Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: Sonic and his friends enter a tennis tournament that uses Extreme Gear. The grand prize is for the seven Chaos Emeralds. How will this tournament affect our heroes? And who else is going to be competing for the prize?
1. Meeting the Participants

******SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 1: Meeting the Participants

**- Space Colosseum -**

The scene shifts towards the inside of Space Colosseum. The inside of this place was filled with a picture of space surrounding it with thousands of stars. There were also posters of the previous Extreme Gear Tournament, including the one at Twinkle Park that took place sometime ago.

Our three heroes that had just arrived were in awe at this place.

"Wow...this place is amazing." Tails said, astounded at what he was seeing.

"Yeah. No wonder we've ever been here before." Knuckles said, as he looked around.

Sonic whistled loudly. "Man, this is something!"

"Where do you think the sign-ups are being held?" Tails wondered.

Sonic looked around until he found the poster board for the tournament. "Over there."

Our heroes followed Sonic until they made it to the sign-up boards. A female human looked up to see our heroes approaching them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"We're here for this Tennis Tournament." Sonic replied. "Think you can lend us a hand?"

The woman nodded once. "Sign up right here and head inside the elevator. It will take you where you need to go."

"Thanks." Sonic smiled as he, Tails, and Knuckles each took a pen and signed their names on the poster. Once they were done signing their names, they headed inside the elevator as it took them up to their destination.

* * *

Once the elevator opened, our heroes looked around at their surroundings. What they were seeing was a large colorful room like the entrance of the Space Colosseum. In the middle of the room was a holographic statue of an Extreme Gear board and a Tennis Racket.

"This place looks even more amazing than we first got in here." Tails said with a surprised face.

"Eh, this place looks a little fancy to me." Sonic shrugged.

"I wonder who else signed up for this tournament?" Knuckles thought.

"Sonic!" A voice shouted.

Sonic and his friends turned to see where the voice came from. Running towards him was the familiar pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. She was carrying her pink and yellow board under one arm while carrying a pink colored tennis racket with a picture of of the Piko Piko Hammer on the net.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"What else? I'm here for this tennis tournament." Amy replied with a smile.

"You must be here because of the Chaos Emeralds, right?" Knuckles asked.

"No, silly." Amy shook her head. "I'm here because I want to win this tournament for Sonic's heart..." She gazed her eyes at Sonic. "I hope you'll go out with me after I win."

The blue hedgehog sweat-dropped nervously, not really excited about Amy's answer.

"Mr. Sonic!" A soft voice called out.

"Huh?" Sonic looked in the direction of the voice.

That's when he saw a brown rabbit with red eyes, white gloves, wore a headband on her head, a yellow shirt and shorts, and orange tennis shoes. This was one of Sonic's youngest friends, Cream the Rabbit. Accompanying her was a blue Chao wearing a red bow-tie. This was Cream's best friend, Cheese. She ran towards him with a yellow board and a yellow tennis racket with a picture of Cheese's head on the racket.

"Hey, Cream." Tails greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about a Tennis Tournament that was going to take place here, so I decided to sign-up and try this out." Cream replied with a smile.

"Doesn't your mother know where you are?" Amy asked.

"She does. In fact, she was the one who taught me how to play Tennis." Cream answered. "Isn't that right Cheese?"

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese replied happily.

"I'm gonna go now." Cream said. "I'm going to go practice. See you later, Mr. Sonic!" She waved at our heroes before leaving with Cheese.

"Well, it's good to see some old friends here." Sonic replied with a smile. "I wonder who else is here?"

"Us, for starters." A voice answered him.

Our four heroes turned to see the two familiar GUN Agents of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat approaching them. Shadow was carrying his Extreme Gear skates and a black Tennis Racket with the symbol of GUN on the net, while Rouge was carrying a white and pink Extreme Gear board and a purple tennis racket which also had the symbol of GUN on it's net.

"Shadow! Rouge! Your entering too!" Tails exclaimed.

"That's right, kiddo." Rouge replied. "Seeing as how the Chaos Emeralds are on the line, there would be no way for us to pass this opportunity up."

Knuckles glared at the female bat. "Well, that's too bad. Because I'm not gonna let you get your hands on those Chaos Emeralds without getting past us."

"No problem. I'm gonna have fun defeating you, knucklehead." Rouge smirked at him.

Knuckles growled angrily. "Oh yeah? I would like to see you try!"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, each one had a glimpse of determination in their eyes.

"Well, it's good to know that this won't be easy." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Same here." Shadow replied.

"Especially with me around, you won't get those Chaos Emeralds that easily." Another voice said.

The group turned to see the scientific genius Dr. Eggman, along with his two robots sidekicks; Decoe and Bocoe. Eggman was carrying his motor-scooter and a grey tennis racket with a picture of his face on the net. Decoe was carrying a gold Extreme Gear board and a gold-colored tennis racket with a picture of his face, while Bocoe carried a blue-grayish Extreme Gear board and tennis racket with a picture of his face, as well.

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"It's been a while, Sonic. I hope you aren't losing your edge." Eggman said with a grin.

"It would be a shame if you do." Bocoe added.

"Yeah. And it would be no fun if you weren't here." Decoe nodded.

"So your here for this tournament, too?" Tails asked.

"But, of course." Eggman said as he and his robot assistants showed them their tennis rackets. "As you can see, we have been working out for this competition."

"And considering how good we have gotten, you won't stand a chance." Decoe bragged.

"Is that right?" Sonic chuckled. "Well, we'll just have to test that, won't we?"

"Indeed, we will." Eggman replied. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go prepare for this big event."

"See you later, losers." Decoe taunted.

"Don't go home crying to momma when you lose!" Bocoe added.

The three laughed as they went off in a different direction. Amy fumed at this.

"That Eggman! Why doesn't he just leave us alone for once?!" Amy said angrily.

"You know, Eggman. He never passes anything up when it comes to Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said with his arms crossed.

"And we never pass up on anything that relates to Extreme Gear." Another voice said.

Our heroes turned to see the familiar sight of the Babylon Rogues; Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross. They were accryign their boards, of course, but they also carried tennis rackets as well. Jet carried a green tennis racket, Wave carried a purple tennis racket, and Storm carried a grey tennis racket. And all of them had the symbol of Babylon on their nets.

"We meet again, Sonic!" Jet said as he pointed his finger at him.

"Jet." Sonic narrowed his eyes at him.

"Long time no see, shorty." Wave smirked at him.

"Same to you...Wave." Tails replied slowly.

Knuckles and Storm bashed their fists together while glaring at each other.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, echidna!" Storm grinned.

"I haven't forgotten about you, either." Knuckles smirked. "Now we can settle this."

"Save it for the tournament, guys." Amy said, trying to separate them from each other.

"Well, it looks like the competition is finally starting to show itself." Rouge noticed.

"What's this? Are you already leaving us out?" Another voice asked.

The large group turned to see the returning Team Rockers; Yamkir the Hedgehog, Xion Herra, and Robin the Mammoth approached them as they carried their Extreme Gear boards and tennis rackets. Yamkir carried a red tennis racket, Xion carried a light blue tennis racket, and Robin carried a brown tennis racket, and they all had a rock and roll guitar symbol on the nets.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Rouge wondered.

"Us? Why, we are known as the greatest Extreme Gear riders in the world. We are known as Team Rockers!" Yamkir announced as he and his team turned their head towards the sky, having a moment to themselves. "And we're here because we want to show you, and the rest of these competitors that we not only rule at Extreme Gear, but we can play tennis, as well."

"That's right. And you better not under-estimate us just because you've never seen us play tennis." Xion warned them with a smirk.

"Ya tell them, laddies." Robin said with a grin. "And once we win, ya will have no choice but to acknowledge us as the better team."

"Yeah right." Jet replied sarcastically.

"Just watch us, green bird." Yamkir said to him. "We can settle it on the court."

With that, Yamkir and his team went in a different direction. When they were gone, the group looked at each other.

"We'll see you later, as well." Wave said. "We have a tournament to win."

Soon, the Babylon Rogues walked away from our heroes until they were gone.

"Well, it looks like the competition is already heating up." Rouge said.

"Yeah. But I'm willing to bet that the other people who've entered this will just be as skilled as us." Knuckles added.

"Well, the more the better, right?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

As they looked around, Tails noticed two familiar people from a distance. "Hey, look! Isn't that Silver and Blaze?"

The others turned to see where Tails was looking at. Indeed, there was Silver and Blaze standing near a water fountain as they looked around at the competition.

"There here, too?" Sonic asked.

"I wonder how they heard of it." Knuckles thought.

"It doesn't matter, really." Rouge shrugged. "As long as they can put up a challenge, then this Tennis Tournament will be even better than I imagined.

* * *

Over at a distance, the white hedgehog and the purple cat looked around while carrying their Extreme Gear and Tennis rackets. Silver was carrying a silver tennis racket with a symbol of his face on the net, while Blaze carried a purple tennis racket that had a picture of flames on the net.

"It looks like Sonic and his friends are here, as well." Silver pointed out.

Blaze looked to see Sonic and his friends parting ways with Shadow and Rouge. "It looks like they must've noticed the Tennis Tournament taking place here, as well."

"If that's true, then it looks like we won't be going at this alone." Silver noticed.

"At least it will be a challenge." Blaze shrugged a little. "And I could use the exercise, as well."

"Plus, we need to prevent Eggman from winning the Chaos Emeralds." Silver added.

"Right." Blaze nodded. "If he wins, then we're all in trouble."

* * *

As Sonic and his friends continued walking, they saw a familiar group.

"Hey, isn't that those guys we saw on the news once before?" Knuckles wondered.

"You know what?" Sonic rubbed his chin. "I think it is."

"Then why don't we greet them and see if they remember us?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Tails nodded. "Hey!"

The group turned to see our heroes approaching them. This group turned out to be the heroes from Rio Salaz. Larcen the Hedgehog, Marisa Harmon, Samson the Swallow, Kera the Hedgehog, and Louise Harmon.

"Hey, guys!" Marisa waved at them. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Sonic replied. "What about you guys?"

"We're here for the tournament." Larcen replied. "Same as you, I wonder?"

"You got it." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"Are all of you entering the tournament?" Knuckles asked.

"No. Just Larcen, Samson, and my daughter." Louise replied. "I'm only here to watch."

"Me too." Kera added.

Sonic noticed the boards that our other heroes were carrying. "Nice Gear you got."

We see Larcen carrying a board much like his fur, along with a dark-blue tennis racket that had a dagger symbol on the net. Marisa carried a rainbow colored board and a rainbow colored tennis racket that had an anima symbol on it's net. While Samson carried a blue and brown western type board, along with a tennis racket that had the symbol of a cowboy hat.

"Thanks, amigos." Samson replied with a nod. "You have some of that nice fancy stuff too."

""Thanks." Sonic replied with a thumbs up.

"Well, we better get going." Kera said. "We'll see you guys at the tournament."

"OK." Amy nodded before waving. "Take care!"

Kera glanced at Knuckles for a moment. Then she nodded her head and went off with the others in the opposite direction.

"Well, it's nice to see those guys again." Sonic said with a smile.

"Yeah." Tails nodded. "They are really nice people."

As the two complimented on our other heroes, Knuckles looked around and saw another familiar figure heading towards them. "Hey, haven't we seen that guy before?"

Sonic and Tails turned to see what Knuckles was seeing. Tails instantly recognized who it was. "Hey, it's Armand!"

And he was right, approaching them was Armand Novak. We see the purple tiger wearing the same vest, pants, shoes, and his watch, but he did change his appearance a little. He was also wearing blue and white gloves, and wore a blue cap with a red rim. His Extreme Gear was a red board with a grey center, and had purple ridges. His tennis racket had a purple handle and it bared an insignia of his father, Tobias Novak.

However, Armand was not alone. Accompanying him, was an orange fox wearing a short-sleeve gray leather shirt, black shoes, black shorts, and brown gloves, as well as a water cannon. He was also wearing a white headband with a blue stripe across it. His Extreme gear was a green board with a yellow stripe down the middle, and a blue button near the front for braking. And his tennis racket was a yellow-rimmed racket with a water splash design on the netting.

And the third figure that was with them was a yellow hedgehog with 5 contour quills. He was wearing yellow shoes, white gloves, and a black armband on his right arm, just for show. He was also wearing a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses. His Extreme Gear was a yellow board with a lightning bolt symbol going down the length of the gear. And his tennis racket was a yellow-rimmed racket with grip tape on the handle and a bolt symbol on the netting.

"Hey little buddy, it's nice to see you again." The orange fox greeted with a smirk.

"Basil!" Tails went over to greet his brother. "How've you been?"

"Nothing much." Basil shrugged. "I just heard about this Tennis Tournament and sounded like it might be fun. And I figured that if I entered this thing, I know that you would too."

"It looks like we both had the same idea." Tails laughed a little.

The yellow hedgehog greeted Sonic with a simple nod. "Hey, Sonic."

"Hey, Gerald." Sonic greeted with a smirk. "It's nice to see you again, bro."

"Yeah, I guess." Gerald scratched the back of his head. "So I would assume your hear for the Chaos Emeralds?"

"You got it." Sonic replied with a thumbs up. "And it's a good thing that your entering too. It's been a while since we last seen each other."

"True." Gerald nodded in agreement.

"So Armand, what have you been up to?" Knuckles asked.

"After we departed from you guys, my team and I separated from each other and decided to go back to our lives. And then I heard about this Extreme Gear Tennis Tournament that was going to be hled here in Future City, so I decided to bring Basil and Gerald along with me. That, plus they wanted to see their brothers again." Armand answered. "I also heard that Emily was going to enter this as well, but I haven't seen her yet."

"Hey, Armand!" A voice shouted.

Our six heroes turned to see three new figures heading towards them.

The first figure was a cheetah with yellow fur and black spots. She also had blue hair, blue eyes, black markings on her white muzzle and a heart spot on her forehead. A blue gem was embedded on her navel. She was wearing white gloves with blue square patches, a white tank top, light blue jeans and white shoes with blue gem circles on the sides. She also wore a white jacket with blue stripes on the sleeves and a blue paw symbol on the back. The Extreme Gear she was carrying was a white board with blue crosses in the center, with light blue sides. And her tennis racket was white with a blue paw symbol on it, and it had a light blue handle.

The second figure was a leopard with white fur, while some parts are black; her hands were black while her feet were white. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore blue shorts, a red tank top with matching shoes. And she wore a blue baseball cap and had black bandanna tied around her neck. The Extreme Gear she was carrying was a white board with silver linings on the sides, red on the front with black on the back. And her tennis racket was white with a tornado spiral on the front, and the handle was blue.

And the third figure was a red tiger with violet eyes and black stripes. He had 4 large bangs on his forehead with the bottom that nearly covered a bit of his right eye. He was only 11 but he was kind of small for his age and was around Tails height, but a few inches taller. He wore dark blue fingerless, white shoes that had a blue outline and a silver jet pack that he made himself. The Extreme Gear he was carrying was a red and black board with a yellow thunderbolt on the center, and had silver outlines. And his tennis racket was red, it had a black handle, and had a thunder bolt on the front of it.

"Emily!" Armand said, surprised to see the cheetah, now known as Emily, come up to him and hugged him. "I was looking for you."

"Really?" Emily wondered. "Well, I was looking for you too."

"When we heard that you were going to be entering, we figure it was our best chance to be here, too." The leopard said.

"And it looks like we entered at the right time, too." The young tiger said with a sigh of relief.

Emily looked to see Sonic and his friends standing there. "Hey, your Sonic, right?"

"Yeah. And you are?" Sonic wondered.

"I'm Emily. And I'm Armand's girlfriend." Emily replied with a smile.

"I'm Zephyar." The leopard greeted. "Pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Alan." The smaller tiger replied.

"Now that we've found each other, we can go practice." Armand said before turning to Sonic. "We'll see you guys later."

"OK." Tails nodded. "See you soon!"

The six departed from our heroes, as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles watched them go.

"That's odd. I didn't know Armand had a girlfriend." Amy noticed.

"Maybe he was too shy to mention it." Sonic shrugged.

Tails looked around to see if there were any other people that they recognized. "Hey, why don't we greet those two over there?"

"Where?" Sonic asked.

Tails pointed in the direction on where he was looking at. After seeing who it was, the blue hedgehog agreed to this and made their way towards them.

The figures that Tails was talking about were two hedgehogs standing next to a soda machine.

The first hedgehog was a yellow hedgehog with quills in a similar style to Shadow's with black highlights, white gloves, a blue versions of Sonic's shoes and a pendant depicting a lightning bolt round it's neck. The Extreme Gear he was carrying was an ordinary yellow board with a black rim and a lightning bolt pattern along it. And the tennis racket the hedgehog was carrying was a yellow racket with a lightning bolt on the wiring. The handle was also black.

And the other hedgehog was a light blue hedgehog with quills that were tied back, white gloves, blue trainers, white shirt, green jeans and a pendant depicting a teardrop round her neck. The Extreme Gear she was carrying was a white board with a light blue rim with a teardrop printed on the top and bottom. And the tennis racket she was carrying was a light blue racket with a white handle and a teardrop on the wiring.

As the two hedgehogs enjoyed their sodas, they were approached by our four heroes.

"Hey there." Sonic waved at him. "How are ya?"

The yellow hedgehog looked up to see Sonic and his friends greeting him. "Not bad. And you are?"

"I'm Sonic." The blue hedgehog greeted. "And these are my friends, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Strike." The yellow hedgehog greeted. "And this is my friend, Aqua Bubbles."

The light blue hedgehog was a little shy when she was greeted by these new creatures. "H-Hi."

"Hello, Aqua." Amy greeted with a smile. "It's nice to see you."

Aqua smiled a bit when she was greeted by Amy. "Hello, Amy. Are you here for this competition?"

"Uh-huh." Amy nodded. "And what about you? Your here with Strike, are you?"

"Yeah." Aqua replied with a nod. "Me and Strike are here for the tournament as well."

"And we plan to win for the Chaos Emeralds, too." Strike replied.

"Sorry to disappoint, but your gonna have to get past us, first." Sonic retorted.

"If it comes to it, then may the best man win." Strike replied with a smirk.

The two shook hands on it. If they were to meet face to face in a match, then there would be nothing to hold back.

* * *

With Shadow and Rouge, the two walked through the Colosseum as they looked around at the competition.

"Well, it seems like if one of us is going to win this, then we better step-up our A-game." Rouge said, noticing the competition around here. "Right, Shadow?"

Shadow didn't answer her. He was too busy noticing two familiar figure standing next to each other. "Look. Haven't we seen those two before?"

Rouge looked in his direction to see what he was looking at. Her eyes widened. "Hey, that's..."

Over at a distance, we could see two familiar figures. Rothion the Owl and Eve the Cat. The owl's Extreme Gear was a black and blue board with an insignia of the Black Arms symbol. And his tennis racket was black and the netting had the symbol of the Black Arms as well.

With Eve, she was still wearing her same attire. Her board was with her as well, along a black racket with a purple handle. The sides resembled jewels on them and had a rose as it's wiring.

"Well, isn't this ironic?" Eve said sarcastically. "You and I meet again after the fall of Black Doom and Mephiles."

"Don't even mention that horrid memory." Rothion said, still angry after what just happened. "At the very least, if we can win the Chaos Emeralds again, we shall use it for the resurrection of Black Doom. And then, the world will fall to darkness!" He then laughed insanely again.

"Really?" Eve looked at him like he was stupid. "Because I just want to keep the Chaos Emeralds for myself and become rich."

"But you want revenge don't you?" Rothion asked her. "Because if one of us does win this, then you can have all the jewels you want."

"Including the Chaos Emeralds?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

"What? No! Never!" Rothion shook his head of that idea.

"Then I'm not interested." Eve turned the other way. "However, revenge is the only thing I'm after. If you want in, be my guest."

"Well, yes. But if I win, then the Chaos Emeralds will be used to revive the dark lord, Black Doom. Got it?" Rothion looked at her.

"Whatever." Eve shrugged.

"Excellent." Rothion smirked evilly. "Then everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Back with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, the four looked around to see if there was anyone else they knew.

"Your Sonic the Hedgehog, aren't you?"

The group turned to see another figure heading towards them. The figure turned out to be a black wolf. He had black hair that grew down to his neck, amber eyes, black pants, black sleeveless shirt, and a black jacket. On his hips, he had double holsters that held an energy blade coming out of the front and a spare blaster. On his right hand, he wore a Fire Gauntlet and he wore goggles on his forehead. The Extreme Gear he was carrying was red and black and had flames on it. And his tennis racket was of the same design too.

"Yeah. That's me." Sonic replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kayden Seyak." The wolf greeted. "And I suppose your entering this tournament?"

"That's right. And so are my other friends." Sonic pointed out.

"I can see that." Kayden noticed.

"Are you here for the tournament too, Kayden?" Amy asked.

"That's part of it." Kayden replied. "But I'm also here to prevent the ones who want to use it for evil from winning the Chaos Emeralds."

"Well, if your referring to Eggman, then yeah. But I don't think there's much to worry about him though." Sonic replied with a shrug.

"True. But if there are others who want to use the emeralds for evil, then I'll keep my eye out for them. And maybe I can eliminate them from the tournament as soon as possible." Kayden said.

"Well, you don't have to do it alone." Knuckles replied with a grin. "We can help, too."

"I appreciate it." Kayden said with a small smile. "Well, I better be off. I'm gonna grab me some lunch before the tournament starts."

And with that, Kayden walked off as our heroes watched him go.

"He seems intent on his goal." Tails noticed.

"Well, not everyone has to be a good guy in order to be in this tournament. It would be no fun of it was just all good guys, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Knuckles nodded. "And if they happen to come against us, then we'll be ready for them."

"Hey there." A soft voice called out.

Our four heroes turned to see another figure heading towards them. It was a white hedgehog with yellow streaks on her quills. Six of them raised in similar manner. She wore a green sleeveless jacket with a kanji of hope on the back, blue boots with white straps, metal bracelets around the wrists, scars on the left eye, chest, and right arm, a jewel necklace around her neck, and wore white sunglasses with yellow markings. The Extreme Gear she was carrying was a yellow board with yellow flames with kanji of hope on the bottom which was surrounded by a white ring. And the tennis racket she was carrying was a white racket with hope kanji on it, and a yellow handle.

"Hey there." Tails waved at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hope." The white hedgehog greeted with a simple nod. "And your Tails, are you not?"

"That's right." Tails replied.

Hope sighed in relief. "That's good. I just wanted to remember everyone's names so I wouldn't forget."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has heard of me." Sonic replied with a grin.

"Because I'm his girlfriend." Amy added with flashy eyes.

"Amy!" Sonic glared at the pink hedgehog.

Hope giggled to herself. "Well, it's good to hear that everyone is doing good."

"What about you, Hope? Are you here for the tournament?" Tails asked.

"That's right." Hope nodded. "Although, I am a little nervous about the competition. There are a lot of dangerous competitors who are even more skilled than me."

"Don't worry about them." Knuckles told her. "Just be calm and everything will be all right."

"Thanks." Hope nodded once with a smile. "Well, I better be off. I'm going to go practice before the tournament starts."

"See ya, then." Sonic and his friends waved at her as she walked off in a different direction.

* * *

In shadowed corner, we see two mysterious figures watching their competition quietly.

The first figure was a black weasel with streaks of grey and red through his fur in a random fashion. He was wearing a white trench-coat ending in points instead of a flat bottom. Underneath was a somewhat torn, undone straight jacket and dirt coated jeans, normal sneakers, and orange eyes. This weasel was known as Freak. The Extreme Gear he was carrying was a black board, with both ends having a pincer-like design to them. All the little pieces that made it up had a glowing red trim. And the tennis racket was a spiky normal blue racket.

The other figure was a yellowish raccoon with grey eyes and orange stripes on her tail. She was wearing a simple black kimono with a white trim, though it is in the style of a T-shirt and pants, and wore no shoes. This was Freak's assistant; Shroud. The Extreme Gear she was carrying was nearly identical to Freak's, but was green and had fins on the sides instead of pincers. And her tennis racket was a large lightweight racket.

"So...this is the competition, eh?" Freak said with a devilish smile.

"It looks like we've got everything in the bag, don't we?" Shroud asked him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Shroud." Freak said to her. "We need to plan this out carefully, and once we do, there will be no turning back. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. I understand." Shroud nodded.

"Good. Now let's get ready. This tournament might just be the answer to what we are looking for." Freak grinned evilly.

* * *

With the Babylon Rogues, the three birds walked by until they were met by three different figures.

The first figure was a bulky young panda girl with a powerful set of arms. Her fur was white with black rims around her brown eyes. She wore dark gold glasses with a white muzzle. She wore a dark grey t-shirt with a rope necklace with a red, rectangular bead necklace with black, velvet pants and no gloves. Her black hair was up in a ponytail with some of it coming down to shade her left eye slightly. And she also wore grey sneakers with purple tips and white socks. This was Kiba the Panda. The Extreme Gear she was carrying was a bike that was dark blue and shaped like a motorcycle. It had two large wheels in the front and back and break switches at the handlebars. It's weak spot was the frontal part of the bike where a series of buttons were.

The second figure was a burnt orange falcon with twin ponytails and the rest up in a Mohawk. He wore a tan trench coat with black, strapped boots. He had a dark yellow, crooked beak with emerald eyes. He also wore a pair of sunglasses and had a pair of white flames on his wrists with matching gloves. This was Cannon Della Vope the Falcon. The Extreme Gear he was carrying was a bright orange board with white flames across the back that flare out. They had a built pocket for the latest weapon: nun-chunks. And the tennis racket he was carrying was a large racket with a small head. It was about a yard long in wide and half a foot in length. It was a bright yellow racket with a tan grip.

And the thrid figure was a thin albatross with long black hair in pigtails with deep blue eyes. She wore a pair of light green goggles on her forehead and wore orange pants with a matching top. Like with Cannon, she had white flames on her wrists and wore maroon shoes. She also wore a floral bracelet as a gift from Cannon. This was Stream the Albatross, whom was also Storm's sister. The Extreme Gear she was carrying was a pitch-black board with grey lines on the side with a brown center piece for her feet. It was rounded at the front and back for easy cornering abilities. And the tennis racket she was carrying was a grey racket with white strings that had a fire symbol on the top.

"Well, if it isn't Jet." Kiba said, not amused to see him.

"It's good to see you, too." Jet said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey Storm!" Stream waved at the grey albatross.

"Oh no..." Storm sighed. "Why are you here, sis?"

"I'm here, because I want to enter this tournament with Cannon." She turned to the falcon. "Isn't that right, my love?"

"That's right." Cannon nodded quickly. "I just hope it's not too violent in this tournament." He began to sweat nervously. "It would be bad if it were to get out of control."

Wave rolled her eyes. "We're gonna be going now. See you losers, later."

As the Babylon Rogues walked away, Kiba kept her eyes fixed them.

"Oh yes. We'll meet again. Then we'll see who the losers are now." Kiba smirked a little.

* * *

With Silver and Blaze, the two were still staying in their spots until they were approached by two new figures.

The first figure was a black dingo with blue eyes, braided hair and Native American vest with pants and boots. The Extreme Gear he was carrying was a black and yellow board with double exhaust. And the tennis racket it was carrying looked like a Native American relic.

The figure next to Cerberus was a brown monkey with green eyes and wore traditional Chinese clothing. The Extreme Gear she was carring was a yellow and green board. And her tennis racket was colored blue and red.

"Hello. Are you Silver?" The Dingo asked.

"I am." Silver nodded in reply. "And who are you?"

"My name is Cerberus." He replied. "And this is my friend; Meiling."

The monkey bowed. "Hello. How are you?"

"We're fine." Blaze replied. "Is there something you wanted from us?"

"We just wanted to tell you to keep an eye out. I fear that something may happen if someone with a dark hearts gets their hands on the Chaos Emeralds." Cerberus said seriously.

"Right. If that happens, let us know, okay?" Meiling asked.

"Uh...sure." Silver nodded slowly. "I guess."

"Good." Meiling nodded with a small smile. "Well, we'll see you later."

After the two figures left, Silver and Blaze looked at each other, not entirely sure what just happened there.

"Well, that was awkward." Silver said.

"But they do have a point." Blaze noted. "If someone other than Eggman wants them, then we'll have to eliminate them from the tournament. That way, everything will be all right."

"Point taken." Silver nodded once.

* * *

Back with our four heroes, they were already at the food court when they were approached by another figure. This figure was a light blue skunk with a white stripe that goes from the back of her head to the tip of her tail. She had long light blue hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, a white mussel, wore a white tank top, a pink vest, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The Extreme Gear she was carrying was a deep blue on the top with snowflakes drawn on it. And the tennis racket she was carrying was light blue and the top was shaped like a snowflake.

"Hey there!" The skunk greeted. "My name is Tanya."

The others greeted Tanya in return. "I'm Sonic."

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." The two-tailed fox replied.

"I'm Knuckles." The echidna replied coolly.

"And I'm Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

"Are you guys excited about this Tennis Tournament or what?" Tanya asked with a smile.

"Sure thing." Sonic replied with a smirk.

"It is different compared to the EX-World Grand Prix." Tails said.

"Well, that's a good thing, right? I mean, it would be boring if there weren't any crazy people here." Tanya said with shrug.

That's when the group heard a loud scream coming from above. They looked up to see a dashing figure flying towards the ground at high speed with it's Extreme Gear. That's when the figure made a move and made a perfect front flip before landing on the ground. The figure in question turned out to be a grey rabbit with slight messy black hair. He had navy blue eyes and wore black goggles on his head. He didn't wear a shirt but he had black shorts and matching shoes with double strips. And he was very close to Sonic's height. The Extreme Gear that he came down from a second ago was board with a gray center, blue sides, and two powerful afterburners. The tennis racket that he was carrying had dark blue sides, as was the handle. And on the net, it had a picture of an eagle's head.

"Whoa...what was that?" Amy asked, surprised at what she just saw.

"That? Oh, I was just trying to fly my board as high as I could." The rabbit grinned. "By the way, I'm Johnny."

"Well, Johnny, it's good to meet you." Amy replied with a smile. "I'm Amy."

"My name is Tails." The fox greeted.

"I'm Knuckles." The red echidna nodded once.

"The name is Sonic." The blue hedgehog greeted with a thumbs up.

"And I'm Tanya." The skunk greeted. "That was a cool move you just did a few moments ago."

"That? Oh, that was nothing. I could go even higher if I could." Johnny rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh.

"Well, keep at it." Sonic told him. "You might need it for the tournament."

"Thanks!" Johnny nodded happily. "Well, I better get to practicing again. See ya!"

With that, Johnny got on his board and rode off as the others watched him go.

"Well, that was pretty insane." Tanya thought.

"Yeah. I'm guessing he's doing whatever he can to win it." Sonic added with a shrug.

"He's just getting pumped up. It's natural for someone like that, right?" Amy asked.

"I agree there." Sonic replied with a smirk.

* * *

Elsewhere, we see a lone figure standing by herself. She was a peach colored skin human with bright blue eyes. Her hair was golden blonde and tied off into two tiny, horn-shaped pigtails (unbraided), her bangs often fell into her face. A red bandanna was tied around her head like a headband, and she wore a yellow tube top over denim shorts, along with red boots going up her shins. The Extreme Gear she was carrying was a streamlined azure board with white foot rests and yellow lines around the edges. And the tennis racket she was carring was a white netting and a silver frame. It had a red, yellow, and blue colored spiral in the center, and it's handle was black.

"Hmm...I wonder if there's anyone out there that can give me a challenge." The female human wondered.

"What's that I hear about a challenge?" A voice asked.

The girl turned to see another figure approaching her. The figure was a somewhat petite rabbit. She had light gray fur, ears that hung down like Cream's, and bright blue eyes. Her gray hair had messy bangs and a short ponytail tied high on the back of her head, and a white sweatband around her forehead. She wore a neon purple tube top, a short white tennis skirt, and gray boots up to her knees. She also had a gray chain around her wrist that tied her to her board.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Velocity. Who are you?" The rabbit replied.

"My real name is Madeleine, but I'd like to be called by Maddy." The girl replied.

"OK, Maddy." Velocity smiled. "So, I heard you say something about a challenge?"

"That's right." Maddy nodded. "I was just looking at these participants, but none of them seem like a challenge to me."

"Is that so? Well, then, perhaps I could help you on that." Velocity suggested.

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked.

"Well, if there's no one here who you think is worthy enough to challenge you, then maybe I could be the one who can give you that." Velocity explained.

Maddy took a good long look at Velocity before smirking. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Great! Now, we just have to wait until this tournament starts before I can eliminate your sorry behind." Velocity grinned.

Maddy narrowed her eyes at the rabbit. "I'd like to see you try that."

* * *

We then cut to a lonely room. Where we could see two people in here. One person was a white-skinned female human, whom had long light blue hair, light green eyes. She wore a blue tennis shirt, blue shorts, and black tennis shoes. The Extreme Gear she was carrying was a light blue board with stars painted all over it. And her tennis racket she carried was a regular blue tennis racket. Right now, she sat there with her arms crossed, as if it looked like she was angry about something.

The figure behind her was a white-skinned male human with a strand of blond hair covering his right eye. He wore a brown trench-coat, black gloves, and black pants. His eyes eye also of a different color. On his right eye, the eye color was gold, while the left eye was colored silver.

"This is it, Kyla Vonstar. We're finally here." The man said smoothly. "Now, you can revenge on all those who despised you."

The girl now known as Kyla, only listened to what he had to say. The man laid his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them.

"This is your break. Your parents, your so-called friends, they all hated you. Because you were different. And that arm of yours proves it." The man told her.

Kyla glanced down at her right arm. Indeed, her right arm was mechanical. The hatred began to flow within Kyla the more she stared at it.

"You lost that arm in an accident, and since then, you've been hated by everyone that once loved you." The man continued. "And then you decided to run away from your problems. When it looked like you had no where else to go, I found you and gave you your life back. And I'm the only one in their world that is your friend; Zed Goodwin."

Kyla had heard this before, but she didn't mind. The more times she heard it, the more she wanted revenge.

"Now Kyla, I want you to go out in that tournament and win those Chaos Emeralds." Zed told her. "If you can do that, your arm will be back to normal. And if anyone gets in your way, I want you to hurt them. And hurt them bad. Put them out of their place and send them to the emergency room where their injuries will never heal. I want you to make them feel what you've been through all those terrible years. Do you understand me?"

After a long moment of silence, Kyla spoke. "Yes. I will hurt them. I will make them suffer the pain that I went through. And if it comes to it...I will kill them."

* * *

**Old and new rivalries are already made and this tournament proves how willing they are to go the distance. What's going to happen when the tournament starts? Can these other participants handle this new competition? And who is this Zed Goodwin that Kyla is hanging around with? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: Extreme Gear Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	2. Rules and Round One, Part 1

******SONIC RIDERS: EX-WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 2: Rules and Round One

**- Space Colosseum -**

The scene shifts towards a large stadium. The stadium was packed with crowds from all over the world who came here to watch this historic event. In the stands, we could see Cream's mother, Vanilla. And sitting next to her was Vector, Espio, and Charmy of the Chaotix Detective Agency.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be awesome!" Charmy said excitedly.

"That's right!" Vector said with a smirk. "My money's gonna be on my favorite picks!"

"Vector, this is not a gambling tournament." Espio corrected him.

"Yeah, I know." Vector sighed. "But it's fun to see who comes out the winner, right?"

"Hmm...yeah, I guess." Espio nodded slowly.

Elsewhere in the stands, we could see the famous sage; Louise Harmon. and the purple hedgehog; Kera, sitting next to each other.

"How do you they will do?" Kera asked.

"I don't know." Louise replied, a little unsure about this. "My daughter has never played tennis before. She's heard of it, but I'm still unsure of how she will fare."

"Don't worry about it." Kera said reassuringly. "I'm sure she will do fine. As well as Larcen and Samson."

"Your right." Louise nodded with a smile. "Let's just wish them good luck."

Suddenly, the large monitor that was across the stadium turned itself on. The screen showed a large image of Omochao, as the mechanical Chao began it's announcement.

_"Greetings, everyone! This is Omochao, your announcer. And today marks the first annual Extreme Gear Tennis Tournament!"_

The crowd cheered at this announcement.

_"Now the requirements for this tournament will follow the same rules as regular Tennis. But with the addition of Extreme Gear, anything goes. Two competitors will square off with each other in singles competition. There will be only a round one-set of matches in the first round. The person who can win their match move on in the tournament and the other person will be eliminated. Each round will be different and the matches will also be set in different arenas. Using the latest in futuristic technology, the environments for the matches will change each time. More info will be explained later on. 46 competitors will battle it out, but in the end, only one can win the grand prize; The seven Chaos Emeralds!__"_

The crowd cheered again at this announcement.

_"Now, in order to find out who faces who, we will decide that with our randomizer slot machine. The two slots will spin until they land on two of the participants. This will determine who will face who in the first match. Now, let us start the randomizer!"_

The image of Omochao was soon replaced with a monitor-sized slot machine with two reels. Each one of them showed the participants faces on it. The first reel began to spin itself. No one could tell who was going to be first.

_"Now, the first participant to be chosen is..."_

The first slot began to slow itself until it finally stopped.

_"It's been decided! The first participant is the daughter of the famous sage Louise Harmon; Marisa Harmon!"_

Louise's eyes widened when she saw her daughter coming out to a good cheer. She was now even more worried when the first match started with her own daughter.

"Is everything all right, Louise?" Kera asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little shocked is all." Louise replied.

"That Marisa's name was called out first?" Kera wondered.

"Mm-hm." Louise nodded. She could only hope that her opponent wasn't someone too powerful.

_"And now, we will decided who Marisa's opponent is!"_

The slot machine started again. As the slot reel moved faster, Louise's heart began to beat a little faster. Marisa was feeling the same way, as well.

Then, the slot machine started to slow down witch each reel turning until it finally stopped.

_"And it's been decided! Marisa's opponent is the muscle of the Babylon Rogues; Storm the Albatross!"_

The grey albatross came out with a chuckled as he twisted his head around while the crowd cheered for him. Both of the participants got to the center of the net on opposite sides and shook hands.

"Uh...good luck, I guess." Storm scratched his head.

"You too." Marisa nodded with a smile before both of them walked towards their positions.

_"And now, through our futuristic technology, we will now change the course of this field."_

The whole stadium started to turn black. Everyone was confused by this moment until the blackness faded away and was replaced by a different kind of field. It looked like they were in the dessert, much like Shamar.

"Oh my...what just happened?" Vanilla wondered.

"I'm not sure..." Vector was already starting to sweat from the heat that was coming from the sun. "But boy, am I getting hot."

"You said it!" Charmy nodded in agreement.

Espio looked around at their new surroundings. "This is probably only a simulated field. We'll probably be back after the match is over."

On the tennis court, the official came by and gave the tennis ball to Marisa, signalling that she will serve first.

"I want the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." The female referee ordered.

Both of the participants nodded as they hopped on their boards and got their rackets ready.

The official raised her hand in the air before swinging it down. "Begin!"

Marisa started the match by throwing the ball in the air and used her racket to send the ball flying towards Storm. The grey albatross grinned as he saw the ball coming towards him. He returned the favor by slamming the ball with his racket away from Marisa and sent it to the other side.

Marisa's eyes widened a bit when she saw the ball fly on her side, but was too far away for her to hit it from where she was at. Thinking quickly, Marisa rode her gear towards the ball as fast as she could until she used her racket to slam the ball back towards Storm.

Storm wasn't worried, seeing as the ball was coming towards him and not away from him. So he used his tennis racket and smashed the ball to the other side, but away from Marisa. The human girl saw the ball flying away from her again, but she knew what she had to do. Once again, she rode her gear towards the ball and quickly smashed it back towards Storm's side. This time, the ball was away from Storm's position, so this time, he rode his gear towards the ball and quickly smashed it towards Marisa's side. Marisa rode her way towards it before smashing the ball back to Storm's side again.

Seeing as the ball was coming towards him, Storm had an idea. He quickly wounded up his tennis racket and smashed the ball with full force, sending the ball flying towards the other side at top speed. And since the ball was going so fast, Marisa actually missed hitting the ball, which gave Storm the first point of the match.

**_MARISA: 0 - STORM: 15_**

The grey albatross chuckled when he saw the scoreboard changed. "All right! I'm winning!"

Marisa frowned a bit, but the match was still a long ways to go, so she shook off her feeling of the first point loss and kept her head on straight.

The ball was with Marisa again as she served the ball towards Storm. The albatross retaliated by swinging his racket and smashed the ball towards Marisa. Marisa was in small relief when she saw the ball coming towards her instead of being away from her this time. She hit the ball with her racket again as the ball was sent back towards the other side. Seeing as the ball was away from him, Storm rode his way towards the flying ball and smashed it back towards Marisa.

When that happened, Marisa got an idea. She quickly tossed her racket in the air and created a dark orb in her hands as she casted it towards the racket and covered it with darkness. The tennis racker came flying down towards Marisa as she caught it by the handle and quickly smashed the ball, which was now covered with the aura of darkness by Marisa. The albatross saw the ball coming towards him and quickly smashed it back to Marisa's side. But the moment he did that, Storm's eyes were blocked out, blinding his vision.

"What the?! Hey, I can't see anything!" Storm shouted as he rode around, trying to get the darkness out of his eyes.

That's when Marisa made her move. She quickly smashed the ball back towards Storm's side, and sent the ball bouncing a couple of times before coming to a stop. Marisa was now on the board.

**_MARISA: 15 - STORM: 15_**

When Storm got the darkness out of his eyes, he looked around to see what had happened. When he saw the scoreboard change, he was immediately disappointed. He looked over to Marisa cheering a little when she scored.

When things calmed down, the match began again. Marisa served the ball to Storm. The grey albatross countered it by smashing the ball towards Marisa's side of the court, but kept the ball away from her. Seeing as the ball was flying away from her, Marisa rode her way towards the ball and smashed it back towards Storm's side. The ball was coming towards Storm, but he wasn't too worried. This time, he used his board to create a tornado and sent the ball flying in the air. Everyone was confused, seeing as the ball was flying in different directions. When the tornado died down, the ball was about to fly towards Marisa's side of the court. That was, until Storm saw one big error on his part. The ball hit the net, but it did not go on Marisa's side of the field. This incident gave Marisa the second point.

**_MARISA: 30 - STORM: 15_**

"Woo-hoo!" Marisa cheered, as she got another point. Storm was disappointed in himself again.

"Aw man, I'm getting clobbered." He groaned.

After everything was settled again, Marisa served the ball towards Storm. The grey albatross fired back by slamming the ball with his racket at full force towards her side. Marisa saw the ball coming towards her and countered back by sing her board to jump in the air and slammed the ball back towards Storm. The grey albatross countered by slamming the ball back to her side, but away from her this time. Marisa turned to see the ball about to bounce on her court, so she quickly rode her way towards the ball and slammed it back to the other side. The ball was away from Storm again, but he didn't mind. He quickly rode towards the ball and slammed it back to Marisa.

This time, Marisa had a different trick up her sleeve. She tossed the racket in the air again and casted a wave of fire towards the racket. Marisa caught her racket by the handle and slammed the ball towards Storm. The grey albatross retaliated by hitting the ball with his racket. But when he did that, his gloved hand was burned, causing him to drop his racket. The ball came flying towards Marisa as she slammed the racket to the other side. By the time, Storm had recovered and picked up his racket, he was too late as the ball came bouncing on his side of the court, which gave Marisa another point.

**_MARISA: 45 - STORM: 15_**

Another cheer was made, when Marisa got the point. Storm was getting frustrated by this point.

"Aw, how am I losing?!" Storm asked himself. "And to a girl of all people?!"

"Match Point!" The official shouted as she waved her hand in the air.

Everyone knew what this meant. If Marisa wins the next point, she will eliminate Storm from the tournament. The grey albatross got himself ready as Marisa began to serve the ball towards him. The ball came flying towards Storm as he smashed the ball away to the other side and away from Marisa. The red-haired mage quickly rode her way towards the ball and smashed it back to his side of the court. The ball was flying towards Storm, so he again, smashed the ball to the other side, but away from Marisa. From what Marisa could gather, she could see what kind of moves he was already making over and over again, so she quickly rode towards the ball and smashed it back to his side, but away from him this time. Storm quickly rode his way towards the ball and smashed it back to her as hard as he could. This time, Marisa was ready. She tossed her racket in the air one more time and casted a wave of lightning towards the racket and charged it up. Marisa caught the racket in her hands as it fell towards her and smashed the ball back towards Storm. The grey albatross quickly retaliated by smashing the ball back to the other side, but when he did that, he was quickly stopped by the paralysis of the electricity from Marisa.

Marisa saw the ball coming towards her, so she finished it off with one more swing of her racket, smashing the ball back to Storm's side. The grey albatross didn't move, thanks to the electricity of Marisa's magic. The ball bounced a couple of times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The female court official announced. "The winner of the match goes to Marisa Harmon!"

Marisa sighed in relief as the crowd cheered for her victory. Louise let out a loud whistle, as Kera clapped on for her friend.

When Storm recovered he saw Marisa coming towards her with her hand extended towards him.

"You put up good match." Marisa complimented with a smile.

Storm chuckled a bit as he returned the handshake. "Thanks. Your pretty tough for a girl, you know."

As the two congratulated each other, the dessert field changed back into the stadium. Once that happened, the two competitors left the field as Omochao appeared on screen.

_"Congratulations to Marisa Harmon for winning her match. Storm put up a good effort, but unfortunately, he is eliminated from the tournament. And now, it is time for our second match! Let's spin the randomizer to determine the next match-up."_

The image of Omochao was replaced with the slot machine. The first reel spinned itself, determining who would be the next competitor for the second match.

_"And the first competitor is..."_

The slot reel began to slow down until it finally stopped, revealing the next competitor.

_"It's been decided! The next participant is a girl who's real name is Madeline, but is rather best known for her shorter name. Give it up for Maddy!"_

The crowd let out a decent cheer for Maddy, as the peach-skinned colored human walked towards the court. She didn't mind the cheers, but decided not to wave back. She was too busy thinking about who her opponent would be.

_"Now, we will determine who Maddy's opponent will be!"_

The slot machine spinned it's other reel. The reel spinned faster as Maddy fixed her eyes on it carefully. Soon, the reel began to slow itself until it came to a complete stop, revealing Maddy's opponent.

_"And it's been decided! Maddy's opponent is the last of the cheetah clan, Emily Leot the Cheetah!"_

The crowd cheered when Emily came out and waved. Maddy had heard a little about Emily so she thought she would make a good opponent for her tastes.

The two girls met face to face with each other across their nets, not showing any signs of weakness. They both knew that they wanted to win, so it would be a matter of who was the better female competitor out of these two.

"Good luck." Emily nodded once.

"Same to you." Maddy nodded back before both girls went back to their position.

All of a sudden, the field changed again, thanks to the simulated technology. This time, the competitors were now playing on top of Rail Canyon.

"Man, I remember this place." Vector said, as he looked around from his seat. "We once did an investigation here."

"Which turned out to be a hoax." Espio replied, reminding the crocodile about what happened.

"Oh yeah..." Vector lauged a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot."

Back on the court, the female referee came over to Maddy and gave the ball to her, signalling that she was going to serve first.

"I want both competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." The female referee ordered.

Both of them did what they were told and hopped on their boards. When they were ready, the referee went back to her seat and raised her hand in the air.

"Begin!" The female referee swinged her hand down, signalling the start of the match.

Maddy tossed the ball in the air and slammed it with her racket, causing the ball to fly towards Emily's side. The cheetah retaliated by swinging her racket and smashed the ball back to Maddy's side. Maddy countered by smashing the ball to the other side, but away from Emily. That didn't stop the cheetah though as she raced towards the ball and smashed it back towards the other side, and away from Maddy. The peach-skinned girl countered by racing towards the ball and smashing it back towards Emily. Emily fought back smashing the ball back towards Maddy as hard as she could. Maddy did the same, by smashing the ball back towards her. This continued between the two, until Emily got the upper-hand as she confused Maddy by smashing the ball on the other side as the ball bounced a couple of times, giving Emily the first point.

**_MADDY: 0 - EMILY LEOT: 15_**

Maddy narrowed her eyes at the scoreboard, seeing as how Emily was already in the lead.

"Beginner's luck." Maddy mumbled to herself.

Everything was set once again as Maddy served the ball towards Emily. The cheetah countered by smashing the ball to Maddy's side. Maddy rode closer towards the net as she slammed the ball with her racket at full force. Emily's eyes widened as the ball came flying towards her at high speed. She countered it as quickly as possible...but maybe a little too quickly. The moment she did that, the ball went flying at a low rate, hitting the net. The point went to Maddy.

**_MADDY: 15 - EMILY LEOT: 15_**

Now Emily turned her attention at the scoreboard, seeing as Maddy already scored with her. She did kind of screw up on her part.

"Oh well, it's still early." Emily said to herself.

The two were back in position again as Maddy served the ball towards Emily. Emily used her tennis racket to smash the ball back to Maddy's side of the court. Maddy saw the ball flying away from her, so she quickly rode her gear towards the ball and quickly smashed the ball back over to Emily's side. The cheetah saw the ball flying straight at a high speed, so she quickly boosted her way at the ball and managed to smash the ball back to Maddy's side. The girl began to sweat a little as she rode towards the ball and smashed the ball towards Emily.

"Now's I think it's time to ante up my game a bit." Emily smirked as blue energy began to glow from her racket. The moment the ball was about to pass Emily, the cheetah countered by smashing the ball with full force with her tennis racket, sending the ball flying towards Maddy's side. The peach-skinned human girl managed to smash the ball in time, but when she did that, her eyes turned into blurriness, causing her to go dizzy.

"Excellent." Emily said, still smirking, as she hit the ball with her racket again, causing the ball flying back to Maddy's side of the court as it bounced a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_MADDY: 15 - EMILY LEOT: 30_**

When Maddy recovered from her dizziness, she looked around to see what had happened. She then noticed the scoreboard change again, this time, giving the point to Emily. Maddy narrowed in her eyes in a bit of frustration.

"That cheetah's starting to get on my nerves." Maddy growled a bit. "Now it's time for payback."

As everything was set once again, Maddy was once again the server as she threw the ball in the air and slammed it with her racket, sending it flying towards Emily's side. When the ball was close enough, Emily fired the ball back towards her opponent. Maddy moved a little closer towards the net as she hit the ball back towards Emily. The cheetah fired back when she hit the ball with her racket again. Maddy did the same thing too as she moved closer towards the net. Now Emily was the one starting to sweat, seeing as how the ball was coming to her faster and faster every time, and she didn't know why it was causing it. When Emily hit the ball again towards the other side of the court, Maddy made her move as she pulled her racket arm backwards and smashed the ball full force, this time, it passed Emily in a blur, causing her to miss the ball and giving Maddy another tie.

**_MADDY: 30 - EMILY LEOT: 30_**

Emily looked to see that the scoreboard had changed again. She had to admit, Maddy was much more determined than what Emily thought.

"Your pretty good." Emily complemented. "For an amateur."

"Save it until after I defeat you." Maddy replied with a smirk.

Emily didn't take much notice of that message as the two got in set again. Maddy was, of course, serving again as she smashed the ball towards Emily. The cheetah countered by smashing the ball back to Maddy, whom was riding slowly towards the net as she hit the ball back to Emily. Emily, again, quickly used her racket to smash the ball in a different direction towards Maddy's side. However, Maddy noticed this and quickly rode her way towards the flying ball and smashed it back towards Emily with full force.

"Uh-oh, I better hit it." Emily said to herself as she used her racket and smashed the ball towards Maddy. But the moment she did that, she felt her arm being spiked a bit. She grasped it in pain, trying to shake it off.

While she was recovering Maddy, took her advantage by smashing the ball towards Emily. The ball bounced once but Emily quickly smashed the ball again, but unfortunately for her, the ball hit the enter of the net, which gave Maddy another point.

**_MADDY: 45 - EMILY LEOT: 30_**

"Darn it." Emily said with a bit of frustration as the scoreboard changed again.

"Match point!" The official shouted as she raised her hand in the air.

Emily gritted her teeth. She had to make a comeback here, or else Maddy was going to win here while Emily would be eliminated from the tournament. She calmed down by breathing in and out. When she was fully ready, the two got in position again. Maddy thew the ball high in the air and slammed the ball towards Emily's side of the court. Emily countered back by using her racket to hit the ball back towards Maddy's side. Maddy returned the favor by riding towards the net and hitting the ball with full force. This time, Emily was able to hit the ball back to Maddy, whom returned by herself. This continued on for another moment until Emily gained an advantage as blue energy began to form from her tennis racket. She then released it by smashing the ball back towards Maddy. Maddy tried hitting the ball, but unfortunately for her, the ball flew high in the air as it began to descend downwards towards the ground.

"This is it. Come on, give me a deuce." Emily hoped.

But luck wasn't on her side this time. The ball did bounce on Maddy's side of the court, but it landed outside the white line, which turned into a foul. This meant only one thing.

"That is a foul! So the winner of this match goes to Maddy!" The court official announced.

Emily's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that her ball was out of bounce. Maddy cheered as Emily lowered her head in disappointment. Maddy noticed this and went over to her.

"Hey, you put up a good match." Maddy smiled. "You were a good opponent." She extended her hand towards Emily.

The cheetah looked down at Maddy's hand for a moment. Then slowly, she extended her hand toward's Maddy's and shook it. She then smiled. "Thanks. You were good, as well."

The crowd cheered for the two participants as they smiled and waved at the crowd.

_"And in an amazing contest, Maddy manages to defeat Emily Leot, moving her to the next round. But unfortunately, Emily is eliminated from the tournament. We will now take a ten minute break, but when we return we will continue our first round of matches, so stay tuned!"_

* * *

**And the first round has begun with Marisa and Maddy winning their matches over Storm and Emily. Who will face who in the next round? What kind of environments will they be facing each other in? And how will Armand take Emily's loss? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	3. Round One, Part 2

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 3: Round One, Part 2

**- Space Colosseum -**

Marisa and Maddy had won their matches over Storm and Emily. It had been ten minutes as everyone managed to get themselves some food and drinks. Soon, Omochao's face appeared on screen again.

_"I hope everyone is ready, because we are now going to continue on with the tournament!"_

The crowd cheered at this announcement.

_"And to help us, we need to start the randomizer to decide who will face who."_

The image of Omochao was replaced with the slot machine again. The reel began to spin itself as fast as it could, while the crowd looked on, anxious to find out who was going to come out first.

_"And now, the first participant entering is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself until it made a complete stop, revealing the first participant.

_"It's been decided! The first participant is the muscle of Team Rockers; Give it up for Robin the Mammoth!"_

The tall brown-furred mammoth came out with a hearty laugh as he waved at the crowd. Robin carried his board and racket and as he walked towards his side of the court.

_"And now, the randomizer will decide who Robin's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself as fast as it could. Everyone wondered who was Robin's opponent going to be.

_"And now, Robin's opponent is..."_

The reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop, revealing the participant.

_"And it is now decided! Robin's opponent is a young two-tailed fox, and is a friend to Sonic the Hedgehog. Let's hear it for Miles Tails Prower!"_

The crowd cheered for Tails when he came walking out, smiling and waving at the crowd in return while carrying his board and racket. He approached the middle of the net, where Robin was standing at.

Robin grinned down at the fox. "Good luck to ya, laddie."

"You too, Robin. Just don't go easy on me just because your bigger." Tails told him.

"Don't worry about that, lad. I'll give it all I've got." Robin replied as he and Tails got back to their positions.

_"And now, it is time to change the environment of the playing field."_

The whole stadium turned black again for a moment until it was replaced with a new setting. It looked liked they were in a jungle, somewhat like the Green Forest. Despite this, however, it didn't faze the participants one bit. Once the environment was set, the female referee came in next.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

The two competitors did what they were told as they got on their gear and got their rackets ready. And instead of using his arms, Robin was going to use his trunk to swing his racket. Once everything was ready, the female referee raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" The referee shouted as she swinged her hand down, signalling the start of the match.

Robin used his arm to toss the ball in the air and and smashed the ball towards Tails side. The two tailed-fox quickly retaliated by smashing the ball with his racket back towards Robin. Even before the ball reached Robin, the brown-furred mammoth used his trunk to smash the ball at a great distance. Tails eyes widened when he saw the ball coming at him at high speed, so he quickly moved across his side of the net and smashed the ball back towards Robin's side. Robin saw that the ball was flying away from him, so he used his gear to ride over towards the ball and smash it with his racket back towards Tails.

Tails saw the ball coming at him another great distance again, so he quickly used his racket to defend himself and smash the ball back towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth had no trouble countering this maneuver as he rode a bit towards the flying ball and used his racket to smash the ball with full force towards the other side of the court. Tails saw the ball flying away from him, so he tried to ride quickly with his gear and smash the ball back towards Robin just in time.

Robin grinned at this moment. This time, he winded up his trunk and slammed the ball with full force, sending the ball at an even greater speed than originally. Tails tried hitting the ball, but missed it, giving Robin the first point of the match.

**_ROBIN: 15 - TAILS: 0_**

Tails looked at the scoreboard to see that Robin was now in the lead. The brown-furred mammoth cheered when he saw the scoreboard change, which kinda disappointed Tails. But the match was still a long way to go, so he had time to catch up and possibly win this match.

Once everything was set again, Robin served as he threw the ball in the air and slammed it with this racket. The ball went flying towards the other side as Tails managed to counter by hitting the ball towards the other side of the court. The ball was flying through the center of Robin's side of court, so the mammoth rode his gear a bit towards the ball and smashed the ball back towards Tails.

Tails moved towards the center of the net as he hit the ball at a close distance and sent the ball flying back towards Robin again. Robin hit the ball as fast as he could, trying to pass Tails again.

But the two-tailed fox wasn't about to let that happen. Because this time, he pulled back his tennis racket arm and smashed the ball, sending it flying in a curve three times. Robin was confused by this, and before he had time to react, the ball went bouncing down on the ground a couple of times, putting Tails on the scoreboard.

**_ROBIN: 15 - TAILS: 15_**

Tails cheered to himself when he was on the scoreboard. Once again, things were even, so he had a chance to win this. However, Robin still had plenty left, when meant that he wasn't going to give up either.

Everything was clear, as Robin served again. The ball went flying towards Tails, as the two-tailed fox got his racket ready and smashed the ball towards Robin's side of the court. The ball went flying in the opposite direction of where Robin was standing, so the mammoth quickly rode his gear towards the ball and was able to smash the ball towards the other side of Tails court.

This time, the ball was flying away from Tails, but that didn't stop him from riding towards the ball and quickly hitting the ball towards the Robin's side of the court. Thankfully for Robin, the ball was coming towards him, so he winded up his trunk and smashed the ball with full force towards Tails.

Tails eyes widened when the ball came at him at high speed, so he managed to hit the ball as hard as he could. The ball went flying, but unfortunately, it hit the net. Tails was shocked when he saw what had happened, and as a result, the point went to Robin again.

**_ROBIN: 30 - TAILS: 15_**

Tails sighed a bit, seeing as the scoreboard changed again, but not in his favor. Robin seemed to notice this.

"What's wrong, laddie? Ready to give it up?" Robin asked.

Tails shook his head. "No way! I still got plenty left!"

Robin grinned, seeing the determination coming from Tails. Once everyone was set again, Robin served the ball towards Tails. The two-tailed fox smashed the ball as hard as he could towards Robin's side of the court. The mammoth saw that the flying away from him, so he rode his gear towards the ball and hit it with full force towards Tails side of the court.

Tails knew that he didn't want to give up now, so he rode his gear towards the ball and smashed the ball again as hard as he could towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth noticed how hard Tails was hitting the ball, so Robin did the same thing as he hit the ball with as hard as he could towards Tails.

Tails began to sweat a bit, but that didn't stop him from quitting. He hit the ball as hard as he could again, sending the ball towards Robin's side of the court. Robin, this time, winded up his trunk again and smashed the ball with full force, sending the ball away from Tails. The two-tailed fox was worked up in his determination, that he didn't notice the ball pass by him in a blur. The ball bounced on the court a couple of times, giving Robin another point.

**_ROBIN: 45 - TAILS: 15_**

"Man, this is tougher than I thought." Tails said to himself as he saw the scoreboard change again.

"Match Point!" The referee official stated.

Tails now had to bring up his A-game in order to stay in this, otherwise he would be eliminated from the tournament. And with that said, Robin served the ball towards Tails, in which the two-tailed fox returned it back towards him. Robin swinged his racket in a different way, but the ball still flew to Tails side of the court.

Tails used his racket to smash the ball to the other side where Robin was at. The mammoth recovered as he smashed the ball with full force towards the other side of the court. Tails saw the ball was about to pass him, but luckily, he managed save himself by smashing the ball with his racket. The ball came bouncing once on Robin's side, but the mammoth managed to save himself by smashing the ball and sent it flying back towards Tails.

Tails thought he had the momentum going until he made one big slip-up. The swinged his racket to early, causing himself to miss the ball as it went bouncing down a couple of times before coming to a stop. Tails realized what just happened.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The female referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Robin the Mammoth!"

The crowd cheered for Robin while Tails lowered his head a bit in disappointment. He knew that in the middle of the game, he played a little to hard, causing himself to lose the match. But on the other hand, he did have fun at the same time.

Robin approached Tails with a grin on his face. "Nice job, laddie. Ya had me on the ropes for a while."

"Thanks." Tails smiled. "Congratulations on winning."

The two shook hands as the stadium turned back to it's original self. The crowd cheered for both of the competitors one more time before Robin and Tails left the field.

_"An amazing win there for Robin! Tails put up a lot of effort, but unfortunately, it wasn'__t enough for him to get the win, so he is eliminated from the tournament."_

The crowd awed in slight disappointment before Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"Now, it is time to start the next match! Let's find out who the participants are!"_

The image of Omochao was replaced with the randomizer slot machine. The first reel spinned itself as fast as it could. The crowd only watched as it went around and around without any stopping.

_"The first participant for the next match is..."_

The first reel began to slow down until it came to a complete stop, revealing the first participant.

_"And we have it! The next participant is a skunk girl who likes to have fun; Let's give it up for Tanya the Skunk!"_

Tanya came out with a happy look on her face while carrying her board and racket. She was excited to be called out next and could not wait to see who she was going up against. Even the crowd got her going with cheers.

_"Now, it is time to determine who Tanya's opponent will be."_

The second reel began to spin itself until it turned into a blur, spinning itself faster and faster. Tanya became anxious to see where it would stop on.

_"And Tanya's opponent will be..."_

The second reel began to slow down itself until it finally stopped, revealing the second participant.

_"And it is decided! Tanya's opponent is a Native American dog who is prideful at what he does. Let's hear it for Cerberus the Dingo!"_

Cerberus came out silently as the crowd cheered him on as he carried his gear and racket. He didn't mind the cheers, but did not wave in return. He was already focused on his opponent.

Both of the competitors came to the center of the net as Tanya extended her hand to him.

"Good luck to you." Tanya smiled.

Cerberus didn't smile back, but took the handshake and nodded his head once before going back to his side of the court. Tanya tilted her head in confusion, why he didn't respond by saying anything. She shrugged and decided to go back to her side of the court.

_"We will now change the field, using our futuristic technology."_

The whole stadium turned black for a moment before a new environment started to show itself. The field was now in a Chinese place, which looked like Chun-nan.

"Hmm..." Cerberus hummed to himself as he looked around at his surroundings. "Meiling would definetely have the advantage if she were in this match."

The female referee came by and gave Tanya the ball, meaning that she would serve first. She then went back to her position before making her next statement.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she says, Tanya and Cerberus got on their boards and got their rackets ready. The tennis referee raised her hand in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Tanya began the match by throwing the ball in the air and slamming the ball with her racket, sending it flying towards Cerberus. The Native American Dingo retaliated by swinging his racket and smashed the ball back to Tanya's side of the court. Tanya already wanted to try and shake things up a bit as she rode towards the net and smashed the ball at close range, trying to get an early lead.

However, Cerberus wouldn't allow that as he rode towards the ball and smashed it back towards Tanya, who returned the favor and sent the ball back towards Cerberus. The Dingo did not have any intention of giving this up as he smashed the ball away from Tanya, in which surprisingly, it went passed her, but she managed to stop the ball and sent it back towards Cerberus.

But at that moment, Cerberus pulled off a different kind of move as he pulled back his arm and smashed the ball with a hard whack towards Tanya. The female skunk managed to hit the on-coming ball, but when she did that, the ball froze in mid-air for a few seconds before dropping on the ground. This gave Cerberus the first point.

**_TANYA: 0 - CERBERUS: 15_**

Tanya noticed the scoreboard change for the first of the match, but not in her favor. She looked over at Cerberus, whom looked got himself into position again, ready for the match to start again.

Once everything was clear, the match began again. Tanya served the ball as she tossed it in the air and smashed it towards Cerberus's side of the court. Cerberus countered by swinging his racket which hit the ball towards Tanya's side of the court.

Tanya managed to counter it by hitting the ball as hard as she could, but unfortunately for her, it wasn't enough to throw Cerberus off guard as he hit the ball in return, away from Tanya. She seemed to notice this in time for her to ride towards the ball and smashed it towards him again. Cerberus managed to counter it again, this time, he hit it with another hard whack, sending the ball towards Tanya's side of the court again.

Tanya managed to hit the ball as hard as she could, but failed to realize that this was the second time the ball froze in mid-air. Tanya was confused as to what was going on. The ball soon fell to the ground, giving Cerberus another point.

**_TANYA: 0 - CERBERUS: 30_**

Tanya started to frown, seeing as Cerberus gained another point. She couldn't figure out why the ball was freezing in mid-air for the second time. Whatever the case, she decided to ignore it once more and get her mind set on the match.

Everything was set and Tanya was still serving. She threw the ball in the air and smashed the ball as hard as she could towards Cerberus. The Native American Dingo managed to swing his racket and send the ball flying back towards Tanya.

Tanya saw the ball coming towards her and decided to ante up things a bit. When the ball was close to her, she whacked it with her racket, covering the tennis ball like a snowball as it went flying towards Cerberus's side of the court.

Cerberus narrowed his eyes as he swinged his racket at the snowball, but when he did that, he started to freeze up for a few seconds. This gave Tanya an advantage as she hit the now tennis ball towards Cerberus, who now shook off the coldness and managed to whack the ball as hard as he could. Tanya returned it by hitting the ball once more, but again, the ball flew in mid-air a few feet and froze again for a few seconds before falling down on Tanya's side of the court. This gave Cerberus another point.

**_TANYA: 0 - CERBERUS: 45_**

Tanya was now starting to get frustrated. She hasn't gotten one score on the board and for some reason, the ball stays in mid-air every time she hits it. That's when she started to realize something. What if this was Cerberus's ability with his tennis racket? To freeze the ball in mid-air for a short time before falling towards the ground. It would seem to make sense.

"Match Point!" The female referee called.

Tanya snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the call. Now she had to set her mind straight and stay focused. Either she would pull off a major upset, or she would have to be eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was set once again, as Tanya began another serve towards Cerberus. The Native American Dingo returned the serve by hitting the ball towards Tanya. Luckily for her, the ball came towards her again, so she decided to pull off the same move twice. She hit the ball, turning it into another snowball, as it flew towards Cerberus at full speed and full force.

Cerberus actually noticed the snowball this time and looked down. He noticed that the ball was not heading towards the ground yet. So instead of hitting back to her, he simply moved with his gear to the side as the ball passed the white line, causing a foul. Tanya's eyes widened at this.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Cerberus the Dingo!"

Tanya could not believe it. She had lost and did not get one point on the scoreboard. She looked over at Cerberus, whom was receiving cheers, but ignored them as he walked towards Tanya.

"Your strategy was very flawed, but you did play well." Cerberus said to her as he extended his hand to her. "Good match."

Tanya looked at his hand another moment before slowly returning it. She was disappointed that she lost, but her smile returned to her again. "Thanks. Good luck in the tournament."

As the two shook hands, the stadium returned to it's normal self. The crowd cheered for both of them once more before they both left the field.

_"And Cerberus wins over Tanya with a perfect victory. Tanya fought well, but in the end, she is the one eliminated from the tournament. While everything is getting settled, we will now take a fifteen minute break. Afterwards, we will return with more matches, so stay tuned!"_

* * *

**Another two matches have gone by with Robin and Cerberus winning their matches against Tails and Tanya. How will the rest of the tournament fare? Who's going to face who in the next matches? And will Tanya get over her bad loss? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	4. Round One, Part 3

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 4: Round One, Part 3

**- Space Colosseum -**

Robin and Cerberus had won their matches over Tails and Tanya. While the fifteen minutes had passed, everyone managed to get back to their seats while Omochao appeared on the large screen again.

_"Hello fans, and welcome back! Now get ready, because we are going to continue the tournament!"_

The crowd cheered at this announcement.

_"Without further delay, let us start the randomizer!"_

Omocha's image was replaced with the slot machine. The first reel began to spin itself as fast as it could. Around and around it went, and no now was sure where it would stop.

_"Now, the next participant entering the field is..."_

The first reel slowed itself down until it came to a complete stop, where it revealed the next participant.

_"Our next participant is a mix between a Leopard and a Lynx Hybrid; Give it up for Zephyar!"_

Zephyar entered the tournament with somewhat of a cocky smile on her face. She already knew what had happened to Emily, so she decided she could do a better job against her mystery opponent.

_"And now, we will determine who Zephyar's opponent will be!"_

The second began to spin itself at top speed. Zephyar figured that whoever she was up against, she could take that person down easily.

_"And Zephyar's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop.

_"And it is decided! Zephyar's opponent is the leader of the Babylon Rogues; Jet the Hawk!"_

Zephyar's smile immediately disappeared. Seeing Jet enter the stadium made the crowd give him a loud cheer. She knew now that this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. As the two, they met each other with a stare down.

"Your going down." Zephyar noted.

"Sure, whatever." Jet shrugged as he went back to his position. Zephyar soon followed.

_"And now, let us found out what enviroment the participants will be playing on."_

The stadium turned to black for a moment until it changed itself into an entirely different location. They were now in a snowy field that kinda looked like Holoska. Some of the people in the crowd were already getting cold by the snowy weather, but the two participants didn't seem to be affected. They were already focused on each other.

Once that way done, the female referee came towards Zephyar and gave the ball to her.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing so, Zephyar and Jet hopped on their boards and got their rackets ready. Once the referee was in position, she raised her hand in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Zephyar threw the ball in the air and smashed it with her racket, sending it flying towards Jet. The green hawk was prepared for this as he countered by swinging his racket and sent the ball back towards the other side of the court. Zephyar returned the favor by smashing the ball with her racket towards the other side of the court and away from Jet. However, that didn't stop him. Jet rode with his gear at decent speed and sent the ball back towards Zephyar.

Zephyar noticed the ball about to fly away from her and was about to bounce on the ground. So she rode quickly towards the ball and was able to hit the ball with her racket. Jet saw the ball flying towards him, so he spinned his racket once and smashed the ball back towards Zephyar.

The Lynx-Hybrid wasn't about to give this one up, so she raised her arm backwards and smashed the ball at high speed, thanks to the wind that picked up from underneath the ball. Jet seemed to notice the wind flying under the ball, so he decided to return the favor and smashed the ball with his racket at full force, sending the ball flying with an even stronger gust of wind blowing the ball around the court. Zephyar noticed this, but couldn't tell where the ball was going to land. And before she could do anything about it, the ball quickly dropped to the ground, giving Jet the first point.

**_ZEPHYAR: 0 - JET: 15_**

Zephyar groaned a bit, seeing as how Jet managed to score the first point of the match. She looked over to see Jet wearing a grin on his face. She would have to wipe it off of him.

Everything was set and the players went at it again. Zephyar tossed the ball in the air and smashed it with her racket, sending the ball flying towards the other side. Jet gripped his racket and used it to hit the ball back to the other side. Zephyar saw the ball flying a few feet away from her so she decided to ride over towards it and hit it back to Jet.

The green hawk saw the ball flying towards him and decided to hit the ball back towards Zephyar. The Linx-Hybrid saw this coming towards her and she decided to pull off her special move by winding her racket and smashed the ball at the right time. The ball went flying towards Jet at high speed.

Jet saw this coming and had to think quickly if he wanted to counter this move again. Then, he got an idea. Using his Extreme Gear, he spinned himself around in a 360 degree angle, sending the ball flying into the air into a tornado. Zephyar awed at this, seeing the ball flying around in the cyclone. While she was busy staring at the cyclone, Jet managed to ride his way into the tornado and hit the ball out of the tornado and at high speed, sending the ball flying towards Zephyar's side of the field. The ball bounced so quickly that Zephyar was too late to hit the ball in time to send it back to Jet. This meant that Jet has scored again.

**_ZEPHYAR: 0 - JET: 30_**

Zephyar grew a little bit frustrated at this point. Jet had scored again, and she was already on the verge of losing this contest. She decided now that she would have to step up to her game and give it all that she had.

Once the tornado had died down, everything started to settle as Zephyar served the ball again. The ball went flying towards Jet's side of the court, as the green hawk returned the ball back to Zephyar. The Linx-Hybrid decided to get closer to the action by riding towards the center of the net and hitting the ball at a decent speed.

Jet saw the ball flying towards him and quickly hit it back to Zephyar as she already rode towards the center of the net. When the ball was close to Zephyar, she hit the ball with a fast whack, sending the ball flying in the opposite of Jet's direction. The green hawk rode towards the ball as fast as he could, but he missed the ball as it bounced on his side of the court. This gave Zephyar's first point.

**_ZEPHYAR: 15 - JET: 30_**

Jet looked at the scoreboard to see that she had finally scored a point. It looked like Zephyar was starting to gain a little confidence back after a large setback. Jet ignored it and went on with the match.

Things calmed down again as Zephyar began to serve again. The ball went flying towards Jet as the leader of the Babylon Rogues had already countered by hitting the ball with his racket back towards Zephyar's side of the field. She noticed the ball flying away from her so she quickly rode towards it while doing a 360 degree turn, creating a tornado like Jet did, earlier. The ball was caught itself in the tornado as Zephyar rode her way in and smashed the ball towards the other side of the court at high speed.

However, Jet knew how to counter this move. The green hawk countered this move by simply jumping in the air with his gear and and smashing the ball back to Zephyar's side of the field.

Zephyar saw this coming and tried to counter it as fast as she could. She rode her way out of the tornado and quickly hit the ball with a strong sense of wind coming from directly beneath the ball. Jet tried hit it, but the ball barely passed him as it bounced on the court a couple of times, puttign this contest into a tie.

**_ZEPHYAR: 30 - JET: 30_**

Jet was now starting to get a little concerned at this point. Zephyar was already in a tie with him and she was already on a roll. He would have to somehow find a way out of this situation. And fast.

"You better watch your back!" Zephyar warned with a smirk. "Because I'm going to defeat you."

Jet looked over at her and shrugged. "It's not over yet."

Zephyar narrowed her eyes at him. He's still acting calm? Whatever the case, she shrugged it off and got her mind set and ready. Everything was cleared and she served again. The ball went flying towards Jet as he hit the ball back towards her with his racket. Zephyar went at it again as she hit the ball with a little harder whack, this time. The ball went flying towards Jet at a decent pace as he hit the ball back towards her.

The Linx-Hybrid gripped her tennis racket and smashed the ball a little harder than before as the ball went flying towards Jet at an even greater speed. The green hawk narrowed his eyes as he hit the ball back with a whack of his own. Zephyar gritted her teeth a bit as she rode towards th flying ball and smashed it even harder, sending the ball at a faster pace.

That's when Jet started to notice the fatigue that was coming out of Zephyar. Granted, she was still able to continue, but she was already starting to sweat hard. So he decided to wind his racket arm backwards and smashed the ball with the wind picking up the ball's pace as it flew around in circles around Zephyar's side of the court. Zephyar rode around, trying to catch the ball before it landed on the ground, but unfortunately for her, the ball dropped down on the ground before she could even swing her racket. This gave Jet another point.

**_ZEPHYAR: 30 - JET: 45_**

Zephyar's confidence was now starting to lose itself. Jet had already taken the lead over her again, and now she was in a tight situation.

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

Zephyar now had to focus. If she lost here, she would be eliminated from the tournament. She took a deep breath and got herself ready.

Everything was settled again and Zephyar served once more. The ball flew towards Jet as the green hawk hit the ball back towards Zephyar. The Linx-Hybrid hit the ball towards the other side of the court and away from Jet. However, Jet saw this coming from a mile away. To retaliate, he rode towards the ball and quickly hit the ball back towards Zephyar's side of the court.

Zephyar decided to try her move again by smashing the ball with the wind guiding it at high speed towards Jet. The green hawk noticed this again and decided to try to gust up a little wind as well. He winded up his racket and smashed it in the air as the wind blew it around Zephyar's side of the court.

Zephyar, however, was ready for this. As the ball began to drop down on the court, she rode towards the ball and quickly spinned herself in a 360 degree angle, sending the ball flying inside of the tornado. When that was going on, she then rode inside the tornado and smashed the ball towards Jet's side of the court at high speed.

Jet's eyes widened for a moment, but decided to meet the challenge head-on. He spinned himself with his gear at a 360 degree angle again and create a tornado of his own, sending the ball into the tornado. He then rode his way into the tornado as tee wind carried him to the ball and hit the ball with all of his might, sending the ball flying out of the tornado and towards Zephyar's side of the court. Zephyar tried to stop the ball from hitting the ground, but her swing of the racket missed as it bounced a couple of times on the ground before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match is Jet the Hawk!"

Zephyar was exhausted as she hopped off her gear. She was so close of winning this match, but Jet proved to be the real Wind Rider of the match. She looked up to see Jet approaching her.

"Not bad. You had me on the ropes there for a moment." Jet said to her before turning around and walking around.

As Zephyar watched Jet walked away, the stadium turned back to it's original self. She looked around to see the crowd cheering fr her, not because she lost, but that she put up one heck of a match. She gave a small wave back before walking out of the stadium.

_"An amazing match just took place here between to windy riders. But in the end, Jet the Hawk emerges victorious. And, unfortunately, Zephyar is eliminated from the tournament. but aside from that loss, let's continue on with the next match. Start the randomizer!"_

The slot machine was shown again on screen as the first reel began to spin itself. Everyone was anxious to know who would enter next.

_"The next participant entering the stadium is..."_

The first reel began to slow down until it came to a complete stop, revealing the participant.

_"It's decided! The next participant use to be a former model from France. Please give it up for Eve the Cat!"_

Eve didn't really receive that big of a reception from the crowd. Most of them booed, seeing as she was one of the former companions of Black Doom and Mephiles. However, she was strong enough to ignore it and decided to set her focus on her mystery opponent.

_"And now, it is time to determine who Eve's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself. It didn't really mattered to Eve on who it landed on. She just wanted to defeat this person and get it over with.

_"And now, Eve's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed itself down until it stopped, revealing Eve's opponent.

_"And it's official! Eve's opponent is a Chinese monkey. Let's hear it for Meiling the Monkey!"_

Meiling felt somewhat confident about her chances. Her friend, Cerberus, won his match so she felt that she could do the same here too. She and Eve approached each other towards the net. Eve glanced at her outfit, not amused.

"Really, honey? Is that the best fashion sense you got?" Eve asked with a laugh. "That's the worst thing I have ever seen a woman wear."

Meiling narrowed her eyes in anger. "What was that?"

"You heard me. That so-called dress is the worse thing I have ever seen anyone wear." Eve repeated with a smirk. "I'm going to enjoy humiliating you." She laughed again before walking back to her position.

Meiling glared at her for another moment before taking a walk back to her position.

_"And now, we will change the environment of the field."_

The stadium turned black again. A few moments later, a new image took it's place. They were now playing in what looked like a haunted house of some kind. Eve looked around at her surroundings, liking what she was seeing.

"Now this is my kind of place." Eve said with a satisfied look on her face.

Meiling, on the other hand, didn't like what she was seeing. Some of the surroundings like ghosts and the weird pictures creeped her out. But this was only a simulated field, so she could rest easy once she had defeated Eve. While in her thoughts, the referee came by and handed the ball to Eve.

"I would like both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, both of the females got on their gears and got their rackets ready. Once the referee got in position, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Eve started it off by throwing the ball in the air and smashing the ball towards Meiling. The brown monkey retaliated by hitting the ball with her racket towards Eve. The white cat returned the favor by hitting the ball back ot the other side of the court.

Meiling noticed the ball was at a far distance from her, so she rode her way towards the ball and whacked it back towards Eve. Eve didn't seemed to be fazed too much as she rode towards the center of the net and smacked the ball at a close distance, sending it towards Meiling at a decent pace.

The brown monkey retaliated as fast as she could by sending the ball back towards Even with a hard whack. Eve decided to change up things as her tennis racket turned into a scythe. The weapon hit the ball by it's end bit, covering it in darkness. The dark tennis ball flew towards Meiling at high speed.

Meiling managed to hit the ball, but the moment she did that, she instantly disappeared and reappeared at a different side of the court. She looked around, wondering what just happened. By the time she figured out where she was, Eve hit the ball again as it bounced on Meiling's side of the court, giving her the first point.

**_EVE: 15 - MEILING: 0_**

Meiling frowned a bit, seeing as Eve had already scored the first point. She quickly shrugged off the feeling and got her head back in the game.

Everything was clear again as Eve served the ball. The white cat threw the ball in the air and smacked it towards Meiling. The brown monkey countered it by hitting the ball with her racket, sending the ball flying towards the other side of the court. Eve followed it up by riding towards the ball and hitting it back towards Meiling's side of the court. Meiling saw that the ball bounced once, but she quickly countered by hitting the ball with her racket, sending the ball flying back towards Eve.

Eve saw the ball flying towards her so she quickly whacked the ball as hard as she could back towards the other side of the court. Meiling decided to try Eve's strategy and rode her way towards the center of the net and hit the ball back towards Eve. However, Eve decided to pull of the same move and turned her racket into a scythe. She then hit the ball by sharp end, turning it into darkness once more, as the ball went flying back towards Meiling.

Meiling got herself ready and hit the ball again, but like before, she instantly got transported to a different part of the court.

"W-what? What happened?" Meiling wondered. "How did I wind up here again?"

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, Eve whacked the tennis ball again as it bounced on Meiling's side of the court, giving Eve another point.

**_EVE: 30 - MEILING: 0_**

Meiling didn't exactly know what was going on. Every time she hit the ball, she ended up on a different part of the tennis court. She looked over to see Eve slowly stroking her tennis racket. This must have been one of Eve's special moves. If that was the case, she would have to be ready for the next shot.

Everything was settled once again as Eve served the ball towards Meiling. The brown monkey quickly retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Eve. The white cat slowly rode her way towards the center of the net while hitting the ball back towards Meiling.

Meiling then decided to change gears for herself. The moment the ball came towards her, Meiling winded up her tennis racket and smashed the ball as water came rocketing from the flying object and headed straight towards Eve. The white cat was about to swing her racket, but got wet the moment she hit the ball.

She looked down at herself. "Oh great. I'm wet again."

As she looked at her wet-self, Meiling hit the ball on Eve's side of the court as it bounced a couple of times before coming to a stop. Now Meiling was on the board.

**_EVE: 30 - MEILING: 15_**

Eve growled a bit, seeing as how the scoreboard changed, but not in her favor. She looked over at Meiling, whom was relieved to have scored a point for herself.

After settling everything, the match got underway once more as Eve served the ball towards Meiling. The brown monkey returned the shot by whacking the ball to the other side of the field. Eve rode her way towards the ball and whacked it back towards Meiling.

Meiling saw the ball flying towards her, so she rode a little closer to the net and hit the ball back towards Eve. The white cat decided to toughen up as she smacked the ball as hard as she could. Meiling managed to stop the ball from bouncing on her side of the field, so she hit the ball back towards Eve with a fast shot.

Eve watched as the ball bounced once before she made a surprising move by smacking the ball away from Meiling at a fast pace. Meiling tried hitting teh ball by riding towards it as fast as she could, but she missed the ball by a few inches as the ball bounced down on the ground a couple of times. This gave Eve another point.

**_EVE: 45 - MEILING: 15_**

Meiling cursed herself when she missed her target as the scoreboard changed for Eve.

"Match Point!" The female referee announced.

Meiling was now on the verge of getting eliminated if she didn't do something about it here and now.

Everything had been already cleared up as Eve threw the ball in the air and whacked it towards Meiling. The brown monkey quickly smacked the ball back towards Eve. The white cat saw this coming and quickly smacked it back towards the other side of the court.

Meiling rode a little way to the net as she hit the ball back towards Eve again. Eve decided to do the same thing by whacking the ball as hard as she could while riding a little towards the center of the net. Meiling fought back by smacking the ball herself at a decent speed towards Eve.

Eve and Meiling were already at a stand-still as they both continued the same pace over and over again. That was, until Eve decided to switch gears at the right time. When Meiling hit the ball again, Eve's racket turned into a scythe once more and she used the sharp end to hit the ball towards Meiling at a fast pace.

Meiling's eyes widened at the dark ball. If she hit the ball, she would be transported to a different spot on the court. If she didn't hit it, the ball would bounce on her side of the court, costing her the match. Then again...if Eve hit the ball out of the white line, she could still have a chance to win this. So risking it, she moved to the side as the ball went flying past the monkey. Meiling closed her eyes, hoping for a foul. Once the ball bounced on the court a couple of times, the referee made her announcement.

"Game, Set, and Match! The winner of this match goes to Eve the Cat!"

Meiling opened her eyes and saw that the ball did not bounce out of the white line. She sighed in defeat, knowing that she did not win the match. She looked over at Eve, whom was celebrating to herself. The crowd wasn't pleased with Eve's win as she walked over to Meiling.

"Better luck next time, loser." Eve laughed before walking out of the stadium, which had turned back to it's original form.

Meiling didn't have Eve to blame. She blamed herself, for making a mistake that costed her the match. She picked up her gear and racket and walked out of the stadium.

_"In a spooky contest, Eve managed to gain the victory, while Meiling is eliminated from the tournament. Now, we will take another fifteen minute break. After that time, we will be back with more matches, so stay tuned!"_

_

* * *

_

**Two more matches have gone by with Jet and Eve gaining victories over Zephyar and Meiling. With Meiling out of the tournament, how will Cerberus fare on his own in the next round? Will Eve manage to keep her momentum going? And how will the rest of the competition play out? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	5. Round One, Part 4

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 5: Round One, Part 5

**- Space Colosseum -**

Jet and Eve had won their matches over Zephyar and Meiling. As everyone in the stands got comfortable, Omochao's face appeared on screen again.

_"I hope everyone has had a good break, because now we will continue the tournament! And to do that, we need the help of the randomizer."_

Omochao was soon replaced with the slot machine again as the first reel began to spin itself at a fast rate. No one could tell whom was going to enter next.

_"And now, the next participant will be..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it finally stopped on one of the participants.

_"It's chosen! The next participant is our world renowned hero! Let's hear it for Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

The blue hedgehog came to a loud cheer from the crowd. Sonic smirked as he looked up at the crowd. He could see Louise and Kera waved at him from where they were sitting. He was happy to know that he was seeing them again after their last encounter as he walked towards the net with his gear and racket.

_"And now, we will determine who Sonic's opponent is going to be!"_

The second reel started to spin itself at a fast pace. Sonic tapped his foot, waiting for the reel to stop on it's opponent.

_"And Sonic's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed itself down until it revealed Sonic's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Sonic's opponent is the princess from another dimension. Give it up for Blaze the Cat!"_

Now this caught Sonic's attention. Seeing Blaze enter the arena made him think that this won't be easy. The purple cat had the same mind as she made her way towards the field.

Both of the competitors stared at each other through the net.

"Good luck." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"You, as well." Blaze replied, as they both walked back towards their position.

_"And now, we will change the environment of the field."_

The stadium turned black for a moment until a new image took it's place. The audience looked around and noticed the Master Emerald standing at the altar. It looked like they were playing on Angel Island.

Sonic grinned when he saw the large Emerald standing there. "Too bad Knuckles isn't on the field. Otherwise, he would have a huge advantage."

While Sonic was talking in his mind, the female referee came by and gave the ball to the blue hedgehog, meaning that he was the one whom was going to serve.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Listening to what she says, both Sonic and Blaze got on their gear and got their rackets ready. Once the referee checked both of their positions, she raised her hand in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her hand down, signalling the start of the match.

Sonic began the match by throwing the ball in the air and slamming the ball with his racket as it flew towards Blaze's side of the court. The purple cat narrowed her eyes as she used her racket to whack it back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog saw the ball about to flying off of his side of the court, but he quickly rode towards it and smashed the ball back to Blaze.

Blaze saw the ball about to head towards her way, so she moved her board a bit towards the net and hit the ball with a quick whack. The ball flew at a fast past towards Sonic's side of the field. Sonic rode his way towards the ball and just barely hit it back to Blaze. The purple cat thought she had Sonic on the ropes, so she decided to press on with her strategy and quickly whacked the ball again at a fast pace.

Sonic saw the coming and decided to try a different move. He rode his way towards the ball and spinned himself in a buzzsaw before hitting the ball at the highest speed possible. The ball flew towards Blaze's side very fast, that she couldn't hit the ball in time as it bounced on her side of the court. The first point went to Sonic.

**_SONIC: 15 - BLAZE: 0_**

Blaze glanced over at the scoreboard, noticing that Sonic had already scored the first point of the match. She didn't mind it too much, though. She knew that this match was only getting started.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Sonic threw the ball into the air and smashed over towards Blaze. The purple cat took a stance as she winded back her arm and hit the ball back towards Sonic's side of the court. The blue hedgehog rode his gear to the side as he hit the ball back to Blaze.

Blaze gripped her tennis racket as she hit the ball as hard as she could. The ball was flying away towards Sonic, so he rode his way towards the ball as fast as he could and managed to hit the ball back towards Blaze. The purple cat quickly rode towards the center of the net and whacked the ball towards Sonic again. The blue hedgehog's eyes widened seeing as the ball was going fast again. Thinking quickly, Sonic managed to counter the ball by swinging his racket at it, sending the ball back towards Blaze.

That's when Blaze made her move. She engulfed her tennis racket arm in flames. Once the ball was close enough, she hit the ball, sending the ball towards Sonic's side of the field, while doing a meteor curve in the air. Sonic tired to coutner this move, but missed the swing as the ball bounced on the ground a couple of times. Now Blaze was on the scoreboard.

**_SONIC: 15 - BLAZE: 15_**

Sonic didn't really seemed fazed by this. He was already loving this match, and he knew that it was just getting started as well.

Once everything was set, the match began again. Sonic threw the ball in the air and smacked it towards Blaze. The purple cat retaliated by hitting the ball with a quick smash back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog saw the ball heading towards the opposite direction on where he was at, so he quickly rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Blaze's side of the court.

Blaze saw the ball heading towards her, so she rode forward a little and hit the ball in the other direction where Sonic was standing. Sonic noticed this as he rode towards the ball again and smacked it back towards Blaze. The purple cat decided to keep the same strategy in her favor as she whacked the ball to the other side of where Sonic was standing again.

Sonic was now starting to sweat. Blaze was keeping up the same moves over and over again, trying to wear him out. Well, that wasn't going to happen. Once he made it towards the ball, he spinned himself with his gear at a 360 degree angle, creating himself a tornado that sent the ball flying inside the dusty wind. He then rode himself into the tornado and smashed the ball with all of his might, sending the ball straight towards Blaze's side of the field. Blaze tried to hit the ball from where she was at, but failed, as the ball went underneath her racket and landed on her side of the court as it rolled on the ground before coming to a stop.

**_SONIC: 30 - BLAZE: 15_**

Blaze looked up at the scoreboard, seeing as how Sonic was now in the lead again. She wondered if her strategy had worked in wearing down Sonic a bit during that last play.

Everything was settled and Sonic served the ball again. The flew towards Blaze as she hit the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog saw the ball coming his way so he retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Blaze's side of the court.

Blaze looked to see the ball flying away from her, so she rode her way towards the ball and hit it with enough force to send the ball back towards the other side of the court. Sonic rode towards the center of the net while hitting the ball back in Blaze's direction.

Blaze noticed what Sonic did just now as she hit the ball back in his direction, as Sonic served the ball back towards Blaze with a fast whack of his racket. Blaze then decided to take a chance as her arm racket was covered in flames. Blaze smacked the ball with full force as the ball was covered in flames while doing a meteor curve. Sonic swinged his racket too early as the ball flew past him before bouncing on his side of the court.

**_SONIC: 30 - BLAZE: 30_**

Now it was Sonic's turn to look at the scoreboard, as the game was once again a tie. This match between him and Blaze was getting really interesting. And the crowd seemed to agree on this.

Once the players were in position again, Sonic began the match again by serving the ball to Blaze. The purple cat retaliated by smashing the ball back to Sonic's side of the court. Sonic moved his gear a bit as he whacked the ball with his racket back towards Blaze.

Blaze decided to do a 360 turn with her gear before hitting the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog saw the ball coming as he gripped his racket and hit the ball with a hard whack towards Blaze's side of the court. Blaze countered this by hitting the ball back to his side of the court.

Sonic saw the ball coming as he jumped in the air and made a hard smash, sending the ball back to Blaze. And very surprisingly, Blaze actually missed her target as the ball came bouncing down on the court, giving Sonic another point.

**_SONIC: 45 - BLAZE: 30_**

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

The tensions were now up. If Blaze didn't score here, Sonic would win the match, eliminating her from the tournament. But she wasn't going to let that happen.

Everything was set as Sonic served the ball by tossing it in the air and slamming it towards Blaze. The purple cat had her eyes focusd as she whacked the ball back towards Sonic's side of the court. The blue hedgehog moved his gear a bit as he hit the ball back towards Blaze.

Blaze saw the ball coming towards her as she rode her gear towards the ball and striked it back toward Sonic. The blue hedgehog rode towards the ball and did a somersault before hitting the ball with style. Blaze didn't really seem to be distracted by this as she hit the ball with her racket, sending it back towards the other side of the court.

Sonic decided to try a move that he hadn't done in a while now. He spinned his gear into a 360 degree turn and created another tornado, sending the ball into another tornado while Sonic rode his way inside the windy cyclone. While riding, he managed to hit the ball back towards Blaze's side of the court with full speed.

Blaze's eyes widened as she saw the ball flying towards her, but she remained calm as her racket arm was engulfed in flames. She hit the fast ball back towards Sonic's side of the field as the ball engulfed itself in flames while doing a meteor curve towards Sonic's side of the court.

However, before it could hit the ground, Sonic raced out of the tornado and spinned himself in a buzzsaw as he hit the flaming ball back towards Blaze's side of the field with even more speed than before. Blaze was shocked that he had countered it, and she didn't even have time to hit the ball back as it landed on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of the match goes to Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd let out a cheer as Sonic smirked while celebrating his victory. Blaze closed her eyes in disappointment. She nearly had it until Sonic pulled off that move again, costing her the match.

Sonic looked over at Blaze, and saw her disappointed look. Curiously, he dashed towards her in a second and extended his hand to her. "Nice match."

She looked up to see his extended gloved hand. She only nodded her head once at him before picking up her gear and leaving the stadium. The stadium had already turned back to it's original self by the time Blaze left.

Sonic stood there for a moment before giving out one more wave to the crowd and dashed out of the stadium in a second.

_"That was an amazing match! Both competitors gave it their all, but in the end, Sonic comes out on top, while Blaze is eliminated from the tournament. Now, let us see who is going to be competing in the next match!"_

The slot machine revealed itself as the first reel began to spin itself. Like before, the audience had no clue on where the randomizer was going to land on.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The first reel slowed itself down until it stopped on one of the competitors.

_"Bingo! The next participant is a light blue hedgehog who likes to use water attacks. Give it up for Aqua Bubbles!"_

The female blue hedgehog came to a cheering crowd. She smiled and waved in return, enjoying the reception that she was receiving. She made it to her position and waited to see who her opponent was going to be.

_"And now, it is time to find out who Aqua's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself. Aqua could only wonder who her opponent was going to be.

_"And Aqua's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed down until it stopped, revealing Aqua's opponent.

_"It's decided! Aqua's opponent is rumored to be one of the best tennis players in the world. Let's hear it for Kyla Vonstar!"_

Kyla did not come out alone. Her mentor, Zed Goodwin, accompanied her. Most of the crowd were surprised to see that Kyla's right arm was completely mechanical, even Aqua. The light-blued haired female human stopped as Zed took off the trench-coat that she was wearing. Before Zed left, he whispered something into Kyla's ear.

"You know what you need to do, Kyla." That's all what he said before heading out of the stadium.

Kyla knew what he meant by that. She gripped her racket and gear as she made her way to the tennis court.

Soon, both of the competitors made to the center of the net. Feeling friendly, Aqua extended her hand to her.

"Good luck." The light-blue hedgehog smiled.

Kyla had no smile on her face. She glared down at Aqua with hatred in her eyes. She did not return the handshake. Instead, she turned around and marched towards her position.

Aqua was confused. Why did Kyla look down at her like that? Did she do something wrong to upset her? Whatever the case, she walked back with her gear and racket in hand until she made it to her position.

_"And now, it is time to change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium turned black for a moment until a new field took it's place. The crowd looked around to see that they were now at the Wild Canyon, another spooky place like that haunted house from a couple of sections ago. Aqua looked a little spooked out, but Kyla didn't care about the environment. She only focused on her match.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." The female referee ordered.

Both of the competitors did what they were told as Aqua and Kyla got on their gear and got their rackets ready. After getting into position, the referee handed the ball to Aqua, meaning that she would serve. The referee got back into her position as she raised her hand in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted as she swinged her hand down, signalling the start of the match.

Aqua began the match by tossing the ball into the air and whacking it towards Kyla. The light blue-haired female human was ready for this as she used her racket to smash it back towards Aqua's side of the court. Aqua saw that the ball was flying towards the opposite side on where she was standing so she rode her gear towards the ball and barely managed to hit it back towards Kyla.

Kyla was already one step ahead of Aqua as she rode her gear towards the ball and quickly whacked the ball with a hard whack, sending the ball flying at high speed towards Aqua's side of the field. Aqua's eyes widened, when she saw the ball flying towards her. She quickly used her racket and swiped the ball away towards Kyla's side of the court.

But Kyla was already at the top of her game as she used her mechanical arm to quickly smacked the ball down on Aqua's side of the court. The light-blue hedgehog tried to hit the ball, but the ball was too fast as it flew past her while it continued to bounce on her side of the court. This gave Kyla's first point of the match.

**_AQUA: 0 - KYLA: 15_**

Already, Kyla was on the scoreboard. Aqua had already noticed this, but she didn't feel worried yet. It was only early in match, so she had plenty of time to catch up.

Everything was already settled as Aqua tossed the ball in the air and whacked it with her tennis racket. The ball flew towards Kyla's side, as the female human used her racket to smack the ball back towards Aqua. The light-blue hedgehog saw it coming towards her and quickly hit the ball back towards Kyla's side of the court.

Kyla noticed the ball flying towards center of her side of the court, so she gripped her racket tightly and smashed the ball on contact, sending flying towards Aqua at high speed. Aqua swinged her racket, but the ball didn't hit the racket. Instead, the ball made contact with her racket arm. Aqua cried out in pain as she dropped her racket while the ball did the same thing.

**_AQUA: 0 - KYLA: 30_**

Aqua gripped her arm as she picked up her racket. She looked over at the scored, only to change in Kyla's favor again. She looked over to see Kyla was taking it seriously. She didn't know why, though. Maybe Kyla just wanted to win this even more than she did?

At any rate, everything was settled as Aqua threw the ball in the air again and whacked it over to Kyla. The female human quickly smacked the ball back towards Aqua's side of the field. The light-blue hedgehog saw the ball flying away from her as she boosted after the ball and smashed it back towards Kyla's side of the field.

Kyla saw that the ball was flying in the opposite direction on where she was standing, so she herself boosted after the flying ball and quickly smacked it back towards Aqua. The light blue hedgehog quickly countered by riding towards the center of the net and hitting the ball back towards Kyla.

The female human gripped art her racket again as she hit the ball again with her racket, sending it back to the other side of the court. Aqua now wanted to try out her special move as her racket glowed brightly. She hit the ball, which turned into a bubble as it floated very slowly towards Kyla. On other side, Kyla looked slightly confused. However she shrugged off the feeling and rode towards the ball at a decent pace.

Aqua felt like she was going to score a point if Kyla didn't reach the ball in time. As she was wrapped up on her own thoughts, she heard a loud whack. Her eyes snapped open as the ball came flying towards her at a face pace. She quickly used her racket to hit the ball, but unfortunately, she didn't hit it in time as the ball made contact with her racket arm again, where Aqua cried out in pain once more as the ball dropped on to her side of the court.

**_AQUA: 0 - KYLA: 45_**

Aqua was beginning to feel more pain from her arm as she looked over to see that Kyla had scored yet again. She looked over at Kyla, who had no hint of emotion on her face whatsoever. Why was she playing this hard?

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

Now Aqua had to get her head straight. If she didn't score here, then she would have to be eliminated from the tournament. But she wasn't sure if she could because of how hard the ball had hit her arm a couple of times. Regardless, she shook off the feeling and got herself ready.

Once everything was settled, Aqua served the ball. She had to be careful this time, because of her badly hurt arm. She tossed the ball in the air, and swiftly smacked the ball towards Kyla. The female human offered up no remorse as she whacked the ball back towards Aqua. The light blue hedgehog rode forward a bit with her gear as she hit the ball with her racket.

The ball came flying towards Kyla's side of the field as the light blue-haired female used her racket to swipe it back towards Aqua. The light-blue hedgehog used her racket to hit the ball again, this time, a little harder than usual. The ball came flying towards Kyla as she hit the ball in return, back towards Aqua.

Aqua winded up her arm and smacked the ball as hard as she could towards Kyla's side of te court. But that might have costed her. She yelped out in pain as she gripped her arm, thinking that she might have hit the ball a little too hard.

Kyla narrowed her eyes as she hit the ball one more time. This time, she used all her mgiht to smash the ball at high speed. Aqua looked up, but it was too late. The ball hit the hedgehog's stomach with full force, which was more than enough to knock her off her board and fall on her back. The ball had dropped to the ground as it rolled slowly before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee shouted. "The winner of the match goes to Kyla Vonstar!"

There was no cheer. There was no reaction from the crowd. They were too shocked at what they had just witnessed here just a moment ago. The stadium turned back to it's original self as Aqua was already sobbing in pain. Zed Goodwin came out and put the the trench-coat that Kyla was wearing back on her.

"You did well, Kyla." Zed said to her coolly. "Now, you got your first taste of revenge. And it's only just beginning."

Kyla looked down at the helpless Aqua before turning around and walked to the back, with Zed following her.

"Aqua!" A voice shouted.

Strike came running out of the stadium, along with Sonic and Tails, whom had just passed the two humans. The yellow hedgehog looked came to check on his friend.

"Aqua, are you okay?!" Strike asked with horror in his eyes.

Aqua couldn't answer him. She was in too much pain to say anything.

"We need to carry her to the back." Sonic said as he turned to the two-tailed fox. "Tails, give me a lift."

"Right." Tails nodded as he and Sonic lifted Aqua over their shoulders. They slowly walked towards the back while Strike stayed behind to pick up Aqua's gear and racket. His eyes narrowed in anger on his opponent.

"That Kyla...she's gonna pay for what she did to my friend!" Strike said to himself in anger.

* * *

**The next two matches end Sonic and Kyla winning their matches over Blaze and Aqua. Will this Kyla person make the same impact in the next round? Has the damage been done to Aqua? And can Strike keep his emotions in check? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	6. Round One, Part 5

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 6: Round One, Part 5

**- Space Colosseum -**

Sonic and Kyla had won their matches over Blaze and Aqua. Their had been a twenty-five minute break so the EMT's could check up on Aqua's condition. The crowd was still flabbergasted at the match between Aqua and Kyla.

"Om my...I hope that Aqua girl is OK." Vanilla said with worry.

Vector and Charmy were angry at how Aqua got treated in the match by Kyla.

"I can't believe that Kyla! She had no right to hurt that Aqua girl like that!" Vector shouted.

"Yeah. Let me at her! I'll let my stinging do the talking for her!" Charmy said as he swings his fists in the air.

"No Charmy, you are not going to do that." Espio said, restraining him.

"Aw..." Charmy said in disappointment as he calmed down.

Louise and Kera were also in shock after seeing that match.

"I wonder if Aqua is okay?" Kera wondered.

"She will be." Louise replied. "But my real concern is Kyla."

"Yeah. She didn't care about winning the match. She just wanted to hurt Aqua. But why?" Kera was confused.

Louise closed her eyes, wondering the same thing. Was there something that Aqua did to make her mad? Or was it something else? She would have to investigate this for herself. While in her thoughts, Omochao's face appeared on screen.

_"After clear examination, Aqua's injuries are not severe, so she will be just fine. Now, as bad things look, the show must go on! Let's start the randomizer!"_

Omochao's image was replaced with the slot machine again. The first reel began to spin itself, and no one even knew where it would land on.

_"And now, the next participant entering the stadium is..."_

The first reel slowed itself down until it came to a complete stop.

_"All right! Our next participant is one of Dr. Eggman's robot assistants; Hear is Bocoe the robot!"_

The short gray-colored robot came to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Even though he was one of Dr. Eggman's robots, everyone was wondering how he would fare well in this tournament.

"Now is the time for me to shine and see who's the sore loser that has to go up against me!" Bocoe said with determination in his voice.

_"And now, we will now determine who Bocoe's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself at a fast rate. Bocoe could only watch as the reel spinned itself around.

_"And Bocoe's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed itself down until it revealed Bocoe's opponent.

_"Excellent! Bocoe's opponent is the grandson of Gerald Robotnik and is Sonic's arch-rival; let's hear it for Dr. Eggman!"_

Bocoe's eyes widened in shock. His opponent was his creator?! Eggman came out on his motor-bike as the crowd booed at him greatly. However, Eggman payed it no mind, seeing as he always gets this kind of reaction.

"Ah, the crowd is as lively as ever." Eggman chuckled as he looked over at his opponent. "Ah, Bocoe. So you are my opponent, eh?"

"Uh...Doctor. Please go easy on me!" Bocoe pleaded.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Even if you are one of my robots, I'm still going to defeat you." Eggman told him. "So I want you to give it everything you got. Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes sir." Bocoe nodded in once in nervousness.

With that, both of the competitors went to their positions of their own court.

_"And now, we will now change the environment of the field."_

The stadium turned black for a moment. Soon, it was replaced with a different kind of arena. It looks liked they were in some kind of factory for machines. And Eggman liked the new surroundings.

"Well, I think this is a perfect place to decide this contest." Eggman said with delight. "Wouldn't you agree, Bocoe?"

"Yes, Doctor." Bocoe nodded. "Whatever you say."

The female referee came by and handed the ball to Bocoe. She then returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing so, Bocoe got on his board while Eggman hopped on his motor-bike. Bocoe felt a little wobbly on his board at first, but managed to regain his balance. Eggman didn't look worried. As long as he had his racket ready, he had nothing to worry about. Once the participants were in position, the referee lifted her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Bocoe began the match by tossing the ball in the air and smashed it towards Eggman. The scientific genius got his racket ready and he swinged it back, hitting the ball back towards Bocoe's side of the court. Bocoe rode over towards the flying ball and managed to hit it back towards Eggman's side of the court. The ball bounced once, but Eggman managed to retaliate by whacking the ball back to Bocoe.

The gray-colored robot saw the ball coming towards him as he managed to hit the ball back towards Eggman. The mechanical genius saw this coming as he rode towards the center of the net and hit the ball with a fast whack. The ball bounced on Bocoe's side of the field, but Bocoe managed to ride towards the ball and hit the ball back towards Eggman.

Eggman grinned as he decided to grab out a electric mine and sparked his racket with electricity. Once it was ready, Eggman smacked the ball, but while this happened, a few electrical mines flew towards Bocoe's side of the field. Bocoe tried to avoid the mines and go for the ball, but one of them shocked Bocoe, paralyzing him as the ball bounced on his side of the field. Dr. Eggman was now on the board.

**_BOCOE: 0 - DR. EGGMAN: 15_**

Bocoe glanced at the scoreboard as Eggman scored a point. It wasn't that big of a surprise, really, so Bocoe focused his attention on the next round.

Everything had settled itself as Bocoe served the ball towards Eggman. The scientific genius gripped his racket while making a hard whack at the ball, sending it back towards Bocoe's side of the court. Bocoe saw that the ball was about to bounce on his court, so he quickly rode towards the ball and managed to his the ball back towards the other side of the court.

Eggman narrowed his eyes as he saw the ball coming towards him. He rode his motor-bike towards the ball and whacked the ball back towards Bocoe. The gray-colored robot decided to try and hit the ball at close range, so he rode towards the net and slammed the ball back to the other side of the court. Eggman noticed the ball coming towards him from the center of the net, so he quickly retaliated by riding towards the net and hit the ball with his racket, sending back towards Bocoe.

The robot knew that it was coming towards him, so he quickly smacked the ball back towards Eggman. When the ball was coming towards him, Eggman had another brilliant idea.

"Bocoe! There's a missile coming from behind you!" Eggman shouted.

"What? Where?" Bocoe turned around, looking everywhere from where he was.

Eggman grinned again as the hit the ball with his racket. While Bocoe was distracted, the ball bounced on his side of the court, giving Eggman another point.

**_BOCOE: 0 - DR. EGGMAN: 30_**

Bocoe turned around, only to see that Eggman had scored again. Bocoe realized that he had been tricked, so that Eggman could get the point. He now knew that if Eggman did something like that again, he could not be fooled.

Everything was settled as Bocoe served the ball by hitting wth his racket. Eggman saw the ball coming towards him so he swiped it back towards Bocoe's side of the court. Bocoe saw the ball bouncing towards his direction so he quickly rode towards the ball and smashed it back towards Eggman. The scientific genius wasn't worried, seeing as the ball was flying towards him. Eggman whacked the ball back towards Bocoe's side of the court.

Bocoe saw the ball flying towards another side of his court, so he quicky rode towards the ball and smashed it back towards Eggman's side of the court. Eggman saw the ball about to fly past his court, so he rode his motor-bike towards the ball and hit it back towards Bocoe. The gray-colored robot decided to ride towards the center of the net again and smack it back towards Eggman.

Eggman decided to try something again. He checked the handle of his racket for a brief second before nodding his head once. When the ball was close enough, Eggman swinged his racket, sending the ball back towards Bocoe at a fast rate. Bocoe was about to hit the ball, but unfortunately, the ball managed to his chest before dropping on his side of the court.

**_BOCOE: 0 - DR. EGGMAN: 45_**

Unlike Aqua, Bocoe didn't feel the effects of the ball hitting him, seeing as how he was a robot. But despite that, the point went to Dr. Eggman again.

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

Bocoe knew what that meant, so he had to regain his focus and concentrate on the match. It was either now or never.

The match began again with Bocoe serving the ball. The ball flew towards Eggman, as the genius prepared to counter it by hitting the ball with his racket. The ball flew towards Bocoe's side of the court, as the robot countered by hitting the ball with a fast whack back towards Eggman.

Eggman wasn't too worried as the ball bounced once on the ground. He countered by hitting the ball back towards Bocoe with a fast whack. As the ball flew towards Bocoe, the gray-colored robot decided to try and wind up his arm as good as he could before smashing the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball flying towards Eggman. The scientific genius grinned as he decided to try and ifnish this early. He grabbed out another mine as the racket charged with electricity. Once it was ready, Eggman whacked the ball, where four electrical mines flew towards Bocoe's side of the field.

Bocoe decided to try and hit the ball again without triggering the mines. Surprisingly, he managed to avoid the mines and hit the ball back towards Eggman.

"All right! I did it! I passed the trap!" Bocoe cheered.

Unfortunately, he did not look down again. He moved his board a little, where it caused one of the mines to trigger and paralyze Bocoe for a moment. Eggman took this as an advantage as he hit the ball back towards Bocoe's side of the court, where it bounced a couple of times before coming to a complete stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of the match goes to Dr. Eggman!"

Bocoe sighed in defeat, seeing as how he lost the match. But it was to Dr. Eggman, so he didn't really complain about it much. But had a different opponent took Eggman's place, maybe Bocoe would've had a chance. The crowd booed at Eggman's victory, as the stadium turned back to it's original self. Eggman rode towards Bocoe before stopping.

"You did well, Bocoe, for a beginner. But obviously, you were no match for me." Eggman laughed as he rode his way towards the ack

Bocoe picked up his gear and racket and shrugged. "Maybe next time." He then walked towards back.

_"Both competitors did well, but in the end, Dr. Eggman gets the win, while Bocoe is eliminated from the tournament. Oh well, let us proceed with the tournament! Start the randomizer!"_

The slot machine revealed itself again, as the first reel began to spin itself over and over again, without anyone knowing who was going to be next.

_"And now, the next participant entering the stadium is..."_

The first reel began to slow down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the master technician of the Babylon Rogues; give it up for Wave the Swallow!"_

Wave came out to a positive reaction from the crowd. It was already half and half for her team. Jet had won his match while Storm had lost his match, so she would have to break the tie by getting a win for herself. She made it to her position as Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"Now, let us see who Wave's opponent is going to be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself until it turned into a blur. Wave kept her eyes concentrated on her opponent would be.

_"And now, Wave's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Wave's opponent.

_"It's decided! Wave's opponent is the female guitarist of Team Rockers; here is Xion Herra!"_

The black-haired female gothic human came out to a decent cheer from the crowd. She was partly excited too. Her opponent was Wave the Swallow, one of her rivals, so she had a chance to eliminate her her from this tennis tournament.

The two females approached each other and had a stare down, not taking their eyes off of each other.

"You think you can beat me?" Wave questioned.

"I don't think I can. I know I can." Xion corrected her with a smirk.

The two made one more glance before heading towards their original positions.

_"And now, we will change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded to black. No one could see anything for a moment until a new field took it's place. The players were now playing on a concert stage, where another crowd was cheering loudly, like they were at a rock concert. The original crowd from above saw everything from below. Everyone turned to see this.

"Woah...when did the crowd become this excited?" Wave wondered.

"I don't know...but I like it." Xion smirked while nodding her head.

Not only did the field change, but the referee was replaced with a male rhino-guitarist and a new band of rhinos, whom were playing different instruments as a band.

**"Are you all ready to rock to this exciting match?!" **The rhino-guitarist shouted loudly.

The crowd cheered with excitement.

**"Then let us get to rockin'!" **The rhino guitarist shouted as he grabbed a tennis ball and threw it towards Wave, whom caught it in return. **"Now, both of you should get on your Extreme Gear!"**

Doing what he said, both of the competitors got on their boards while they gripped at their rackets. When they were ready, the rhino-guitarist swinged his arm, making a large sound-wave from his guitar.

**"Begin!" **The guitarist sang, while his band started to play their music.

As the music began, Wave threw the ball in the air and smashed it with her racket. The ball flew straight towards Xion. The Gothic female human swinged her racket, sending the ball back towards Wave. The purple swallow saw the ball coming towards her as she rode towards it and smashed it back towards Xion. The ball was flying towards Xion as she countered by swinging her racket, whacking the ball back towards Wave, while getting into the groove of the music.

Wave, however, wasn't getting into the music. It was already starting to annoy her, but she was still able to hit the ball back towards Xion with her racket. The gothic female human saw the ball coming towards her, so she rode towards the ball and smacked it back with style at the moment the music started to get catchy. Wave followed back by hitting the ball back towards Xion with a fast whack of her racket.

Xion saw the ball coming towards her again so she winded up her arm and smashed the ball while making a loud scream. The loud scream caused Wave to cover her ears as the ball landed on her court before coming to a stop.

**_WAVE: 0 - XION: 15_**

The scoreboard changed in Xion's favor, which didn't bode well for Wave. The purple swallow looked over to see Xion still getting more into the groove of the rock music. Wave wanted to concentrate, but this music was starting to annoy her even more.

Everything was set, the music was still playing, and Wave served the ball again. The ball flew towards Xion as the Gothic female human swiped the ball with her racket, sending back towards Wave's side of the court. Wave noticed that the ball was about to fly out of her side of the court, so she rode towards the ball and quickly whacked it back towards Xion's side of the court.

Xion saw the ball flying in the opposite side of her court so it was her turn to ride towards the ball and hit it back towards Wave. When this happened, Wave mode her move as she spinned around with her gear in a 360 degree angle, which she created a tornado. Wave, then, flew inside the tornado and smacked the ball, where it was setn flying towards Xion's side of the court at high speed. Xion tried to hit the flying ball, but missed as the ball flew under her racket and bounced on her side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop. Now it was a tie.

**_WAVE: 15 - XION: 15_**

Xion looked at the scoreboard. This time, Wave got the point. The purple swallow smirked, seeing as how she got the point for herself. But it wasn't over yet, and she knew it.

Everything was settled, and the music still played, as Wave tossed the ball in the air and smashed it over to Xion. The Gothic female human saw the ball flying towards her as she gripped her racket and whacked the ball towards Wave's side of the court. Wave rode towards the flying ball and quickly hit it back to Xion.

Xion could see the ball coming towards her, so she decided to ride towards the net and smack the ball back towards Wave. The purple swallow didn't want to give in as she used her racket to smash the ball with full force, back towards Xion. The Gothic female human could see did not want to give this up either so she quickly used her arm and hit the ball back towards Wave.

Wave decided to try something different this time. She quickly grabbed out a stick of dynamite and attached it to her racket. When the ball came close, she smashed the ball, sending the racket, along with the dynamite towards Xion. The Gothic female human countered by hitting the ball, but when she did that, a small explosion was made, which forced Xion off her board. The ball came flying towards Wave as she hit the ball back to the other side of the court as it bounced a couple of times before rolling to a complete stop.

**_WAVE: 30 - XION: 15_**

Xion got back on her feet as she looked over at the scoreboard, where it once again changed for Wave's favor. She frowned a bit, but that didn't stop her, thanks to the music that kept her going.

Once everything was settled, Wave tossed the ball in the air and smashed it towards Xion. The ball came towards her as Xion used her racket and whacked it back towards Wave's side of the court at high speed. Wave noticed that the ball was flying pretty fast so she rode towards the ball and hit it back towards Xion.

Xion saw the ball coming towards her, so she decided to hit it at close range by riding towards the net and hitting the ball back towards Wave. The purple swallow narrowed her eyes as quickly hit the ball back towards Xion. The female Gothic human gripped her racket and smashed the ball at a fast rate again towards Wave's side of the court. Wave gritted her teeth as she rode towards the ball and managed to hit the ball back towards Xion.

Xion decided to play fast ball as she tossed the racket in her other arm and smashed the ball with her racket, sending the ball flying in Wave's opposite direction. Wave tried to hit the ball, but was too late as the ball passed her and bounced on the ground a couple of times.

**_WAVE: 30 - XION: 30_**

Wave glanced at the scoreboard again as Xion tied with her. She looked over at Xion, whom was still having a good time as the music came into her mind. She decided to just focus on her goal and defeat her as quickly as possible.

Everything was settled and Wave served the ball towards Xion. The Gothic female human whacked the ball back towards Wave's side of the court. Wave rode towards the flying ball's direction and hit the ball back towards Xion's side of the court.

Xion wasn't going to let this go as she rode towards the ball and whacked the ball in the far left direction. Wave narrowed her eyes again as she quickly rode towards the ball and hit it back towards Xion's side of the court. Xion readied her racket as she hit the ball back towards Wave.

Wave managed to hit the ball back towards Xion with a powerful whack. However, Xion was prepared. This time, she swinged her arm racket and smashed the ball with a hard hit, sending it back towards Wave's side of the court. Wave rode towards the ball and spinned her racket arm around, smashing the ball back towards Xion. The Gothic female human narrowed her eyes and whacked the ball as fast as she could. Wave tried hitting the ball, but she barely missed it, as the ball bounced on the ground a couple of times, giving Xion another point.

**_WAVE: 30 - XION: 45_**

Wave fumed a bit, seeing as how Xion got another point for herself.

**"Match Point!" **The rock guitarist sang.

Now things got a little more serious. If Wave didn't score here, she would lose the match to Xion and she would be eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was settled, the music continued, and Wave served the ball towards Xion. The Gothic female human saw the ball coming towards her and she countered by hitting the ball with her racket, sending it back towards Wave. The purple swallow use her racket to swipe the ball back towards Xion's side of the court.

Xion saw the ball heading away from her direction, so she rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Wave's side of the court. Wave saw the ball bouncing once on her side, so she rode towards the ball and smacked it with her racket, sending it back towards Xion.

The Gothic female human saw the ball coming towards her, so she swinged her racket, sending the ball back towards Wave at high speed. The purple swallow barely managed to hit the ball, but she did, as it flew back towards Xion's side of the court. As Xion got into the groove of the music, she hit the ball with style as it flew back towards Wave.

Wave narrowed her eyes, thinking Xion was showing off for no reason, so she sent her a message by smacking the ball at high speed towards Xion.

That's when Xion made her move. Once the ball came towards her, she let out another loud scream, sending sound waves from the ball towards Wave. When Wave managed to hit the ball, the sound waves got into her ears as she covered them tightly. That's when Xion finished it off by hitting the ball back towards Wave's side of the court, where it bounced a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**"And it's over! The winner of this match goes to Xion Herra!" **The rhino guitar announced as the song died down.

The crowd let out a loud cheer as Xion smiled at the crowd. Soon, the whole stage turned back into the stadium, where our crowd was back in their original position.

Wave was disappointed in herself for losing, but she didn't mind. She picked up her gear and racket, and headed towards the back. But before she did that, she glanced over at Xion.

"You might've beaten me at tennis. But when we race each other, your going to lose." Wave noted before heading out of the stadium.

Xion could only smirk at this. "I'll be waiting." She then picked up her gear and racket and headed towards the back.

_"And in a rocking contest, both participants gave it their all. But in the end, Xion Herra came out on top, while Wave is eliminated from the tournament. We will now take a twenty minute break. But we will have more matches coming your way, so stay tuned!"_

_

* * *

_**Another two matches go by with Eggman and Xion winning their matches over Bocoe and Wave. Who will face each other who in the next match? Will it affect the rest of the tournament? And how will Jet fare on his own? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	7. Round One, Part 6

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 7: Round One, Part 6

**- Space Colosseum -**

Dr. Eggman and Xion had won their matches over Bocoe and Wave. After twenty minutes had passed, Omochao's image appeared on-screen.

_"I hope everyone is ready, because we are now going to continue the tournament! Let's begin the randomizer again!"_

Omochao was replaced with a slot machine. The first reel began to spin itself in a blur. No one could tell who it was, because it only made the match more interesting.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The slot machine slowed itself down until it came to a stop.

_"All right! The next participant is a hedgehog who is looking for a good challenge. Let's hear it for Hope the Hedgehog."_

Hope entered the stadium with a good cheer. Hope felt good about his chances, seeing as he wasn't worried too much about the competition.

In the crowd, we see a couple of figures sitting next to each other. One was a male wolf with brown fur, grey chest fur, blue eyes, grey pants, black fingerless gloves, yellow shoulder pads, black vest, red sash, scar over left side of his mouth, and red boots. The figure next to it was a red fox with emerald eyes, hair that reached to it's neck, blue tip on the tail, light blue tank top, black pants, orange sorceress robe with white markings, silver ring on right hand, scar on left cheek, white gloves, and white shoes. These figures were identified as Smash and Rena. Two of Hope's best friends.

"So, how do you think Hope will do?" Rena asked.

Smash was too busy enjoying the popcorn he had gotten earlier. "Fine, I guess."

Rena sighed a bit. "Well, knowing Hope, I know that he will win. No matter who it is."

Back on the court, Hope had made it to his position while Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, we will find out who Hope's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Hope could not tell where the reel was going to land on.

_"And Hope's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed itself down until it came to a complete stop, revealing Hope's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Hope's opponent is the sole surviving member of the echidna race. Give it up for Knuckles the Echidna!"_

Knuckles entered the arena with a look of confidence and seriousness on his face. In the crowd, Vector and Charmy let out a Knuckles chant while Espio stayed silent. Knuckles didn't mind the cheers, but he didn't wave back. He was already focused on his opponent.

The two competitors made it to the center of the net. The two of them stared at each other, showing now signs of backing down.

"Good luck." Hope said to him.

"You too." Knuckles nodded once before heading back to his position while Hope did the same thing.

_"And now, through futuristic technology, we will now change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black for a moment. No one could see anything until the stadium revealed a new kind of arena. They were playing in what looked liked the Gigan Rocks, which was one of the racetracks in the EX-World Grand Prix. The female referee came by and handed the ball to Hope, signalling that he would serve first. She then went back to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear!" She ordered.

Doing this, Hope and Knuckles hopped on their gear and got their tennis rackets ready. Once that was done, the referee raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Hope tossed the ball in the air and whacked it over to Knuckles. The red echidna narrowed his eyes as he smashed the ball back towards Hope's side of the court. Hope saw the ball bouncing once but he managed to ride his way over and hit the ball back to Knuckles side of the court.

Knuckles rode a little towards the net as he whacked the ball with full force back towards Hope's side of the field. The ball came flying towards the white hedgehog, but he managed to hit it back to Knuckles side of the court. Knuckles narrowed his eyes as he winded his fist and hit the ball with all of his might.

Hope tried to hit the ball, but it went underneath his racket as it bounced on his side of the court a couple of times, giving Knuckles the first point of the match.

**_HOPE: 0 - KNUCKLES: 15_**

Hope made a miscalculation as he looked up at the scoreboard. Knuckles smirked a bit, seeing as how he was already in the lead. He hoped that he could continue the good streak by getting more points.

Everything was clear and Hope served the ball again as he hit it towards Knuckles. The red echidna retaliated by smacking the ball back towards Hope's direction. The white hedgehog rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Knuckles' side of the court. The red echidna saw that the ball was flying in his opposite direction, so he rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Hope's side of the court.

Hope saw the ball flying towards him, so he decided to hit the ball at close range by moving a little towards the net and smacking the ball towards Knuckles. The red echidna countered by hitting the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog moved back a little as he hit the ball back towards Knuckles' side of the court.

Knuckles decided to try and pull off another hard move by winding up his racket arm and smashing the ball with his racket with full force, sending the ball rocketing towards Hope's direction. The white hedgehog's eyes widened as he tried to hit the ball as fast as he could. But the ball didn't hit the racket, it hit Hope's chest before dropping to the floor.

**_HOPE: 0 - KNUCKLES: 30_**

Hope was now getting a little frustrated. Knuckles was ahead of him already while he was losing the match to the echidna. What was he to do?

"Hope! Don't give up!" A voice shouted from the crowd.

Hope looked over to see Rena waving at him. He then realized that he wasn't in this by himself. As long as he had his friends to support him, his confidence never vanished from sight.

Everything was settled and Hope served the ball again. The ball came flying towards Knuckles as he hit the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he rode a little frontwards before whacking the ball back to Knuckles' side of the court. Knuckles gripped his racket and hit the ball back to his opponent.

Hope saw that the ball was about to fly out of his sight, but he was able to quickly ride towards it and smashed the ball back to his opponent. Knuckles saw the ball heading towards him, so he wasn't worrying too much. He just simply whacked the ball back to Hope. The white hedgehog saw the ball bouncing on his court once, but he quickly put a stop to that by hitting the ball with a fast whack, sending it flying back at a fast rate.

Knuckles tried to hit the ball, but he hit his racket at a low pace as the ball flew above him before bouncing on his side of the court, which eventually came to a stop. Hope was now on the board.

**_HOPE: 15 - KNUCKLES: 30_**

Hope smirked, seeing as how he was finally on the scoreboard. But it wasn't over yet. Knuckles was still leading, and he knew that he hadn't won just yet.

Everything was settled, and Hope served the ball towards Knuckles again. The red echidna returned the ball by whacking it back to Hope's side of the court. Hope saw the ball flying towards his way, so he rode towards it a bit and smashed the ball back to Knuckles' side of the court. Knuckles narrowed his eyes as he hit the ball back towards Hope.

The white hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he gripped his racket and whacked the ball at a decent pace towards his opponent. Knuckles saw the ball about to fly past his side of the court, but he managed to stop that by smashing the ball back towards the other side of the court. Hope rode towards the net and hit the ball at close range, sending it back towards Knuckles. The red echidna managed to stop the ball by hitting it with his racket, sending it flying towards Hope.

The white hedgehog decided to try his special move. The tennis racket he carried turned white, so he winded back his arm and whacked the ball at the right time. The ball was sent flying towards Knuckles at high speed, where it attacked Knuckles head, knocking him off his board. The ball bounced on the ground a couple of times, giving Hope a tie.

**_HOPE: 30 - KNUCKLES: 30_**

Knuckles rubbed his head as he got back to his feet. He looked over to see that Hope had already scored another point, sending the game into a tie. Now Knuckles had to get even more serious, seeing as how Hope had already caught up to him.

Everything was cleared and Hope served the ball again. Knuckles returned the flying ball by whacking it back towards Hope. The white hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he winded his arm and smacked the ball back towards Knuckles' side of the court. The red echidna saw that the ball was flying away from his direction, so he rode his board towards the ball and smashed it back towards Hope's side of the court.

Hope saw that the ball was flying in the center of his side, so he rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Knuckles saw that the ball was flying towards him so he rode towards it a bit and hit the ball back towards Hope again. The white hedgehog narrowed his eyes once more as he gripped his racket and swinged his racket, smacking the ball at high speed away from Knuckles.

Knuckles rode as he as he could, but was too late once the ball had passed him by bouncing on his side of the court before coming to a stop.

**_HOPE: 45 - KNUCKLES: 30_**

Knuckles cursed himself when he missed the ball. Had he been a little faster, he might have kept that round going on in his favor.

"Match Point!" The female referee announced.

Knuckles was now in danger. If he lost here, then he would be eliminated from the tournament. He gripped his racket tightly and got his head in the game.

Everything was settled and Hope served the ball once again. The ball flew towards Knuckles as he retaliated by hitting the ball with his racket, sending it back towards Hope. The white hedgehog saw the ball coming towards him, so he rode a bit forward before hitting the ball back towards Knuckles' side of the court. Knuckles noticed the ball bouncing away from him, but he managed to ride towards the ball and sent it back towards Hope's side of the court.

Hope narrowed his eyes as he rode towards the ball that bounced once on his side before he smacked it back towards his opponent. Knuckles saw the ball bounced once on his side before he hit it back towards Hope. The white hedgehog decided to hit the ball at close range again by riding towards the net and smashing the ball back towards Knuckles. The red echidna wasn't worried, seeing as the ball was coming towards him, so he whacked the ball back towards Hope.

That's when Hope decided to try his special move one more time. The white racket glowed as he hit the ball with full force, sending the ball flying towards Knuckles at a fast pace. Knuckles swinged his racket, but was too late once the ball hit his head once again, knocking Knuckles off his board. The ball also dropped on his side of the court.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee shouted. "The winner of this match goes to Hope the Hedgehog!"

In the crowd, Rena whistled loudly for her friend. Smash covered his ears a bit, seeing as how the whistle was a little too loud for his tastes. Hope smiled and waved at the cheering crowd. He then looked over at Knuckles, to see that he was still down. He walked towards him to see if he was all right.

Knuckles slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head in pain.

"Are you all right?" Hope asked. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

Knuckles looked to see Hope extending his hand to him. He gripped his hand as Hope helped him up. "Nah, you didn't hurt me too bad. Although I think I got a little bit of a headache."

Hope smiled as the stadium turned back to it's original self. The two competitors gave each other one more nod before heading out of the stadium.

_"In a close contest, Hope wins in an amazing comeback, while Knuckles is eliminated from the tournament. And now, let us see who are the next participants."_

The slot machine revealed itself as the first reel began to spin in a blur. As before, no one could tell who was going to enter next.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it stopped.

_"Excellent! The next participant is a rabbit that likes to take high risks; Give it up for Johnny the Rabbit!"_

Johnny came out on his gear by screaming out loud. The crowd cheered in return as he rode towards his position. When he made it, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"Now let us see who Johnny's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself. Johnny could not wait to see who would face him in this match.

_"And Johnny's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed itself down until it came to a complete stop, revealing Johnny's opponent.

_"It's decided! Johnny's opponent is another one of Dr. Eggman's robots. Hear is Decoe the robot!"_

The gold robot didn't receive the reception that Johnny got. It was more of jeering, and Decoe was mad.

"Hey, you can't boo me!" Decoe yelled at them. "I'll show you what I'm made of once I beat this loser!"

Both competitors made to the center of the net. They shared a stare down with each other for a moment.

"Your my opponent?" Johnny asked.

"My name was called out." Decoe replied. "What do you think?"

Johnny could only grin. "Then I've got this match in the bag."

Decoe narrowed his eyes as Johnny made it back to his position. Soon afterwards, Decoe did the same.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded to black for a moment before revealing a new arena taking it's place. It looked like they were in the storybook castle of Camelot. This place was where Sonic and Caliburn defeated Merlina's plan of dominant destruction over the entire kingdom.

Once everything was in place, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Johnny, meaning that he would be the one to serve the ball. She then returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Both of them wasted no time getting on their gear and rackets ready. And once they were ready, the referee raised her hand in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted by swinging her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Johnny began the match by tossing the ball in the air and smashing it towards Decoe's side of the court. Decoe saw the ball coming and simply whacked it back towards Johnny's side of the court. Johnny saw the ball moving away from his direction and decided to ride towards it and whacked it back towards Decoe's side of the court.

The gold robot did the same thing as he rode towards his ball and quickly hit the ball back in Johnny's direction. The rabbit drifted his board towards the ball and smacked it back towards Decoe at high speed. The gold robot's eyes widened as he quickly hit the ball back in the other direction.

That's when Johnny grinned before screaming as he jumped high in the air form his board and did a back flip, smashing the ball at high speed. And Decoe did not have time to react, seeing as how the ball went by very fast. The ball bounced on the ground before coming a to a stop.

**_JOHNNY: 15 - DECOE: 0_**

Johnny cheered to himself, seeing as he already got the point. Decoe was already mad, but this was only the beginning of the match, so he shook off the losing feeling and got his metal head in the game.

Everything was cleared and Johnny served the ball again. The ball went flying in Decoe's direction as the gold robot swinged his arm and whacked the ball back to Johnny's side of the court. The rabbit saw the ball flying away from his direction again so he rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Decoe.

The gold robot saw the ball coming towards him so he returned it by smacking the flying object back to Johnny's direction. Johnny retaliated by swiping the ball back to Decoe's side of the court. Decoe saw the ball heading towards him so he decided to ride towards the center of the net and whack the ball back towards Johnny. The rabbit decided to meet the challenge head-on as he smashed the ball to Decoe. The two began this onslaught of whacks and smacks with their rackets.

This continued until Johnny found an opening. While Decoe hit the ball back towards Johnny, the rabbit countered by whacking the ball in a different direction. Decoe's eyes widened when the ball passed him. The ball bounced on his side of the court a couple of times before it rolled to a stop.

**_JOHNNY: 30 - DECOE: 0_**

Decoe grew frustrated as Johnny got the point again. He could not believe that he was losing already. But still, he got his head together and focused on the next round.

Johnny tossed the ball in the air and smashed it over to Decoe. The gold robot narrowed his eyes as he countered by hitting the ball back to Johnny's side of the court. The rabbit fought back by riding a little towards the net and slamming the ball back to Decoe's side of the court. Decoe countered by whacking the ball towards Johnny's direction.

Johnny smacked the ball while riding around in circles on his gear. Decoe returned the favor by hitting the ball back to Johnny's side with a hard whack. And at that moment, Johnny flipped the board in the air, where the ball flew into the air with it. While in mid-air, Johnny whacked the ball again, sending it towards Decoe's side of the court at high speed.

Decoe tried to hit the ball, but instead, the ball hit him, giving Johnny another point on the scoreboard.

**_JOHNNY: 45 - DECOE: 0_**

Decoe grew even more frustrated at this point. Johnny only stood there as he watched the gold robot fumed at his losing streak.

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

Decoe sighed in hopelessness. He knew now that if he had lost the match here, then he would be eliminated from the tournament. He could only hope that he could somehow pull out through all of this.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Johnny served the ball towards Decoe, as the gold robot whacked the ball back in Johnny's direction. Johnny countered by riding towards the ball and smashing it back towards Decoe's side of the court. Decoe rode a little towards the net as he hit the ball back towards Johnny.

The rabbit saw the ball coming towards him as he hit the ball at a fast rate towards Decoe. The gold robot managed to recover by hitting the ball back in Johnny's direction with all of his might.

Unfortunately for him, that may have been his downfall. Johnny decided to end this match by throwing the racket in the air before doing a back flip with his gear. While in mid-air, he grabbed the racket and whacked the ball at high speed towards Decoe's direction.

Decoe was about to hit the ball back, but he missed it by a bare few inches as it bounced on his side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of the match goes to Johnny the Rabbit!"

The crowd cheered for Johnny's victory while Decoe picked up his gear and racket before heading towards the back. At that time, the stadium turned back to it's original self.

Johnny was still on the court as he waved to the crowd one more time before riding his way towards the back.;

_"In a competitive match, Johnny manages to defeat Decoe, which causes the robot to be eliminated from the tournament. We will not take a ten minute break, and we will have more matches at that time, so stay tuned!"_

_

* * *

_

**More matches wind down as Hope and Johnny win their matches over Knuckles and Decoe. How will the rest of the competitors fare against each other? Who's going to face who? And will Johnny continue his streak of high chances? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	8. Round One, Part 7

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 8: Round One, Part 7

**- Space Colosseum -**

Hope and Johnny had won their matches over Knuckles and Decoe. Once everyone had replenished their food and drink supplies, Omochao appeared on screen again.

_"I hope everyone is ready, because we are now going to continue the tournament! Let's start the randomizer!"_

Omochao was replaced with the slot machine as the first reel spinned itself with no one knowing who was going to enter next.

_"And now, the next participant entering the stadium is..."_

The first reel slowed itself down until it stopped.

_"Got it! Our next participant is a young tiger hoping to make an impact. Let's welcome Alan the Tiger!"_

Alan felt a little nervous, seeing as how he was entering the tournament at this late juncture, but then again, the crowd cheered him on with his support by cheering for him. Alan made it to his position as Omochao made the next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Alan's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself. And Alan had no idea where it was going to land on.

_"And Alan's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed itself down before coming to a stop, revealing Alan's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Alan's opponent is the son of the famous Tobias Novak. Let's give it up for Armand Novak the Tiger!"_

Unfortunately, Alan's cheers weren't enough, compared to the louder cheers that Armand was receiving. He waved and smiled to the crowd when he approached the court with his board and racket.

The two tigers made it to the center of the net as they shook hands.

"Good luck, Alan." Armand said.

"Thanks." Alan said, feeling uneasy about his chances as he walked back to his position, with Armand doing the same.

_"Now let us chance the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded to black again for a moment before a new arena took it's place. It looked like they were playing inside the volcano of Red Canyon, which didn't bode well for either player, but that didn't faze the tigers.

Once the arena changed, the young female referee came by and gave the ball to Alan, meaning that he would serve first. She then went back to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, the tigers hopped on their boards and got their rackets ready. The referee, then, raised her hand in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Alan tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards Armand. The purple tiger narrowed his eyes as he swinged his racket, whacking the ball back towards Alan. The young tiger rode a bit towards the ball and hit it back towards Armand's side of the court.

Armand saw the flying away from his direction, so he quickly rode his gear towards the ball and whacked it back to his opponent. Alan noticed the ball heading towards him, so he gripped his racket and, at the right time, smashed the ball back in Armand's direction. Armand took notice of this as he rode towards the net and whacked it back towards Alan.

The young tiger started to sweat from the heat of the area, but he quickly wore if off as he hit the ball back towards Armand. The purple tiger saw it coming and simply whacked it back towards Alan. The young tiger retaliated by hitting the ball back towards Armand with a hard whack. Armand prepared to counter this as his racket was charged with laser energy. The ball was whacked back towards Alan's side of the court.

Alan prepared to counter this as he hit the ball back towards Armand. But unknowingly to him, he was shocked the moment he hit the ball. Armand got ready as he smacked the ball back to Alan's side, as it bounced a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_ALAN: 0 - ARMAND: 15_**

Alan frowned, seeing as how he was already losing. But then he realized that it was only the beginning of the match, so he didn't have much to worry about. Not yet, anyway.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Alan whacked the ball towards Armand. The purple tiger retaliated by hitting the ball back towards Alan's side of the court. Alan rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Armand saw the ball coming towards him, so he winded up his arm and smashed the ball back to Alan at a fast pace.

Alan was ready this time as he rode towards the center of the net and hit the ball back to his opponent. Armand began to sweat a little, but he seemed all right, as he hit the ball back towards Alan.

That's when Alan decided to pull up something from his sleeve. He pulled out something from his pocket as he hit the ball back towards Armand, along with some strange objects coming his way.

Armand was confused when they dropped but he got his mind focused as he hit the ball back towards Alan. But when he moved a little to the right, he was electrocuted. That's when Alan hit the ball back to the other side as it bounced on the ground a couple of times.

**_ALAN: 15 - ARMAND: 15_**

Armand shook off his electrocution as he glanced over at the scoreboard. Now this was a tie game, despite the game still being a little early.

Everything was settled, and Alan served the ball towards Armand again. Armand quickly whacked the ball back towards Alan's side of the court. Alan noticed the ball flying away from him, so he rode towards the ball and smacked it back towards Armand's side of the court.

Armand didn't take off his eyes as he rode towards the direction of the ball and managed to hit the ball back to Alan. The young tiger saw the ball coming towards him, so he rode a little frontwards and hit the ball back towards his opponent. Armand saw the ball flying towards him so he smacked the ball back towards Alan. The young tiger gripped his racket and whacked the ball as hard as he could back towards Armand.

The purple tiger saw the ball coming towards him at a fast pace so he defended himself by smacking the ball back towards his opponent. Alan rode a little towards the net before hitting the ball back towards Armand. The son of Tobias Novak wasn't going to give it up, though, as he whacked the ball as fast as he could, sending the ball flying towards Alan. The young tiger swinged his racket, but missed, as the ball flew past him and bounced on his side of the court a couple of times.

**_ALAN: 15 - ARMAND: 30_**

Alan was slightly disappointed in himself for missing the ball. Armand had scored another point while Alan was back to where he was from the start of the match. At any rate, it was time for him to get back in the game.

Everything was cleared and Alan served the ball again. Armand saw the ball coming towards him so he whacked the ball back to Alan's side of the court. Alan returned the favor by hitting the ball back to Armand's side of the court. Armand saw the ball flying away from his direction, so he rode towards the ball as fast as he could and whacked it back towards Alan. The young tiger retaliated by whacking the ball back to Armand.

The purple tiger saw the ball flying in his direction, so he moved a little and smacked the ball back in Alan's direction. Alan saw the ball heading towards him as well, so he whacked the ball back to Armand as fast as he could. Armand returned it by whacking the ball as hard as he could towards Alan. The young tiger licked his lips a bit before hitting the ball back to Armand's side of the court. Armand saw the ball flying away from his side, but he quickly managed to ride towards the ball and slammed it back to Alan.

Alan was beginning to sweat some more, but he kept his streak going by hitting the ball back towards Armand's side of the court. Armand whacked the flying ball back to Alan as hard as he could. But it wasn't enough, as Alan returned the ball back towards the purple tiger. That's when Armand spinned his gear around in a 360 degree angle, creating a tornado which caught the ball. Armand, then, rode his way inside the tornado.

Alan was confused by this. Where was the ball going to go? His answer came to him, when a flying ball came flying towards the young tiger at high speed. Alan managed to swing his racket, but maybe a little too late. The ball bounced under his racket and landed on his side of the court. The ball continued to bounce before coming to a stop.

**_ALAN: 15 - ARMAND: 45_**

Alan frowned when the scoreboard changed in Armand's favor again. What was he to do to defeat Armand?

"Match Point!" The female referee announced.

Alan had to think up of a strategy quick. If he could not beat Armand, then he would be eliminated from the tournament. And he was aware of it, too.

Everything cleared itself and Alan tossed the ball in the air and smashed it over to Armand. The purple tiger returned the flying ball by whacking it as hard as he could, sending it back to Alan's side of the court. Alan saw the ball heading towards him as he rode a little towards the net and whacked it back to his opponent. Armand rode a little towards the middle of his court and smacked the ball back to Alan. The young tiger defended himself by hitting the ball back to Armand.

Armand saw the ball heading towards him, so he retaliated by whacking the ball with his racket as fast as he could. Alan was ready for this as he hit the ball back towards Armand as hard as he could. Armand, however, was ready to counter this as he, again, whacked the ball at a fast rate. And again, Alan rode towards the ball and smashed it back to Armand. The purple tiger wasn't going to give it up, though, as he whacked the ball back towards Alan.

The young tiger was now starting to sweat even more as he managed to hit the ball back towards Armand once more. Armand could see that Alan was starting to grow tired, so he decided to finish it off as his racket started to glow with laser energy. He whacked the flying ball back towards Alan at high speed. Alan managed to hit the ball again, but was shocked, thanks to the laser energy from Armand's racket.

Armand finished it off by whacking the ball back to Alan's side of the court. By the time Alan recovered from his shock, the ball had already passed him by bouncing on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of the match goes to Armand Novak the Tiger!"

As with any doubt, the crowd cheered for Armand's victory. Alan was disappointed in himself for losing. Armand walked over to Alan and extended his hand to the young tiger.

"You put up a good match, Alan." Armand complimented with a smile.

Alan nodded once and shook Armand's hand. "Thanks. And congratulations for winning."

The tigers waved at the crowd before picking up their boards and heading to the back. At that time, the stadium turned back to it's original self again.

_"In a good match, both of the competitors gave it their all. But in the end, Armand Novak gains the victory while Alan is eliminated from the tournament. And without delay, let us see who is going to participate in the next match!"_

The slot machine revealed itself again as the first reel began to spin itself. The players were winding down fast, but there were still more to go.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Perfect! The next participant is a young rabbit who also hopes to make an impact. Give it up for Cream the Rabbit!"_

Cream, along with her Chao friend, Cheese, came out to a pleasant cheer. In the crowd, Vanilla waved at her daughter, in which Cream waved back. She was a little worried, but she knew that Cream could take care of herself on the field. The two made it to their position as Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Cream's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself and Cream could only wonder who her opponent will be.

_"And Cream's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed itself down until it came to a complete stop, revealing the young rabbit's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Cream's opponent is an owl who use to be a loyal servant to Black Doom. Let's hear it for Rothion the Owl!"_

Immediately mentioning Black Doom's name, Rothion came out to a series of boos from the crowd. The owl grew angry quicklyat the sight of this.

"How dare you boo me, you inconstant fools!" Rothion shouted at them, while carrying his gear and racket. "Once I win here, the great Black Doom will be revived and all of you will perish!"

The two made it to the center of the net. Cream extended her hand to him.

"Please, take it easy on me." Cream said with a smile.

"You? Take myself easy?" Rothion smirked. "Ha! What makes you think I care about some little girl? I'm going to enjoy taking out my pain on you." He laughed insanely before heading towards his position, with Cream doing the same.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment before a new arena revealed itself. It looked like the Chao Garden. Cheese and Cream were delighted, but Rothion disagreed.

"Great. More bubbly fun." The owl groaned.

Soon, the female referee handed the ball to Cream before heading back to her position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing so, Cream and Rothion got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once they were in position, the referee raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, signalling the start of the match.

Cream began the match by tossing the ball in the air and whacking it towards her opponent. Rothion countered this by slamming the ball towards his opponent. Cream saw the ball heading away from her, so she rode towards the ball and smacked the ball back towards Rothion. The black owl rode a little towards the net and smashed the ball back towards Cream.

The young rabbit managed to hit the ball back towards her opponent. Rothion, again, slammed the ball towards Cream's side of the court. Cream wasn't too worried as she hit the ball back towards Rothion' side of the court. Rothion retaliated by smacking the ball back towards Cream. The young rabbit managed to hit the ball back towards Rothion with a fast whack. The ball came towards him, so his racket turned into his axe as he slammed the ball at high speed, making it spin around in mid-air.

Cream tried to hit the ball, but it went underneath the young rabbit's racket as it bounced on her side of the court. This gave Rothion the first point.

**_CREAM: 0 - ROTHION: 15_**

Rothion laughed insanely as he got the first point. Cream managed to upright herself by shaking off her losing feeling and got her head back in th ematch.

The match began again with Cream serving the ball towards Rothion. The black owl hit the ball back towards Cream with a hard whack. Cream still wasn't worried as she hit the ball ball back towards her opponent's side of the court. Rothion saw the ball flying away from him, so he rode towards the ball and managed to whack it back towards Cream.

The young rabbit rode a little frontwards as she hit the ball with her racket, sending it back in the other direction. Rothion countered this by whacking the ball back towards Cream with a fast whack. The ball came towards Cream, but the young rabbit managed to hit it back towards Rothion with a fast whack of her own.

Rothion saw this coming and quickly slammed the ball back towards Cream. The young rabbit, however, managed to trick Rothion by hitting the ball in a different position. The ball went flying away from Rothion by another fast whack. The owl barely missed the ball by a few inches as it bounced on the ground a couple of times, giving Cream her first point.

**_CREAM: 15 - ROTHION: 15_**

Rothion growled angrily, seeing as how Cream got into a tie with him. But he shook off his losing feeling, seeing as how the match was still very early.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Cream served the ball towards Rothion, whom countered it back towards the young rabbit at a fast rate. Cream rode towards the flying ball in a corner of her court and hit the ball back towards Rothion. The owl countered this by whacking the ball towards Cream again.

Cream rode a little frontwards and hit the ball back towards Rothion with a hard whack. Rothion gripped his racket and smashed the ball back to Cream's side of the court. Cream saw the ball flying away from her, but she did manage to stop it by hitting back to her opponent. Rothion rode towards the net and hit the ball back to Cream at a decent rate.

Cream decided to let Cheese in on the fun. "Are you ready, Cheese?"

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese nodded in reply as he curled himself in a ball.

Cream grabbed Cheese threw him towards Rothion. The owl was shocked to see this coming as Cheese began swarming over his head.

"Stop it! Get off of me, you insolent pest!" Rothion demanded trying to throw Cheese off his head.

Cheese finally let go as the ball bounced on Rothion's side of the court. The owl didn't see this until the last second and it was already too late.

**_CREAM: 30 - ROTHION: 15_**

Cream cheered with Cheese as Rothion slapped his head in annoyance. She got another point while he was already losing the match to her. He had to do better, if he wanted to stay in the match.

Everything was cleared and Cream served the ball towards Rothion. The owl retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Cream. The young rabbit managed to fight back by swinging her racket and slamming the ball back towards her opponent. Rothion rode a little to the left as he hit the ball back towards Cream's side of the court.

Cream saw the ball heading towards he way, so she rode towards it and smashed the ball back towards Rothion. The owl moved up a bit and whacked the ball towards Cream again. Cream swinged her racket to the side, sending the ball flying away from Rothion, but he did manage to counter by riding towards it and smashing it back to her.

Cream kept up the same move by swinging her racket in the same direction where Rothion was, as the ball kept flying back and forth from both directions until Cream played another trick as she swinged her racket to the other side. The ball went flying at a fast rate, and it was too late for Rothion to hit the ball back to her as the ball bounced on his side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_CREAM: 45 - ROTHION: 15_**

Rothion grew angry again as Cream scored once more. How was he losing? And to a young rabbit of all people? He had to find someway to get back in this.

"Match Point!" The female referee called out.

And he had to do it fast. Otherwise, he would be eliminated from the tournament. He got his head back in the game and got his racket ready.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Cream served the ball towards Rothion, as the black owl countered it by hitting the ball back towards Cream. The young rabbit retaliated by whacking the ball towards Rothion at a decent rate. Of course, Rothion was able to counter this as he hit the ball back towards Cream by slamming it with his racket.

Cream wasn't going to let this fool her as she rode frontwards and hit the ball back towards Rothion's side of the court. Rothion moved back a bit as he hit the ball back towards Cream with a hard whack. Cream saw the ball coming as she rode her board a bit to the right and whacked the ball back in Rothion's direction.

Rothion gripped his racket and rode towards the center of the net and whacked the ball towards Cream again. The young rabbit started to sweat as she hit the ball back towards Rothion, who continued to whack the ball from his position. As Cream was about to run out of steam, she called on Cheese for help.

"Cheese, get him!" She shouted.

Listening to her, Cheese flew towards Rothion and started to attack it's head again. The owl grew angry again as he tried to swat Cheese away from him.

With Rothion, he finally managed to get the blue Chao off of him. But the moment he did that, the ball managed to hit his face before dropping to the ground, where it landed on his side of the court.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Cream the Rabbit!"

The crowd cheered for Cream's victory as Cheese soon joined her. Vanilla cheered the loudest out of everyone there.

Meanwhile, Rothion managed to get back on his feet and growled angrily before picking up his board.

"This isn't over yet!" Rothion shouted. "Mark my words!" He then turned around and marched out of the stadium, where it turned back to it's original self.

The crowd continued to cheer as she and Cheese waved at the crowd before heading to the back with her board and racket.

_"In a surprising upset, Cream has managed to win her match, while Rothion is eliminated from the tournament. We will now take a fifteen minute break, and by that time, we will have more matches heading your way, so stay tuned!"_

_

* * *

_

**Another two matches go by with Armand and Cream winning their matches over Alan and Rothion. Who will face who in the next matches? Will it affect the rest of the tournament? And can how will the other competitors fare against this? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	9. Round One, Part 8

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 9: Round One, Part 8

**- Space Colosseum -**

Armand and Cream had won their matches over Alan and Rothion. After the twenty minute break, Omochao appeared on-screen again.

_"I hope everyone is ready and waiting, because we are now going to continue the tournament!"_

Omochao was replaced with the slot machine. The first reel began to spin itself in a blur, and obviously, no one could tell who was going to enter.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The first reel slowed itself down before coming to a stop.

_"And we have it! The next participant is a member of the Babylonian hierarchy. Let's hear it for Cannon Della Volpe the Falcon!"_

The crowd cheered for the falcon, as Cannon was nervously thinking about the competitors that were left. He was worried because of the match between Aqua and Kyla that took place earlier, and how Kyla managed to hurt Aqua so badly. Even though Kyla has moved on in the tournament, Cannon was only hoping that he wouldn't have to face someone as dangerous as that human. He made it to his position as Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Cannon's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Cannon grew a little shaky, seeing the reel spin itself around and around.

_"And Cannon's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop, revealing Cannon's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Cannon's opponent is a hedgehog who lives in the future. Give it up for Silver the Hedgehog!"_

Cannon sighed in relief, seeing Silver enter the arena. Even though it wasn't someone dangerous, he knew Silver was not someone to be taken lightly. The crowd cheered for Silver as he entered the arena. The white hedgehog waved as he made his way to the tennis court.

The two competitors made it towards the net. Silver was the one to extend his hand to him.

"Good luck." Silver said to him.

"Thanks. You as well." Cannon nodded once as they both shook hands before heading to their original positions.

_"Now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium turned black for a moment before a new arena took it's place. It looked like they were playing at the Babylonian Garden, the place where the treasure of Babylon resided in.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Cannon, meaning that he would serve first. She then returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Listening to what she said, Cannon and Silver got on their boards and got their rackets ready. Once the referee saw they were positioned, she raised her hand in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted before swinging her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Cannon began the match by tossing the ball in the air and slamming it towards Silver. The white hedgehog returned the shot by whacking his racket, sending the ball flying back towards Cannon. The orange falcon moved up a bit and smashed the ball back towards Silver's side of the court. Silver managed to fight back by riding towards the ball and smacking it with his racket back towards Cannon's side of the court. Cannon saw the ball about to fly away from him, be he managed to ride towards the ball and hit it back towards Silver's side of the court.

Silver retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Cannon. The orange falcon rode to the left as he hit the ball back towards Silver. The white hedgehog hit the ball in the other direction of Cannon's side. Cannon barely managed to hit the ball and sent it back towards Silver's side of the court. Silver then slammed the ball towards the middle of his opponent's court.

Cannon was about to hit the ball, but he missed by a couple of inches, as the ball bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_CANNON: 0 - SILVER: 15_**

Cannon looked at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Silver's favor. He was already losing, which wasn't a good thing. But even so, the match was early, and he didn't worry about it too much. Not yet, anyway.

Everything was cleared, and Cannon served the ball towards Silver. The white hedgehog whacked the flying ball back towards Cannon. The orange falcon returned the shot by slamming the ball towards Silver's side of the court. Silver saw the ball flying away from his direction, so he quickly rode towards it and smacked the ball back in Cannon's direction.

Cannon saw the ball flying towards him, so he rode a little frontwards and smashed the ball in Silver's direction. Silver quickly rode his way to the ball and whacked it back towards Cannon. The orange falcon moved back a bit as he hit the ball back towards Silver's side of the court. Silver rode to the left as he hit the ball back towards Cannon's side of the court.

Cannon rode towards the net and hit the ball at close range towards Silver. The white hedgehog moved back as he hit the ball back to Cannon's direction. The orange falcon quickly whacked his racket towards the right direction as fast as he could, sending the ball away from Silver at high speed. Silver tried to hit the ball, but missed as it bounced on his side of the court a couple of times.

**_CANNON: 15 - SILVER: 15_**

Silver was slightly disappointed in himself for missing the ball. He looked over to see that Cannon had scored a point for himself. Even so, it was still early, so he got his head straight and focused on the next round.

Everything was settled and Cannon served the ball again towards Silver. The white hedgehog gripped his racket and smacked the ball back in Cannon's direction. Cannon rode towards the flying ball and smashed it back to Silver's side of the court. Silver saw this coming as he rode a little frontwards and hit the ball back in Cannon's direction. Cannon moved back a bit before hitting the ball back towards Silver The white hedgehog countered the ball by swinging his racket and slamming it towards Cannon.

Cannon moved up a bit again before hitting the ball, sending it back towards Silver's side of the court. Silver saw the ball about to pass him, but he managed to ride towards it and hit it back towards Cannon. The orange falcon rode slightly towards the net and smashed the ball at close range, sending it back towards Silver. The white hedgehog moved as well before hitting the ball back towards Cannon. When Cannon saw the ball heading towards him, he decided to try and end this round quickly by whacking his ball as fast as he could, sending the ball flying at high speed. Silver tried to hit the ball, but missed, as it bounced on is court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_CANNON: 30 - SILVER: 15_**

Silver cursed himself, seeing as how he missed the ball. Cannon had scored again, and now he was in the lead again. Oh well, it was a miscalculation, so he shook off the minor loss and got his head back in the game.

The match began again as Cannon served the ball towards his opponent. Silver returned the shot by smashing the ball back towards Cannon. The orange falcon moved up a bit before hitting the ball back towards Silver's side of the court. Silver rode towards the flying ball before it could pass him by slamming the ball back towards Cannon's side of the court. Cannon moved back a bit before smacking the ball back to Silver.

The white hedgehog stayed in his position as he whacked the ball back to Cannon. The orange falcon decided to move towards the net again and whack the ball towarsd his opponent. Silver decided to move a bit to the left before hitting the ball back towards Cannon, whom was close to the net. Cannon wasn't too worried, as he slammed the ball back towards Silver's side of the court. Silver saw the ball flyign away from him again, so he rode towards the ball and smashed it back towards Cannon.

The orange falcon wasn't about to let up though, as he whacked the ball back in Silver's direction. Silver managed to fight back by slamming the ball back in Cannon's direction. While taking advantage, Cannon quickly smacked the ball in the other direction, where the ball traveled at high speed. Silver tried to reach the ball in time, but didn't make it, as the ball bounced on his side of the court a couple of times. This gave Cannon another point.

**_CANNON: 45 - SILVER: 15_**

"Dang it!" Silver said to himself. Now he had to get serious if he wanted to stay in the match.

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

And by hearing the referee's call, Silver had to get his mind set. Otherwise, he would be eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was settled and Cannon served the ball towards Silver. The white hedgehog retaliated by smashing the ball back towards Cannon's side of the court. Cannon saw the ball flying away from him, so he rode towards the ball and was able to hit it back towards his opponent. Silver saw the ball heading towards him, so he swinged his racket, smacking the ball back in Cannon's direction. Cannon rode a little frontwards again before whacking the ball back towards Silver.

Silver didn't back down as he rode a little towards the net and slammed the ball back towards Cannon. The orange falcon moved back a bit as he hit the ball back towards Silver. The white hedgehog managed to hit the ball back to Cannon again. Cannon, however, was still not going to let it up, as he whacked the ball back in Silver's direction with a fast whack. The ball went traveling at high speed, so Cannon thought he had this match won.

But unfortunately for Cannon, he didn't expect Silver to make a come back. The white hedgehog did this as his racket glowed with psychic energy. He telepathically lifted the racket and smashed the ball at a fast rate, sending it back towards Cannon. The orange falcon's eyes widened. And before he could hit the ball, the flying object managed to hit Cannon in the shoulder before it dropped to the ground.

**_CANNON: 45 - SILVER: 30_**

Cannon rubbed his shoulder, trying to get the pain off. He knew that Silver had already scored a point, but he was more concerned of his shoulder than the match.

"Match Point!" The referee shouted again.

Once Cannon managed to rub off the pain from his shoulder, he got his mind focused and got ready for the next match.

Everything was cleared and Cannon, once more, served the ball towards Silver. The white hedgehog gripped his racket and whacked the ball back towards Cannon. The orange falcon stayed in his position as he hit the ball back towards Silver's side of the court. Silver rode towards the flying ball as he managed to smack the ball back in Cannon's direction. Cannon decided to ride a little forwards before slamming the ball back towards Silver.

Silver kept calm as he hit the ball at the right time, sending it flying towards Cannon's side of the court. Cannon maintained his position by hitting the ball back to Silver. The white hedgehog moved back a bit before smacking the ball back to his opponent. The orange falcon decided to move forward again as he whacked the ball towards Silver once more.

Silver decided to meet the challenge as he rode a little closer to the net before hitting the ball back to his opponent. Cannon did the same by smacking the ball back towards the white hedgehog. The two kept this up for about another minute until Cannon quickly changed his racket position and slammed the ball in the other direction at high speed.

By the time Silver saw it coming, the ball had already passed him, as it bounced on his side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Cannon Della Volpe the Falcon!"

Cannon sighed in relief. He had won the match. Now he was one step closer of winning this tournament, even though he had a long way to go. The crowd cheered for him as Silver came towards him.

"You put up a good match." Silver said as he extended his gloved-hand to him.

"T-thanks." Cannon nodded once before shaking his hand in return.

The stadium had turned back to it's original self as the two competitors walked to the back.

_"In an amazing contest, Cannon manages to defeat Silver, eliminating the hedgehog from the tournament. Now, let us see who the next participants are!"_

The slot machine revealed itself again as the first reel spinned itself in a blur.

_"And the net participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the girlfriend of Cannon and the sister of Storm. Let's hear it for Stream the Albatross!"_

Stream came out as the crowd cheered her on. She was happy that Cannon had just won his match. So if she won her match here, then she would be moving on in the tournament with her love. When she made it to her position, Omochao made the next announcement.

_"Now, let us see who Stream's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself. Stream didn't care who her opponent was. She was going to take that person down.

_"And Stream's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed itself down until it stopped on Stream's opponent.

_"It's decided! Stream's opponent is the Ultimate Life Form; Give it up for Shadow the Hedgehog!"_

The black hedgehog came out to a loud cheer. He didn't care about the cheers though. He was more focused on his opponent, rather than the cheers. He also came out with his hover skates, instead of a board.

The two competitors met face to face from between the net.

"Your going down." Stream said, as she cracked her knuckles.

Shadow only narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that."

The two walked back to their positions until Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like they were playing on the Space Colony ARK. Shadow looked around, seeing as he had many memories from this place.

Once the arena had changed, the referee came by and gave the ball to Stream, meaning that she would serve. Then she went back to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Stream was the only one who had to do this. Shadow didn't have to, seeing as how he was on his hover skates. Both of them had their rackets ready and the referee raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

The match began as Stream tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards Shadow. The black hedgehog returned the ball by hitting back towards his opponent. Stream moved to the right a bit, as she hit the ball back towards Shadow's side of the court. Shadow wasn't fooled, as he skated towards the ball and smacked it back towards Stream.

Stream decided to move forward a bit, as she whacked the ball back to Shadow. The black hedgehog stayed in his position as he swinged his racket and slammed the ball back towards Stream's side of the court. Stream moved forwards some more as she hit the ball back to Shadow's direction. Shadow still stayed where he was and slammed the ball towards the thin albatross.

Stream decided to move towards the net and see if she could score a point from here as she slammed the ball with her racket, sending it flying towards him at high speed. Shadow, however, already had a backup plan.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted as he whacked the ball, sending it flying at Stream.

The thin albatross tried to counter, but realizes that she was moving very slowly. As that happened, the ball had already flew past her, giving Shadow the first point of the match.

**_STREAM: 0 - SHADOW: 15_**

Stream cursed herself, seeing as she was already lost the point to Shadow. She looked over, only to see Shadow staying focused on the match. Thinking the same thing, she got her head in the game and focused as well.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Stream served the ball to Shadow, in which the black hedgehog returned it by swinging it with his racket. Stream rode towards the flying ball and smacked it back towards Shadow's side of the court. Shadow skated towards the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent.

The thin albatross moved backwards a bit before slamming the ball back towards Shadow. The black hedgehog gripped his racket and smashed the ball back towards Stream's side of the court. Stream didn't take her eyes off the ball as she winded up her arm and smacked the ball back towards her opponent. Shadow saw this coming as he rode towards the net and whacked the ball at close range. Stream rode towards the right as she was able to hit the ball back towards her opponent.

At that moment, Shadow quickly whacked the ball, sending flying down the middle at high speed. The ball boucned once on Stream's side of the court, and Stream was just about to hit it, until she swinged her racket a little too fast, as the ball bounced under racket before coming to a stop.

**_STREAM: 0 - SHADOW: 30_**

Stream grew a little frustrated, seeing as how she missed the ball again. She looked at the scoreboard to see it change in Shadow's favor. Now it was serious for her.

As everything was cleared, Stream served the ball towards Shadow again. Shadow narrowed his eyes before hitting the ball back towards Stream. The thin albatross moved a little forwards as she hit the ball towards Shadow's side of the court. Shadow kept on his focus as he simply skated towards the ball and whacked it back to his opponent.

Stream narrowed her eyes, this time, as she rode a little more towards the net and smacked the ball back towards Shadow. The black hedgehog skated frontwards a bit before hitting the ball back towards Stream. The thin albatross gripped her racket and slammed the ball back towards Shadow at high speed.

Shadow was about to hit the ball back to her, but missed as he missed the ball by a mere couple of inches. The ball bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_STREAM: 15 - SHADOW: 30_**

Shadow glanced his eyes at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Stream's favor. He didn't mind it though. He was still in the lead, and he wasn't worried, either. He just got back in position, ready for the next round.

Everything was settled and Stream served the ball again towards her opponent. Shadow kept his eyes on the ball and whacked it towards Stream. The thin albatross stayed in her position as she hit the ball back towards Shadow's side of the court. Shadow skated towards the ball and smacked it back to his opponent. Stream moved her board a bit before whacking the ball back to Shadow at high speed.

The black hedgehog still stayed calm as he managed to hit the ball back to Stream's side of the court. Stream narrowed her eyes as she hit the ball at the right time, sending the ball flying towards him. Shadow moved back a bit before whacking the ball towards Stream again. Stream wasn't about to let up, though, as she rode towards the net and slammed the ball back to her opponent. Shadow returned the ball by hitting the ball back to her with a fast whack.

Stream rode towards the ball before slamming it back towards Shadow. The black hedgehog returned the favor by hitting the ball back towards Stream. The thin albatross gripped her racket and smashed th ball as hard as she could, sending the ball flying towards Shadow. The black hedgehog countered this by slamming the ball in the same direction on where the ball came from. Stream managed to hit the ball, but unfortunately for her, the ball wasn't able to fly across the net. Instead, it hit the net before dropping on the ground, giving Shadow the point.

**_STREAM: 15 - SHADOW: 45_**

Stream snapped her fingers in disappointment, seeing as how she didn't get the point.

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

Now Stream had to do something here. If Shadow had scored again, then she would be eliminated from the tournament. And she would not move on with her love; Cannon.

Everything was settled and Stream served the ball towards Shadow. The black hedgehog retaliated by hitting the ball back towards Stream's side of the court. Stream saw that the ball was flying away from her, so she rode towards the ball and smacked it back towards her opponent. Shadow narrowed his eyes as he rode towards the ball and smashed it back to Stream. The thin albatross stayed focused as she hit the ball back towards Shadow.

The Ultimate Life Form returned the favor by slamming the ball back towards Stream at high speed. Stream was able to hit the ball back towards Shadow without too much trouble. Shadow stayed focused as he skated backwards and whacked the ball back towards Stream as fast as he could. Stream managed to counter this by smashing the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball flying towards Shadow's side of the court.

Stream believed that she had won this round. That was, until Shadow shouted two familiar words.

"Chaos Control!"

On Shadow's side, he could see the ball flying away from his direction, but thanks to Chaos Control, time had slowed down and he managed to hit the ball back towards Stream's direction with full force. The ball went flying towards Stream's side, which eventually passed the thin albatross. The ball bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered for Shadow's victory, while Stream sighed in disappointment. The stadium turned back to it's original self as Shadow skated towards the back.

With Stream, she was still kinda disappointed in herself. Now she wasn't going to move on in the tournament with Cannon. But then again, she could cheer him on from the sidelines. Stream smiled as she picked up her board and headed towards the back.

_"In a competitve match, Shadow the Hedgehog manages to defeat Stream, which causes the albatross to be eliminated from the tournament. Now, we will take a fifteen minute break. By that time, we will have more matches heading your way, so stay tuned!"_

_

* * *

_

**Another two matches go by with Cannon and Shadow winning their matches over Silver and Stream. With the players winding down, how will they fare against each other? Will it affect each other? And how will Cannon in the tournament without Stream? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	10. Round One, Part 9

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 10: Round One, Part 9

**- Space Colosseum -**

Cannon and Shadow had won thier matches over Silver and Stream. After the fifteen minute break had passed, Omochao appeared on screen again.

_"I hope everyone is ready, because we are now going to continue the tournament! Start the randomizer"_

Omochao was soon replaced with the slot machine. The first reel began to spin itself in a blur.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow down until it came to a stop.

_"Bingo! The next participant is a swallow who likes living in the old west; Give it up for Samson the Swallow!"_

The black swallow came out to a decent cheer. He lokoed up at the crowd to see Louise and Kera waving and cheering for him. When he made it to his side of the court, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Samson's opponent will be!"_

The second reel spinned itself in a blur. Samson watched carefully to see whom would enter next.

_"And Samson's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Samson's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Samson's opponent is a girl whom is said to have multiple personality disorder. Let's hear it for Kiba the Panda!"_

Kiba came out to a mixed reaction from the crowd. After hearing about Kiba, most of the audience wondered how she was going to fare in this match. The panda didn't mind it as she rode her way on a motor bike that she was going to be using for the match.

The two approached each other, having a stare down with each other.

"Are you going to put up a match? Or are you just going to keep staring at me like a pervert?" Kiba asked, not amused.

"Don't worry about that, senorita." Samson replied. "I'm not going to take it easy on you, despite being a girl. And I'm not a pervert."

"Whatever." Kiba shrugged, as she returned to her original position. Samson did the same thing.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black before another arena took it's place. It looked like they were at Soleanna, the city of water. The place where Princess Elise reigned over her people that lived here.

After the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Samson. Afterwards, she returned to her position.

"I would like both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Samson hopped on his board while Kiba got on her motor-bike. Once the referee saw that they had their rackets ready, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Samson tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over to Kiba. The large panda returned the shot by swinging her racket with little effort, as she hit the ball back at Samson at a decent rate. Samson moved a little frontwards before whacking the ball back towards Kiba's side of the court. Kiba retaliated by riding towards the net and whacking the ball towards Samson again.

Samson gripped his racket and smacked the ball towards Kiba, whom returned it again with little effort. Despite the effort, the ball was still flying towards the swallow at a decent rate. Samson moved back a bit and whacked the ball back to Kiba. The panda countered by slamming the ball bac towards Samson.

The black swallow gritted his teeth and whacked the ball as fast as he could towards Kiba. The ball went flying towards her, so she smashed the ball at high speed, away from Samson's direction. The swallow rode towards the ball, but was too late when missed it, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

**_SAMSON: 0 - KIBA: 15_**

Samson glanced over at the scoreboard, only to see it changed in Kiba's favor. He decided to shrug it off and focus on the match.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Samson served the ball towards Kiba, whom returned it by whacking it at high speed. Samson rode his gear towards the right and whacked the ball back at Kiba's side of the court. Kiba saw the ball heading towards her, so she stayed in her position and whacked the ball back to Samson. The black swallow rode frontwards and whacked the ball back to Kiba at a decent rate.

The female panda wasn't worried. She narrowed her eyes as she rode a few inches forward before smacking the ball towards Samson again. The black swallow got ready as he stayed where he was before whacking the ball back to Kiba's side of the court. Kiba rode towards the left a bit as she whacked the ball back in Samson's direction. Samson stayed ehere he was before hitting the ball back towards Kiba.

Kiba swinged her racket arm, sending the ball flying back towards Samson. The black swallow narrowed his eyes before moving back and hitting the ball back towards Kiba. The panda gripped her racket and smashed the ball back towards Samson at high speed again. Samson swinged his racket, but missed, as the ball went over hs racket before bouncing on his side of the court once before it did it a couple of more times.

**_SAMSON: 0 - KIBA: 30_**

Samson was disappointed in himself, seeing as how Kiba got another point for herself. What was he to do? He would just have to come up with some strategy, if he wanted to stay in this.

Everything was cleared, and the match began again. Samson tossed the ball in the air and smacked it over to Kiba. The female panda returned the shot by smashing the ball back towards Samson. The black swallow grittied his teeth as he rode a little frontwards before hitting the ball back towards his opponent.

Kiba wasn't too worried, as she whacked the ball towards Samson's side of the court. Samson rode towards the right before whacking the ball towards Kiba's side of the court. Kiba did not let the ball go out of her sight as she moved back a bit and slammed the ball back towards Samson. The black swallow gripped his racket and whacked the ball at a fast rate. However, it wasn't enough for him as Kiba just kept whacking the ball back towards Samson.

Samson narrowed his eyes as he moved backwards before whacking the ball back in Kiba's direction. Kiba decided wind up her racket arm and smash the ball back towards Samson again. The black swallow moved forwards again before hitting the ball back towards Kiba once more. This kept going on, as the two repeadetly kept hitting the ball back and forth between each other, not knowing whom was going to take the point here.

Kiba then decided to end this by smashing the ball as hard as she could. Samson tried hitting the ball, but instead of hitting the flying object, it hit his arm before dropping to the ground. This gave Kiba another point.

**_SAMSON: 0 - KIBA: 45_**

Samson growled to himself. He had her on the ropes, but she managed to pull off another point in the end. Now the frustration was starting to get to the swallow.

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

Now Samson had to focus. It was either stay in or be eliminated here from this tournament.

Everything was cleared, and Samson served the ball towards Kiba. The female panda retaliated by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Samson moved to the left and whacked the ball back towards Kiba's side of the court. Kiba saw the ball flying away from her, so she rode towards the ball and smacked it back towards Samson.

Samson kept his ground as he smacked the ball back in Kiba's direction. Kiba saw the ball coming towards her, so she rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards him. Samson moved back a bit before hitting the ball back towards Kiba again. Kiba saw the ball coming towards her as she whacked the ball in the other direction. Samson rode as has as he could before barely hitting the ball back to Kiba.

Kiba quickly flipped her racket in the other hand and smashed it in the direction at high speed. Samson tried to hit the ball by riding towards it, but was too late, as the ball bounced on his side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Kiba the Panda!"

Kiba received a decent cheer from the crowd. Samson was again disappointed in himself for not winning the match, or even scoring a point. Kiba rode over to him before stopping.

"Better luck next time." Kiba simply replied before riding off towards the back. The stadium had already turned back to it's original self by the time she disappeared.

Samson got back up and picked up his board before heading towards the back. The crowd cheered for him one more time before he was gone.

_"In a good contest, Kiba manages to pick up the win, while Samson is eliminated from the tournament. Now, let us see who's going to be next!"_

The slot machine was revealed again as the first reel began to spin itself. No one could tell whom was going to be next.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down before coming to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is a wolf whom is the leader of a group called Xtreme Heroes. Let's hear it for Kayden Seyak!"_

The crowd cheered for Kayden as he entered the stadium. To himself, he felt good about his chances. But then again, he didn't want to get over-confident. If someone with a dark heart was entering the tournament, he would have to take that person out. Then again, it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to face someone that was going up against him. When he reached his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Kayden's opponent is going to be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Kayden focused his eyes on the reel.

_"And Kayden's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Kayden's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Kayden's opponent is a rabbit whom is looking for some action. Here is Velocity the Rabbit!"_

Velocity felt good about herself as she waved at the crowd while carrying her board and racket. Maddy had already won her match was moving on in the next round. So if she could win her match here, then there would be a chance that she could go up against Maddy in the next round or so.

The two competitors made it to the center of the net as they stared at each other.

"Good luck. Because your going to need it when you go up against me." Velocity grinned at him.

Kayden only shrugged. "I don't need luck to win. You just need to focus on the match."

"Point taken." Velocity nodded before heading towards her position, with Kayden doing the same.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium turned black for a moment before a new arena took it's place. It looked like they were playing at Spogania, one of the places Sonic and Chip traveled to find one of the Gaia Gates.

Once the arena had changed, the referee came by and gave the ball to Kayden, meaning that he would serve first. She then returned to her position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing this, both Kayden and Velocity got on their boards and got their rackets ready. Once they were in position, the referee raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Kayden tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards Velocity. The rabbit returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Kayden stayed in his position as he whacked the ball back towards Velocity's side of the court. Velocity saw the ball flying away from her, so she rode towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards Kayden.

The black wolf rode a little forwards before hitting the ball back towards his opponent. Velocity rode a little back towards her position before smacking the ball towards Kayden's side of the court. Kayden gripped his racket and whacked the ball back towards Velocity. The rabbit rode a little forwards before smacking the ball back in his direction.

Kayden smirked as he managed to hit the ball with his racket. When that happened, the ball was separated into three different copies, and they were all turned into fireballs. Velocity's eyes widened as she looked around at the flying balls. She decided to just hit one of them and see if it was the right one. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't the right one. The real ball appeared and bounced on her side of the court. This gave Kayden the first point of the match.

**_KAYDEN: 15 - VELOCITY: 0_**

"Dang!" She shouted to herself. Oh well, she still had plenty of chances left, so she got her head back in the game and stayed focused.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Kayden served the ball towards Velocity, whom returned the shot by whacking the ball towards the black wolf. Kayden narrowed his eyes as he rode a little frontward towards the ball before smacking it back towards Velocity's side of the court. The rabbit rode towards the ball before whacking it back towards Kayden's side of the court. Kayden retaliated by riding backwards before slamming the ball to Velocity again.

Velocity gripped her racket as she rode towards the net before whacking the ball towards her opponent. Kayden moved backwards before smacking the ball towards Velocity. The rabbit stayed in her position before whacking the ball back towards Kayden's side of the court. Kayden managed to return the ball back to Velocity's side of the court, but at that moment, she managed to make a hard swing with her racket with a low hit, but there was a problem. She was too close to the net, and for that reason alone, the ball hit the net on her side of the court, giving Kayden another point.

**_KAYDEN: 30 - VELOCITY: 0_**

"Shoot! Not again!" Velocity wasn't liking this already as she glanced over at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Kayden's favor. She should've stayed away from the net. Otherwise, she could have gotten a point for herself.

Everything was settled and the match began once more. Kayden served the ball towards Velocity, whom returned the shot back towards the black wolf. Kayden moved forward before smacking the ball back towards Velocity. The rabbit stayed in her position before hitting the ball back to Kayen's side of the court. Kayden saw the ball flying away from him, so he quickly rode towards the ball and managed to smash it back to his opponent.

Velocity rode towards the center of the net again before slamming the ball back to her opponent. Kayden moved backwards before hitting the ball back towards Velocity again. The rabbit moved backwards before whacking the ball back to Kayden. The black wolf moved forward again as he whacked the ball back towards Velocity's side of the court. Velocity gripped her racket as she jumped in the air and slammed the ball, sending it rocketing towards Kayden's side of the court.

The wolf tried to hit the ball, but missed, as it bounced on his side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_KAYDEN: 30 - VELOCITY: 15_**

Now it was Kayden's turn to look at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Velocity's favor. He then looked towards her, only to see her cheering to herself. He had to admit, he didn't see that shot coming. Now he had to be careful if she did something like that again.

Everything was already settled and Kayden served the ball towards Velocity again. Velocity retaliated by swinging her racket, sending the ball flying back in Kayden's direction. Kayden rode towards the flying ball and smacked it back to Velocity again. Velocity rode frontwards again as she hit the ball back to Kayden with a fast whack. Kayden managed to hit the ball by slamming it back to Velocity's side of the court. Velocity saw the ball about to fly away from her, but she wasn't going to let it get away as she rode towards it and smashed the ball with a hard whack, sending it flying towards Kayden at high speed.

Kayden narrowed his eyes as he was able to whack the ball, sending it flying back towards Velocity. The rabbit gritted her teeth as she winded up her arm again and smacked the ball back towards Kayden at a fast pace. Kayden managed to fight back by whacking the ball towards Velocity at a fast pace as well. The two exchanged swings with each other, as the ball kept flying back and forth in different directions.

This kept going on until Kayden made one more slam, as the ball went flying towards Velocity at high speed. The rabbit tried to hit the ball, but the ball hit Velocity in the stomach before dropping to the ground.

**_KAYDEN: 45 - VELOCITY: 15_**

Velocity recovered as she looked over at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Kayden's favor again. She frowned.

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

Now Velocity had to focus. Either she had to stay alive for a while longer, or she would be eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was cleared and Kayden served the ball again. The ball was flying towards Velocity as she whacked the ball back in Kayden's direction. Kayden stood in his position as he hit the ball back towards Velocity's side of the court. Velocity rode towards the flying ball and smacked it back to her opponent. Kayden moved to the side a little before smashing the ball back towards Velocity. The rabbit moved backwards before whacking the ball back towards Kayden again.

Kayden narrowed his eyes once more as he rode towards the net before slamming the ball back in Velocity's direction again. Velocity moved towards the middle of her court before whacking the ball towards Kayden. The black wolf moved backwards before whacking the ball back to Velocity. The rabbit started to sweat a bit, but she managed to hit the ball back to Kayden with a fast whack. Kayden was starting to seat a little too, but he managed to hit the ball back in her direction with his racket.

Velocity decided to try and give it everything she got. She jumped in the air and slammed the ball towards Kayden at high speed. Kayden returned the favo by hitting the ball with his racket, where again, the ball engulfed itself in flames, before flying towards Velocity. The rabbit saw the ball duplicating itself into three balls, so she quickly hit the one on the far left, which turned out to be a fake. So now she had one more chance. She hit the ball in the middle, but sadly for her, it turned out to be a fake too. The third ball landed on her side of the court before rolling to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of the match goes to Kayden Seyak!"

The crowd cheered for Kayden's victory. Velocity sighed in disappointment, seeing as how she lost the match. Now she wasn't going to face Maddy. Velocity was, then, approached by Kayden.

"Good match. You had on the ropes there for a moment." Kayden said to her, as he extended his hand to her.

Velocity looked at him before grinning. She took the hand and shook it back. "Thanks. But can you do me one favor?"

"What's that?" Kayden asked.

"If you go up against that girl named Maddy, you beat her for me, all right?" Velocity asked.

"If that match happens, then you got it." Kayden smirked a bit before taking his board and racket before heading out of the stadium, which turned back to it's original self. Velocity soon followed.

_"In a good contest, Kayden manages to gain the victory, while Velocity is eliminated from the tournament. Now, we will take another fifteen minute break. But we will back with more matches heading your way, so stay tuned!"_

_

* * *

_**Two more matches go by with Kiba and Kayden defeating Samson and Velocity. And with more players winding down, who will face who in the next rounds of matches? Will it still affect the tournament? And why do I keep asking the same questions? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	11. Round One, Part 10

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 10: Round One, Part 10

**- Space Colosseum -**

Kiba and Kayden had won their matches over Samson and Velocity. After everyone had gotten their food and drinks replenished, Omochao appeared on screen.

_"I hope everyone is ready, because we are now going to continue the tournament! Let's start up the randomizer."_

Omochao was soon replaced with the slot machine. The first reel began to spin itself. And no one could tell whom was going to enter next.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The first reel slowed itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is a mastermind that likes to think strategically; Let's hear it for Freak the Weasel!"_

Not a lot of people in the crowd were into Freak when he entered the stadium. The devilish smile on Freak's face was still there ever since coming to this tournament. It didn't matter to him who his opponent was. Once that person entered the stadium, he would have their strategy figured out.

_"And now, let us see who Freak's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself. Freak only smiled, just to see whom his victim was going to be.

_"And Freak's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Freak's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Freak's opponent is making it's appearance after such a long disappearance. Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for the return of Metal Sonic!"_

Freak's smile slowly started to vanish. Appearing from behind the curtain was Sonic's long time rival in the past. And now, it's back. Everyone in the crowd was in shock to see it's return as well. Metal Sonic boosted it's way towards the court with a metal blue-painted tennis racket along with a board that looked recognizable to Sonic's.

The two approached the center of the net. Metal Sonic looked into Freak's eyes.

"Life Form data has been copied." Metal Sonic stated. "You will be easy prey."

Freak wasn't sure what he was suppose to do against an opponent like this. How the heck was he suppose to defeat this guy if he had not seen him along with the other competitors? He returned to his position, trying to figure out a strategy, while Metal Sonic did the same thing.

_"Now, through futuristic technology, it's time to change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded to black for a moment before a new arena took it's place. It looked like Casinopolis from Station Square. The place where gambling was popular around here.

After the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Freak. She then returned to her position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing so, Freak and Metal Sonic got on their boards. Once they were in position and had their rackets ready, the referee raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Freak tossed the ball in the air and quickly slammed it towards Metal Sonic. The blue robot saw this coming as he whacked it back towards Freak's side of the court. Freak saw the ball flying away from him, so he rode towards it and was able to smack it back towards Metal Sonic's side of the court. Metal Sonic was one step ahead of him as he rode towards the middle of his side of the court before whacking the ball back towards Freak.

The weasel narrowed his eyes before riding backwards and smashing the ball with his racket, sending it flying back to his opponent. Metal Sonic stood in his position before whacking the ball back towards the weasel. Freak managed to ride a little towards the net before whacking the ball towards Metal Sonic's side of the court. Metal Sonic quickly rode towards the ball before swinging his racket, sending the ball flying at high speed towards Freak once more.

Freak moved back a bit before smashing the ball back towards his opponent. Metal Sonic retaliated by winding back his arm and whacking the ball with full force, sending it flying towards Freak's side of the court. Freak eyes widened in a little state of panic, but luckily, he was able to hit the ball with his racket, as it was sent flying back towards Metal Sonic. But at that moment, Metal Sonic twisted his metal arm and slammed the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball rocketing towards Freak at a high rate.

Freak tried to hit the ball, but missed, as it barely went underneath his racket. The ball bounced on the ground a couple of times before stopping.

**_FREAK: 0 - METAL SONIC: 15_**

"Damn!" Freak cursed himself. He looked over at the scored, only to see that Metal Sonic was in the lead. He had to think up some kind of strategy against this guy, but what?

Everything was cleared, and the match began again. Freak tossed the ball in the air and whacked it over towards Metal Sonic. The blue robot winded back his arm and slammed the ball back towards Freak's side of the court. Freak rode towards the flying ball and managed to hit it back towards the robot. Metal Sonic boosted towards the net before smacking the ball back towards Freak again. Freak gritted his teeth as he moved back a bit before whacking the ball back to Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic moved himself away from the net before hitting the ball back to Freak. The weasel moved forwards a bit before whacking the ball back towards Metal Sonic's side of the court. Metal Sonic moved towards the side as he smacked the ball back to his opponent. Freak stood his ground as he smashed the ball back towards Metal again. Metal Sonic wasn't worried as he winded up his arm and whacked the ball at high speed. Freak rode towards the net again before hitting the ball back to Metal Sonic once again.

Metal Sonic moved backwards some more before whacking the ball with his racket, sending it back towards Freak. The weasel gripped his racket before smashing the ball back towards Metal with full force, sending it rocketing straight at Metal Sonic. Freak smiled thinking for sure that the ball would hit him and that he would get the point.

However, Metal Sonic wasn't stupid. Once the ball was close enough, he whacked the ball at the right time with his racket, sending the ball at high speed towards Freak. He quickly countered it by hitting the ball by towards Metal Sonic. But the moment he did that, Freak started to have a headache of some sorts.

Metal Sonic returned the ball shot back towards Freak. The black weasel tried to hit the ball, but the headache he had received started affect him, and because he didn't return the ball shot, it bounced on his side of the court one time before rolling to a stop.

**_FREAK: 0 - METAL SONIC: 30_**

Freak shook off the headache and glanced over at the scoreboard. He was angry to himself that he was losing to Metal Sonic. He didn't even know how to counter back against the robot's moves because Metal Sonic just copied his data. Regardless, Freak narrowed his eyes and got himself back in the game.

Once everything was cleared and ready, Freak served the ball again towards Metal Sonic. The blue hedgehog-like robot returned the shot by hitting the ball with his racket. Freak saw the ball heading towards his side of the court, so he quickly rode towards it and whacked the ball back towards Metal Sonic's side of the court.

Metal Sonic rode towards the middle of his side of the court before whacking the ball back towards Freak. The black weasel gripped his racket before smacking the ball with his racket, sending it flying towards Metal Sonic at a decent rate. Metal Sonic moved backwards a bit before whacking the ball back towards Freak's side of the court.

Freak saw the ball heading away from him again, but he was able to ride towards it and whack it back towards Metal Sonic once more. Metal Sonic saw this coming and rode towards his original position again and slammed the ball back towards the black weasel. Freak decided to ride towards the center of the net before whacking the ball back towards Metal Sonic at a fast pace. Metal Sonic gripped his own racket as he hit the ball back in Freak's direction.

Freak moved backwards a bit as he smacked the ball back towards Metal Sonic. After he did that, though, his stomach started to hurt. Freak started to growl in pain as he held to it tightly. Something was wrong with his stomach, and he knew it straight away. But why was he having this problem? While he was having his problems, Metal Sonic whacked the ball back to his side of the court. The ball bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_FREAK: 0 - METAL SONIC: 45_**

Freak slowly looked up to see that Metal Sonic had scored another point for himself. He couldn't believe it, but at the same time, he was more concerned about his stomach problems.

"Match Point!" The female referee announced.

Freak was in trouble again. He knew that if he didn't win here, he would be eliminated from the tournament. But at the same time, his stomach started to hurt him even more. Before the match could start, the black weasel shouted something very unexpected.

"I quit!" Freak shouted as he picked up his board ran towards the back, while trying to hold his stomach inside him.

A lot of people were surprised to see Freak run out of the stadium as it turned back to it's original self. After a moment of silence, the referee raised her arm in the air.

"Freak has forfeited the match! Which means that the winner of this match goes to Metal Sonic!"

A few cheers were made for Metal Sonic, but not by much. Of course, Metal Sonic ignored them as he picked up his board and rocketed towards the back.

_"In a surprising turn of events, Freak has forfeited the match, which mean that he is eliminated from the tournament while Metal Sonic moves on. We will give you a later update on Freak's condition. In the meantime, let us continue the tournament!"_

The slot machine revealed itself on screen as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop.

_"All right! The next participant is the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog. Let's hear it for Gerald the Hedgehog!"_

Gerald came out to a decent cheer, but nowhere near Sonic, Armand, or Shadow's cheers from earlier in the tournament. But nevertheless, Gerald smile a little, feeling confident about himself as he carried his board and racket. When he made it to his side of the court, Omochao made the next announcement.

_"Now, let us see who Gerald's opponent be!"_

The second reel on the slot machine began to spin itself in a blur. Gerald could only wonder who his opponent was going to be.

_"And now, Gerald's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow down until it came to a complete stop, revealing Gerald's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Gerald's opponent is a treasure hunter who loves jewels and is a member of GUN. Give it up for Rouge the Bat!"_

The female bat came out to a decent cheer as well. She felt good about her chances, so she felt like she could beat this hedgehog and move on in the tournament and be one step closer in gaining the Chaos Emeralds.

The two made it to the center of the net.

"Good luck." Gerald nodded once at her.

"Thanks, honey. But I'm not gonna need it." Rouge said to him. "I've already got this match won."

"We'll see about that." Gerald replied as he headed back towards his position, with Rouge doing the same.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like the ruins of Wild Canyon. This was where at one time, Knuckles was searching for missing pieces of the Master Emerald when it was shattered.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Gerald. Once she did that, she returned to her regular position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, both Gerald and Rouge got on their boards and got their rackets ready. Once they were in position, the referee raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

The match started with Gerald tossing the ball in the air and slamming it towards Rouge. The female bat retaliated by whacking the ball back to Gerald's side of the court. Gerald saw the ball flying away from him, so he rode towards it and quickly smacked the ball back in Rouge's direction. Rouge rode her board forwards a bit before hitting the ball with her racket, sending it back in his direction.

Gerald rode towards the middle of his side of the court before whacking the ball towards Rouge. The female bat gripped her racket as she whacked the ball back towards the yellow hedgehog. Gerald moved back a bit before using his racket and sending the ball flying at a fast pace. Rouge saw the ball heading towards her, so she moved to the side a bit before smacking the ball back in Gerald's direction.

When the ball was flying towards him, Gerald's racket began to charge with electricity. At the right time, Gerald whacked the ball back in Rouge's direction. The electrified ball went flying towards Rouge, whom returned the shot by hitting it with her racket. When that happened, she was paralyzed, thanks to the sparks that came from her body.

Gerald finished it off by hitting the ball back in her direction. By the time Rouge had recovered, the ball bounced on her side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_GERALD: 15 - ROUGE: 0_**

Rouge glanced at the scoreboard, but she didn't mind it. The match was only beginning, so she had plenty of time to catch up.

Once everything was cleared, Gerald served the ball towards Rouge again. Rouge narrowed her eyes as she whacked the ball towards Gerald's side of the court. The yellow hedgehog rode towards the ball and whacked the ball back towards Rouge. The female bat moved from her position as she managed to smack the ball back in Gerald's direction.

Gerald saw the ball heading towards him, so he stayed where he was and whacked the ball towards Rouge at high speed. However, Rouge was ready for this as she managed to hit the ball back towards Gerald once more. Gerald moved to the left a bit before whacking the ball back in Rouge's direction.

Rouge gripped her racket as she slammed the ball with her racket as hard as she could. The ball rocketed towards Gerald at high speed. The yellow hedgehog tried to hit the ball in return, but instead, the ball hit his arm before it fell to the ground.

**_GERALD: 15 - ROUGE: 15_**

Gerald rubbed off the pain from his shoulder as he looked towards the scoreboard, only to see it change in Rouge's favor. Despite this though, Gerald got his head back in the game.

Everything was settled and Gerald served the ball. The flying object came flying towards Rouge, as she hit the ball with her racket, sending the ball back in Gerald's direction. Gerald rode towards the flying ball and smacked it back towards Rouge's side of the court. Rouge rode towards the side before whacking the ball back to Gerald.

The yellow hedgehog stayed in his position as he hit the ball back towards Rouge. The female bat saw the ball heading towards her, so she rode towards the center of the net before whacking the ball towards Gerald again. Gerald narrowed his eyes as he gripped his racket and smashed the ball back towards Rouge. The female bat saw the ball heading towards her again, so she moved backward before whacking the ball back in the yellow hedgehog's direction.

Gerald moved to the side a bit before swiping the ball back towards Rouge with his racket. Rouge moved back towards the net before whacking the ball to Gerald's side of the court. Gerald wasn't going to give up, though, as he gripped his racket again and smashed the ball at high speed, sending towards Rouge's side of the court. Rouge gritted her teeth a bit before swinging her racket arm and smacked the ball back to Gerald. The yellow hedgehog stopped it by whacking the ball back towards Rouge.

Then, Rouge had an idea. She quickly pulled out a bomb from an unknown pocket of hers as she placed it on the net of her racket. Once the ball was close enough, Rouge whacked the ball back towards Gerald. The yellow hedgehog countered this by swinging his racket. But the moment he sent the ball back, it exploded on contact as Gerald fell on his back. Rouge smirked to herself as she hit the ball back towards Gerald, as it bounced on his side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_GERALD: 15 - ROUGE: 30_**

Gerald shook his head as he got back to his feet. He looked over to see that Rouge had scored again. Gerald's frustration was starting to get to him, but he kept a cool head and got himself back in the game once again.

Everything was settled, and Gerald served the ball towards Rouge again. Rouge gripped her racket before hitting the ball back towards Gerald with her racket. The yellow hedgehog moved to the side before smacking the ball towards Rouge's side of the court. Rouge rode her gear towards the flying ball by whacking it back to Gerald's side of the court. Gerald moved backwards before whacking the ball back towards Rouge. The female bat stayed where she was as she slammed the ball in Gerald's direction.

Gerald saw the ball flying away from again, so he quickly rode towards it and smacked the ball back towards his opponent. Rouge narrowed her eyes as she gripped her racket and smashed the ball back towards Gerald. The yellow hedgehog moved backwards a bit before hitting the ball back to Rouge once more. The female bat decided to counter this by winding back her racket arm before smacking the ball towards her opponent.

That's when Gerald boosted towards the center of the net and smashed the ball at high speed. Rouge tried to hit the ball, but missed, as it passed by her and bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_GERALD: 30 - ROUGE: 30_**

Rouge glanced over at the scoreboard. Now it was a tie game. She looked over at Gerald, whom took a deep breath after gaining another point for himself. She had to admit, this guy was pretty good. Nevertheless, she got her racket ready and focused on the match.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Gerald tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards Rouge. The female bat returned the shot by hitting the ball back towards her opponent's side of the court. Gerald quickly boosted towards the ball and whacked it back towards Rouge's side of the court. Rouge rode towards the ball and smacked it back towards Gerald. The yellow hedgehog rode backwards before hitting the ball as fast as he could, sending it back towards Rouge.

Rouge gripped her racket as she winded back her arm again and smashed the ball back towards Gerald at high speed. Gerald decided to ride towards the net again before hitting the ball at another fast rate, sending it flying towards Rouge. However, the female bat wasn't going to be fooled a second time. She quickly placed another bomb on her net before hitting the ball with her racket, sending it back towards him. Gerald was able to hit the ball again, but unfortunately for him, the ball exploded on contact as it flew towards the air and was about to drop on Rouge's side of the court.

However, Rouge was able to hit the ball back to Gerald's side of the court as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_GERALD: 30 - ROUGE: 45_**

Gerald got back to his feet again as he looked around and saw the scoreboard change in Rouge's favor once more. Rouge smirked, seeing as how she was in the lead again.

"Match Point!" The female referee announced.

Gerald now had to focus. If he messed up in this round, then he would be eliminated from the tournament. He got back up to his feet and focused on the match.

Everything was cleared, and the match began again. Gerald tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards Rouge. The female bat focused on the ball and whacked it towards Gerald. The yellow hedgehog was also focused as he rode towards the middle of his side of the court and whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Rouge rode towards the flying ball and smacked it back towards Gerald's side of the court. Gerald moved backwards a bit before hitting the ball back towards Rouge.

The female bat gripped her racket before smashing the ball back towards Gerald at high speed. Gerald didn't take his eyes off the ball as he hit slammed it back towards Rouge's side of the court. Rouge saw the ball about to fly away from her, but she managed to stop the ball by whacking it back towards Gerald. The yellow hedgehog moved towards the center of the net again and whacked it back towards Rouge again. Rouge narrowed her eyes as she hit the ball back towards Gerald with a hard whack.

Gerald moved backwards and whacked the ball towards Rouge once again. Rouge started to sweat a bit, but she managed to hit the ball, regardless. Gerald was starting to get tired, but he still managed to hit the ball as well. The ball was sent flying towards Rouge, but she managed to counter it by smacking the ball upwards before jumping into the air and slamming the ball in a different direction. Gerald tried to hit the ball, but was too fast, as it bounced on the ground once. It continued to bounce on the ground a couple of more times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match! The winner of this match goes to Rouge the Bat!" The referee announced.

The crowd cheered for Rouge's victory. Gerald let out a big sigh. He missed the ball, and now he lost the match. He was disappointed in himself. Then, Rouge came over to him.

"Not bad, honey. You were pretty darn good." Rouge smiled at him.

Gerald looked up at her before smiling a little. "Thanks. You were good too."

The stadium turned back to it's original self as Rouge picked up her board and headed out of the stadium. Gerald soon followed afterwards.

_"In an amazing contest, Rouge manages to win her match against Gerald, which means that the yellow hedgehog is eliminated from the tournament. We only have four matches to go, and the first round is nearing to a close. So stay tuned for those matches that are to come._

_

* * *

_**Two more matches go by with Metal Sonic and Rouge winning their matches over Freak and Gerald. But with Metal Sonic now in the tournament, how is this going to affect the other players? Is Freak going to be okay? And will Rouge be able to win her precious jewels? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	12. Round One, Part 11

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 12: Round One, Part 11

**- Space Colosseum -**

Metal Sonic and Rouge had won their matches over Freak and Gerald. There were only four matches left, as everyone got their food and drinks replenished. Once they were comfortable, Omochao appeared on screen.

_"After giving an update on Freak's condition, it looks like he was feeling pains all over his body. But despite this, he should be OK. Now, let us see who the next participants are."_

Omochao was soon replaced with the slot machine. The first reel began to spin itself in a blur.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The first reel slowed itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the older brother of Miles Tails Prower. Let's hear it for Basil Giles the Fox!"_

Basil came out to by waving at teh crowd while carrying his board and racket. Tails, his brother had lost his match a long time ago to Robin. He was hoping he could make it up by defeating one of the few opponents that were left in this round.

Once he made it to his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Basil's opponent is going to be!"_

The second reel on the slot machine started to spin itself in a blur. Basil kept his eyes focused on his mystery opponent.

_"And Basil's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop, revealing Basil's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Basil's opponent is a pink hedgehog who is madly in love with Sonic. Give it up for Amy Rose!"_

Amy smiled and waved to the crowd as she made her way towards the tennis court. She felt pretty good about her chances. Sonic had already had already won his match, so she thought it would only be natural if she won her match here, too.

The two competitors made it to center of the net. Basil extended his hand to her.

"Good luck, Amy." Basil said to her.

"Thanks. But just to let you know, I'm going to beat you." Amy told him.

"Sorry. But I can't let you do that. I have to make up for my little buddy's loss." Basil replied.

The two shared another stare down before walking back to their positions.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded to black for a moment before another new arena took it's place. It looked like they were playing near Tails Workshop at the Mystic Ruins, which both of the players liked.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Basil. She the returned to her own position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Basil and Amy got on their boards and got their rackets ready. Once the referee saw they were in position, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

The match began when Basil tossed the ball in the air and whacked it towards Amy. The pink hedgehog saw the ball coming as she swinged her racket, smacking the ball back towards her opponent. Basil rode his gear towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Amy again. Amy's focus wasn't going to be thrown off as she rode towards the middle of her side of the court before hitting the ball back towards Basil. The fox moved backwards before smacking the ball back in Amy's direction.

Amy narrowed her eyes as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball as hard as she could. The ball rocketed towards Basil, but he was ready to counter this, as he swinged his racket and whacked the ball back towards Amy's side of the court. Amy moved to the side before whacking the ball back to Basil's side of the court. Basil saw the ball about to fly away from him, so he quickly boosted after the ball and smacked it back towards Amy once more.

The pink hedgehog almost lost her focus for a second, but got it back, as she swinged her racket and hit the ball back towards Basil. The fox moved forwards before hitting the ball back to his opponent. Amy decided to ride towards the net as she whacked the ball back in Basil's direction. Basil took charge as he gripped his own racket and smashed the ball back towards Amy.

That's when the pink hedgehog's racket turned into her Piko Piko Hammer with a pink glow. When the ball was close enough, Amy smashed the ball towards Basil at high speed. Basil tried to hit the ball, but missed, as it bounced straight under his racket before bouncing on his side of the court.

**_BASIL: 0 - AMY: 15_**

Amy smirked, seeing as how she got the first point for herself. She looked over at Basil, whom only twisted his head. He didn't seemed worried, and that kinda bothered Amy. She was hoping to throw Basil off of his game. Even just a little bit.

Everything was settled and Basil served the ball towards Amy again. Amy narrowed her eyes as she swinged her racket, hitting the ball back towards her opponent. Basil rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Amy's side of the court. Amy saw the ball about to fly away from her, so she rode towards the ball and smacked it back towards Basil. The fox saw the ball flying towards him, so he stayed where he was and slammed the ball back towards Amy with a hard whack.

The pink hedgehog saw the ball heading towards her, so she moved back a little before hitting the ball back towards her opponent. Basil saw the ball flying away from where he was, but he was able to ride towards the ball and whack it back towards Amy again. Amy narrowed her eyes as she moved forwards again and smacked the ball back towards Basil. The fox boosted towards the flying ball and slammed it towards Amy at high speed.

Amy's eyes widened when she saw the ball flying at a fast pace. She quickly rode towards the ball and managed to hit the ball back towards Basil again. When the ball came close, Basil whacked the ball again with his racket. However, the ball was now encased with water as it flew over the net. Amy saw the ball heading towards her, so she hit the ball back towards Basil as fast as she could. But unfortunately for her, the ball flew a few feet in the air before dropping to the ground. This gave Basil's first point of the match.

**_BASIL: 15 - AMY: 15_**

Amy growled a bit, seeing as how Basil was now on the scoreboard. It seemed like throwing him off his game wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. All she had to do was play hard and see if she could distract Basil, hoping win the match so she could be with Sonic in the tournament.

Everything was settled again as Basil served the ball towards Amy. The pink hedgehog kept her focus as she whacked the ball back towards Basil's side of the court. The fox saw the ball flying away from him, so he quickly rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Amy gripped her racket and smacked it back towards him with a hard whack. Basil moved backwards before smacking the ball back towards Amy at high speed.

Amy gritted her teeth a bit as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Basil wasn't going to let up either as he stayed in his position before hitting the ball back to Amy. The pink hedgehog moved backwards before whacking the ball back to Basil's side of the court. Basil saw the ball flying away from him again, so he rode towards the ball and smacked it back to his opponent. Amy was able to retaliate by whacking the ball back to Basil once more. But at that moment, Basil boosted towards the center of the net and slammed the ball down on Amy's court. It bounced once, and Amy tried to hit the ball, but the ball was too fast, as it flew past her and bounced on her side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_BASIL: 30 - AMY: 15_**

Amy started to grow a little frustrated when Basil scored again for himself. She didn't see it coming until it was too late. Now she had to focus even harder. Because it was for Sonic.

The two got back in position, everything was cleared, and the match began again. Basil served the ball towards Amy, whom returned the flying ball by whacking towards his side of the court. Basil rode to the side before hitting the ball back to his opponent's side of the court. Amy saw the ball heading towards her, so she decided to ride forwards a little before hitting the ball back to Basil. The fox rode towards the flying ball at close range before smacking it back to Amy as fast as he could.

Amy didn't keep her eyes off the ball, so she rode towards it and smashed it with her tennis racket. The ball was rocketing towards Basil at high speed, but the fox was able to counter it by whacking the ball back in Amy's direction. The ball was flying at a normal rate, so Amy returned the flying ball by whacking it with her tennis racket. Basil rode towards the flying ball before it could pass him. He did this by slamming the ball back in Amy's direction.

Amy decided to try what Basil did as she boosted towards the net and slammed the ball back in his direction at high speed. However, Basil managed to see this coming, so he quickly boosted after the ball and smashed it back towards Amy at a fast rate. Amy quickly swinged her racket, but maybe it was a little too fast. The ball managed to pass Amy before bouncing on the ground a couple of times before stopping.

**_BASIL: 45 - AMY: 15_**

Amy stopped on her foot repeatedly. How was she losing so easily? Was she too focused on winning? Or was it because of something else?

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

Amy's eyes lit up when she heard that. Either she had to get back in it now, or she would be eliminated from the tournament. Whatever was throwing off her focus, she had to get it back if she wanted to stay in this.

Everything was settled and the match began once more. Basil tossed the ball in the air and slammed it in Amy's direction. Amy gripped her racket as she whacked the ball back towards Basil. The fox rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Amy didn't move from her position as she whacked the ball back towards Basil's side of the court. Basil saw the ball flying in the other direction, so he rode towards it again and slammed it towards Amy's direction.

Amy saw the ball flying away from her, so it was her turn to move as she boosted after the ball and whacked it back towards her opponent at high speed. Basil saw the ball coming towards him, so he gripped his racket again and smashed the ball back towards Amy at a fast rate. Amy remained calm as she swinged her racket and sent the ball flying back in Basil's direction. Basil saw the ball flying towards his way, so he rode forwards before hitting it back towards Amy again.

Amy stayed where she was again as she whacked the ball back in Basil's direction with a hard whack. Basil narrowed his eyes, seeing as the ball was coming towards him at a fast rate. He winded up his arm and smashed the ball back towards Amy's side of the court. Amy saw the ball about to fly away from her again, so she quickly boosted after it and hit it back towards Basil. The ball came towards him so he retaliated by hitting the ball back towards Amy as fast as she could.

Amy started to breath a little heavily, but she managed to get herself together as she rode towards the ball at close range and managed to whack it back towards Basil as hard as she could. Basil decided to meet it as he rode a little towards the net and whacked it back towards Amy. The pink hedgehog started to grit her teeth as she whacked the ball back towards Basil. The fox was starting to grow a little tired himself, but he managed to pull it together as he gripped his racket once more. And with everything he had, he slammed the ball, sending rocketing towards Amy at high speed.

Amy smirked, thinking she had this. She swinged the racket, hoping to hit the ball. The ball did hit something. But it wasn't Amy's racket. It was her head. The force of the flying ball was enough to knock Amy off her board, and falling on her back. The ball soon rolled to the ground before stopping.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Basil Giles the Fox!"

Basil let out a big sigh of relief. He had won the match. But it sure wasn't easy as he thought it might have been. The crowd cheered for his victory, but he didn't pay attention to the crowd. Instead, he walked over to Amy, whom had sat up.

Amy looked up, only to see Basil extending his hand to her.

"Great match you put up there." Basil said to her. "You had me sweating there."

Amy smiled a bit as she extended her hand to him. Basil helped Amy onto her feet as the stadium turned back to it's original self. The crowd cheered for both of the competitors one more time before Basil and Amy headed towards the back.

_"In a outstanding contest, Basil manages to defeat Amy Rose, knocking her out of the tournament. And with that in mind, let us continue the tournament. Start the randomizer!'_

The slot machine was on screen again as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow down until it came to a complete stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the leader of Team Rockers! Give it up for Yamkir the Hedgehog!"_

Yamkir came out with a cocky smile. With the players of the first round running down to the wire, he felt that he had a good chance of winning this match. That, plus the fact that both of his team members won their matches as well. When he made it to his position, Omochao made the next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Yamkir's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin in a blur. Yamkir only watched, as the randomizer determined it's opponent.

_"And Yamkir's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down, revealing Yamkir's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Yamkir's opponent is a raccoon whom is an assistant of Freak's. Here is Shroud the Raccoon."_

To herself, Shroud felt worried about her chances. And it wasn't just that. Because of what happened to Freak earlier, she wondered how she was going to fare by herself without him.

Both of the competitors made it to the center of the net. Yamkir smiled at her.

"Hey gorgeous. How would you like to go out with me after this is all over?" Yamkir asked lovingly.

"I'm not interested in idiots like you. I'll beat you easily." Shroud said to him before heading towards her position.

Yamkir only shrugged as he saw her walk off. He had asked that same question to Raye Hino back in the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament, but he didn't mind objecting her. That's how he's always like when he sees a beautiful girl. He returned to his position, afterwards.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment before a new arena took it's place. It looked like they were at Prison Island. An island that had quite a history in the past. It was blown up thanks to Dr. Eggman, and this is where Shadow once traveled to discover about his past.

Once the arena had changed, the young female referee came by and gave the ball to Yamkir, whom smiled at her. She didn't return it, of course, so she returned to her position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Yamkir and Shroud got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once they were in position, the referee raised her arm in the air.

"Begin! She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Yamkir tossed the ball in the air and smacked it over to Shroud. The raccoon retaliated by hitting the ball back to Yamkir's side of the court. The red hedgehog quickly rode to the side before whacking the ball back to his opponent. Shroud rode to the side a bit before smacking the ball back to him. Yamkir rode forwards a bit before smacking the ball towards Shroud's side of the court. Shroud saw the ball flying away from her, so she quickly rode towards it and whacked it back to Yamkir.

The red hedgehog stayed calm as he swinged his racket arm, sending the ball flying back towards the raccoon. Shroud gripped her racket before slamming it back towards Yamkir's side of the court. Yamkir kept his eyes on the ball as he rode backwards and whacked it back towards his opponent. Shroud saw the ball about to fly away from her, but she managed to stop it as she smacked it back towards the red hedgehog. Yamkir saw the ball heading towards him, so he gripped his racket and smashed the ball back towards his opponent.

Shroud saw the ball heading away from her again, so she boosted after it and whacked it back towards Yamkir. The red hedgehog saw the ball heading towards him, so he decided to bring up his A-Game. His racket had turned into his red guitar. At the right time, he smashed the ball with his guitar. The ball was rocketed towards Shroud's side of the court by spinning around in a curve circle. Shroud tried hitting the ball, but missed, as the ball dropped on the ground. This gave Yamkir's first point.

**_YAMKIR: 15 - SHROUD: 0_**

Shroud narrowed her eyes in anger, seeing as Yamkir got the first point of the match. Oh well, it didn't matter to her. She could still get back in this and defeat this nobody.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Yamkir tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over to Shroud. The raccoon narrowed her eyes as swinged her racket arm, sending the ball flying back towards her opponent. Yamkir rode forwards a bit before whacking the ball back towards Shroud's side of the court. Shroud saw the ball flying away from her again, so she boosted after it and managed to whack it back towards Yamkir. The red hedgehog stayed in his position as he whacked the ball back towards Shroud.

The female raccoon decided to ride towards the center of the net, but not before hitting the ball back towards her opponent's side of the court. Yamkir saw the ball flying away from him, so he boosted after it with his board and whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Shroud was already to center of the net as she whacked the ball at close range, sending the ball flying back towards Yamkir once more. The red hedgehog gripped his racket and slammed the ball towards Shroud. The raccoon stayed close to the net while she rode towards the ball and smacked it back in the other direction of Yamkir.

Yamkir saw the ball about fly away from his position, so he quickly boosted after it again, as he barely managed to hit the ball back towards Shroud's side of the court. Before it could that, though, Shroud rode towards the ball and smacked it in the other direction of where Yamkir was. The ball bounced on his side of the court a couple of times, and he didn't even have time to return the ball back to Shroud.

**_YAMKIR: 15 - SHROUD: 15_**

Yamkir was slightly disappointed in himself for not being able to do anything about it. Even if he did, he probably would've missed the ball, regardless. However, he did manage to shrug off that feeling and get back in this match.

Everything was settled as the leader of Team Rockers served the ball towards Shroud. The raccoon retaliated by winding up her racket arm and whacking the ball back towards Yamkir's side of the court. Yamkir saw the ball flying away from him, so he quickly rode towards it and smashed it back towards his opponent. Shroud moved forwards a bit as she whacked the ball back to Yamkir. The red hedgehog stayed in his position before smacking the ball in a different direction of Shroud's court.

Shroud saw the ball flying away from her, so it was her turn to boost after the ball as she smacked it back towards him. Yamkir saw the ball heading towards him, so he rode forwards a little before hitting the ball back in Shroud's direction. Shroud saw the ball heading away from her again, so she rode towards the other side of her court and smacked it back towards Yamkir as fast as she could. It wasn't quite enough, however, as Yamkir was able to hit the ball back to her side of the court.

Shroud gritted her teeth a bit, seeing as how she didn't get him that time. She was able to whack the ball back towards her opponent. Meanwhile, Yamkir just stayed calm once more and whacked the ball back towards Shroud again. The raccoon gripped her racket as she slammed the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball flying back towards Yamkir's side of the court. The red hedgehog saw the ball about to fly away from him, so he boosted after the ball and smacked it back towards his opponent's side of the court.

Now, it was the raccoon's turn to go after the ball as she managed to hit it back towards Yamkir again. Instead of staying in his position again, he took Shroud by surprise by boosting towards the center of the net and smashing the ball in the other direction of Shroud's side of the court. Shroud's eyes widened in shock. She didn't see it coming until the last second, and it was already too late to actually do anything about it.

**_YAMKIR: 30 - SHROUD: 15_**

Shroud gritted her teeth again in anger, seeing as how Yamkir scored the point again. She should've seen it coming, but she didn't. Now she would have to try even harder if she was going to win this match here.

Everything was cleared and the match began once more. Yamkir tossed the ball in the air and smacked it over to Shroud. The female raccoon narrowed her eyes as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent's side of the court. Yamkir rode towards the flying ball and hit it back in the other direction. Shroud wasn't going to let this go as she gripped her racket again and smashed the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball flying towards the red hedgehog.

Yamkir stayed in his position before whacking the ball back towards Shroud's side of the court. Shroud quickly rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Yamkir. The red hedgehog rode forwards a bit before whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Shroud decided to move backwards before smacking the ball back towards Yamkir's side of the court. Yamkir quickly boosted after the ball before whacking it back towards Shroud again. Shroud stayed in her position as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball back in his direction with another hard whack.

Yamkir decided to ride towards center of the net and hit the ball at close range, sending it flying towards Shroud once more. The female racoon swinged her arm as fast as she could, whacking the ball at high speed towards away from Yamkir. The red hedgehog saw the ball about to fly past him, but he managed to ride backwards with his board and whacked it back towards the other direction. Shroud rode a little towards the ball and whacked it back towards his side of the court again.

Yamkir winded back his arm. And with a hard whack, the ball went flying towards Shroud at high speed. Shroud swinged her racket, but missed the ball, as it went underneath her swinging racket. The ball managed to bounce on her side of the court once before bouncing a couple of more times until it came to a stop.

**_YAMKIR: 45 - SHROUD: 15_**

Shroud growled angrily, but kept herself in control. She couldn't believe that she was losing to this hotshot. She hated to admit, but he was pretty good. She even kinda under-estimated him a bit.

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

Shroud knew what that meant. Either she had to stay in it here, or she would be eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was settled and Yamkir served the ball again. The ball flew towards Shroud, as the raccoon returned the shot by whacking it with her racket. The ball flew towards Yamkir's side of the court, as the red hedgehog rode towards the flying object and smashed it back towards Shroud's side of the court. It was Shroud's turn to ride towards it and whack it back towards him. Yamkir rode forwards a little before whacking the ball back in Shroud's direction.

Shroud saw the ball heading towards her, so she stayed where she was, as she smacked the ball towards her opponent's side of the court. Yamkir again rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Shroud. The female raccoon moved backwards with her board before whacking the ball back in Yamkir's direction. The red hedgehog moved forwards again before hitting the ball back in the other direction. Shroud wouldn't let it get away from her as she gripped her racket and rode towards the ball and smashed it back towards Yamkir as hard as she could.

However, Yamkir managed to see this as he swinged his racket arm, sending the ball flying back to Shroud. The raccoon had enough of this and decided to swing her racket, sending the ball rocketing towards Yamkir at high speed. Yamkir's eyes widened as he saw ball heading towards him like a missile. He wasn't exactly sure if he would hit it or not. But there wasn't much time to think. So he did something very unexpected. He jumped in the air and did a back flip, as the ball flew past him. When he landed on his board, he looked back to see that the ball was still flying. That was, until it finally landed on the ground. But the most unexpected thing that happened was that it didn't land inside Yamkir's side of the court. It landed outside the white line. Which meant...

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Yamkir the Hedgehog!"

Shroud's eyes widened in shock. The ball landed outside the white line?! That meant that it turned into a foul, which doesn't get her the point at all. Shroud fumed at her loss. As Yamkir celebrated his victory, Shroud picked up her board and stormed out of the arena, which turned back to it's original self by the time she left.

Yamkir, on the other hand, felt great. Now he would be joining his teammates in the next round. He soon picked up his gear and headed towards the back.

_"In a great contest, Yamkir has defeated Shroud, which means that she is eliminated from the tournament. With that being said, we now only have two more matches to go. One of them will feature Larcen the Hedgehog vs. Strike the Hedgehog, and the other match will be explained immediately after that match. For now, though, we will take a twenty minute break, and when we come back, we will have the final two matches of the day, so stay tuned!"_

* * *

**Two more matches go by with Basil and Yamkir winning their matches over Amy and Shroud. With Round 1 just about coming to a close, who will join the others in Round 2? Will it be Larcen the Hedgehog? Or will it Strike the Hedgehog? And what's this other match that Omochao mentioned? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	13. Round One, Part 12

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 13: Round One, Part 12

**- Space Colosseum -**

Basil and Yamkir had managed to win their matches over Amy and Shroud. Once everyone had returned after the twenty minute break, Omochao appeared on the large screen.

_"Now ladies and gentlemen, it is time for our final qualifying match. And instead of using the randomizer for this match, I will introduce the last two competitors for this match."_

The crowd cheered at this as Omochao introduced the first participant.

_"The next participant is a long time friend of Marisa Harmon. Let's give it up for Larcen the Hedgehog!"_

To the dark blue hedgehog, it was ironic. Marisa entered in the first round of the tournament, and now Larcen was entering in the last match of the first round. Maybe it was sign of some sort. He looked towards the crowd. He could see Louise and Kera waving at him from where they were, whom decided to wave back. Once he made it to his position, Omochao made the next announcement.

_"And now, Larcen's opponent is a yellow hedgehog that also likes to use electrical attacks. Give it up for Strike the Hedgehog!"_

Normally, Strike would wave back at the cheering crowd. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case. His mission was more serious and he was more focused on that. Aqua got beat up very badly in her match against Kyla Vonstar, and he wanted to have revenge against Kyla by defeating her when he had a chance. But the first thing he needed to do was to eliminate Larcen from the tournament. But even he knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

The two made it to the center of the net. Strike felt uneasy about himself, so he decided to speak up.

"Listen...I-"

"I know." Larcen interrupted him. "It's your friend, right?"

"...Yeah." Strike rubbed his head. He was also worried about Aqua, hoping that she was still okay. "That's right."

"I watched that match between her and Kyla. And I take it that you want revenge on Kyla for what she did to your friend. And I understand that." Larcen explained.

"You do?" Strike asked.

"I do. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to forfeit the match to you." Larcen added. "I'll do whatever I can to win against you, so don't hold back. Got it?"

"Gotcha." Strike nodded once before heading back to his position, with Larcen doing the same.

_"And now, it is time to change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded to black for a moment until another arena took it's place. It looks liked they were playing at the Dragon's Lair. This was where Sonic and Caliburn saved the villagers from the dragon before it coudl get to them first.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by handed the ball to Larcen. She then returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Larcen and Strike hopped on their boards and got their rackets ready. Once she saw that they were both in position, the referee raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Larcen tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog countered this move by swinging his racket, sending the ball flying back towards Larcen's side of the court. Larcen saw the ball flying away from him, so he quickly boosted after the ball and striked it back towards his opponent. Strike moved forwards a little before whacking the ball towards Larcen. The dark blue hedgehog moved backwards a bit as he smacked the ball back towards Strike's direction.

Strike stayed where he was as he hit the ball with a fast whack, sending the ball rocketing towards Larcen again. Larcen narrowed his eyes as he moved to the side before whacking the ball back towards Strike's side of the court. Strike moved backwards before hitting the ball back to Larcen. The dark blue hedgehog winded back his arm and smacked the ball towards Strike's side of the court. Strike moved backwards before whacking the ball back in Larcen's direction.

Larcen boosted towards the flying ball and smashed it over to the yellow hedgehog. Strike's eyes widened a bit, but he managed to whack the ball back towards Larcen's side of the court. Larcen saw the ball about to fly away from him, so he rode backwards as his necklace glowed. The moment he hit the ball with his racket, the ball went flying back towards Strike's side of the court. The ball moved sideways from right to left. Strike didn't know where the ball was going to land, and before he had time to react, the ball had already dropped on the ground.

**_LARCEN: 15 - STRIKE: 0_**

Strike frowned a bit, seeing as how Larcen had already gotten the first point. If he couldn't beat Larcen here, then he would possibly never get a shot against Kyla. But he didn't want the negative feelings taking over him. He shook off his minor loss and got his head back in the game.

Everything was cleared, and the match began again. Larcen served the ball over to Strike, in which the yellow hedgehog returned it with a swing of his racket. Larcen saw the ball heading towards him, so he stayed where he saw and whacked the ball back in Strike's direction. Strike saw the ball about to fly away from him, so he rode his gear towards it and smacked it back towards Larcen's side of the court. Larcen saw the ball flying away from him, so he rode to the side before whacking the ball back towards Strike's side of the court.

Strike moved backwards before whacking the ball back to his opponent. The dark blue hedgehog moved forwards as he hit the ball back to Strike. The yellow hedgehog gripped his racket before smacking the ball back with a hard whack. Larcen saw the ball about to pass him, so he rode to the other side of his court before whacking the ball back to his opponent. Strike decided to ride forwards a bit before slamming the ball towards Larcen. The dark blue hedgehog winded back his racket arm and smashed the ball back towards Strike.

The yellow hedgehog narrowed his eyes as his racket was charged up with electricity. When the ball was close enough, Strike smacked the ball, covering it with electricity, as it flew back towards Larcen at high speed. Larcen was able to counter the shot, but the moment he did that, he was immediately electrocuted. Strike's moment came when the ball came flying towards him. He swinged his racket, sending the ball flying back in the other direction. By the time Larcen had recovered, the ball had already bounced on the ground a couples of times before coming to a stop.

**_LARCEN: 15 - STRIKE: 15_**

Larcen glanced over at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Strike's favor. He looked over at the yellow hedgehog, whom had a concentrated look on his face. He seemed determined to win, and wasn't going to let it go. If that was the case, then Larcen had to step up his A-Game as well.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Larcen served the ball over towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog gripped his racket and slammed it over to Larcen's side of the court. Larcen rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Strike moved forwards a bit before whacking the ball as fast as he could, sending the ball rocketing towards Larcen. The dark blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes before moving backwards and smacking the ball back to his opponent.

Strike saw the ball about to fly away from him, so he rode towards it and whacked it back towards his opponent. Larcen moved forwards a little before hitting the ball back towards Strike's side of the court. Strike managed to ride to the side and hit the ball back towards Larcen. The dark blue hedgehog moved forwards a little some more before hitting the ball back towards Strike's direction again. Strike stayed where he was, seeing as how the ball was heading towards him, instead of away from him. He winded back his racket arm and slammed the ball back towards his opponent.

That's when Larcen made his move. Within a split second, Larcen boosted towards the net and smashed the ball in a different direction. Strike's eyes widened when he saw the ball already passing him and he didn't even had time to hit it back.

**_LARCEN: 30 - STRIKE: 15_**

Strike cursed himself, seeing as how he didn't see the ball coming until the moment it passed him. Perhaps he was right. Larcen wasn't going to be someone that was going to be easy to defeat. Perhaps Larcen was bringing everything he had as well, seeing as how this was the last qualifying match of the first round. If that's the case, then this would be a big challenge.

Everything was settled and the match began again, as Larcen tossed the ball in the air and smashed it over towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog retaliated by swinging his racket, sending the ball flying towards his opponent. Larcen rode forwards a little before whacking the ball back to his opponent. Strike moved to the side a bit before hitting the ball back to Larcen's side of the court. Larcen saw the ball about to fly pass him, but he quickly stopped it by riding towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Strike.

Strike moved backwards a bit before smacking the ball back in Larcen's direction. Larcen moved to the side as quickly as he could before whacking the ball back towards Strike's side of the court. Strike saw the ball heading his direction, so he rode forwards before hitting the ball back to his opponent. Larcen gripped his racket before whacking it back towards Strike with a hard whack. Strike saw the ball heading towards him, so he moved backwards and smacked it back towards Larcen.

The dark blue hedgehog decided to swing his racket in a different direction, where the ball went it exactly where the ball went. The ball went flying towards Strike's side of the court, but they yellow hedgehog saw this coming as he quickly boosted after the direction of the ball and whacked it back towards Larcen. The dark blue hedgehog moved backwards a bit before whacking the ball back towards his opponent. That's when Strike winded back his arm and quickly slammed the ball back in Larcen's direction.

The ball rocketed towards Larcen's side of the court, where he tried to hit the ball, but barely missed, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_LARCEN: 30 - STRIKE: 30_**

Larcen was now cursing himself for missing the ball. He glanced at the scoreboard once more, seeing as it changed for Strike. The game was a tie once again, and it was a pretty close call on who would win. He wanted to win, so he could join with his friend, Marisa. While Strike wanted to win so he could get revenge on Kyla. The question now was, who wanted to win even more?

Everything was cleared and the match began once more. Larcen served the ball towards Strike, in which the yellow hedgehog returned it by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Larcen moved to the side before whacking the ball back towards Strike's side of the court. Strike move towards the center before hitting the ball back to Larcen. The dark blue hedgehog stayed where he was as he striked the ball back to his opponent. Strike narrowed his eyes as he rode towards the center of the net and slammed the ball back towards Larcen's side of the court.

Larcen saw the ball about to fly pass him, but he quickly boosted after it and was able to smack the ball right back towards his opponent. Strike saw the ball heading towards him, so he rode backwards before whacking the ball back in Larcen's direction. Larcen moved forwards a bit before whacking the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog stayed where he was before striking the ball back towards his opponent at high speed.

Larcen narrowed his eyes as he moved backwards before slamming the ball back to Strike's side of the court. Strike turned to see the ball flying away from him, so he boosted after the ball and quickly smacked it back towards Larcen. The dark blue hedgehog gripped his racket as he smashed the ball back in Strike's direction. Strike moved to the side a bit before whacking the ball towards as hard as he could, sending the ball flying towards Larcen's side of the court.

The dark blue hedgehog's eyes perked up when the ball was about to fly pass him again. Thinking quickly, he boosted after the ball and smacked it over towards his opponent. That's when Strike boosted after the ball to the center of the net and slammed it over to Larcen's side of the court. The dark blue hedgehog quickly went after it again and swinged his racket as fast as he could, sending the ball flying back towards Strike again.

Strike narrowed his eyes as his racket charged with electricity. He gripped his racket and smacked the ball at the right time, sending the electrified ball back in Larcen's direction. Larcen's necklace glowed at that time as well as he rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Strike. But when he did that, he was electrocuted again. The ball went flyign from side to side as Strike quickly moved backwards, trying to figure out where the ball would go. The moment he saw the ball about to drop, he quickly boosted after it and whacked it over to Larcen's side of the court at high speed. Larcen recovered just in time, only to see the ball bouncing once on his side of the court. Larcen boosted after the ball, but came up short, as he swinged his racket, but it was too high. The ball bounced on the ground a couple more times before coming to a stop.

**_LARCEN: 30 - STRIKE: 45_**

Larcen gritted his teeth a bit, seeing as he didn't reach the ball in time. He looked over at Strike, whom was taking a slight breather from that round. He glanced over at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Strike's favor again. Now the yellow hedgehog was in the lead, while Larcen was a little behind him.

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

Larcen already knew what that meant. It was either a deuce or be eliminated from the tournament. He wasn't going to let this match go without a fight.

Once everything was settled, Larcen served the ball towards Strike again. Strike gripped his racket and slammed the ball back towards his opponent. Larcen moved to the side a bit before whacking the ball back in Strike's direction. Strike moved frowards as he smacked the ball back to Larcen's side of the court. The dark blue hedgehog rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog stayed where he was as he striked the ball back to his opponent.

Larcen narrowed his eyes before racing forwards while whacking the ball back in Strike's direction. Strike moved to the side a bit before hitting the ball back to Larcen. The dark blue hedgehog moved backwards as he smashed the ball back to his opponent. Strike moved forwards as he whacked the ball as hard as he could. The ball went flying back to Larcen's side of the court, but Larcen managed to see this coming, as he rode towards it again and smacked it back to Strike's side of the court.

Strike narrowed his own eyes as he gripped his racket before racing towards the flying ball. He then smashed it back with his racket, sending the ball flying back in Larcen's direction. Larcen rode towards the center of the net and whacked the ball at close range. The ball went rocketing towards Strike again, but the yellow hedgehog was ready for this as he rode backwards a little before smacking the ball back to his opponent. Larcen decided to move backwards, himself, before hitting the ball back towards his opponent's side of the court.

Strike saw the ball about to fly away from him, so he quickly boosted towards the flying ball and was able to hit it back to Larcen. The dark blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes before hitting the ball back in Strike's direction again. Strike gripped his racket as he boosted towards the center of the net and quickly smashed the ball, where it flew away from Larcen's direction. Larcen's eyes widened a bit, so he boosted after it as quickly as he could. And just in the nick of time, he was able to whack the ball back in Strike's direction.

That's when Strike's racket charged with electricity one more time. At the right moment, he swinged his racket, slamming the ball at high speed towards Larcen's side of the court. Larcen boosted after the ball and swinged his racket. And missed. The ball passed his racket and bounced on his side of the court a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Strike the Hedgehog!"

Strike let out a huge sigh of relief. He had won. Barely. The crowd cheered for his victory, and he was glad. Because now, he was moving to the next round. Hopefully, he would face Kyla in his next match.

Larcen, on the other hand, cursed himself. He had lost the match. And now, he wasn't going to join Marisa in the next round. As things looked depressing, Strike came over to Larcen and extended his hand to him.

"Good job. You really put up a match there." Strike smiled.

Larcen looked down at his hand for a moment before smiling a little. He returned the hand and shook it. "You put up a hell of a match. Good luck to you in the next round."

The crowd cheered for both of them as they exited to the back with their gear and racket. The moment they were about to exit, the stadium had turned back to it's original self.

_"In one of the most toughest contests in this tournament, Strike barely manages to defeat Larcen, in which he is eliminated from the tournament...or is he?"_

The crowd was confused by this comment.

_"This now brings me to my next announcement. I said that there would be one more match before we could move on in the next round. Here's how this works. All of the competitors that had lost their matches, may have a second chance to fill the last slot. But only one of them will get that shot. We will start up the randomizer again. And wherever the two slots land on, those two competitors will face off each other. And whoever wins their match, will be the last person moving on in the tournament!"_

The crowd seemed interested by this. Now, the only question on their minds is whom were those two people?

"Hmm...." Kera hummed to herself. "If Larcen does get chosen, do you think he might be able to pull it off, despite possibly being in two matches in the same day?"

"That's a good question." Louise replied. "But there's a chance that it could be someone else. We just don't know who."

Without delay, the randomizer slot showed itself again. The first reel began to spin itself in a blur. No one would no who was going ot play in this match.

_"And now, the first knocked out opponent is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The first participant is a skunk whom was knocked out of the tournament by Cerberus, but is now back; let's hear it again for Tanya the Skunk!"_

The female skunk came out to a nice cheer from the crowd. Tanya felt happy about herself. She felt bad after being knocked out of the tournament so badly by the Dingo that eliminated her, but now, she had a chance to get back in this tournament and join the others competitors in the tournament.

When Tanya made it to her side of the court, Omochao made the next announcement.

_"Now let us see which one of the eliminated opponents Tanya will face in the wild card match!"_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Tanya watched carefully, wondering who her opponent will be.

_"And Tanya's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed itself down until it stopped, revealing Tanya's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Tanya's opponent was knocked out by Yamkir, but now is back in the hunt. Give it up, once more, for Shroud the Raccoon!"_

Shroud felt a little better about herself, but was still worried to herself, seeing as how it had only been a couple matches ago that she lost. She only wondered how she would fare against Tanya, a more fresh opponent, that had been knocked out much earlier.

Both of the competitors made it to the center of the net. They didn't really share a friendly face with each other. They both knew what was on the line. They stared at each other for a moment before walking back towards their positions.

_"Now, for the last time today, it is time to change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like a beach, where the ocean was viewable from where the participants were, but they didn't really take notice.

Once the arena had been set, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Tanya. She then returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, both of the females got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Tanya tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over to her opponent. Shroud gripped her racket and whacked the ball at the right time, sending it flying back towards her opponent's side of the court. Tanya saw the ball flying away from her, so she quickly boosted after it and smacked the ball back towards Shroud. The female raccoon stayed in her position as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Tanya moved forward a little before smacking the ball back towards Shroud's side of the court.

Shroud saw the ball about to fly away from her, so she quickly went after it and whacked the ball towards the skunk. Tanya stayed where she was as she whacked the ball back in Shroud's direction. Shroud moved to the side a little before smacking the ball, sending it flying towards Tanya's side of the court. Tanya was one step ahead of Shroud, though, as she moved forward a little more before slamming the ball as hard as she could, sending it flying towards Shroud.

The raccoon's eyes widened a little, but she did manage to quickly hit the ball back to Tanya again. However, Tanya was ready for this as she gripped her racket and smacked the ball, sending it flying in the other direction in where Shroud stood at. Shroud rode towards the ball as fast as she could, but was a little too late as the ball had already bounced on the ground once before doing it again a couple of more times until it finally stopped.

**_TANYA: 15 - SHROUD: 0_**

Shroud frowned a little, seeing as how Tanya got the first point of this match. But she didn't that losing feeling get to her, so she shook it off and got her head back in the game.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Tanya served the ball towards Shroud, while the female raccoon countered by swinging her racket, whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Tanya moved forward a bit before whacking the ball in Shroud's direction. Shroud stayed where she was, as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball rocketing towards Tanya's side of the court. Tanya saw the ball about to fly away from her, so she boosted after it as fast as she could and smacked the ball back towards Shroud.

The female raccoon moved forwards a bit while she hit the ball towards Tanya again. The skunk stayed where she was as she whacked the ball back towards Shroud's side of the court. Shroud saw the ball about to fly away from her again, so she moved towards the side and smacked the ball back to Tanya's side of the court. Tanya narrowed her eyes as she boosted after the ball again and striked the ball back to her opponent.

Shroud quickly boosted towards the net and slammed the ball in the other direction in where Tanya was staying at. The ball rocketed in the other direction, and Tanya didn't see it coming until the last second. The ball bounced once on the ground, until it bounced a couple of more times before coming to a stop.

**_TANYA: 15 - SHROUD: 15_**

Tanya glanced at the scoreboard, seeing that Shroud was now on the board. She didn't take it too harshly though. It was still kinda early, so she shook off the losing feeling and got back in the game.

Everything was cleared as Tanya served the ball towards Shroud again. Shroud swinged her racket, hitting the ball back towards her opponent. Tanya saw the ball heading towards her, so she decided to move forward a little before whacking the ball back to her opponent's side of the court. Shroud rode towards the flying ball before whacking it back towards Tanya again.

Tanya saw the ball heading towards her again, so she moved back a little as she hit the ball back in Shroud's direction. The female raccoon moved to the side a little as she whacked the ball as hard as she could, sending it rocketing towards Tanya's side of the court. Tanya moved towards the center of the net before smacking the ball back to her opponent.

Shroud saw the ball heading towards her so she, too, moved forward a little before whacking the ball away from her opponent. The ball was flying about to fly across the net, but before that happened, Tanya had already boosted towards the ball and smashed it straight towards Shroud at high speed. Shroud swinged her arm, but didn't hit the ball. Instead, the ball hit Shroud in the shoulder before dropping towards the ground.

**_TANYA: 30 - SHROUD: 15_**

Shroud rubbed her shoulder a she tried to shake off the pain that she had taken. Apparently, she was still feeling the effects of her last match with Yamkir, and it was starting to take it's toll on her already. She only wondered how it would effect her in this only wild card match.

Everything was cleared and settled, as the match began once more. Tanya tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over to her opponent. Shroud swinged her racket, smacking the ball back to Tanya's side of the court. Tanya wasted no time in riding towards the ball as she whacked it back towards her opponent again. Shroud saw the ball heading towards her, so she rode forwards a little before whacking the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball rocketing down towards the middle.

Tanya saw this coming, as she rode towards the center and whacked the ball at a far distance. Shroud thought she had this, as she rode towards the center of the net and whacked it towards the far right of Tanya's side of the court. Tanya moved to the side, and towards the ball as she whacked it forwards, sending it flying towards Shroud.

The female raccoon moved towards the side some more before whacking the ball back in the skunk's direction. Tanya moved forwards as she whacked the ball again, sending it flying towards her opponent. Shroud gripped her racket and whacked it straight towards Tanya once more. Tanya swinged racket to the far right, sending flying at a fast rate. Shroud rode away from the net and quickly hit the ball back in Tanya's direction.

Tanya gripped her racket and boosted towards the net. She then slammed the ball with her racket, as it rocketed towards Shroud at high speed again. Shroud swinged her racket to hit the ball, but missed, as it went underneath the racket by a few inches. The ball bounced on Shroud's side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_TANYA: 45 - SHROUD: 15_**

Shroud started to grit her teeth. She thought that she had it, but she didn't. To herself, she was angry, seeing as how she was losing the match.

"Match Point!" The referee announced.

Now Shroud had something else to worry about. Not losing this match. This was her only chance to get back in this match, and if she didn't succeed here, she would lose the match. The pressure was already starting to build on her.

Once everything was settled, Tanya served the ball towards Shroud again. The female raccoon gripped her racket as she slammed the ball as hard as she could. The ball rocketed towards Tanya's side of the court, as the skunk boosted towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards her opponent. Shroud moved to the side before whacking the ball back towards Tanya. The female skunk moved towards the center of the net before whacking the ball back towards Shroud.

The female raccoon stayed in her position as she smacked the ball back towards her opponent. Tanya rode backwards before hitting the ball in a different of Shroud's side of the court. Shroud saw this coming, however, as she quickly boosted after it and smacked it back in Tanya's direction. Tanya stayed where she was as she whacked the ball as fast as she could, sending the ball flying towards Shroud's side of the court.

Shroud moved to the side a bit before smacking the ball back in Tanya's direction once more. Tanya decided to move forwards a little again as she hit the ball back towards Shroud. The female raccoon moved forwards as she whacked the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball flying towards Tanya at a fast rate.

That's when Tanya decided to step up her game. She quickly created a snowball in her hands as she attached to her racket. Once the ball was close enough, she slammed the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball and the snowball flying towards her opponent. Shroud was ready for this as she winded back her arm and whacked the ball with her racket. But the moment she did that, she was frozen solid. She couldn't move, due to the coldness that had taken over her.

Tanya smirked as she winded back her own arm and whacked the ball back in Shroud's direction. By the time Shroud had recovered from her frozen state, the ball had already bounced on her side of the court. This continued, until it came to a complete stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The female referee announced. "The winner of this wild card match goes to Tanya the Skunk!"

The crowd cheered for Tanya's victory. The skunk couldn't believe it. After losing badly to her match against Cerberus, she was now back in the tournament. She grinned to herself, knowing that she had won the match.

Shroud, on the other hand, didn't really have anything to say. The stadium had turned back to it's original self as the raccoon picked up her board and headed towards the back, disappointed in herself of losing the match.

_"In this wild card match, Tanya is now back in the tournament, while Shroud will remain eliminated from the tournament. I hope you guys had a wonderful time today, because as of now, Round 1 has officially ended. We will begin Round 2 tomorrow, and we hope to see you all there!"_

_

* * *

_

**And with that, Round One ends with Strike and Tanya winning their matches over Larcen and Shroud. How will the competitors face each other in Round 2? Will Strike get his revenge on Kyla? And will Marisa fare on her own without Larcen? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	14. Shocking Reaction

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 14: Shocking Reaction

**- Hotel -**

Strike and Tanya had won their matches over Larcen and Shroud, which ended Round One of the tournament. Now, everyone had gone to the hotel to stay in for the night. Well, except Freak and Shroud. They had left together after losing their matches.

The scene shifts towards the large room in the main plaza. We see most of the competitors whom were still in the tournament or had been eliminated decided to hang out here, seeing as how there was nothing else to do.

Over at one part of the plaza, we could see Dr. Eggman, along with Decoe and Bocoe sitting on a bench together. The two robots looked glum, seeing as how they had lost their matches.

"Well, so much for us making an impact." Decoe sighed.

"I agree." Bocoe added. "We just got stuck with better opponents."

"You should be lucky." Decoe stated. "You were up against Dr. Eggman."

"Why should that be lucky?" Bocoe asked. "We both lost badly in our matches."

"At least I didn't have to go up against Dr. Eggman." Decoe taunted.

"And at least I didn't lose to an annoying rabbit!" Bocoe fired back.

"You take that back!" Decoe pointed at the silver-colored robot.

"You first!" Bocoe replied.

"Enough, you two!" Eggman shouted at them. With that reaction, the two robots immediately stopped fighting. Eggman crossed his arms, as he was in thought of something.

"What is it, Dr. Eggman?" Decoe asked.

"Is there something troubling you?" Bocoe wondered.

"Yes." Eggman replied. "It's about Metal Sonic. For some reason, he decided to show himself in this tournament, and I still don't know why that is."

Decoe rubbed his metal chin. "Come to think of it, I'm kinda wondering the same thing."

"Do you think he wants revenge against Sonic?" Bocoe asked.

"That is a possibility." Eggman replied. "And it's the only one that makes any sense." However, it seemed to him that Metal was here for a different reason. But he didn't know what.

* * *

Over at another part of the plaza, Tanya decided to confront Cerberus, whom was talking with Meiling.

"You cheated!" Tanya shouted.

"What?" Cerberus asked, puzzled at this. "What do you mean I cheated?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Tanya said angrily. "Every time I hit the ball in our match, it always just seemed to drop on my side of the court. And I believe it's your fault for that!"

"Hey!" Meiling stepped in. "Don't call my friend a cheater! He did nothing of the sort."

"Oh really?" Tanya asked sarcastically. "I would like your friend to say that to my face!"

"What's going on here?" Armand asked, as he was walking by to see Emily, until he heard the commotion between the three of them.

"This guy cheated in our match." Tanya told him. "And he doesn't have the guts to prove it!"

"I swear to you, I did not cheat in that match." Cerberus replied by raising his hands defensively.

"Hold on a minute." Armand said, trying to calm both of them down. "Start at the beginning. What happened?"

"If you saw the match, then you should've seen what had happened." Tanya replied. "Every time I whacked the ball with my racket. It goes towards his side of the court, but every time it gets close to the net, it just drops all of a sudden. That doesn't just happen at will."

Armand glared at Cerberus. "Well, did you cheat in that match?"

"No!" Cerberus shook his head before sighing heavily. "Look, I swear to you, I did not cheat. That isn't one of my special moves. Something must've went wrong every time I hit the ball with my racket."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Tanya replied sarcastically.

"Why are you taking this so seriously?" Cerberus asked her.

"Because I don't like cheaters." Tanya glared at him.

"I told you. I did NOT cheat." Cerberus repeated.

"Whatever." Tanya replied. "You better hope you don't face me. Because if you do, I will eliminate you from this tournament. If I don't, then someone else will." The skunk turned around and walked away.

Cerberus sighed to himself. How was he going to get himself out of this?

* * *

Over at the nurses room, we see Aqua laying down on a bed, but was awake. She was surrounded by others that kept her company. Strike, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Kayden were with her as well.

"Are you feeling any better?" Strike asked, still concerned for his friend.

"Yes, Strike." Aqua nodded slowly. "Thanks for asking."

"What about your stomach?" Amy asked. "Does it still hurt?"

"It hurts every now and then." Aqua replied softly. "But I'll be okay."

Strike closed his eyes for a second after hearing that the pain was still there. Sonic seemed to notice this.

"Are you okay, man?" Sonic asked.

"Uh...yeah. I'm okay." Strike replied uneasily. "I just need a little air." He got up from his seat and headed towards the door. He opened it and stepped out of the room before closing it behind him.

"Poor Strike." Tails said sadly. "It must really hurt him."

"Yeah." Kayden nodded once. "It's not easy to get through when someone else hurts one of your friends."

"No argument here." Knuckles added with his arms crossed. "That Kyla girl looked dangerous in that match."

"Uh, Knuckles?" Sonic spoke up. "Aqua is right here, you know?"

"I don't think she minds." Knuckles replied, before turning to Aqua. "Do you?"

"No." Aqua shook her head.

Sonic got up from his seat. Amy noticed this. "Where are you going, Sonic?"

"I'm gonna go check on Strike." The blue hedgehog replied. "You guys keep Aqua company."

"Got it." Tails nodded once with a smile.

Sonic nodded back before opening the door. But the moment he did that, he saw that Strike was nowhere to be seen. "Guys!"

"What is it?" Kayden asked.

"Strike's gone." Sonic replied.

The group inside Aqua's room were surprised to hear this.

"Where did he go?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe he went outside. You know, to get some air." Amy thought.

"I'll go check." Sonic dashed towards the entrance of the hotel. He searched outside to see if Strike was around. After a moment of looking, he dashed back towards the door of Aqua's room. "He's not outside."

"Where do you think he might've gone to?" Tails asked.

"I'll ask someone." Sonic looked around to see if anyone was nearby. He then noticed Silver and Blaze talking to each other near a soda machine. He dashed towards them in a split second. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Sonic." Silver nodded once.

"Nothing much, really." Blaze replied.

"Say, have you guys seen a yellow hedgehog around here named Strike?" Sonic asked.

Silver and Blaze looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention back towards Sonic.

"We don't know if his name was Strike, but there was a yellow hedgehog who asked to see where Kyla's hotel room was."

Sonic's eyes widened. He had a bad feeling of what that meant.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked.

"Uh...yeah." Sonic answered. "I'm gonna go now." He then dashed back towards the door again. Silver and Blaze were confused by this.

"What was that all about?" Silver wondered.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was something we said?" Blaze wondered as well.

Back with Sonic, he had already made it towards the door.

"Did you find out anything?" Tails asked.

"Strike is heading towards Kyla's room. I'm not sure, but I don't like what'll happen if he gets there." Sonic replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

"If that's true, then we need to stop him. And quick." Knuckles said.

"Right." Sonic nodded once. "Knuckles and Kayden. You guys come with me. It'll be better if we find Strike together."

"You got it." Knuckles replied.

"Count me in." Kayden added, as he and the echidna headed towards the door.

"What about us?" Amy asked.

"You and Tails keep Aqua company." Sonic replied. "We'll go and find Strike ourselves."

"OK, then. Be careful." Tails said.

"No problem there." Sonic gave a thumbs up to his friend before heading off, with Knuckles and Kayden by his side.

Once Sonic closed the door, Knuckles spoke up.

"So where is Kyla's room?" The red echidna asked.

"Not very far from here." Sonic replied. "If we hurry, we might be able to reach Strike in time."

The three nodded once before heading off towards Kyla's room.

* * *

Over with Strike, the yellow hedgehog had just appeared at Kyla's doorstep. His gloved hand reached the knob. With one turn, he swinged the door wide open with full force. His face quickly turned to anger.

"Kyla! Come out and face me!" Strike said with anger in his voice.

However, she wasn't there. The only one that was in the room was Zed Goodwin, Kyla's mentor. Right now, he was just laying against a wall on the other side of where Strike was standing.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking the door?" Zed asked with a sly smile.

"Where's Kyla?!" Strike demanded.

"Why do you care? She doesn't speak with anyone except me." Zed said to him.

"She hurt my friend in her match, and I'm going to make sure she pays for what she's done!" Strike boomed.

Zed raised an eyebrow, as to be amused. "Oh? So your that hedgehog's friend?"

"I am." Strike replied.

"Well, either way, it's still not going to happen. Kyla isn't here, so I'm afraid that you won't have that chance." Zed said, as he crossed his arms.

"Where is she, then? Where?!" Strike asked again.

"I'm not going to tell you. Besides, you can't physically harm a girl, no matter how angry and upset you are." Zed told him.

Strike knew what he meant and he was right. "If I can't get my revenge on her, then I'll just take it out on you!"

Zed's eyes narrowed as Strike was about to jump him.

"Strike!" A voice shouted.

Strike stopped himself as he turned to see Sonic, Knuckles, and Kayden appearing at the right time.

"What are you guys doing here?" Strike asked, confused.

"We heard that you disappeared." Knuckles answered. "We weren't sure at first, but we then got the information from Silver and Blaze. It seemed like you were heading off to find revenge."

"Oh..." Strike had a sad look on his face. "So you knew where I was."

"Come on, Strike." Sonic smiled a little by putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know that revenge isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I know, but..." Strike looked back at Zed. The male human only had a sly smile on his face.

"If I were you, I would listen to your friend." Zed said to him. "Getting angry at someone else is not going to solve anything."

Strike narrowed his eyes in anger at him for a moment longer until he turned around and walked out of the room. Sonic, Knuckles, and Kayden soon followed.

After they were gone, Zed closed his eyes while keeping that sly smile on his face. "As long as Kyla listens to me, then everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Down at the plaza, we see Louise Harmon, talking with her daughter, Marisa. Larcen, Samson, and Kera were at the food court, talking to each other.

"Mom, did I do well in my match today?" Marisa asked.

Louise nodded with a smile. "You did an excellent job in your match, Marisa. To be honest, I was a little worried, seeing that it was the very first match that you competed in."

Marisa's face flushed a little. "I'm sorry if you were worried."

"It's all right. As long as you did your best, that's all that matters." Louise said with a smile.

"But..." Marisa lowered her head a bit. "I am a little worried."

Louise's smiled disappeared. "About what?"

"Well...I'm in this alone, now. Larcen and Samson had lost their matches long after me." Marisa pointed out. "I feel kinda empty now."

Louise knew how Marisa felt. But she didn't want her daughter to be sad, so she decided to lift her spirits. "Your not alone in this, Marisa."

"What do you mean?" Marisa asked.

"You have other friends that will help you and support you through this tournament. We'll cheer you on, knowing that we're all right here for you. Okay?" Louise reassured her with a smile.

Marisa looked at her Mom's eyes. Even though Louise was a mother, she still looked young and beautiful. And hearing those words coming from her mother made her smile. "Thanks, Mom."

"Your welcome, Marisa." Louise replied as the two hugged each other for a moment before letting go.

A minute after they were done hugging, Louise looked up to see someone very unexpected.

Kyla Vonstar walked across the hall, which was a medium distance from where Louise and Marisa were standing at. The older sage watched as Kyla was heading for the bathroom. When the light-blue haired female human made it there, she opened the doors and headed inside. Louise look concerned and Marisa seemed to notice this.

"What is it, Mom?" Marisa asked.

"Nothing. There's just something I need to take care of." Louise answered, as she headed towards the bathroom.

Marisa only looked on to see her mother walking towards the bathroom. Maybe she needed a small break, she thought. But what she didn't know was that it more than just that.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, we could see Kyla looking at herself in the mirror. She only stared at her reflection, she then looked down at her metallic arm. The anger inside her grew even more every time she stared at it. To her, it only brought painful memories. But of what?

Just then, Louise opened the door. She looked to see Kyla staring at herself in the mirror. She figured now it would be the best time to confront her now.

"Kyla?" Louise spoke up.

Kyla turned to see the sage, her eyes narrowed in hatred. "Who are you?"

"My name is Louise Harmon. And I wanted to see if you were feeling all right." Louise answered.

Kyla didn't reply back. She only stared at her in anger.

Louise thought she already had this under control, so she decided to press onwards. "I saw your match today against Aqua, and I was concerned about something. Why did go so far as to hurt her? Did she do something wrong to upset you?"

Kyla still didn't answer her. She just turned to the mirror and stared at her reflection again. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"But Kyla, I'm really worried about you." Louise told her. "Is there something on your mind that you want to talk about?"

"I said I don't have to explain anything to you!" Kyla fired back.

Louise seemed a little startled, but kept calm about the situation. She slowly approached Kyla and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kyla immediately reacted by slapping it off of her.

"Don't touch me!" Kyla shouted.

Louise rubbed her hand to relieve the pain. "Kyla, why are you acting like this? I'm only trying to help you."

"I don't want it!" Kyla fired at her. "The only one who understands me is Zed. He's my only friend, and not you or anyone else could ever understand that!"

"Zed Goodwin?" Louise rubbed her chin in thought. "Why is he your only friend?"

"The real question is; why are you still talking to me?" Kyla asked, as she clenched her metal fist.

"Kyla, stop! I want to help you, if you would let me-"

"I don't want any help, so stay out of my life!"

Before Louise could reply anything back, Kyla, with all of her might, smashed her metal fist straight at Louise's face, knocking the sage to the ground. Kyla, then, stormed out of the bathroom, leaving the helpless sage to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marisa was still waiting at the lobby while Larcen, Samson, and Kera came back from their dinner.

"Hey, guys." Marisa waved at them with a smile.

"Hello, senorita Marisa." Samson greeted back. He then looked around for something. "Where's your mother?"

"She went to the bathroom, but she hasn't come back yet." Marisa replied. She then turned towards the bathroom. "Although...she's been in there for a while now."

"Why don't you and I go check it out?" Kera suggested. "Maybe we can see what's taking her."

"I don't want to bother her...but just to be sure, let's go check, anyway." Marisa nodded in agreement.

The two girls headed for the bathroom. When they got to the door, Marisa opened it. But the moment she did that, she gasped at what she was seeing.

"Mom!" Marisa cried in horror.

Louise was still on the ground. Her nose and mouth was covered with blood, thanks to that devastating punch by Kyla Vonstar. Marisa and Kera helped Louise up on her feet, as the sage slowly got within balance. It took a moment or two, but she finally managed to stand up straight.

"Louise, what happened to you?" Kera asked.

Louise wiped a little of the blood from her mouth before answering. "Kyla. I tried to talk to her, but she just wouldn't listen. And then, she punched me in the face, leaving me with no help."

Marisa started to grow teary in her eyes. Why would Kyla do this to her mother? She did nothing wrong, but she still hurt her, regardless. "Hang on, Mom. We're going to get you help."

"Here." Kera pulled out a cloth from her dress pocket and gave to to Louise. "Use this to cover the blood. We'll help you to the nurses room."

"OK." Louise nodded, as she used the cloth to wipe some more of the blood from her nose. She then kept it there as Marisa and Kera guided Louise out of the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic, Knuckles, Kayden, and Strike we're returning back to the Emergency room where Aqua was resting for the night.

"Are you sure your feeling any better?" Kayden asked the yellow hedgehog.

"Yeah. It'll take take some time, but I'll try and keep my emotions under control." Strike replied.

"Good to hear you say that." Sonic smirked. "Now let's get back. I'm pretty sure Aqua is missing you already."

"Your right." Strike smiled a little.

Just then, Knuckles noticed something ahead of them. "Hey, isn't that Louise?"

The others turned to see Marisa and Kera helping Louise to the nurses room. Decided to check it out, the four heroes made it over to the three women.

"Hey, Marisa. What happened to her your mother?" Sonic wondered.

"Mom got attacked." Marisa replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Attacked? By who?" Knuckles asked.

"Kyla Vonstar." Kera answered.

Strike narrowed his eyes in anger when he heard Kyla's name. "Kyla did this?"

"Mom went to talk Kyla, but it didn't get anywhere and Kyla attacked her without warning." Marisa explained.

"We're helping Louise to the nurses room. Do you know where it is?" Kera asked.

"It's where Aqua's staying at. We can take you there." Sonic suggested.

"Good idea." Marisa nodded. "Lead the way."

Sonic led the three women to the nurses room, while Knuckles, Kayden, and Strike followed them.

* * *

After about an hour later in the nurses room. Louise's nose was covered with a couple of bandages while the blood was already cleaned up. She was already laying in another bed, where it was next to Aqua. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Marisa, Kera, Kayden, and Strike were there as well.

"So Kyla attacked you when you tried to help her?" Amy asked.

"That's right." Louise nodded. "But she seemed very angry, and I didn't know what to do what about it."

"There's probably nothing we can do about it." Strike thought. "To me, Kyla doesn't seem human."

"What are you talking about?" Kera asked, saying like he was crazy. "Are you saying that Kyla's a monster?"

"I'm not saying that, but it's very close to what you described." Strike answered.

"Don't say things like that." Louise said. "I don't think Kyla is heartless."

"I'm not sure if I can believe that. She had already hurt Aqua and you, and I'm worried she's going to do more the same in the tournament." Strike pointed out.

"Is there anything we can do then?" Marisa wondered.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kyla again." Louise replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Sonic asked. "I don't think talking to her might be a good idea."

"Well, I don't want to fix the situation by hurting her. I just want to talk to her and see if there's anything I can do to help her." Louise answered.

"It seems very gutsy." Tails thought. "But you are a strong woman, so I think you can do this."

"Thank you, Tails." Louise nodded once with a smile. "I'm happy that you believe in me."

"Are you going to do it right now?" Kayden asked.

"No." Louise shook her head. "I'll do it tommorow after Round Two is over. Besides, I think everyone has had a long day already."

"Good idea." Sonic said as he stretched his arms and yawned loudly. "Well, I'm going to get some rest. See ya later." With that, he dashed out of the room.

"Sonic, wait a minute!" Amy called out. "I'm coming too!" The pink hedgehog got up from her seat and headed out of the room and ran after Sonic.

Tails rubbed the back of his head. "I better go, too. I'll see you guys tomorrow." The two-tailed fox soon followed out of the room.

"Wait up, Tails. I'm coming, as well." Knuckles said as he got up from his seat and went after Tails.

Kayden seemed to agree on this as well. "I'm gonna go hit the sack, too. Later." The black wolf waved at them before heading out of the room, too.

A minute after they left, Kera decided to get some rest too. Before she headed out, the purple hedgehog turned to Marisa.

"Are you coming, Marisa?" Kera asked.

"No thanks." Marisa shook her head. "I'll stay here and keep Mom company."

"I'm staying, too." Strike added. "It's for Aqua."

"All right, then. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!" Kera waved at them before heading out the door.

After she was gone, Strike turned to Aqua, whom was sleeping. "Don't worry, Aqua. I'm here for you."

Over with Louise, whom was awake, Marisa was there taking care of her.

"Your going to be all right, Mom. I'm here, too." Marisa said gently.

Louise smiled, hearing Marisa say that to her. But she was still thinking about Kyla. After that encounter she had with her, something was definitely wrong with Kyla. But hopefully, she would get more into the situation. And maybe she'll find out the mysterious relationship between her and Zed Goodwin.

* * *

**A night after the first round turns even more serious than ever. Can Louise can talk some sense into Kyla? How will Strike keep his emotions in control? And is there a reason why Kyla is with Zed? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	15. Round Two, Part 1

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 15: Round Two, Part One

**- Space Colosseum -**

The scene shifts towards the tennis arena of the Space Colosseum. It was a new day, and the crowd had already gathered in their seats, waiting anxiously for Round Two to start.

We look up in the crowd to see Rena and Smash sitting next to each other. Smash had gotten himself another bowl of popcorn while Rena only sweat-dropped at the sight of this.

"Do you always have to eat that much?" Rena asked.

Smash gulped down his popcorn before answer the fox. "At least I got some soda to drink it down with, right?"

"I guess so. But still..." Rena sighed in hopelessness.

Elsewhere in the crowd, we could see the Chaotix, along with Vanilla, enjoying the crowd's excitement.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see how this round is going to turn out!" Vector said excitedly.

"Me too!" Charmy added with a laugh. "Hey Espio, who do you think is going to win this tournament?"

"It's hard to say." Espio replied. "Everyone whom has moved on has a good chance of winning."

"Well, hopefully it's not Dr. Eggman." Vector said with his arms crossed.

"I just hope Cream doesn't face him." Vanilla said with a little worry in her voice. "Otherwise, she will stand no chance against him."

"Don't worry ma'am." Vector said reassuringly. "There's no way Cream will face the mean-old doctor."

Vanilla smiled at him. "Thank you for that, Vector."

"Aw..." Vector rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I'm just doing my job."

We move to a different location of the crowd to see Louise Harmon and Kera the Hedgehog sitting together. However, they weren't alone. Larcen and Samson joined them after being eliminated from the tournament.

"So, how do you think senorita Marisa will do all by herself?" Samson asked.

"Who knows? All of the competition is going to be tough today." Kera replied. "But despite that, I think Marisa will do a good job in her match."

"I agree, too." Larcen added.

Louise agreed as well, but her main focus was going to be on Kyla. She wondered if the same strategy that Kyla used in her match against Aqua will come into play here, as well.

Not too far away from them, we could see Decoe and Bocoe sitting next to each other. And surprisingly, Rothion joined them as well. The two robots seemed confused.

"Why are you still here? You're eliminated right?" Decoe asked the owl.

"I am." Rothion replied. "But I'm only here to see Eve make some sort of embarrassment like my match against that rabbit. And then I shall laugh at her."

"Oh, that's right!" Bocoe exclaimed. "You lost to Cream."

"Yeah. Who knew a little girl could win against you?" Decoe laughed.

Rothion seethed. "We'll see who get the last laugh when Eve loses her match."

Elsewhere, we could see the remaining eliminated participants sitting next to each other. Since they were eliminated, they decided to check out the action from their seats.

"How do you think Sonic will do?" Tails asked.

"My darling Sonic will win this tournament, and once he does, he's going to realize his love for me, and then we wil get married and have our first honeymoon!" Amy smiled with sparkling eyes.

"Uh...yeah." Knuckles said weirdly. "I'm sure that will happen."

Suddenly, Omochao appeared on-screen. The crowd waited anxiously to see what would happen next.

_"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! I hope everyone has had a good night's rest, because now, it is time for Round Two of the tournament with our remaining competitors!"_

The crowd cheered in excitement.

_"Now without further delay, let us start the randomizer!"_

The slot machine showed itself on screen as the first reel began to spin itself. Everyone could only watch as the reel spinned itself in a blur.

_"And now, the first participant of Round Two is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop.

_"Excellent! The first participant is female skunk whom was supposedly to be eliminated from the first round, but is now back, thanks to the wild card match she had won. Let's hear it for Tanya the Skunk!"_

The crowd cheered for Tanya as she came out with a huge smile on her face. She was feeling much better than her previous outcome against Cerberus. And thanks to her win from her match from yesterday, she was back in the tournament, and she wanted this lucky streak to keep on going. When she made it to her position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Tanya's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Tanya waited anxiously to see who her opponent was going to be.

_"And Tanya's opponent is..."_

The second reel slowed started itself down until it came to a stop, revealing the skunk's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Tanya's opponent is a rabbit that defeated Decoe in order to get where he's at. Let's give it up for Johnny the Rabbit!"_

Johnny came out with a loud yell from his voice. In the crowd, Decoe narrowed his eyes as he watched Johnny crazily make his way to the arena. He was hoping that Tanya would beat this guy so he could be gone from the tournament.

The two competitors made it to the center of the net. Tanya extended her hand to him.

"Good luck, dude." Tanya smiled.

Johnny grinned in return as he slapped her hand with a high five. "You better be on your guard. Because, I'm going to go all out on you."

"And I'll be ready for it." Tanya replied as she returned to her original position, with Johnny doing the same thing.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like they were playing on a large pirate ship, which oddly enough, had no pirates.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee walked towards Tanya and gave the ball to her. She then returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, both Tanya and Johnny got on their boards and had their rackets ready. Once they were in position, the referee raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Tanya tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over to Johnny. The white rabbit grinned as he gripped his racket and whacked the ball back in Tanya's direction. The female skunk stayed where she was as she swinged her racket, smacking the ball back to Johnny's side of the court. Johnny quickly rode his way towards the ball and whacked it back towards Tanya's side of the court.

Tanya rode to the side as she sacked the ball back to her opponent. Johhny kept his eyes fixed on the ball as he rode forwards and whacked the ball back towards Tanya. The skunk stayed in her position as she gripped her racket and smashed the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball flying towards the rabbit at high speed.

However, Johnny was already prepared for this as he boosted towards the net and slammed the ball on the other side of Tanya's direction. Tanya tried to hit the ball, but missed, as it bounced a few times on her side of the court before stopping.

_**TANYA: 0 - JOHNNY: 15**_

Tanya frowned a little, seeing as how he had already scored. But no matter, it was still early, so she shook it off and got ready for the next round.

Everything was already settled and Tanya served the ball towards Johnny. The rabbit winded back his arm and whacked the ball back to his opponent. Tanya rode a little towards the center before hitting the ball back to Johnny's side of the court. Johnny saw the ball about to fly away from him, so he boosted towards the ball and smashed it back towards the skunk again.

Tanya stayed where she was as she hit the ball back towards Johnny. The rabbit quickly moved forwards before whacking the ball towards Tanya again. Tanya decided to move backwards some as she smacked the ball in a different direction of Johnny's side of the court. Johnny quickly rode towards the ball again and smashed back towards Tanya with a fast whack. Tanya moved forwards, this time, as she winded back her arm and whacked the ball as fast as she could, sending the ball flying at a fast rate.

Johnny rode to the side again as he whacked the ball, sending flying back towards Tanya's side of the court. Tanya managed to ride towards the flying ball's direction and hit it back towards Johnny before it could pass her. Johnny rode a little backwards and whacked the ball as fast as he could. Tanya eyes widened a little, seeing as the ball was coming at her at a fast rate, but she managed to calm down and, at the right time, smashed the ball towards Johnny's side of the court.

Johnny saw the ball flying away from him, so he quickly boosted after the ball and barely smacked it back towards his opponent. At that moment, Tanya made her move. She boosted towards the net while grabbing creating a snowball in her hands. She attached it to her racket and quickly whacked the ball back towards Johnny. The ball, along with the snowball went flying towards Johnny at a fast rate. Johnny managed to hit the ball, but got frozen, thanks to the snowball that hit him.

Tanya smirked to herself. With one more swing, she hit the ball sending bouncing on Johnny's side of the court. By the time Johnny had recovered from his frozen state, the ball was already rolling on the ground until it came to a stop.

**_TANYA: 15 - JOHNNY: 15_**

Johnny was slightly disappointed in himself, seeing as how Tanya had now scored. But on the other hand, it was a tie, so it only made things more interesting. He shook his head and got back in the game.

Everything was cleared and Tanya served the ball towards Johnny. The rabbit narrowed his eyes and smacked the ball back towards his opponent. Tanya moved forwards a little before whacking the ball back towards the white rabbit. Johnny did the same as Tanya and hit the ball back in her direction. Tanya swinged her racket and hit the ball away from Johnny this time. But Johnny easily saw this coming, as he rode to the side and slammed the ball back towards Tanya again.

Tanya stayed where she saw as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Johnny decided to ride whacking the ball straight down the middle, away from Tanya. The female skunk eyes widened a little again, but she remained calm and rode towards the flying ball, where she managed to whack it back towards Johnny with fast whack. Johnny winded back his racket arm and smashed the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball flying away from Tanya.

However, Tanya wasn't going to let this one go. She gripped her racket and rode towards the ball. With a hard swing, she slammed the ball back towards Johnny. At that moment, Johnny grinned. The moment the ball got close to him, he did a back flip, and whacked the ball while in mid-air, sending the ball flying straight down the middle once more. Tanya quickly rode towards the middle and was about to hit the ball. But unfortunately, she rode a little too fast, she passed the flying ball as it bounced on her side of the court before coming to a stop.

**_TANYA: 15 - JOHNNY: 30_**

Tanya cursed herself for going too fast. She didn't have that much control with her board, and it costed her that point. She looked over to see Johnny celebrating to himself again. She had to find someway to throw Johnny off his game, but even she knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Tanya tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Johnny. The white rabbit returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards Tanya. The female skunk gripped her racket and slammed the ball back towards Johnny at high speed. Johnny rode forwards while smacking the ball towards Tanya's side of the court.

Tanya saw the ball flying away from her, so she boosted after the ball and whacked it back towards her opponent. Johnny rode to the side a little before whacking the ball back towards the skunk. Tanya decided to ride forwards a little as well. She then whacked the ball towards Johnny's side of the court. Johnny quickly boosted after the ball and smacked it back towards his opponent.

Tanya saw the ball coming towards her, so she rode backwards a bit before slamming the ball back towards Johnny at high speed. At hte same time, Johnny boosted towards the net and, at the right time, whacked the ball back in Tanya's direction. Tanya rode forwards as she smacked the ball in a different direction of Johnny's side of the court.

Johnny, however, saw this coming. So he quickly boosted after ball again and hit it back towards his opponent. Tanya rode towards the flying ball and smacked it back towards Johnny. The white rabbit gripped his racket and slammed the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball rocketing towards Tanya at high speed. Tanya narrowed her eyes as she quickly swinged her racket, hitting the ball back towards Johnny.

That's when Johnny made another move. He jumped with his board and did a backflip. While in the air, he whacked the ball back towards Tanya at a fast rate. Tanya tried to hit the ball, but instead of hitting the ball, it hit the skunk in the chest before dropping to the ground.

**_TANYA: 15 - JOHNNY: 45_**

As Tanya was recovering from her shot to the stomach, she looked over at the scoreboard to see that Johnny had scored yet again. She was now already losing her momentum streak that she had gained earlier.

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Now Tanya had to focus, it was either stay in this or be eliminated from the tournament yet again. She took a deep breath and got herself ready for the next round.

Once everything was cleared, Tanya served the ball towards Johnny once more. Johnny winded back his arm and whacked the ball back towards Tanya's side of the court. Tanya rode towards the middle of the court and whacked the ball back to her opponent before it could pass her. Johnny saw the ball heading towards him, so he stayed where he was and smacked the back towards Tanya. The female skunk stayed where she was, as well, as she whacked the ball back towards Johnny again.

Johnny slightly rode to the side before hitting the ball back towards his opponent. Tanya rode a little forwards as she smacked the ball in a different, hoping to take Johnny off guard. However, Johnny saw this coming as well. He gripped his racket and slammed the ball as hard as he could again, sending the ball flying towards Tanya's side of the court.

Tanya saw this coming, as well, as she rode towards the side and whacked the ball back towards Johnny again. That's when Johnny decided to make one more move. He spinned his gear in a 360 degree angle. He created a large tornado and the ball flew right into it. Johnny also flew into the tornado, as well. Tanya eyes widened again. Now she couldn't tell where the ball was going to go next.

Suddenly, the ball came flying out of the tornado, along with Johnny, as the white rabbit flew towards the ball and slammed the ball downward towards Tanya at an even faster rate. Tanya tried to hit the ball, but like before, the ball managed to get her in the leg. The ball bounced off of it and bounced on the ground a few times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The female referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Johnny the Rabbit!"

Johnny landed gracefully on the ground as the crowd cheered for his victory. Johnny grinned as he celebrated his victory.

On the other side, Tanya's leg managed to recover as she picked up board. The stadium turned back to it's original self as Johnny rode towards Tanya. The skunk looked up at him.

"Hey, uh...sorry about hitting you a couples of times." Johnny apologized a little nervously. "Are we still cool?"

Tanya only smirked at him. "You were wild, man. And your crazy tactics were the reason why you beat me. Good job."

Johnny rubbed the back of his head. "So, we're cool?"

"Definitely." Tanya replied.

The two shook hands before heading towards the back with their rackets.

_"In a fabulous contest, Johnny has managed to defeat Tanya, where he will be moving on in the third round of the tournament. Now, let us see who will join him. Start the randomizer!"_

The slot machine showed itself on-screen as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. Everyone watched closely to see who it would be.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Larcen the Hedgehog in order to get where he's at. Let's hear it for Strike the Hedgehog!"_

Strike had a determined look on his face. He knew that this would be the perfect chance to eliminate Kyla, if her name was going to be chosen next. In the crowd, Louise looked a little concerned for herself. If Kyla was going to be chosen, then there's to telling what would happen after that.

"Are you all right, Louise?" Kera asked.

"I am." Louise replied a little uneasily. "It's just."

"It's about Kyla, right?" Larcen asked.

Louise was surprised. "How did you know?"

"Senorita Kera told us about what happened between you and her last night." Samson replied. "I hope your all right."

"Don't worry about me." Louise said reassuringly. "I'm just more concerned about Kyla. I know that something is wrong with her, and I intend to find out what it is."

When she finished that statement, Omochao made the next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Strike's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Strike waited in anticipation. He wanted Kyla's name to be called out next. Although, that was a long shot, seeing as how there were many other competitors left in this round.

_"And Strike's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Strike's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Strike's opponent is the one who defeated Zephyar in order to get where he's at. Let's give it up for Jet the Hawk!"_

Strike was slightly disappointed, seeing as how Kyla's was not going to be his opponent. It was Jet, and knowing the leader of the Babylon Rogues, this was definitely not going to be easy. He watched as Jet came out to many cheers. In the crowd, Wave and Storm cheered their leader on as he approached the tennis court

The two competitors made it to the center of the net.

"Jet, listen to me." Strike began. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I already know." Jet replied.

Strike was surprised. "You do?"

"Your hedgehog friend was hurt by that human girl and you want to take her on to get revenge, right?" Jet asked, like he already knew what was going on.

"Yeah...that's right." Strike replied slowly. "But how did you know?"

"Let's just say I have a sixth sense." The green hawk grinned. "If you want to face her, you'll have to do two things."

"What are they?" Strike wondered.

"You have to defeat me and you have to wait until that other girl wins her match later on." Jet answered.

"Got it." Strike nodded once before heading back to his position, with Jet doing the same.

_"And now, it is time to change the environment of field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It was the familiar place of Meteor-Tech. This was the place in where Jet and Sonic discovered the Ark of the Cosmos.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Strike. Once she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Strike and Jet got on their boards and had their rackets ready. Once the referee saw they were in position, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Strike tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over to Jet. The green hawk gripped his racket and whacked the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog moved forwards a bit before whacking the ball back to Jet's side of the court. Jet saw the ball about to fly away from him, so he quickly boosted after it and smacked the ball back in Strike's direction. Strike stayed where he was as he hit the ball back towards his opponent. Jet slightly rode to the side before whacking the ball back towards Strike's side of the court.

The yellow hedgehog rode to the side as he whacked the ball as fast as he could, sending it flying towards Jet. The green hawk rode forwards, this time, as he winded back his arm and whacked the ball as hard as he could, sending it flying towards his opponent. Strike remained calm as he gripped his racket and whacked the ball back towards Jet's side of the court. Jet managed to see this in time as he rode towards the ball and smacked it back towards Strike's side of the court.

Like with Jet, Strike managed to ride towards the ball and hit it back tto his opponent. Jet narrowed his eyes as he smashed the ball as hard as he could, sending rocketing towards Strike at hight speed. However, Strike was ready for this. He charged his racket with electricity and, at the right time, slammed the electrical ball towards Jet. The green hawk returned the shot, but was electrocuted as a saw the ball coming towards him, so he whacked it back to Jet's side of the court. It bounced a couples of times on the ground before stopping.

**_STRIKE: 15 - JET: 0_**

Jet growled a bit, seeing as how he failed to score. But it was still very early, so it wasn't going to be an easy pass for Strike the Hedgehog.

Everything was cleared and Strike served the ball towards Jet again. Jet swinged his racket, smacking the ball back to his opponent's side of the court. Strike rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Jet. The green hawk rode towards the center of the net and slammed the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog stayed where he was as he gripped his racket and whacked the ball away from Jet's position, hoping to take him off guard.

However, that didn't work. Jet saw the ball coming from a mile away, so he dashed towards the ball and whacked it again down the middle of Strike's side of the court. Strike's eyes widened as he boosted towards the ball's position and smacked it back towards Jet. The green hawk decided to move backwards a little as he smacked the ball back toward Strike once more. Strike decided to move forwards as he whacked the ball as fast as he could, sending it flying towards Strike.

The yellow hedgehog moved forwards until he whacked the ball away from Jet's position again. But like before, it didn't work. And this probably costed him. Jet rode towards it and smashed the ball with a fast whack. The ball moved like a tornado in the air as it move towards Strike's side of the court. Strike looked up to see where the ball would land. When it was about to drop on his position, Strike swinged his racket...but missed. The ball dropped behind him a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 15 - JET: 15_**

Strike narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at the scoreboard. Now it was already a tie game. However, he didn't let that get to his head. He shook it off and his head back in the game.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Strike tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over to Jet. The green hawk retaliated by swinging his racket, hitting the ball towards Strike's side of the court. Strike quickly rode towards the ball and swinged his racket, hitting the ball back towards Jet at a decent rate. Jet moved forwards a little before whacking the ball back in Strike's direction. Strike stayed in his position as he whacked the ball straight down the middle and away from Jet.

However, this didn't stop the leader of the Babylon Rogues. Jet raced towards the ball and slammed it back towards his opponent. Strike decided to move forwards a bit as he hit the ball back towards the green hawk. Jet stayed where he was as he smacked the ball in a different direction of Strike's side of the court. Strike quickly boosted after it and swiped the ball back in Jet's direction again.

That's when Jet smirked to himself. He boosted towards the net and smashed the ball as fast as he could. The ball went rocketing down the middle and away from Strike. And by the time Strike had it figured out, it was already too late as the ball bounced on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 15 - JET: 30_**

Strike closed his eyes in disappointment. Now he was losing already, and if this kept up, he would possibly be eliminated from the tournament. He quickly shook that feeling off, though. He got his head out of bad thoughts and focused on the match.

Everything was settled and the match started once more. Strike served te ball towards Jet again. The green hawk gripped his racket and whacked the ball towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog move forward a little before whacking the ball back towards Jet's side of the court. Jet rode towards the flying ball and whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Strike stayed where he was as he hit the ball back towards Jet at a decent rate. Jet moved forward slightly before smacking the ball down the middle of Strike's side of the court at an even faster rate.

Strike quickly rode towards the flying ball before whacking it back towards Jet. The green hawk narrowed his eyes as he swinged his racket, sending the ball flying back towards Strike at high speeds again. Strike managed to ride forward an inch before whacking the ball back towards Jet's side of the court. Jet only rode to the side before whacking the ball at a decent rate.

Strike narrowed his eyes and remembed that if he wanted to win this match, he would have to beat Jet and hope that Kyla wins her match against whoever it might be. So, unexpected to Jet, he boosted towards the net before the ball could reach his side and smashed it away from Jet. The ball flew at high speeds again, in which Jet tried to hit the ball, but missed, as it bounced on the ground before coming to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 30 - JET: 30_**

Strike sighed in relief to himself. Now the game was tied, but still wasn't over yet. He knew that Jet still had plenty left in the tank and wasn't going to give this one up without a fight.

Once everything was settled, the match began again. Strike slammed the ball towards Jet, in which the green hawk returned it by whacking the ball back in the hedgehog's direction. Strike stayed where he was as he winded back his arm and smacked the ball back towards his opponent. Jet moved forwards with his board before whacking the ball back to Strike's side of the court.

Strike rode towards the flying ball and hit it back towards the leader of the Babylon Rogues. Jet narrowed his eyes and whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Strike moved forwards as he hit the ball back towards Jet's side of the court. However, before it could even get there, Jet rode towards the net and smacked the ball back towards Strike at a fast rate.

Strike decided to move backwards this time as he whacked the ball back towards Jet. The green hawk wasn't worried, though. He gripped his racket and slammed the ball back towards Strike's direction once more. The yellow hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he gripped at his own racket and smacked the ball in a different direction of Jet's side of the court.

Jet saw this coming and rode towards the ball as he whacked it back towards Strike. That's when the yellow hedgehog charged with electricity once more as he smacked the ball, which was now covered with electricity, as it flew towards Jet's side of the court. And very surprisingly, Jet did not try to counter, seeing as though the ball was electrified. The ball bounced a couple of times on the ground before rolling to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 45 - JET: 30_**

Jet knew that he was losing, so there was no reason to look at the scoreboard again.

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Now it was either now or never. Jet either had to stay in this or be eliminated from the tournament along with the rest of his teammates.

Everything was cleared and the match began once more. Strike tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards Jet. The green hawk countered by swinging his racket, smacking the ball back towards his opponent. Strike moved forward a little before whacking the ball back to Jet's side of the court. Jet saw the ball flying away from him, so he rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Strike.

The yellow hedgehog stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back in Jet's direction. Jet decided to move forwards this time as he striked the ball, sending flying towards Strike at a fast pace. Strike narrowed his eyes as he gripped his racket and whacked the ball back towards the green hawk. Jet moved backwards before whacking the ball back towards his opponent.

Strike continued this onslaught as he smacked the ball back towards Jet with a fast whack. Jet narrowed his eyes, seeing as the ball was coming towards him again. He gripped his racket and slammed the ball as hard as he could. The ball rocketed towards Strike at a fast rate, but the yellow hedgehog was ready for this as he gripped at his own racket and smacked the ball back towards Jet.

That's when Jet made his move. Doing a 360 degree spin with his board, he created a tornado, catching the ball in a tornado, with Jet riding inside it as well. Now, Strike couldn't tell what was going to happen next. Where would the ball fly out of? How fast would it go? The questions began flooding in his mind on how he was going to counter this. He watched, as Jet was flying inside the tornado, waiting to hit the ball at the right time.

That's when an idea popped into Strike's mind. When the idea came to him, Jet whacked the ball from inside the tornado. The ball went flying towards Strike at high speeds. Strike's racket began to charge with electricity, as he waited for the ball to come close to him. When it did, Strike smashed the ball with all of his might. The electrified ball came rocketing towards the tornado that Jet was still in, and the green hawk didn't notice this. The ball flew back inside the tornado as it was now covered with electricity. Jet was being electrocuted all over his body as he yelled out in pain. When the tornado had finally died down, Jet fell to the ground, along with the ball that came bouncing down on his side of the court.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The female referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Strike the Hedgehog!"

Strike let out a huge sigh of relief. He had won. Now he was possibly one step closer into facing Kyla Vonstar, if she wins her match later on. The crowd cheered for his victory after that amazing performance. The yellow hedgehog looked over to see Jet rubbing his head in pain, so he decided to walk over and see if he was okay.

"Are you all right?" Strike asked.

Jet got back to his feet while shaking off the last of the electricity. "I'm fine." He picked up his board and turned the other way to head to the back. But before he did that, he looked at Strike one more time. "Not bad, though. You beat me with that move. But if we were in a race, you know that I would win." As he finished that last statement, he walked towards the back as the stadium turned back to it's original self.

_"In an amazing contest, Strike manages to defeat the Jet the Hawk, which means that the leader of the Babylon Rogues is eliminated from the tournament. Now, we will take a fifteen minute break. And by that time, we will have more matches of Round Two on the way, so stay tuned!"_

_

* * *

_

**Round Two kicks off with a bang, with Johnny and Strike winning their matches over Tanya and Jet. How will the rest of this round fare? Who will face who in the next match? And what impact will Kyla Vonstar make? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	16. Round Two, Part 2

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 15: Round Two, Part Two

**- Space Colosseum -**

Johnny and Strike had managed to win their matches over Tanya and Jet. Everyone had returned from their fifteen minute break as Omochao appeared on-screen.

_"I hope everyone is ready now, because we are going to continue Round Two, so let us start the randomizer!"_

The mechanical chao was replaced with the slot machine, as the first reel began to spin itself. No one in the crowd could tell who was going to enter next.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the wolf that defeated Velocity in order to get where he's at. Let's hear it for Kayden Seyak!"_

The black wolf entered the arena with thoughts on his mind. He knew about the situation with Kyla, so if he were to face her, he would have to be ready and focused at all times. When he made it to the arena, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Kayden's opponent is going to be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Kayden could only watch and see where the reel was going to stop on.

_"And Kayden's opponent is..."_

The second reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Kayden's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Kayden's opponent is a girl who defeated Storm in order to get where she's at. Give it up for Marisa Harmon!"_

The crowd cheered a little louder as the human girl waved and smiled at the crowd. Louise out a loud whistle while Kera, Samson, and Larcen cheered for her as well. The mage felt much better today, unlike last night.

The two participants made it to the center of the net as the greeted each other with a handshake.

"Good luck to you." Kayden complimented.

"You too. May the best one win." Marisa replied with a smile.

The wolf and the mage returned to their original positions as Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, it is time to change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like they were playing at Wave Ocean, a place that was familiar to everyone's eyes.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Kayden. Once she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I would like both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Kayden and Marisa got on their boards and had their rackets in their hands. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Kayden tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over to Marisa. The mage swinged her racket, hitting the ball back towards Kayden's side of the court. Kayden rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Marisa moved forwards a little before whacking the ball back with her racket. The ball came flying towards Kayden as he gripped his racket and smacked the ball in a different direction of Marisa's side of the court.

Marisa's eyes widened a bit, seeing the ball was flying away from her, so she quickly boosted after it and was able to hit the ball, sending flying straight down the middle. Kayden rode towards it as well and whacked the ball back towards Marisa. The human girl moved backwards a bit before whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Kayden stayed where he was as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball as hard as he could, sending flying towards Marisa.

The mage hesitated for a second, but she quickly whacked the ball as fast as she could, sending it flying away from Kayden. However, the wolf wasn't about to let it slide. He dashed towards th ball, and with a fast whack of his own, the ball went flying in a curve. Marisa tried to hit the ball, but missed, as it bounced a couple of times on the ground before rolling to a stop.

**_KAYDEN: 15 - MARISA: 0_**

Marisa frowned a little, seeing as how Kayden had scored the first point of the match. She looked up in the crowd to see her Mom and friends cheering her on. She knew that her confidence wasn't lost, so she got head held straight and focused on the match.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Kayden served the ball towards Marisa, whom returned the shot with a whack from her tennis racket. The ball went flying towards Kayden's side of the court, so the wolf quickly boosted towards the center was able to hit the ball back towards his opponent. Marisa moved forwards a little as well, as she whacked the ball away from Kayden's position.

Kayden saw this coming, as he rode towards the side and smacked the ball back towards his opponent. Marisa tried it again as she striked the ball in a different direction. Kayden, again, rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Marisa. The human girl kept up this same tactic by hitting the ball in the other direction. But like before, Kayden saw this coming as he rode towards the ball and whacked it back to the mage.

Marisa's trick wasn't working, and she already knew this, so she had to find some way of tricking Kayden, somehow. That's when an idea popped into her mind. When Kayden whacked the ball back towards Marisa, she quickly tossed her racket in the air and casted a wave of lightning in the air, charging it up. She caught her racket and smacked the ball in the other direction in wher Kayden was in.

Kayden again whacked the ball with his racket, but when he did that, he was stopped by paralysis. The ball came towards Marisa, as she whacked the ball straight down the middle. The ball bounced several times on the court before rolling slowly on the ground unilt it stopped.

**_KAYDEN: 15 - MARISA: 15_**

Kayden recovered from his paralysis and glanced over at the scoreboard. He noticed that Marisa had already scored, due to that move she pulled off a second ago. Whatever the case, he shrugged it off.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Kayden tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over to Marisa. The human girl retaliated by whacking the ball back to Kayden's side of the court. Kayden rode to the side and was able to whacked the ball back to the other side. Marisa rode towards the flying ball, where it bounced once, and smacked the ball back in Kayden's direction.

Kayden stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Marisa's side of the court. Marisa saw the ball about t fly away from her, so she rode towards the ball again and quickly smacked it back in Kayden's direction. Kayden rode an inch to the side as he winded up his arm and slammed the ball with all of his might, sending it flying towards Marisa at high speed.

At that point, Marisa boosted towards the net and slammed the ball in the opposite to where Kayden was at. The black wolf's eyes widened as he quickly boosted after it and, just barely, whacked the ball at a slow pace. However, there was something that stopped his momentum. The ball didn't fly high enough to go over the net. Instead, it hit the net before dropping to the ground.

**_KAYDEN: 15 - MARISA: 30_**

Kayden growled to himself for not being able to hit the ball further than he had originally intentioned. Whatever the case, he ignored it again and got his head back in the game.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Kayden tossed the ball and smashed it over towards Marisa. The human girl countered this by swinging her racket, smacking the ball back towards the black wolf. Kayden decided to move a little towards the center before whacking the ball back to Marisa's side of the court.

Marisa saw the ball about to fly away from her again. So, she quickly boosted after it and was able to slam the ball back in Kayden's direction. Kayden moved towards the side a little as he striked the ball away from Marisa again. The mage rode towards the ball again and whacked it back towards her opponent. Kayden moved backwards slightly before whacking the ball back towards mage.

Marisa decided to move forwards for herself as she whacked the ball with a fast whack. The ball rocketed away from Kayden, but he did manage to see this in time. So he rode towards the ball and slammed the ball back in Marisa's direction. Marisa returned the shot by smacking the ball down the middle. Kayden boosted towards the ball again and striked at the ball, sending flying away from Marisa's position.

The human girl saw this coming too. So she quickly rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Kayden's side of the court. As Kayden rode towards the ball to hit it back, Marisa tossed her racket in the air and casted a dark orb in the air, covering the racket in darkness. Marisa caught her racket the moment Kayden whacked the ball back towards Marisa. The mage whacked the ball, which was now developed in darkness, and sent it flying over to Kayden once again.

Kayden narrowed his eyes as he gripped his racket and smacked the ball as hard as he could. But when he did that, his eyes were covered in darkness. He could not see anything and he tried desperately to shake it off. Marisa smirked at her work as she whacked the ball back in his direction. It bounced on his side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop. By the time Kayden recovered his vision, he had already seen that the ball was on the ground. This gave Marisa another point.

**_KAYDEN: 15 - MARISA: 45_**

Kayden was starting to grow a little frustrated, and he really doesn't show it all that much, either. But with the way things are right now, things weren't going in his favor.

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Now Kayden had to focus, or else he would be eliminated from the tournament. He got his head set and prepared himself for the next round.

Everything was settled and the match began once more. Kayden tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Marisa. The human girl quickly whacked the ball back in Kayden's direction. Kayden had already decided to move forward as he striked the ball back towards his opponent. Marisa, herself, decided to move forwards as well, as she quickly whacked the ball again. This time, it went a different direction from where Kayden was at.

Kayden quickly boosted after the ball with his board as he gripped his racket and smacked the ball back in Marisa's direction. Marisa moved backwards an inch as she whacked the ball back towards Kayden. The black wolf moved towards the center of the net as he smacked the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball rocketing towards Marisa.

The red-haired human's eyes widened at how fast the ball went, but she remained calm and striked the ball back to her opponent. Kayden decided to move backwards a bit before striking the ball back towards the mage's side of the court. Marisa rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards him again.

That's when Kayden decided to step things up. Kayden created a fireball in his hands and attached it to his racket. At the right time, he smacked the ball, creating a mirage of three fireballs. Kayden smirked at this.

"Let's see her try and get it now." Kayden said to himself.

Marisa was confused, not sure which one of these was the real ball. She had to think quick if she wanted to stay in this. But how? That's when she noticed a shadow was hanging below one of the fireballs. If she could see that, then maybe...

With a hopeful whack, she hit the ball, which turned out to be the real thing. The ball went flying towards Kayden at a fast pace. Kayden's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly swinged his racket, but he swinged it too early, as the ball passed over his shoulder and bounced on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop.l

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner goes to Marisa Harmon!"

Marisa cheered as she won her match. Louise let out a bigger whistle for her daughter while the rest of the crowd cheered for her. Kayden was somewhat disappointed in himself, seeing as how he lost and was now eliminated from the tournament. But, at the very least, he did give Marisa a run for her money, so he went over to congratulate her.

Marisa waved at the crowd until Kayden approached her.

"Nice job. You beat me." Kayden said with a smirk. He then extended his hand to her.

Marisa looked down at a it for a second before retuning with her own hand. "Thanks."

The stadium turned back to it's original self as the crowd cheered for both of them one more time before they headed towards the back.

_"In a decent contest, Marisa Harmon managed to defeat Kayden Seyak, eliminating him from the tournament. Now, let us see who the next participants are..."_

The slot machine revealed itself on-screen as the first reel began to spin itself. No one could tell who was going to enter next.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The first reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Blaze the Cat in order to get where he's at. Let's hear it for Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

As with any doubt, the crowd cheered loudly went the blue hedgehog entered the arena. In fact, he was already at his position as he waved at the crowd in return. After the cheering started to die down, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Sonic's opponent is going to be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Sonic repeatedly tapped his foot as he waited for the reel to stop.

_"And Sonic's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop, revealing Sonic's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Sonic's opponent is the one who defeated Stream the Albatross in order to get where he's at. Give it up for Shadow the Hedgehog!"_

Sonic grinned when he saw the black hedgehog entering the arena. The crowd cheered just as loud as Sonic's as soon as Shadow made his way towards the net. But like before, Shadow ignored the cheers and just his focused on the match.

The two hedgehogs met each other face to face across the net.

"Well, who knew we would be facing each other again?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Don't get too confident, Sonic." Shadow told him. "I have gotten stronger the last time we fought."

"I don't doubt that one bit." Sonic replied.

The two stared at each other for another moment before retuning to their original positions.

_"And now, is it time to change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like they were battling in the city of Station Square. It was a familiar sight, because this is where Sonic and Shadow encountered each other for the every first time.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave Sonic the ball. She then returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Sonic was the only one that had to do this. Shadow was already in his skates, so Sonic hopped on his board and got his racket ready. Once the referee checked both of their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Sonic tossed the ball in the air and smashed it over to Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form returned the shot by swinging his racket, smacking the ball back in Sonic's direction. Sonic stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back to Shadow's side of the court. Shadow dashed towards the ball and smacked it back towards his opponent.

Sonic decided to move forwards and whacked the ball back towards Shadow's side of the court. Shadow dashed towards the ball and whacked it back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog moved backwards a bit before whacking the ball straight down the middle. Shadow quickly dashed towards it and whacked the ball back towards Sonic again.

Sonic grinned as he moved forwards again and whacked the ball back towards Shadow again. Shadow decided to move towards the net before whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Sonic moved to the side a little as he whacked the ball back to Shadow. The black hedgehog moved backwards a little and smacked the ball back towards Sonic's side of the court.

That's when Sonic made his move. He turned himself into a buzzsaw and dashed towards the flying ball before whacking at high speed. Shadow tried to hit the ball, but missed it by a mile, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_SONIC: 15 - SHADOW: 0_**

Shadow only glared at Sonic as he cheered himself for getting the point. It didn't really matter to the black hedgehog, though. This match was just getting started.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Sonic tossed the ball in the air and smacked it over towards Shadow. The black hedgehog countered it by swinging his own racket, hitting the ball back towards his opponent. Sonic decided to move forwards as he hit the ball back towards Shadow's side of the court. Shadow dashed towards the ball and whacked it back towards Sonic.

Sonic moved to the side a bit before whacking the ball back to his opponent. Shadow narrowed his eyes as he moved forwards and whacked the ball back to Sonic. The blue hedgehog stayed wher he was again as he whacked the ball back towards Shadow. The black hedgehog moved backwards before hitting the ball with a fast whack. The ball came flying towards Sonic at a fast rate, but he was ready for this as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball in a different direction away from Shadow.

The black hedgehog wasn't about to let this one go, as he dashed towards the ball again and smashed it over towards Sonic again. Sonic stayed where he was as he striked the ball in a different direction, which was still away from Shadow. The black hedgehog again dashed towards the ball and managed to hit the ball back to Sonic's side of the court. Sonic decided to move from his spot as he boosted towards the ball and whacked it back towards Shadow.

At the moment the ball came close to him, Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Chaos Control!"

Time started to slow down as soon as the ball was close to the black hedgehog. Shadow winded back his arm and whacked the ball back to Sonic's side of the court. Time went back to normal as Sonic tried to go after the ball and hit it. Unfortunately, he missed it, as the ball started to roll on the ground before stopping.

**_SONIC: 15 - SHADOW: 15_**

Sonic gritted his teeth a bit, seeing how Shadow countered out of that move. But it was still early, so there wasn't much to worry about yet.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Sonic served the ball towards Shadow, whom retaliated by swinging his racket, whacking the ball back towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic boosted towards the ball and smacked it back towards Shadow. At that point, Shadow decided to move forwards before striking the ball in a different direction, away from Sonic. The blue hedgehog, however, wasn't going let this go either. He quickly boosted towards the ball and whacked it back towards Shadow.

The black hedgehog stayed where he was as he winded back his arm and smashed the ball as hard as he could, sending it rocketing back towards Sonic's direction. Sonic's eyes widened in surprise to see the ball coming towards him at almost the same speed he would go on his feet. But luckily, he managed to hit the ball back towards Shadow before it could pass him. Shadow moved forwards again before whacking the ball back towards Sonic's side of the court.

Sonic quickly dashed towards the ball and whacked it back towards Shadow again. Shadow narrowed his eye as he winded back his arm again and smacked the ball in Sonic's direction. But at the moment, Sonci boosted towards the net and slammed the ball with full force, sending the ball rocketing down the middle at high speed. Shadow didn't see this coming until the last second, and it was already too late when bounced on the ground a couples of times before coming to a stop.

**_SONIC: 30 - SHADOW: 15_**

Shadow glanced at the scoreboard, only to see it change within Sonic's favor. Now that Sonic was ahead of him again, Shadow had to stay even more focused if he wanted to win this match.

Everything was cleared and the match began once more. Sonic served the ball towards Shadow, in which the black hedgehog countered it by whacking the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog moved forwards a little before whacking the ball back to Shadow's side of the court. Shadow boosted towards the ball and quickly whacked it to his opponent. Sonic moved forward about an inch before whacking back the ball towards Shadow.

Shadow stayed where he was before whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Sonic moved backwards before smacking the ball in a different direction away from the black hedgehog. Shadow narrowed his eyes as he boosted towards the ball and smashed it back towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic quickly boosted after the ball and whacked it back towards Shadow with a fast whack. The ball rocketed towards Shadow at high speed as he prepared to counter this.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic was confused when he heard Shadow shout those words. Shadow whacked the ball, as yellow energy came soaring after Sonic at high speeds. Thinking quickly, Sonic whacked the ball back towards Shadow, but when he did that, he was paralyzed, not being able to move from his position. That's when Shadow returned the shot as it bounced on Sonic's side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

_**SONIC: 30 - SHADOW: 30**_

Sonic had recovered from his paralysis as he looked over at the scoreboard. Now it was a tie game again and only one of the two hedgehogs could win this and move on in the tournament.

The arena was cleared and the match began once more. Sonic tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Shadow again. Shadow narrowed his eyes as he whacked the ball back in Sonic's direction. Sonic moved forwards a little as he striked at the ball, sending back to Shadow's side of the court. Shadow quickly rode to teh side before smacking the ball back to his opponent.

Sonic saw the ball heading towards him, so he winded back his arm and whacked it in a different direction, away from where Shadow was standing. Shadow, however, saw this coming as he skated towards the ball and smacked it back towards Sonic's side of the court. Now it was Sonic's turn to go after the ball, where he was able to hit the ball back towards his opponent.

Shadow decided to make his way towards the net while hitting the ball back towards Sonic at high speed. Sonic moved backwards as he gripped his racket and smacked the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball flying towards Shadow at a fast pace. Shadow moved backwards before whacking the ball back towards Sonic.

That's when the blue hedgehog grinned once more. He jumped from his board and spinned himself in a tornado, which created Sonic Wind. The ball was caught inside as Sonic hopped on his gear and whacked the ball at an even faster pace. Shadow tried to hit the ball, but instead, the ball hit Shadow in the stomach before dropping to the ground.

**_SONIC: 45 - SHADOW: 30_**

Shadow rubbed hit stomach a little before glancing over at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Sonic's favor yet again.

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Now Shadow had to get back in this, or else he would be eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was settled as Sonic served the ball towards Shadow at high speed. Shadow gripped his racket as he smacked the ball back towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic moved towards the middle as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Shadow decided to do the same as he striked the ball in a different direction away from Sonic.

However, Sonic managed to see this coming. He boosted towards the ball and whacked it back towards Shadow. The black hedgehog moved backwards a little before whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Sonic decided to move backwards a little, as well, before whacking the ball in a different direction again, away from Shadow.

Shadow decided that he wanted to end this match quickly so that he could go for a deuce. He gripped his racket and charged up yellow energy within his racket.

"Chaos Spear!"

At the right time, Shadow smacked the ball, as it soared towards Sonic at high speed. Sonic's eyes widened as he saw this, but he quickly had a backup plan.

"Sonic Wind!"

Sonic created another blue tornado as the ball soared inside the tornado. While in the wind, Sonic slammed the ball over towards Shadow at high speed again. But like with Sonic, Shadow had a backup plan too.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow whacked the ball back towards Sonic very slowly at first but went very fast like before. Sonic wasn't sure if he could hit it or not at this rate. So he decided to try one more move. He quickly turned himself into a buzz saw and dashed towards the ball as he whacked it with all of his might, sending flying towards Shadow at the highest speed possible.

Shadow quickly swinged his racket...but missed. The ball came dropping down on his side of the court before rolling to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The female referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered loudly for his victory. Sonic let out a sigh of relief as he smiled and waved at the crowd.

With Shadow, he closed his eyes in disappointment. He was so close of keeping the match going, but luck didn't turn out in his favor this time. The stadium turned back to it's original self as Sonic went over towards him.

"Nice match!" Sonic smirked as he extended his hand to him.

Shadow looked down at it for a moment before turning around. "Save it. I don't need your appreciation." He then walked to the back with his racket in hand.

Sonic only shrugged. He was guessing that was Shadow's way of saying thank you. He looked up at the crowd one more time before dashing towards the back.

_"In a very close contest, Sonic manages to defeat Shadow, eliminating him from the match. We will now take another fifteen minute break, and when we come back, we will have more matches on the way, so stay tuned!"_

_

* * *

_

**Another two matches end with Marisa and Sonic winning their matches over Kayden and Shadow. Who will face who in the next match? Will it affect the tournament? And how long will it before I stop asking these questions? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	17. Round Two, Part 3

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 16: Round Two, Part 3

**- Space Colosseum -**

Marisa and Sonic had won their matches over Kayden and Shadow. Everyone had returned from their fifteen minute break as Omochao appeared on-screen.

_"I hope everyone has replenished their food and drink supplies, because it is now time to start the next match! Start the randomizer!"_

Omochao was soon replaced with the slot machine as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. Everyone could only wonder who the reel would stop on.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Meiling the Monkey to get where she's at. Here is Eve the Cat!"_

Much like before, Eve came out to a series of boos from the crowd. Eve grew a little agitated but did her best to keep it to herself. In the crowd, Rothion smirked to himself. Now it was a perfect opportunity for someone to eliminate her here and now.

_"Now, let us see who Eve's opponent is going to be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Eve kept her eyes fixed at her awaiting opponent.

_"And Eve's opponent is..."_

The second reel started to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop, revealing Eve's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Eve's opponent is the one who defeated Aqua Bubbles in order to get where she's at. Give it up for Kyla Vonstar!"_

To Eve's surprise, the crowd booed even louder at Kyla, whom was once again accompanied by Zed Goodwin. The only ones that didn't boo at Kyla were Louise, Larcen, Samson, and Kera. Louise kept her eyes focused on Kyla, trying to figure out a way into Kyla's heart. She also stared at Zed Goodwin, whom was taking the trench-coat off of Kyla. She figured that he had something to do with this, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"All right, Kyla. You've already made an impact already. Keep up that streak." Zed whispered in her ear before heading towards the back.

Kyla gripped her racket tightly as she headed towards the net. Eve was already there, waiting for her. The cat did not look amused.

"Is that what you call fashion sense?" Eve asked sarcastically. "Please, you look ridiculous with that trash your wearing. Much like your way of playing tennis."

Kyla narrowed her eyes in anger at Eve. The cat only chuckled at this as she headed towards her position, with Kyla doing the same.

_"And now, it is time to change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment before a new arena took it's place. It looked like Twinkle Park, the place located near Station Square. Eve didn't like to be reminded of this place, seeing as how she and her team members of Rothion and Cesare lost a race here to the Babylon Rogues.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee gave the ball to Eve. She then returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, both Eve and Kyla got on their boards and got their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Eve tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Kyla. The light blue-haired human female returned the shot with a hard whack, sending it flying towards Eve's side of the court. Without wasting anytime, Eve boosted after the ball and quickly whacked it back towards Kyla. But like with Eve, Kyla kept her eyes focused on the ball at all times as she raced towards it and whacked it back towards Eve with a fast whack. Eve narrowed her eyes as she moved backwards and hit the ball in a different direction, away from Kyla.

But Kyla saw this coming again as she raced towards the ball again and whacked it back towards Even at high speed. Eve quickly retaliated as she gripped her racket and smashed the ball back towards Eve again. Eve was ready for this too as she winded back her arm and smacked the ball down the middle. But Kyla wasn't about to let this go as she raced towards the ball again and smashed the ball with a hard whack, sending the ball rocketing straight towards Eve again. The white cat did not take her eyes off the ball as she winded back her arm and hit it back towards Kyla.

Kyla narrowed her eyes as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball rocketing at an even higher speed towards her opponent. Eve tried to hit the ball, but instead, the ball hit her in the stomach before dropping towards the ground.

**_EVE: 0 - KYLA: 15_**

Eve held her stomach in a little bit of pain. She glared over at Kyla, thinking she got a lucky win over her in that round. But it was only beginning, so she had plenty of time to make sure that Kyla suffered.

Everything was settled and the match began once more. Eve served the ball towards Kyla with a whack. Kyla gripped her racket and smacked the ball back towards Eve's side of the court. Eve raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Kyla's side of the court. Kyla move towards flying ball and quickly whacked it back towards Eve at high speed. Eve moved backwards as she whacked the ball back in a different direction, away from Kyla again. However, Kyla could see the ball heading away from her, so she dashed towards the ball and smacked it back in Eve's direction again.

Eve stayed where she was as she whacked the ball back in Kyla's direction. Kyla kept up her own pace as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball again with full force, sending flying straight towards Eve. The white cat moved forwards, this time, as she whacked the ball in a different direction again, away from Kyla. The light blue-haired female human dashed towards the ball again, and smacked the ball with a fast whack, sending it rocketing towards Eve's side of the court. Eve's eyes widened a little, but she kept up her focus as she dashed towards the ball and whacked it back towards her opponent.

Kyla saw the ball heading towards her, so she rode towards the net and smacked the ball as it rocketed towards Eve at high speed. Eve rode towards the ball head-on, but that may have been a mistake for her. By the time she was about to hit the ball with her racket, the ball managed to hit the elbow of Eve, before dropping to the ground. Eve yelped out in pain as she gripped her elbow tightly.

**_EVE: 0 - KYLA: 30_**

Eve shook the pain off of her as she looked over at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Kyla's favor. She then looked over at the female human, only to see that she kept her eyes focused on the match. She could tell that Kyla was already starting to play aggressively, so if there was anyway she could return the favor back to Kyla, she would have the advantage over her.

Once everything was settled, the match began again. Eve tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Kyla. The female human's eyes narrowed as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Eve wasted no time in riding fowards with her gear as she quickly whacked the ball towards Kyla. The ball was rocketing towards at high speeds, but Kyla was ready for this. She gripped her racket and smashed the ball back in Eve's direction. Eve stayed where she was as she striked the ball in a different direction of Kyla's side of the court.

Kyla did not take her eyes off the ball, so she boosted after the ball and smacked it over to Eve again. Eve narrowed her eyes as she moved forwards a little, again, before whacking the ball in another direction, away from her opponent. Kyla remained focused as she quickly dashed towards the ball and whacked it back towards Eve's side of the court. Eve rode to the side as she whacked the ball back towards Kyla again. Kyla stayed where she was as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball rocketing towards Eve at high speed.

Eve decided now would be the best time to pull off her special move. Her racket glowed darkly as it turned into her trusty scythe. At the right time, as she hit the ball with the sharp edge of her weapon, sending the ball flying towards Kyla at high speed. While this happened, Eve smirked darkly.

"Once she hits that ball, she will be teleported into a different direction of her side of the court." Eve said to herself. "She will be confused at that moment, and I will gain the point to myself. Perhaps I should've thought of this sooner."

While Eve was wrapped in her own mind, Kyla managed to hit the ball back towards her opponent, unaffected by Eve's special move. Eve's widened in shock. The move didn't work? But how? While wrapped in her own thoughts again, the ball managed to hit Eve in the stomach again before falling to the ground.

**_EVE: 0 - KYLA: 45_**

Eve gripped her stomach in pain. How and why didn't special move work against Kyla? It should've teleported her to a different direction of the court, but it did not work.

"What's...the big idea? Why did my strategy not work?" Eve asked, a little weakened by her pain.

"This arm of mine isn't just for show." Kyla answered, as she lifted her metal arm in the air. "My arm can absorb the energy of any special move that anyone tries to throw at me. It even holds a special surprise for my opponent."

Special surprise? What could she mean by that? Eve wondered if Kyla was even human at all? If that was the case, then she would have to be on her guard at all times.

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

And not only did she have to keep her guard up, she would have to stay focused. Otherwise, she would be eliminated from the tournament, and unknowingly, Rothion would get his wish.

Once everything was settled again, the match began. Eve tossed the ball in the air and quickly whacked it towards Kyla. The light blue-haired female human gripped her racket and slammed the ball back towards Eve's side of the court. Eve quickly boosted after the ball and whack it back towards her opponent. Kyla moved forwards a little as she whacked the ball back towards Eve. The white cat moved forwards a little, too, as she whacked the ball in a different direction, away from Kyla. The female human wasn't going to let it go as she boosted towards the ball and striked it back towards Eve again.

Eve decided to stay where she was as she whacked the ball in another direction, away from Kyla again. Kyla, however, was one step ahead as she rode towards the ball and smacked it back towards her opponent's side of the court. Eve did not take her eyes off the ball as she rode towards it again and whacked it towards Kyla with a fast whack. The ball came flying towards Kyla at a fast rate, but Kyla was ready for this as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball back towards Eve with a hard whack.

Eve narrowed her eyes again as she moved backwards and swinged her racket, sending the ball in another direction and away from Kyla. The female human, again, rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Eve once more. Eve was starting to grow a little tired, but she kept it going as she gripped her racket and smashed the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball straight towards Kyla Vonstar.

That's when Kyla had a special trick up her sleeve. Dark energy started to surround her metal arm. At the right time, she smacked the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball flying towards Eve at high speed. Eve narrowed her eyes, as she whacked the ball back in Kyla's direction. But when she did that, she disappeared into thin air for a second until she appeared in the opposite direction of where she originally was. She looked around, confused.

"What the hell?" Eve looked around. "How did I wind up over here?" That's when it started to dawn on her. "Maybe..."

But while she was wrapped in her own thoughts again. A loud whack was heard. She looked up, but was too late. The ball hit her straight in the forehead, which like with Aqua, knocked her off her board and made her fall on her back as the ball rolled on the ground before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of the match goes to Kyla Vonstar."

The crowd let out more boos at Kyla. Eve was too busy moaning in pain as the arena changed back to it's original self. Zed Goodwin came out and put the trench-coat back on Kyla.

"You did well again, Kyla." Zed said to her. "Now your one step closer in acheiving your goal."

After hearing what he said, the two turned around as Zed lead Kyla towards the back.

With Eve, and unlike Aqua who needed help getting up, she got to her feet on her own. She glared at Kyla, whom had left the arena with Zed until they disappeared.

"That bitch..." Eve said weakly. "I'll show her what happens when she messes with me. "

With that said, she picked up her board and slowly walked towards the back. In the crowd, Rothion laughed insanely at her loss. Eve didn't bother to hear it as she continued walking towards the back.

Elsewhere in the crowd, Louise rubbed her chin, trying to gather in the information of what just happened.

"Can you believe that?" Kera asked. "Absorbing energy from other people's special moves? That doesn't sound fair to me."

"Yeah. With that kind of ability, she could possibly win this tournament." Samson thought.

That worried Larcen the Hedgehog. If Marisa were to face her in the next round, then there's no telling what Kyla would do to her.

While everyone was speaking their opinions and Louise was trying to figure out what to do, Omochao spoke from the screen.

_"In a surprising contest, Kyla managed to defeat Eve, eliminating the white cat from the tournament. But let's not waste anymore time, let's see who the next participants are."_

Omochao was soon replaced the slot machine again. The first reel began to spin itself in a blur, meaning that no one could tell who was going to enter next.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The first reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Wave the Swallow in order to get where she's at. Let's hear it for Xion Herra!"_

Xion came out to a decent cheer. The Gothic female human smirked, feeling confident as usual. She was the first of her team to enter the first round and it felt like she could take on anyone without no trouble at all. Once she made it to her position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Xion's opponent will be!"_

The second reel started to spin itself in a blur. Xion got herself focused, as she was ready to face her mystery opponent.

_"And Xion's opponent is..."_

The second reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Xion's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Xion's opponent is the one who defeated Rothion the Owl to get where she's at. Give it up for Cream the Rabbit!"_

Cream came out to an even warmer cheer as she was accompanied by her Chao friend, Cheese. Vanilla let out another loud whistle for her daughter as Cream waved to the crowd, including her mom and the Chaotix.

The two approached the net as Cream extended her hand towards her.

"Good luck to you, Ms. Xion." Cream said with a smile.

Xion leaned down towards Cream's height. "Kid, just call me Xion. The 'Ms.' stuff is so uncool to me."

"OK, then." Cream nodded. "Good luck to you anyway."

After the two said their greetings, the two of them returned to their original position.

_"And now, it is time to change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like they were at the town of Adabat. The place where Sonic and Chip met for the first time.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Xion. Once she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Xion and Cream got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Xion tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Cream. The young rabbit returned the shot and whacked it back towards Xion's side of the court. Xion quickly rode towards the ball and quickly whacked it back towards her opponent. Cream moved forwards a little before whacking the ball back towards the Gothic female human. Xion moved backwards a little before hitting the ball back towards Cream. The young rabbit moved forwards a little as she whacked the ball in a different direction of Xion's side of the court.

Xion wasn't about to let the ball get away from her as she rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Cream again. Cream stayed where she was as she gripped her racket and quickly hit it back towards Xion. The ball flew towards Xion at a decent rate, but Xion was ready for this. Xion whacked the ball in a different direction, away from Cream. The young rabbit quickly dashed towards the ball and whacked it back towards Xion. The Gothic female human moved forwards again before whacking the ball back towards Cream again.

Cream quickly rode forwards as she whacked the ball towards Xion at high speeds. Xion narrowed her eyes before striking the ball in a different direction. Cream quickly boosted after it and quickly whacked the ball back towards Xion again. Xion moved backwards again before whacking the ball back to Cream. The young decided to get some help at that moment.

"Cheese, get her!" Cream shouted to her friend.

Doing so, Cheese flew towards Xion and flew around her head. Xion tried to shake the Chao off of her. While she was distracted, Cream whacked the ball back towards Xion's side of the court, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop. By the time Cheese had left Xion alone, the Gothic female human had already realized what had happened.

**_XION: 0 - CREAM: 15_**

Xion frowned a bit, seeing as how she didn't get the point. But it didn't really matter to her much. The match was still early, and she still had a chance to catch up.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Xion served the ball towards Cream, whom returned the shot by whacking it back towards Xion's side of the court. The Gothic female human rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards the young rabbit. Cream decided to move forwards a little as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Xion stayed where she was as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball back towards Cream's side of the court. Cream decided to move backwards, this time, before whacking the ball back towards Xion again.

Xion also moved backwards a little before whacking the ball back towards Cream. The young rabbit went forwards again as she striked the ball in a different direction, away from Xion. The Gothic female human saw this coming, though, as she rode towards the ball and was able to smack the ball back to her opponent. Cream decided to move forwards some more before whacking the ball as fast as she could, sending the ball flying towards Xion at a fast rate. Xion's eyes were fixed on the ball as she swinged her racket in a different direction, hitting the ball away from Cream.

The young rabbit quickly dashed towards the ball and whacked it back towards Xion's side of the court. However, Xion had this ready. She replaced her racket with her guitar as she smacked the ball, sending rocketing towards Cream at high speed. Cream tried to hit the ball, but missed, as it bounced on her side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_XION: 15 - CREAM: 15_**

Cream was disappointed in herself for not hitting the ball quick enough. But she guessed that was just the nature of tennis.

Once everything was settled, the match began again. Xion tossed the ball in the air and smashed it towards her opponent. Cream retaliated by hitting the ball back towards her opponent's direction. Xion rode to the side as she whacked the ball at the right time, sending flying back towards Cream's side of the court. Cream raced towards the ball before it could pass her and she whacked the ball back towards Xion. The Gothic female human stayed where she was as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball towards Cream at a fast rate.

Cream was determined to stay in this as she moved backwards and striked the ball back towards her opponent. Xion moved forwards until she whacked the ball back towards Cream. The young rabbit moved an inch to the side before whacking the ball back towards Xion's direction again. Xion moved forward a little, as well, as she whacked the ball in a different direction, away from her opponent. Cream saw this coming as she quickly raced towards the ball and smacked it over towards Xion again.

Xion then made her move by boosting towards the net and slamming the ball in a different direction at high speed. Cream tried to hit the ball, but missed again, as it bounced several times on the ground before rolling to a stop.

**_XION: 30 - CREAM: 15_**

Cream sighed in disappointment again, seeing as how Xion got the point again. She just didn't get to the ball fast enough again. She wondered now how she was going to get out of this.

Everything got settled and the match began once more. Xion served the ball towards Cream by whacking it at a decent rate. Cream countered this by whacking the ball back towards Xion's side of the court. Xion raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards the young rabbit. Cream decided to move forwards a little before whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Xion stayed where she was as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent's side of the court. Xion moved her gear towards the side as she whacked the ball to her opponent again.

Cream moved forwards again as she smacked the ball in a different direction, sending it flying away from Xion. The Gothic female human quickly raced towards the ball again and hit it back towards her opponent. Cream moved backwards a little before winding her arm and whacking it as hard as she could, sending it flying towards Xion at a fast rate. Xion narrowed her eyes as she gripped her racket and quickly slammed the ball back in Cream's direction. The ball was coming towards Cream at a decent rate, but she was ready for this as she smacked the ball in different direction, away from Xion again.

Xion wasn't going to let this match go as she raced towards the ball and quickly whacked it Cream's direction again. Cream narrowed her eyes, this time, as she quickly swinged her racket, smacking the ball at another fast pace. Xion got ready for this as she gripped her racket even tighter and raced towards the center of net. With a hard whack, she smacked it towards Cream at high speed. Cream quickly swinged her racket, but was a little too early, as the ball barely passed her and bounced on her side of the court several times before coming to a stop.

**_XION: 45 - CREAM: 15_**

Cream took a deep breath and sighed a little again. She barely missed the ball again and Xion got the point for herself. What was she to do now?

"Match Point!" The female referee shouted.

Either way, she had to come up with something. And fast. If not, she would be eliminated from the tournament.

Once everything was settled again, the match began. Xion tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Cream. The young rabbit gripped her racket and smacked the ball over towards Xion. The Gothic female human stayed where she was as she whacked the ball back in Cream's direction. Cream decided to move forwards before whacking the ball in a different direction, away from where Xion was standing. But Xion didn't miss this. She raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards Cream at a decent rate.

Cream decided to move forwards a little before whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Xion moved forwards a little, as well, as she striked the ball in a different direction and away from Cream. But like with Xion, Cream also saw this coming as she raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Xion. The Gothic female human stayed where she was as she gripped her racket a little and smacked the ball towards Cream at a little faster rate. Cream decided to move backwards now before hitting the ball back towards her opponent's side of the court.

Xion started to breath a little heavily. She had to admit, for a little girl, she was pretty good at this kind of sport. But despite that, Xion would not let this match go. She winded back her arm and whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Tha's when Cream decided to call on Cheese again.

"Cheese, ger her!" Cream shouted.

Doing what she said, Cheese flew towards Xion and flew around her face. Last time, this costed Xion a point, but she had a backup plan this time. She let out her loud scream, scaring Cheese away from her. Cream whacked the ball, but the scream was too loud for her that after she hit the ball, she covered her long ears, trying ot get the voice out of her head.

At that moment, Xion whacked the ball one more time, sending the ball flying back towards Cream's side of the court. Cream still had her ears covered as the ball bounced a couple of times on her side of the court before coming to a stop. Cream slowly opened her ears, only to see that Xion's scream had stopped. She looked around for the ball, but only to find it on her side of court. That's when she realized what happened.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Xion Herra!"

The crowd let out a decent cheer for Xion, who celebrated the victory to herself. Cream had a depressed look on her face as Cheese went over to check on her.

"Chao, chao?" Cheese asked.

Cream looked up at Cheese for a moment before smiling warmly. "Don't worry, Cheese. At least we tried our hardest."

Cheese smiled back. "Chao, chao!"

The stadium turned back to it's original self as Xion picked up her board and headed towards Cream. She leaned down to her eye level.

"You know, kid. You weren't half bad out there." Xion smirked a little. "Nice effort."

Cream was happy to hear her say that. "Thanks. Congratulations on winning."

Xion rubbed Cream's head a little before leaving the back with her board and racket. Cream waved at the crowd one more time before she and Cheese left the arena, along with Cream's board and racket.

_"In a fun contest, Xion manages to defeat Cream, eliminating her from the tournament. We will now take another fifteen minute break, and by that time, we will have more matches on the way, so stay tuned!"_

_

* * *

_

**Another two matches pass with Kyla and Xion winning their matches over Eve and Cream. How will Vanilla fare with Cream's loss? Who will face who in the next matches? And will Eve keep her word on getting revenge against Kyla? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	18. Round Two, Part 4

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 18: Round Two, Part 4

**- Space Colosseum -**

Kyla and Xion had won their matches over Eve and Cream. Once everyone got settled, Omochao appeared on-screen again.

_"I hope everyone is ready, because we are now going to continue the tournament! Start the randomizer again!"_

Omochao was replaced with the slot machine. The first reel began to spin itself in a blur. Everyone watched, wondering who the next participant would be.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Freak the Weasel in order to get where he's at. Let's hear it for Metal Sonic!"_

Metal came out of the back to a mixed reaction. Ever since he made his return, a lot of people wondered how his appearance here in the tournament was going to affect the competition. Once Metal made it to his position, the mechanical Chao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Metal Sonic's opponent will be..."_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Metal only stood there in silence, waiting for his opponent to enter.

_"And Metal Sonic's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop, revealing Metal's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Metal Sonic's opponent is the one who defeated Shroud the Raccoon in order to get where he's at. Give it up for Yamkir the Hedgehog!"_

The red hedgehog came to a little warmer cheer than last time. The leader of Team Rockers felt good about himself. With Xion winning her match, he felt like he could win his match here and move on with his friend.

The two approached towards the net, eyeing each other.

"You know, just because your a robot version of that blue hedgehog, doesn't mean that your better than me. I'll still win." Yamkir boasted with a grin.

Metal only stared at him. "You won't last long against me."

"We'll see about that." Yamkir replied as he returned to his position, with Metal doing the same.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a another arena took it's place. It looked like they were in the Aquatic Mine. This was another location that Knuckles discovered when searching for the lost pieces of the Master Emerald.

Once the arena had changed, the female human referee came by and gave the ball to Metal Sonic. Once she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, both Metal Sonic and Yamkir got on their boards and got their rackets ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Metal tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards his opponent. Yamkir was ready for this as he whacked the ball back in Metal's direction. Metal rode towards the ball and returned the shot back towards Yamkir. The red hedgehog stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Metal. The blue robot moved to the side a bit before whacking the ball in a different direction and away from Yamkir. The leader of Team Rockers, though, saw this coming. He rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Metal at a decent rate.

Metal moved forwards just a little bit before whacking the ball away from Yamkir's direction again. Yamkir, again, rode towards the flying ball and smacked it over towards his opponent. Metal stayed where he was as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball in the middle at a fast rate. Moving quickly, Yamkir boosted towards the ball and smacked the ball back to his opponent's side of the court. Metal rode towards the side as he striked the ball back towards his opponent. Yamkir moved forwards as he whacked the ball in a different direction, and away from Metal.

Instead of boosting with is board, he used the boosters on his back and charged after the ball before whacking it back to Yamkir. The red hedgehog decided to move backwards until he whacked the ball back to his opponent's side of the court. Metal, again boosted towards the ball and smacked it back towards the red hedgehog. Yamkir countered this by whacking the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball rocketing towards Metal Sonic at high speed.

Metal was ready for this as his racket turned into a rock guitar, which was similar to Yamkir's, as he smashed the ball, sending flying at an even faster rate towards Yamkir's side of the court. Yamkir tried to hit the ball, but missed it by a few inches, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before stopping.

**_METAL SONIC: 15 - YAMKIR: 0_**

Yamkir cursed himself for missing the ball. He looked over at the scoreboard to see it change within Metal's favor. He also noticed that Metal did his own move by using a guitar as his racket. He must've guessed that it was all part of his data copying ability. But he figured he could get passed it. Somehow.

Everything was cleared, and the match began again. Metal served the ball over towards Yamkir, in which the red hedgehog returned it by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Metal moved towards the center of his side of the court before hitting the ball back towards Yamkir's side of the court. Yamkir rode towards the flying ball and smacked it over to Metal. The blue robot moved backwards a little as he whacked the ball in a different direction and away from Yamkir. The red hedgehog saw this coming, though, so he raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards his opponent's side of the court.

Metal raced to the side as he whacked the ball back towards Yamkir with a fast whack. The ball rocketed towards the red hedgehog, but he quickly striked the ball back towards his opponent again. Metal moved backwards as he whacked the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball flying in a different direction again. Acting quickly, Yamkir raced towards the ball and quickly smacked it down the middle of his opponent's side of the court. Metal did not lose focus as he boosted towards the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent.

That's when Yamkir decided to try the same thing Metal did to him. His racket was replaced with his red guitar as he smashed the ball at high speed towards Metal. The blue robot quickly got into stance as he smashed the ball at the right time, sending it back towards Yamkir. The red hedgehog was surprised to see that Metal had countered it, but that didn't stop him. He raced towards the center of the net and whacked the ball in the furthest direction, away from his opponent. Metal quickly boosted after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Yamkir again.

Yamkir began to sweat a little, seeing as how Metal was countering each of his whacks. But still, he gripped his racket and slammed the all as hard as could, sending the ball straight away from Metal once again. And like before, Metal boosted towards the ball and smacked it back towads Yamkir's side of the court. Yamkir quickly boosted after the ball and barely managed to hit the ball back to his opponent. That's when Metal gripped his racket again and slammed the ball with a fast and hard whack, sending the ball rocketing towards his opponent's side of the court.

Yamkir tried to hit the ball, but missed it this time, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_METAL SONIC: 30 - YAMKIR: 0_**

Yamkir took a few breaths as he looked over at the scoreboard. The round that he had just played against Metal was very rouge. He knew it was going to be a challenge, but he didn't expect Metal to be this good. He looked over at Metal to see that he didn't look tired in the least. He had to come up with something. But what?

Once everything was settled, the match began again. Metal served the ball over towards Yamkir, in which the red hedgehog returned it by whacking the ball back to his opponent. Metal stayed where he was as he striked the ball back towards his opponent's side of the court. Yamkir boosted towards the flying ball and and was able to whack it back towards Metal. The blue robot moved forwards a little as he smacked the ball back to Yamkir. The red hedgehog stayed here he was as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball back to his opponent's side of the court.

Metal, again, raced towards the ball and whacked it back to his opponent. Yamkir moved backwards a little before whacking the ball in another direction, away from Metal. The blue robot kept his red eyes focused on the ball as he raced towards it again and whacked it back towards Yamkir at high speed. Yamkir narrowed his eyes as he moved forwards again and smacked the ball to another different direction, and away from Metal again. Metal kept this up as he raced towards the ball again and smacked the ball back towards Yamkir.

The red hedgehog stayed where he was as he slammed the ball straight down the middle. However, Metal was fast enough, as he boosted towards the ball and whacked it back in Yamkir's direction. Yamkir stayed in his position again as he striked the ball back towards his opponent's side of the court. Metal moved towards the side as he whacked the ball back towards Yamkir again. Yamkir moved towards the net before whacking the ball back to Metal. But before it could even pass the net, Metal boosted towards it and slammed it with a fast whack. And before Yamkir could retaliate, the ball had already bounced on his side of the court several times before rolling slowly to a stop.

**_METAL SONIC: 45 - YAMKIR: 0_**

Yamkir cursed himself for not seeing this coming in time. He glanced over at the scoreboard again, only to see Metal getting an even higher score than him. What was he to do in this situation?

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Whatever the situation he was in, he would have to come up with something fast. If he didn't make a comeback here, he would lose the match to Metal, and he would be eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Metal tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Yamkir. The red hedgehog countered this by whacking the ball back to Metal's side of the court. Metal raced towards the ball and smacked it over towards Yamkir at a decent rate. Yamkir decided to move forwards until he whacked the ball back towards Metal with a fast whack. Metal stayed where he was as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball back towards Yamkir at a fast rate. Yamkir returned the shot by whacking the ball in a different direction and away from Metal.

The blue robot, like before, saw the ball heading away from him, so he boosted towards the ball and striked it back towards his opponent's side of the court. Yamkir raced towards the ball and whacked it back to his opponent at a decent rate. Metal moved forwards a little before striking the ball in a different direction, away from Yamkir. The red hedgehog saw the ball heading away from him, as well, so he raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards the blue robot. Metal stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent.

That's when Yamkir decided to step up his A-game again. He replaced his racket with his trusty red guitar as he smashed the ball with all of his might. The ball went rocketing towards Metal at a very fast rate. Yamkir smirked to himself.

"Let's see him hit this." He said to himself.

Metal took the challenge as he also replaced his racket with the guitar that he had used in the beginning of the match. He returned the shot by spinning around with his gear and slamming the ball, even harder than he originally did. The ball rocketed even faster down the middle of Yamkir's side of the court. Yamkir quickly raced towards it and swinged his racket, hoping to hit the ball. Unfortunately...he missed a little late. The ball had managed to pass the red hedgehog as it bounced on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Metal Sonic!"

The crowd let out another mixed reaction as Metal grabbed his board and began heading towards the back. At that time, the stadium had turned back to it's original self.

With Yamkir, he slammed his fist down in defeat. He could not believe he had lost. And he didn't even get one point on the scoreboard. It felt like, to him, he was beaten like he was nothing. Yamkir definitely underestimated Metal Sonic's abilities and now he wouldn't be able to move on with his friend, Xion. After a minute of feeling disappointed, he picked up his board and racket and headed towards the back.

_"Congratulations to Metal Sonic for winning his match against Yamkir. The leader of Team Rockers put in a lot of effort, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough. And now he is eliminated from the tournament. But let's not waste anymore time. Start up the randomizer!"_

The slot machine appeared on-screen again as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. No one could tell who was going to enter next.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Miles Tails Prower in order to get where he's at. Let's hear it for Robin the Mammoth!"_

The brown-furred mammoth came out to a loud cheer. Robin laughed heartily as he waved at the crowd. Once he made it to his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Robin's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Robin waited patiently for his mystery opponent to appear.

_"And Robin's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Robin's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Robin's opponent is the one who defeated Emily Leot the Cheetah in order to get where she's at. Give it up for Madeline, or should I say, Maddy!"_

The peach-colored female human came out to a mixed reaction. With the competition getting rougher with each match passing by, the opponent's would be getting tougher as well. And Maddy knew it too. Up in the crowd, Emily narrowed her eyes at Maddy, mainly after seeing that she got eliminated by her. Hopefully, Robin could take that arrogant girl down so she would be eliminated from the tournament.

The two participants met each other from across the net.

"Good luck to ya, lassie." Robin said to her with a grin.

"Your the one who's going to be needing it. Not me." Maddy told him as she returned to her position.

Robin stood there for a moment, rubbing his head. This girl wanted to win badly, so she didn't have much to say for friendly greetings. He shrugged once before returning to his position.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like one of Dr. Eggman's previous bases before it was destroyed by Sonic.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Robin. She then returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, both Robin and Maddy got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Robin tossed the ball in the air with his free arm and smashed it with his racket that he held with his trunk. The ball flew towards Maddy, as the peach-colored female human returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards Robin. The mammoth stayed where he was as he smacked the ball back towards Maddy's side of the court. Maddy rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back to her opponent. Robin moved forwards a little before whacking the ball back in Maddy's direction. Maddy moved backwards herself as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent.

Robin stayed where he was as he smacked the ball in a different direction, away from Maddy. The peach-colored female human quickly raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards the mammoth. Robin moved forwards some more as he whacked the ball straight down the middle. Maddy moved her gear to the side as she whacked the ball back to her opponent. Robin gripped his racket as he smacked the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball flying away from Maddy at high speed.

Maddy tried to reach for the ball, but missed, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_ROBIN: 15 - MADDY: 0_**

Maddy growled a little, seeing as how she missed the ball. This guy was pretty powerful, so she had to think of a way around this before it was too late.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Robin served the ball over towards Maddy, whom countered it by smacking the ball back towards her opponent's side of the court. Robin rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Maddy moved to the side a bit before whacking the ball towards Robin. The mammoth stayed where he was as he whacked the ball down the middle. Maddy managed to ride towards the flying ball and whack it back to her opponent's side of the court. Robin moved to the side a little before whacking the ball back towards Maddy at a decent rate.

Maddy moved forwards a little before whacking the ball straight down the middle. Robin moved a little to the other side as he whacked the ball back in Maddy's direction. Maddy stayed where he was as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball back towards Robin at high speed. Robin quickly countered by whacking the ball as fast as he could, sending the ball back to Maddy at an even faster rate. Maddy moved backwards slightly before striking the ball back towards Robin.

The mammoth moved forwards a bit before whacking the ball in a different direction, away from Maddy. The peach-skinned colored female human quickly raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards her opponent. Robin moved towards the center of the net before whacking the ball in another direction of Maddy's side of the court. Maddy, again, quickly raced towards the ball and barely hit the ball back towards Robin. The mammoth gripped his racket and smashed the ball away from Maddy again.

Maddy narrowed her eyes as she quickly went after the ball. With barely enough effort, she hit the ball back towards her opponent. But before it could even get to him, the ball managed to hit the net before dropping towards the ground. Maddy's eyes widened at what just happened.

**_ROBIN: 30 - MADDY: 0_**

Maddy took a deep breath for herself. That round she went through exhausted her out already, but she didn't want to give up this match just yet. Although she had to admit, while she knew the competition was getting tougher, she didn't expect it to be this tough, despite it only being the second round.

Once everything was settled, the match began again. Robin tossed the ball in the air and smashed the ball with his racket. The ball rocketed towards Maddy, as the peach-skinned colored female human returned the shot by whacking the ball back to her opponent's side of the court. Robin raced towards the ball and whacked it back down the middle. Maddy moved to the side a little before whacking the ball back to Robin. The mammoth stayed moved backwards a little before smacking the ball back towards his opponent.

Maddy decided to move forwards this time as she whacked the ball down a different direction of Robin's side of the court. Robin moved to the side again as he whacked the ball back towards Maddy. The peach-skinned colored female human stayed where she was as she whacked the ball in a different direction, away from Robin again. Robin, however, saw the ball heading away from him, so he rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Maddy again.

Maddy gripped her racket and slammed the ball as hard as she could with her racket. The ball rocketed away from Robin as fast as it could. Robin swinged his racket, but just as he was about to hit it, the ball went underneath his racket and bounced on his side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_ROBIN: 30 - MADDY: 15_**

Maddy grinned, now that she was finally on the scoreboard. As long as she could keep this streak up, she could catch up with Robin and eliminate him from the tournament.

Everything was already settled and the match began once more. Robin served the ball towards Maddy, but she was able to counter this by whacking the ball back towards Robin. The mammoth moved forwards a little before hitting the ball back to Maddy's side of the court. Maddy raced towards the ball as she whacked it back down the middle of Robin's side of the court. Robin quickly boosted towards the ball and smacked it over to Maddy again.

Maddy stayed where she was as she whacked the ball back in a different direction. Robin saw the ball flying away from him again, so he boosted towards the ball and smacked it back towards his opponent. Maddy moved towards the center of the net and whacked the ball down the middle of Robin's side of the court. Robin quickly retaliated by racing towards the ball and whacking it back to Maddy. The peach-skinned colored female human moved backwards with her board until she whacked the ball back to her opponent.

That's when Robin made his move. He quickly boosted towards the center of the net and smashed the ball at high speed in the opposite direction of where Maddy was at. Maddy tried to get to the ball in time, but she didn't make it. The ball bounced a couple of times on the ground before coming to a stop.

**_ROBIN: 45 - MADDY: 15_**

"Shoot!" Maddy said in disappointment. Robin had gotten another point and she was still behind.

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Now Maddy had to do something here and now. Either she had to pull off something now, or she would be eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Robin tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Maddy. The peach-skinned colored female human retaliated by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Robin moved forwards a little before whacking the ball back towards his opponent's side of the court.

At that moment, Maddy decided to move forwards herself before striking the ball in the opposite direction of where Robin was at. Robin quickly raced towards the ball and was able to smack it back towards his opponent. Maddy stayed where she was as she whacked the ball back towards Robin. The mammoth moved forwards a little more before he whacked the ball away from Maddy's position.

Maddy wasn't going to let it go as she raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Robin's side of the court. Robin moved with his board again as he hit the ball back towards his opponent. Maddy kept her eyes fixed on the ball as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball with a hard whack, sending the ball rocketing towards the muscle of Team Rockers.

Robin decided to step up his A-Game here and now. His racket was replaced with his own guitar as he winded back his trunk and slammed the ball at high speed with his guitar. Maddy tried as fast as she could to hit the ball. But unfortunately for her, she missed it and the ball bounced on her side of the court a few times before stopping itself.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The female referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Robin the Mammoth!"

Maddy sighed in disappointment. She had lost and would not be able to move on in the tournament. The crowd cheered for Robin's victory, as he went over to Maddy.

"Ya put up a good match, lassie." Robin told her with a grin. "Nice job."

Maddy looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Thanks. And I hope you do well in the rest of the tournament."

The stadium turned back to it's original self as both of the competitors left the arena together.

_"In a competitive match, Robin manages to defeat Maddy, while she is eliminated from the tournament. We will now take another fifteen minute break, and when we come back, we will have more matches for you on the way, so stay tuned."_

_

* * *

_**Two more matches pass by with Metal Sonic and Robin winning their matches over Yamkir and Maddy. With only a few more matches left before Round 2 ends, how will it turn out? Will Xion and Robin manage by themselves with Yamkir joining them? And is there a reason why Metal Sonic is here? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	19. Round Two, Part 5

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 19: Round Two, Part 5

**- Space Colosseum -**

Metal Sonic and Robin managed to win their matches over Yamkir and Maddy. Once everyone had returned from their break, Omochao appeared on-screen.

_"I hope everyone has gotten settled, because it is time to continue the tournament. Start the randomizer!"_

Omochao was soon replaced with the slot machine as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. Everyone watched to see where the reel would land on.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Gerald the Hedgehog in order to get where she's at. Let's hear it for Rouge the Bat!"_

Rouge came out to a decent cheer as she made her way towards the tennis court. Up in the crowd, Shadow watched her closely. He wondered who she would have to face in this next match. When she made it to her position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Rouge's opponent will be!"_

The second reel of the slot machine began to spin itself in a blur. Rouge watched as she waited for her mystery opponent to be revealed.

_"And Rouge's opponent is..."_

The second reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Rouge's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Rouge's opponent is the one who defeated Alan the Tiger in order to get where he's at. Give it up for Armand Novak the Tiger!"_

Much like before, Armand came out to a loud cheer. Armand smiled as he waved at the crowd. Up in the crowd, Emily cheered the loudest for her boyfriend as he made it to the arena.

The two competitors made it to the center of the net as they shook hands with each other.

"Good luck to you, Rouge." Armand said to her.

"You too, Armand." Rouge replied back. "But you better be careful, I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I'll be on my guard." Armand told her before returning to his original position, with Rouge doing the same.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment before a new arena took it's place. It looked like they were at Metal Harbor. One of GUN's former bases on Prison Island before it was bombed by Eggman.

Once the arena was set, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Rouge. She then returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Rouge and Armand got on their boards and had their rackets ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Rouge tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Armand. The purple tiger returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards Rouge. The female bat moved towards the flying ball and shot it straight down the middle of Armand's side of the court. Armand moved to the side until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Rouge stayed where she was until she whacked the ball away from where Armand was. Armand, though, saw this coming, as he moved to the side again and smacked the ball back towards Rouge's direction.

Rouge moved backwards a bit until she whacked the ball in a different direction, and away from Armand. The purple tiger saw this as he raced towards the ball and whacked it back down the middle of Rouge's side of the court. Rouge moved forwards again until she whacked the ball in the opposite direction of where Armand was. Armand, again, raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards Rouge. The female bat stayed where she was as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball, sending rocketing down the middle at high speed.

Armand moved towards the side as he swinged his racket, striking the ball back towards his opponent. Rouge quickly put a time bomb on her racket and quickly slammed the ball back to her opponent. At the right time, Armand whacked the ball back towards Rouge. But when he did that, the bomb that was attached to the ball when it hit Rouge's racket exploded near Armand as he fell backwards on his back.

"That should do it." Rouge smirked as she whacked the ball back to Armand's side of the court. The ball bounced a couple of times on the ground before coming to a stop.

**_ROUGE: 15 - ARMAND: 0_**

Armand rubbed his head as he got back to his feet. He looked over at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Rouge's favor. Despite this minor setback, he got back on his board and got back in the match.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Rouge served the ball towards Armand, whom retaliated by hitting the ball back towards his opponent. Rouge stayed where she was as she whacked the ball straight down the middle. Armand raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards Rouge's side of the court. Rouge quickly raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards Armand.

The purple tiger gripped his racket as he winded back his arm and slammed the ball at high speed, sending it back towards Rouge. The female bat moved forwards a little before whacking the ball towards her opponent. Armand moved forwards as well until he whacked the ball in a different direction, away from Rouge.

Thinking quickly, Rouge raced towards the ball and barely managed to whacked the ball back towards her opponent's side of the court. Armand did the same as he boosted towards the ball and whacked it back to his opponent. Rouge moved forwards a little before whacking the ball towards Armand again. That's when Armand decided to step it up. His racket glowed with laser energy as he swinged the racket at the right time, sending the ball flying towards Rouge at high speed.

Rouge stood her ground as she whacked the ball back towards Armahd. But when she did that, she was zapped, causing her to get paralyzed. When the ball was close enough, Armand whacked the ball back to her side of the court as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

**_ROUGE: 15 - ARMAND: 15_**

Rouge shook off her paralysis as she looked over at the scoreboard. Now it was a tie game, and things were already even between her and her opponent, whom got himself ready for the next round.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Rouge served the ball over to Armand, whom countered the shot by whacking it back to his opponent. Rouge moved forwards with her board until she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Armand stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Rouge again. Rouge gripped her racket and smacked the ball in the opposite direction of where Armand was at.

Thinking quickly, Armand boosted towards the ball and smacked it back towards Rouge's side of the court. Rouge moved to the side until she whacked the ball away from Armand again. The purple tiger quickly raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Rouge again. Rouge kept this up as she whacked the ball in the other direction.

Narrowing his eyes, Armand raced towards the ball again and was able to whack it back towards Rouge. The female bat smirked as she boosted towards net and whacked the ball with full force. The ball rocketed the other way from where Armand was at. Armand raced towards the ball, but this time, he missed it, as the ball bounced on his side of the court a couple of times before stopping.

**_ROUGE: 30 - ARMAND: 15_**

Armand was slightly disappointed in himself for missing the ball. Now Rouge was back in the lead, so he had to find some way to get himself back in this.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Rouge tossed the ball in the air and whacked it over towards Armand. The purple tiger retaliated by swinging his racket, smacking the ball back in Rouge's direction. Rouge moved forwards a little before whacking the ball straight down the middle of Armand's side of the court. Armand quickly raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards his opponent. Rouge stayed where she was as she whacked the ball in another direction and away from Armand.

The purple tiger wasn't going to be fooled a second time. He quickly raced towards the ball and smacked the ball straight down the middle of Rouge's side of the court. Rouge quickly boosted towards the ball and slammed it back towards her opponent. Armand moved forwards this time until he whacked the ball in the other direction of where Rouge was standing. Rouge rode towards the side as she whacked the ball back towards the purple tiger. Armand stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back to Rouge.

The female bat rode forwards, this time, until she whacked the ball down the middle. Armand saw this coming as he roced towards it and whacked it back towards his opponent. Rouge gripped her racket and slamemd it back towards Armand. The purple tiger did the same as he gripped his racket and smacked the ball in the other direction, away from Rouge. The bat tried to get to the ball in time, but missed, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_ROUGE: 30 - ARMAND: 30_**

Rouge narrowed her eyes a bit, seeing as how she missed the ball. She glanced over at the scoreboard, only to see now that it was a tie game again. She would have to bring whatever she could if she wanted to beat the son of Tobias Novak.

Everything was cleared the match started again. Rouge served the ball over to Armand, in which the tiger returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards her. Rouge moved forwards until she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Armand did the same as he moved forwards himself and whacked the ball straight down the middle. Rouge moved to the side with her board until she whacked the ball back towards Armand. The tiger narrowed his eyes as he winded back his arm and whacked the ball in a different direction.

Rouge, again, moved towards the flying ball and was able to smack it back towards Armand's side of the court. Armand, as before, raced towards the flying ball and quickly whacked it back with his racket. The ball rocketed towards Rouge, so she stayed where she was, and whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Armand moved forwards until he smacked the ball away from where Rouge was at.

Rouge wasn't going to let this go as she raced towards the ball and quickly smashed it back towards Armand. The tiger stayed where he was as he whacked the ball towards his opponent. Rouge, herself, moved forwards until she hit the ball back towards her opponent's side of the court. Armand was able to reach the flying ball and whack it back to Rouge before it could pass him.

Rouge was able to do the same thing as she whacked the ball at the right time, sending it flying back in the other direction of where Armand was standing. Armand gripped his racket as he slammed the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball flying away from Rouge. The female bat quickly boosted after the ball was able to hit it back towards her opponent. At the right time, Armand smacked the ball right down the middle with a fast whack of his racket.

Rouge went after the ball again, but this time, she missed it, as the ball passed underneath her racket and bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_ROUGE: 30 - ARMAND: 45_**

Rouge gritted her teeth a little, seeing as how she missed the ball again. Now Armand took the lead over and she was the one losing.

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Now Rouge had to make a comeback here. Otherwise, she would be eliminated from the tournament and she could kiss her chances of winning the Chaos Emeralds good-bye.

Everything got settled and the match began again. Rouge tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over to her opponent. Armand countered this by whacking the ball back towards Rouge. The female bat moved forwards until she whacked the ball down the middle of Armand's side of the court. Armand quickly raced towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards his opponent.

Rouge whacked the ball in a different direction, away from where Armand was at. The purple tiger raced towards the ball, again, and whacked it back towards Rouge's side of the court. Rouge raced back towards the ball and barely hit the ball back towards Armand. The purple tiger watched as the ball bounced once, and at that moment, he whacked the ball towards Rouge again. Rouge decided to move forwards again as she quickly whacked the ball back towards Armand again.

Armand gripped his racket as he swinged his racket again and smashed the ball in a different direction of Rouge's side of the court. Rouge, again, boosted towards the ball and smacked it back towards her opponent. That's when Armand's racket began to glow with laser energy. At the right time, Armand whacked the ball straight down the middle. As Rouge raced towards the ball, she noticed the ball was charged with laser energy. If she were to hit it, she would get zapped and it would possibly cost her the match. If not, then she would still lose the match. She looked down at the ground and noticed that the ball would bounce on her side of the court if she didn't do anything. So surprisingly, she swinged her racket in the air on purpose, as the ball did indeed bounce on the ground a couples of times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The female referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Armand Novak the Tiger!"

Rouge shrugged, not really surprised that she lost. The crowd let out loud cheers for Armand as he smiled and waved at the crowd, with Emily giving out the loudest cheer of them all. He then looked over at Rouge and decided to walk over towards her. When he did, he extended his hand towards her.

"Good job, Rouge." Armand complimented. "You almost had me."

"Whatever, honey." Rouge said to him. "Just make sure that you don't lose." She then picked up her board and headed towards the back, as the stadium turned back to it's original self.

Armand watched her go as he gave one more wave at the crowd before picking up his board and headed towards the back, as well.

_"In an amazing contest, Armand manages to defeat Rouge, eliminating her from the tournament. But let's not stop there. Let's start up the randomizer again!"_

The slot machine appeared on-screen again as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. There weren't very many competitors left, but it was still anybody's guess as to who would enter next.

_"And the next participant is..."_

The first reel started to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Bocoe in order to get where he's at. Let's hear it for Dr. Eggman!"_

Much like before, the crowd booed at the scientist immensely as he rode his motor-bike down to the arena. The only ones that didn't boo at him were Decoe and Bocoe who cheered for him, but no one seemed to really noticed. Once Eggman made it to the arena, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Dr. Eggman's opponent will be!"_

The second reel on the slot machine began to spin itself in a blur. Eggman rubbed his chin, wondering who his mystery opponent will be.

_"And Dr. Eggman's opponent is..."_

The second reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Eggman's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Dr. Eggman's opponent is the one who defeated Amy Rose in order to get where he's at. Give it up for Basil Giles the Fox!"_

The crowd cheered for Basil, as the fox came out and waved at the crowd. In the crowd, Tails cheered for his brother as he made his way to the arena.

The two competitors made to the center of the net. Basil glared at Eggman with anger.

"So, your the two-tailed fox's brother, right?" Eggman questioned.

"That's right." Basil replied. "And what an opportunity for me to knock you out here and eliminate you from this tournament."

"Don't get overconfident." Eggman retorted. "I'm going to lose so easily."

"I'm well aware of that." Basil replied as he returned to his original position, with Eggman doing the same.

_"And now, it is time to change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like the Lost Jungle on Prison Island. This was where Shadow traveled through here to save Rouge from the island exploding.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee gave the ball to Eggman. She then returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Eggman got on his motor-bike while Basil got on his board. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Eggman tossed the ball in the air and slammed over towards Basil. The orange fox returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards Eggman. The scientific genius rode to the side a little before whacking the ball back towards his opponent's side of the court. Basil rode towards the ball until he whacked it back towards Eggman again.

Eggman rode forwards a little before striking the ball back to Basil's side of the court. Bails rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Eggman stayed where he was as he whacked the ball down the middle. Basil rode towards the ball again and was able to whack it back towards Eggman's side of the court. Eggman rode towards the side until he whacked the ball back towards Basil.

The orange fox rode towards the flying ball was able to whack the ball in another direction, away from Eggman. The scientific genius kept his eyes focused on the ball, as he rode towards it again and whacked it back towards his opponent. Basil rode forwards until he whacked the ball back to the other side. Eggman quickly pulled out an electrical mine and attached it to his racket. He then whacked the ball at the right time, sending the ball flying towards Basil.

Basil whacked the ball back in Eggman's direction. But when he did that, he was electrocuted as Eggman whacked the ball back towards Basil's side of the court. By the time Basil had recovered, he saw the ball already bouncing on the ground until it came to a stop, giving Eggman the first point of the match.

**_DR. EGGMAN: 15 - BASIL: 0_**

Basil growled a little, seeing as how Eggman was already in the lead. But then he realized the match was still early, so he got shook his minor loss off and got back in the game.

Everything was settled and the match restarted. Eggman served the ball over towards Basil, in which the orange fox retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Eggman. The scientific genius rode towards the center until he whacked the ball down the middle. Basil rode towards the side until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Eggman's eyes were fixed on the ball as he whacked the ball towards Basil's side of the court.

Basil rode towards the ball, again, as he whacked the ball down the middle of where he was at. Eggman rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards the other direction. Basil saw the ball flying away from him, so he rode towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards Eggman's side of the court. Eggman rode towards the flying ball and was able to whack it back towards Basil again.

Basil grinned this time. He created a friction of water with his racket until he whacked the ball back towards Eggman. The scientific genius quickly raced towards the ball, but was slowed down, due to the water that held him back. Eggman tried swinging his racket, but missed the ball, as it dropped to the ground.

**_DR. EGGMAN: 15 - BASIL: 15_**

Eggman growled to himself. He looked over at the scoreboard, to see that Basil has already scored for himself. Now it was a tie game and things looked pretty even for the moment.

Everything got settled and the match began again. Eggman served the ball over towards Basil, whom countered it by whacking the ball back towards the scientific genius's side of the court. Eggman rode his motor-bike towards the ball and whacked it back towards Basil. The orange fox moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Eggman stayed where was until he whacked the ball in a different direction, away from Basil.

The orange fox quickly raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Eggman again. Eggman rode forwards a little before whacking the ball down the middle. Basil rode towards the ball and whacked it away from where Eggman was at. Eggman rode towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards Basil again. Basil gripped his racket and whacked it as hard as he could, away from his opponent. Eggman narrowed his eye, as he rode towards the ball and barely managed to hit the ball back in Basil's direction.

Basil moved forwards until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Eggman gripped his own racket as he whacked the ball at high speed, away from Basil again. Basil quickly rode towards the ball, and again, was able to hit the ball back towards Eggman. The scientific genius grinned as he smashed the ball in the other direction as hard as he could, sending the ball rocketing away from where Basil was at. Basil tried to reach the ball in time, but failed, as it bounced a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_DR. EGGMAN: 30 - BASIL: 15_**

Basil was now losing again as Eggman scored another point. So far, it was a roller-coaster ride, so now it was time to see if he could bring it up.

Everything was settled and the match began once more. Eggman tossed the ball in the air and whacked it over towards Basil. The orange fox retaliated by smacking the ball back in Eggman's direction. Eggman moved forwards on his motor-bike until he whacked it down the middle of Basil's side of the court. Basil rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Eggman. The scientific genius whacked the ball in another direction, away from the orange fox. Basil quickly raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards the other direction.

Eggman moved to the side until he whacked the ball down the middle again. Basil also rode towards the side until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Eggman moved backwards until he whacked the ball back to Basil. The orange fox rode forwards a little until he smacked the ball in another of Eggman's side of the court. Eggman saw this coming, as he rode to the other side again until he slammed the ball down the middle. Basil rode towards the ball and whacked it away from where Eggman was at.

Eggman saw this coming again, as he rode back towards the other side and whacked it back towards Basil once more. Basil narrowed his eyes as he gripped his racket and smashed the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball in another direction. Eggman stepped it up as he whacked the ball down the middle with a very fast whack. Basil quickly raced towards the flying ball, but barely missed it as it passed underneath his racket and bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_DR. EGGMAN: 45 - BASIL: 15_**

Basil growled to himself. He missed the ball and now he was still losing. What was he to do?

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Basil had to act fast. If not, then he would be eliminated from the tournament, along with his little brother, Tails.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Eggman served the ball over to Basil, in which, the orange fox returned the ball with a fast whack, sending back towards Eggman. The scientific genius stayed where he was as he smacked the ball back towards Basil. The orange fox rode forwards until he whacked the ball down the middle of Eggman's side of the court. Eggman rode towards the side until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Basil stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back in the other direction.

Eggman returned the shot and whacked the ball back towards Basil's side of the court. Basil rode towards the ball until he whacked the ball back towards Eggman again. Eggman stayed where he was as he whacked the ball down the middle again. Basil rode towards the flying ball and managed to hit it away from where Eggman was. Eggman retaliated by riding towards the side and whacking the ball back towards Basil. The orange fox moved backwards as he whacked the ball back down the middle. Eggman rode towards the ball again and whacked it back towards Basil.

The orange fox decided to end this round quickly as his racket formed up with water. At the right time, he whacked the ball back towards Eggman at a decent pace as the tidal wave carried the ball over the net.

Eggman narrowed his eyes at this. He was fooled once by this and he was not going to be fooled again.

"I'm not going to lose this easily!" He shouted as he rode his motor-bike towards the tidal wave and grabbed out a electric mine and attached it to his racket. The water managed to slow Eggman down, but he wasn't going to give in. He swinged his racket with all of his might, smashing the ball at an even faster rate towards Basil.

The orange fox's eyes widened as he quiclky whacked the ball back towards Eggman. But when he did that, he was electrocuted and paralyzed, not being able to move. Eggman took this as an opportunity as he whacked the ball back to his opponent's side of the court. The ball bounced a couple of times on the ground before coming to a stop. By the time Basil had recovered from his paralysis, it was already too late.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The female referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Dr. Eggman!"

Eggman pumped his fists in victory as the crowd booed at him in return. He didn't mind it, though. He pretended like he heard nothing. Decoe and Bocoe cheered the loudest while Tails sighed, seeing as how his brother lost. Eggman rode his way towards the back as the stadium turned back to it's original self. Before he left, he stopped next to Basil.

"Better luck next time, fox boy." Eggman chuckled as he rode towards the back.

Basil lowered his head in shame. He had lost, and now his chances of winning the tournament had gone up in smoke. Hopefully, someone in the next round would eliminate him so that he wouldn't win the Chaos Emeralds. Soon afterwards, he picked up his board and headed towards the back.

_"In a competitive match, Dr. Eggman wins his match against Basil, which means that the orange fox is eliminated. And with only two more matches to go before Round Two ends, how will it all turn out? Stay tuned to find out!"_

_

* * *

_

**Two more matches go by with Armand and Eggman winning their matches over Rouge and Basil. With only two more matches two go before the end of Round Two, how will the remaining competitors fare against each other? Will it affect the tournament? And what are the other competitors thinking in their minds? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	20. Round Two, Part 6

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 20: Round Two, Part 6

**- Space Colosseum -**

Armand and Eggman had won their matches over Rouge and Basil. Once everyone had their chance to replenish their food supplies, Omochao appeared on-screen again.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the last two matches of the second round to begin! Start the randomizer!"_

The mechanical chao was replace with the slot machine again, as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. With only a few competitors left, the tension was starting to heat up.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Knuckles the Echidna in order to get where he's at. Let's hear it for Hope the Hedgehog!"_

Hope came out to a decent cheer as he made his way down to the arena. Up in the crowd, Rena cheered for her friend while Smash just chomped down some more popcorn. For Hope, his chance felt pretty good, seeing as there were only several competitors left in the second round. He was hoping that he could beat whoever it was that was going to challenge him for that spot of Round Three. When he made it to his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Hope's opponent will be!"_

The second reel of the slot machine began to spin itself in a blur. Hope waited patiently for his opponent to appear.

_"And Hope's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Hope's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Hope's opponent is the one who defeated Samson the Swallow in order to get where she's at. Give it up for Kiba the Panda!"_

Kiba came out to a mixed reaction from the crowd again, as she rode her motor-bike down to the arena. Due to her multiple personality disorder, she could either be friendly or not, depending on what type of mood she's in.

The two competitors met face to face across the net.

"Good luck to you." Hope said to her.

Kiba only shrugged. "Whatever." She then returned to her original position.

Hope raised an eyebrow, wondering if Kiba was in a good mood or not. Shrugging, he went back to his original position.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like the Death Chamber, one of the other places where Knuckles went to search the missing pieces of the Master Emerald.

Once the arena had changed itself, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Hope. When she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Hope got on his board, while Kiba was on her motor-bike. They, then, got their tennis rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Hope tossed the ball in the air and smashed it over towards Kiba. The female panda returned the ball by whacking it back towards her opponent. Hope stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Kiba's direction. Kiba rode towards the flying ball and whacked it down the middle of Hope's side of the court. Hope raced towards the flying ball and whacked it back to the other side. Kiba raced to the side until she whacked the ball back towards Hope.

The white hedgehog gripped his racket as he whacked the ball down the middle of Kiba's side of the court. Kiba raced towards the ball and whacked it away from where Hope was at. Hope gripped his racket until he smacked the ball in the other direction. Kiba raced to the side again, until she whacked the ball back towards Hope again.

Hope stayed where he was until he whacked the ball back towards Kiba. The female panda moved forwards a little until she whacked the ball away from where Hope was at. Hope kept his eyes on the ball as he raced towards it and whacked the ball back toward his opponent. Kiba stayed where she was, until she whacked the ball down the middle with a fast whack.

Hope quickly raced towards the ball and barely whacked it back towards Kiba at a long distance. Kiba moved towards the net until she whacked the ball in another direction of Hope's side of the court. Hope went towards the ball and whacked it back towards Kiba again. Kiba gripped her racket as she whacked it back towards the other side with a with a hard whack.

Hope tried to hit the ball, but missed, as it passed him and bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_HOPE: 0 - KIBA: 15_**

Hope frowned a little, seeing as how Kiba got the first point of the match. But the match was only early, so he didn't worry too much about it and remained focused.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Hope served the ball over to Kiba, in which she countered the shot by smacking the ball back in Hope's direction. Hope moved forwards until he whacked the ball down the middle of Kiba's side of the court. Kiba quickly raced towards it and was able to whack it back towards Hope.

The white hedgehog gripped his racket and slammed the ball to the other side of where Kiba was. Again, Kiba boosted towards the ball and whacked it back towards Hope's side of the court. Hope raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Kiba moved forwards a little until she whacked the ball back towards Hope again.

Hope narrowed his eyes as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent's side of the court. Kiba raced towards it and whacked it back away from where Hope was. Hope raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Kiba. The female panda moved backwards a little until she whacked the ball back towards her opponent.

That's when Hope's racket glowed with white energy. At the right time, he smashed the ball at Kiba at high speed. Kiba's eyes widened at the speed the ball was traveling at. Before she had time to react, the ball hit her in the head before dropping to the ground.

**_HOPE: 15 - KIBA: 15_**

"Damn, that hurt." Kiba shook her head, trying to get rid of the pain that got her in the head. She looked over at Hope, whom was readying himself. Her eyes narrowed, hoping that maybe she could get back at him.

Everything was cleared, and the match began again. Hope served the ball over to Kiba again, in which, the panda returned the favor by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Hope forwards until he whacked the ball down the middle of Kiba's side of the court. Kiba boosted towards the ball and whacked it back towards the white hedgehog. Hope stayed where he was as he smacked the ball back towards Kiba. The female panda moved forwards herself until she whacked the ball away from where Hope was at.

Hope quickly raced towards the flying ball and was able to whack it back towards his opponent. Kiba stayed where she was as she whacked the ball down the middle of Hope's side of the court. Hope raced towards the ball, again, and whacked it back towards the other side. Kiba moved to the side until she whacked the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he whacked the ball away from where Kiba was at.

The female panda raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Hope. At that moment, Hope raced towards the net and slammed the ball in the opposite direction of where Kiba was at. By the time Kiba had seen this coming, it was already too late, as the ball bounced on her side of the court a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

**_HOPE: 30 - KIBA: 15_**

Kiba growled a little, seeing as how she missed the ball by a mile. Now Hope was in the lead again, and she would have to do find someway to get back in this before it was too late.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Hope tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Kiba. The female panda retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog moved forwards until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Kiba stayed where she was as she gripped her racket and smacked the ball down the middle, and away from Hope.

The white hedgehog raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Kiba. The female panda moved forwards a little until she whacked the ball away from Hope again. Hope kept his eyes on the ball as he raced towards it and whacked it in another direction, and away from Kiba. The female panda boosted towards the ball and whacked it back towards her opponent.

Hope narrowed his eyes as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Kiba rode towards the ball and whacked it down the middle of Hope's side the court. Hope raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Kiba again. Kiba gripped her racket as she smacked the ball back towards Hope once more. Hope, then, whacked the ball in another direction, and away from Kiba.

The female panda wasn't going to let this go, as she rode backwards towards the ball and whacked it back to Hope again. At that moment, Hope raced towards the center of the net and smacked the ball away from Kiba. This time, however, Kiba quickly raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards Hope at a decent rate. Hope gripped his racket as he slammed the ball in the other direction of where Kiba was at.

Kiba raced after the ball again, but unfortunately, she didn't make it in time. The ball had passed her as it bounced on the ground a couples of times before coming to a stop.

**_HOPE: 45 - KIBA: 15_**

Kiba growled a little more, seeing as how she missed the ball again. Now what was she going to do?

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Now Kiba has to stay focused. If she lost here, then she would be eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Hope tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Kiba. The female panda returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog gripped his racket and slammed the ball over towards his opponent. Kiba moved forwards a little until she whacked the ball down the middle of Hope's side of the court.

Hope raced towards the flying ball and whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Kiba stayed where she was, as she whacked the ball in a different direction. Hope moved to the side to stop the ball from passing him, as he whacked it back towards Kiba's side of the court. Kiba raced towards the side herself as she striked the ball back in the other direction.

Hope remained focused as he slammed the ball down the middle. Kiba raced towards that position and smacked the ball back towards her opponent. Hope moved backwards until he whacked the ball back towards Kiba again. Kiba moved forwards, herself, as she whacked the ball away from Hope's position. Hope didn't let go of his focus as he rode backwards towards the ball and whacked it back towards the female panda.

Kiba gripped her racket as she smashed the ball as hard as she could. The ball rocketed towards Hope at high speed. The white hedgehog gritted his teeth a little as white energy began to form up within his racket. At the right time, he slammed the ball at an even faster rate towards his opponent. Kiba got herself ready to counter this, but before she could, the ball had already hit her in the forehead, knocking her off her motor-bike, while the ball dropped on the ground.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Hope the Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered for Hope's victory, along with Rena giving out a loud whistle while Smash clapped a little. The white hedgehog went over to check up on Kiba. The female panda rubbed her head as Hope extended his hand to her.

"Are you all right?" Hope asked.

Kiba looked down at the hand for a moment. She then took it as Hope helped her up to her feet. "I'm fine. Good job on winning."

The panda got back on her motor-bike and headed towards the back, as the stadium had already turned back to it's original self.

Hope waved at the crowd one more time before picking up his gear and headed towards the back.

_"Congratulations to Hope for winning his match. Kiba put up a good fight, but unfortunately, she is eliminated from the tournament. Now without delay, let us start the last match of Round Two!"_

The crowd cheered at this announcement.

_"I will now introduce the two participants. The first one is the one who defeated Silver the Hedgehog in order to get where he's at. Give it up for Cannon Della Volpe the Falcon!"_

The crowd cheered for Cannon, as the orange falcon made his way to the arena. In the crowd, Stream let out a huge cheer for her boyfriend. Right now, Cannon was feeling even more nervous than before. This was the last match of Round Two, and the pressure was already starting to build up against him. Once he made it to his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, Cannon's opponent is the one who defeated Tanya the Skunk in order to get where he's at. Let's hear it for Cerberus the Dingo!"_

Cerberus came out to a mixed reaction from the crowd, but he payed it no mind. In the crowd, Meiling cheered for her friend, while elsewhere, we see Tanya narrowing her eyes at him. She claimed that he had cheated in their match, but he defended himself by saying he didn't cheat, and that something else caused it. But Tanya still didn't believed him, and she was hoping that Cannon would win this match and knock him out of the tournament.

The two competitors met face to face across the net. Cerberus noticed the nervous look on Cannon's face.

"Are you all right?" Cerberus asked.

"I'm fine, really." Cannon nodded nervously. "Just fine."

Cerberus tilted his head a little, but he shrugged it off as he returned to his position, with Cannon doing the same.

_"And now, for the last time today, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like Splash Canyon, one of the racetracks of the EX-World Grand Prix.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Cannon. When she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Cannon and Cerberus got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Cannon tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Cerberus. The Dingo returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Cannon moved forwards until he whacked the ball down the middle of Cerberus's side of the court. Cerberus raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Cannon. The orange falcon stayed where he was until he whacked the ball away from where Cerberus was standing. Cerberus quickly raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Cannon.

The orange falcon quickly whacked his ball in another direction, away from Cerberus. The Dingo quickly raced towards the ball, again, and whacked it back towards his opponent. Cannon moved forwards until he whacked the ball back in the other direction. Cerberus, again, race towards the ball and whacked it back towards Cannon's side of the court. Cannon raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Cerberus narrowed his eyes as he whacked the ball in a different direction, away from Cannon.

The orange falcon quickly raced towards the ball and was able to whack the flying ball back in the other direction. Cerberus saw the ball flying away from him, so he raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards his opponent. Cannon raced towards center of the net and slammed the ball at high speed, sending the ball rocketing towards Cerberus's side of the court. Cerberus raced towards the ball, but surprisingly to him, he missed the ball, as it passed his racket and bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_CANNON: 15 - CERBERUS: 0_**

Cerberus frowned a little, seeing as how he missed the ball. Now he was already losing, so he took a deep breath and got himself ready for the next round.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Cannon served the ball over towards Cerberus, in which the Dingo returned the shot by smacking the ball back towards Cannon. The orange falcon gripped his racket and whacked the ball back towards Cerberus at high speed. Cerberus rode forwards a little until he whacked the ball down the middle of Cannon's side of the court. Cannon rode towards the side until he whacked the ball back towards Cerberus again. Cerberus gripped his racket and slammed the ball in a different direction, away from where Cannon was at.

Cannon rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Cerberus moved forwards and whacked the ball back in the other direction. Cannon, again, raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards his opponent again. Cerberus moved forwards some more until he whacked the ball back towards Cannon. The orange falcon gripped his racket and slammed the ball down the middle. Cerberus quickly boosted towards the ball and slammed it back towards Cannon's side of the court.

Cannon moved to the side as he whacked the ball in the opposite direction of where Cerberus was at. Cerberus, again, boosted towards the ball and whacked it back towards Cannon. The orange flacon returned the ball by whacking it back towrds Cerberus. The Dingo stayed where he was as he striked the ball away from his opponent. However, Cannon, raced towards the ball and whacked it back to Cerberus's side of the court. Cerberus raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards the other side.

Cannon raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Cerberus. The Dingo gripped his racket and slammed the ball at high speed. The ball rocketed towards Cannon, but he quickly had a trick up his sleeve as he boosted towards the net and smacked the ball in the other direction of where Cerberus was, at high speed. Cerberus quickly went after it, but again, the ball had passed him, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_CANNON: 30 - CERBERUS: 0_**

Cerberus narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the scoreboard. He missed the ball again, somehow, and he was somewhat losing confidence in his chances of winning this match. But he didn't let that get to him, as he got himself focused on the match.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Cannon tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Cerberus at high speed. Cerberus gripped his racket as he returned the shot by whacking it back towards his opponent. Cannon moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Cerberus moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball away from where Cannon was at. Cannon quickly boosted towards the ball and was able to smack it back towards Cerberus.

The Dingo stayed focused as he slammed the ball back towards Cannon at high speed. The orange falcon stayed where he was as he smacked the ball down the middle of Cerberus's side of the court. Cerberus boosted towards the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Cannon moved towards the center, until he whacked the ball back to the other side. Cerberus rode towards the ball again and whacked it back towards his opponent. Cannon moved backwards, this time, until he whacked the ball away from Cerberus was standing at.

Cerberus sighed again, as he boosted towards the ball and whacked it back towards Cannon again. Cannon moved to the side until he whacked the ball back towards Cerberus. The Dingo moved forwards, this time, until he whacked the ball down the middle of Cannon's side of the court. Cannon moved to the other side again, until he whacked the ball back towards Cerberus. The Dingo moved forwards a bit until he whacked the ball back towards Cannon.

At that moment, Cannon boosted towards the net and quickly whacked the ball in a different direction. Cerberus's eyes widened a bit as he tried to race after the ball, but was too late, when it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_CANNON: 45 - CERBERUS: 0_**

Cerberus started to grow a little frustrated at this point. How the heck was he losing this easily if he was always focused at all times?

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Whatever it was, he was hoping to change his bad luck. If he couldn't then he would be eliminated from the tournament, along with his friend, Meiling.

Everything was settled, and the match began once more. Cannon tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Cerberus. The Dingo countered this by smacking the ball back towards his opponent. Cannon moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Cerberus moved forward until he whacked the ball down the middle of Cannon's side of the court.

Cannon quickly raced towards the ball and slammed it back towards Cerberus at high speed. Cerberus stayed where he was as he smacked the ball in a different direction. Cannon raced after the ball, again, and whacked it back towards Cerberus's side of the court. Cerberus raced towards the ball, this time, and whacked it back towards his opponent. Cannon stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Cerberus again.

The Dingo narrowed his eyes a whacked the ball with a loud bang, as sound waves began traveling from the ball while heading towards Cannon at high speed. When it was over his net, the ball stopped in mid-air for a few seconds. Thinking quickly, Cannon raced towards the ball as it began to fall towards the ground. But before it could do that, Cannon smacked the ball at high speed towards Cerberus's side of the court.

Cerberus quickly raced towards the ball and swinged his racket. But surprisingly, it missed the ball. The ball soon bounced on the ground several times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Cannon Della Volpe the Falcon!"

Cannon sighed in relief as the crowd cheered for his victory. Stream cheered the lousest as Cannon looked over and smiled at his girlfriend.

Cerberus, on the other hand, felt disappointed in his loss. In his match with Tanya, she was the one who had bad luck, and now it was his turn to share that same experience. While he was going through this, Cannon started to walk towards the back with his gear. But not before extending his hand towards Cerberus.

"Hey, uh...no hard feelings?" Cannon said nervously.

Cerberus sighed to himself as he shook his hand towards Cannon. "Good job on winning. Good luck to you in the next round."

With that, Cerberus picked up his board and headed towards the back. The stadium turned back to it's original self as Cerberus disappeared in the back. Cannon waved at his girlfriend one more time before leaving the stadium.

_"Congratulations to Cannon for winning his match. Cerberus tried his best, but unfortunately, he is eliminated from the tournament. I hope you all had a wonderful time today, and we will see you tommorow when Round Three starts itself up. We hope to see you all there!"_

_

* * *

_**And with that, Round Two comes to an end with Hope and Cannon winning their matches over Kiba and Cerberus. Can Cannon keep up his streak and win for his girlfriend? How is Cerberus going to take his loss? And how will the other remaining competitors feel about this? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	21. Breaking Through

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 21: Breaking Through

**- Hotel -**

Hope and Cannon had won their matches over Kiba and Cerberus. After the second round ended, everyone went back to their hotels to rest for the night, mainly the ones that were still in it, and others that weren't.

The scene shifts towards the main plaza of the hotel, where we could see some of the competitors that had been eliminated or not talking to each other. Whether it was about today's matches or something else that wasn't about the tournament.

Over here, we could see the Babylon Rogues discussing about the match that took place between Jet and Strike.

"I can't believe it!" Storm whined. "You lost, boss..."

"I know that already!" Jet said to him. He was starting to get irritated when people kept mentioning Jet's loss against Strike the Hedgehog. "I know I lost, but that doesn't mean that you have to keep spitting it around all the time."

"Oh, uh..." Storm rubbed his head nervously. "Sorry..."

"The main point now is that yellow hedgehog had more important intentions on his mind. What do you think they could be?" Wave wondered.

"You don't know?" Jet asked, looking at Wave. "You know that Kyla Vonstar person? The one who hurt that girl hedgehog in her first match? Well, she was that yellow hedgehog's friend and he's set out on revenge against her."

"So you went easy on Strike just to help him?" Wave questioned.

"No, I did not! I gave everything I had against him, but luck just wasn't on my side. That's all." Jet replied, trying to defend himself.

"Hmm..." Wave hummed to herself. "I guess so..."

"What do we do now, boss?" Storm asked. "Should we leave, since all of us are eliminated?"

Jet quickly shook his head. "No. Besides, I want to see if Sonic can go all the way or not."

"What for?" Wave asked.

"I know he's gotten good since the last time we raced, but I want to see just how good Sonic can really be in this tournament. That way, I'll know if I can point out a weak spot inside him once we race again." A grin appeared on his face. "And once I do, I'm going to beat him."

* * *

While Jet feels good about his plan, the leader of Team Rockers didn't feel the same. We see the three team members together as Yamkir sighed in depression. Ever since that huge loss he suffered at the hands of Metal Sonic, Yamkir almost felt like he had lost everything. Xion and Robin were concerned about him.

"What's wrong, dude?" Xion asked. "You don't look well."

"It's nothing...really." Yamkir replied slowly. "I'll be all right."

"Are ya sure, lad?" Robin wondered. "Ya look kinda depressed."

"Really guys, it's nothing to worry about." Yamkir said, trying to be reassuring. Deep down though, he still felt really humiliated. How could he have lost to Metal Sonic so easily? The red hedgehog did everything he could, but he still couldn't pull if off. Not even getting one point for himself didn't help. The more he thought about this, the more depressed he felt.

Xion wasn't liking what she was seeing. She was trying to figure out some way to cheer up her friend. Before could, Yamkir stopped.

"Guys, I'm going to be along for a while." Yamkir said, as he pulled up his shades and placed them over his head. He then slowly walked back to his room, which wasn't far from where Team Rockers were at. When he reached the door, he opened it and headed inside, closing the door behind him.

The two members of Team Rockers lowered their heads. They had never seen Yamkir like this before.

"I can't stand to see him like this." Xion said slowly.

"Me either, Xion." Robin sighed heavily. "The lad's been taking his loss very harshly. I wonder if he's ever going to be OK?"

After a moment of feeling depressed, Xion raised her head back up. "I'm going to see if I can talk to him."

Robin rasied an eyebrow. "By yourself?"

"Yeah." Xion nodded. "I think I can do it. Maybe."

With that, Xion made her way towards the door until she was in front of it. She knocked on the door a couple of times, trying ot get any kind of response.

"Hey dude, it's me." Xion's voice spoke. "Can I come in?"

There was no response. Xion slowly turned the knob and slowly opened the door. She peeked her head inside to see where Yamkir was at.

The red hedgehog relaxed on his bed as he began to string his red rock guitar with each flick of his gloved-finger, still having that depressed look on his face. Xion, determined to cheer her friend up, slowly made her way inside the room and closed the door behind her. When she did that, she turned her attention to Yamkir.

"Dude? Is there something you want talk about?" Xion asked.

Yamkir stopped flicking his guitar and set it aside. He then sighed. "It's just that match I had with that metal version of that blue hedgehog. I cant believe I got destroyed like that. He beat me so easily, like I was nothing compared to him."

Xion made her way over towards him and sat on the bed, next to Yamkir. "I know how you feel. And it sucks, too."

"Tell me about it. If it was someone else, then there would be no way they could beat me. But when that robot entered, he took me down. Just like that. I don't know, babe, but that huge loss against him really affects me." Yamkir stared up at the ceiling, looking even more depressed.

Xion lowered her head again. The Gothic female human was starting to get from concerned to worried in a minute. But she kept her cool, and kept talking. "Listen, I know losing sucks. You, I, and Robin know that we don't like losing. But we can't let one minor setback hold us down. Besides, me and Robin are still in the tournament. We can win it for you."

"I appreciate you helping me, Xion. But I don't know if it will be enough to win." Yamkir thought.

"Even if it isn't, we're still the best team ever. No stupid loss isn't gonna hold us back." Xion turned at him with a small smirk. "Am I right?"

Yamkir looked at Xion's green eyes for a moment. Then his cocky smirk returned to his face. "Your right, babe. So what if I lost? We're still the greatest Extreme Gear team in the world, and no one is going to take that from us!"

"Now that's the dude I know and love." Xion said as she leaned forwards and pressed a kiss on Yamkir's head, causing the red hedgehog blush a little. "Now what do you say we go crash a restaurant and dig in? Just you, me, and Robin."

'Your talking to me, babe. That's what I like." Yamkir said as he pulled down his shades and headed towards the door, with Xion following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the plaza, we see Strike and Aqua, along with our other heroes of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Kera, Marisa, and Louise Harmon sitting together on a bench that was near the food court. Some stuffed their faces like Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Marisa. Others like Louise, Knuckles, and Kera just watched while eating in silence.

Strike turned to Aqua to talk to her. "Are you feeling any better, Aqua?"

The light blue hedgehog nodded. "The nurse said that I was feeling much better today and said that I could leave the emergency room."

"It's good to see you feeling better." Kera said with a nod. "What about your stomach? No more pains?"

"It's every now and then, but very less often." Aqua said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well, it looks like everyone's feeling better!" Amy smiled. "What about you, Louise? How's your nose holding up?"

"It's all right." Louise replied. A couple of bandages were still attached on her nose ever since that punch was delivered to her by Kyla. "I should be able to take it off in a couple of days."

"Good to hear." Knuckles said as he took a bite out of a steak sandwich before gulping it down. "Just be careful not to press Kyla again, like you did last time, all right?"

"I hear ya." Louise nodded. "Speaking of which, I'm going to find her right now."

"What, now?" Marisa asked, a little surprised to hear this.

"I was going to hold it off until a little later, but I can't wait any longer. I need to find her before she does any more damage in this tournament." With that, Louise got up from her seat and began to head the other way.

"Do you want some help?" Sonic asked.

"No." Louise stopped and shook her head. "I need to do this alone. I need to finish what I started." She then continued to walk. Her mission was to find Kyla Vonstar and talk to her again.

Marisa had a worried look on her face. "I wonder if Mom's going to be all right."

"Don't worry about her." Sonic said, reassuringly. "I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Marisa wanted to believe that, but she just felt that something bad was going to happen if it doesn't go well.

* * *

Louise was heading her way towards a hallway, which was the one Strike took when he went off to find Kyla and get his revenge on her, but was quickly stopped thanks to Sonic, Knuckles, and Kayden. But luckily for her, she didn't have to go far.

Up ahead of her, she saw Kyla Vonstar sitting down on a bench as she stared at the outside of the hotel from a window. She could see her reflection again and the anger was still there. She could see her metal arm in the reflection, and it only grew worse. She slammed her arm down on the bench with a loud bang.

Louise could tell that something was wrong with Kyla, but she was determined to find out what this whole problem was. She slowly walked towards her again, hoping to get something out of her.

Kyla heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up, only to see Louise Harmon approaching her. Her eyes narrowed. "You again? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Kyla, I know your angry, and I'm sorry if I pressed you like what that last time. It was completely my fault." Louise said honestly.

"Then why are you still here? Are you still trying to bother me?" Kyla asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, no. Not at all." Louise replied quickly. "It's just, you look so angry all the time, and no one knows the reason why. Have you ever talked to anyone about it?"

Kyla turned her attention back towards her reflection. "No. And I'm not going to, either."

"Is this because of that person you hang out with? Zed Goodwin?" Louise asked.

Kyla narrowed her eyes again. "Leave him out of this! In fact, don't try and help me. I don't need it and I don't want it!"

"Kyla, listen to me..." Louise said, trying to get a grip of this situation.

"No, you listen!" Kyla stood up. "I told you not to bother me, but you still are! Why won't you leave me alone?!"

"Because, I want to help you." Louise replied firmly, but gently at the same time. "You say you don't want it, but Kyla, getting angry at me and hurting others is not the answer to anything. It only brings more pain and sadness towards others, and I don't want to see any more of that happening. And I know you don't want that, either." Louise started to grow teary eyed, but was able to calm down and take a deep breath. "Kyla, if there's something your afraid to talk about, you can tell me about it. I want to help you, if you give me a chance."

Kyla still had her angry face. From the looks of it, she was just about ready to strike her again and take her out.

"I found you, witch!" A voice called out.

Kyla, along with Louise, turned to see where the voice came from. It was Eve the Cat, and she had her scythe gripped in her hands.

"I've been looking forward to this all day." Eve said darkly. "And now Kyla, I'm going to kill you with my own hands!"

"Stop!" Louise shouted as she got in front of Kyla and raised her arms to the side. "What do you think your doing?!"

"That bitch humiliated me in my match, and now, she must die for her actions!" Eve replied angrily.

Louise was determined not let this happen. "I'm not going to let you do that. I won't let you hurt Kyla!"

Kyla eyes began to startle a little. Louise was protecting her?

"Why do you care? She hurt you and she hurt me! So why are you trying to protect someone who doesn't have a heart?" Eve asked frantically.

"Your wrong." Louise shook her head. "Kyla may be angry, but that doesn't mean she's heartless, unlike you."

Eve's eyes narrowed in anger. "What was that?"

"Kyla isn't heartless. Deep down, I know that Kyla has a heart. The one who's really heartless is you, Eve!" Louise narrowed her eyes at the cat. "Regardless of what you think, I'm not going to let you harm Kyla!"

Kyla was already beginning to feel shocked by these events that were taking place. She told Louise to back off, but the sage didn't. And now, the older woman was protecting her. Even after Kyla attacked her, she still wanted to help her and she even stated that she had a heart. The light-blue haired female human wasn't sure what to make of all this.

Eve was already starting to lose patience. "Fine. Then I'll just have to kill you, too."

With that said, Eve gripped her scythe and charged after Louise. Ready to slice her open. The long brown-haired female human stayed in her position, as she created a ball of fire in her hands casted it towards Eve. The white cat stopped where she was as the ball of fire blasted in front of her, sending her flying backwards a couple of feet. Eve crashed on her back as Louise got into stance.

Eve slowly got back to her feet. "You bitch. Your going to pay for that..."

"That's too bad. Because it's not going to happen." Louise slammed her palms together as a stray of wind started to form a tornado from her arms. She then released her palms, as a large gust of wind blew Eve backwards towards a wall. Eve crashed back-first against a wall before sliding towards the ground in pain.

"Leave now. And don't ever try to harm Kyla, or anyone else again." Louise said with a serious voice.

Eve slowly got back to her feet again and glared at Louise, who just stared at her back. "I'm not finished. I'll be back."

With that, Eve slowly walked the other way until she was completely out of sight.

When she was gone, Louise turned her attention to Kyla. She laid her hands on Kyla's shoulders. The light-blue haired female human was startled again.

"Are you all right, Kyla?" Louise asked before smiling. "It's okay. I'm here for you when you need me."

Kyla started to hesitate as she took a step backwards. "I-I got to go." She then quickly turned around and ran off.

Louise looked on as Kyla ran off. She wasn't sure whether or not she got into Kyla's heart, but maybe she made a dent in that armor and perhaps was getting closer to her heart. But that all depended on whether or not it worked.

"Mom!" A voice called out.

Louise looked to see Marisa, Kera, Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic heading towards her.

"Marisa? What are you doing here?" Louise asked.

"We noticed that you were gone a long time and you never came back." Tails replied.

"I know that you said you wanted to talk to Kyla alone, but I had bad feeling, and I couldn't wait for you any longer." Marisa said with a slight of of sadness in her voice. "Your OK, right?"

"I'm fine, Marisa." Louise smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me."

"How did it go?" Knuckles questioned.

"What do you mean?" Louise wondered, confused at what Knuckles meant.

"Kyla. did you manage to get into her?" Knuckles asked again.

"I'm not sure." Louise replied. "She didn't talk to me about anything she might be hiding."

"So in other words, it didn't work." Knuckles replied with his arms crossed.

"No, she did listen to what I had to say. Maybe she'll talk then, when she's ready." Louise thought.

"So your just going to wait?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Louise nodded. "Is that a problem?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. If you think talking to her words, then I support you."

"Me too." Kera nodded.

"Thanks, everyone." Louise smiled.

"Well..." Sonic yawned lazily. "I'm going to get me some more chili dogs. Anyone in?"

"I'm in." Tails raised his hand.

"Sure." Kera joined in.

"I could go for one more." Marisa added with a smile.

"OK then. Last one there eats the dust!" Sonic smirked as he dashed towards the food court.

"Wait up, Sonic!" Tails shouted, as he ran after his friend.

Knuckles and Kera soon followed, along with Louise and Marisa.

While they were walking, Louise was in thought about Kyla again. She might not have gotten anything out of Kyla herself, but maybe protecting her from Eve might have helped out a little, and hopefully she could see a little bit of the light. But there was something else that still bothered her. It was Zed Goodwin. She still couldn't figure out why Kyla was hanging out with this person. If it was possible, then maybe he had something to do with this as well. But she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. The question still remained.

Why is Kyla Vonstar hanging out with Zed Goodwin?

* * *

**More strange events occur as Louise manages to save Kyla from an angry Eve from death. Has Kyla Vonstar seen a little bit of the truth of what she's doing? Is Zed Goodwin really a part of all of this? And how will this all play out in Round Three? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	22. Round Three, Part 1

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 22: Round Three, Part 1

**- Space Colosseum -**

The scene shifts towards the Space Colosseum again. Like before, the crowd was lively and jam-packed as usual. Everyone, including our remaining competitors were ready for this to get underway.

In the crowd, we could see Rena and Smash sitting together again. This time, Smash was chomping down multiple chocolate bars he bought before the big event. Rena only sighed in hopelessness.

Elsewhere, we could see Decoe and Bocoe waving banners and flags of Dr. Eggman, cheering for him today. However, the crowd didn't really seemed interested, seeing as how no one really liked the scientist.

We could see Cream joining her mother, ever since being eliminated from the tournament. The Chaotix were with her as well.

Louise Harmon, along with Kera, Samson, and Larcen were sitting next to each other, as they waited for the tournament to start.

"I wonder..." Louise rubbed her chin.

"What is it, senorita Louise?" Samson asked.

"...Nothing. It's nothing, really." Louise was concerned about Kyla again. Ever since that encounter last night, she had wondered how Kyla was feeling ever since she protected her from Eve.

As was she was in her thoughts, Omochao appeared on-screen again.

_"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen! It's a new day and it's a good time for Round Three to begin! We have six matches for you, so let's get this show on the road! Start the randomizer!"_

The mechanical chao was replaced with the slot machine. The first reel began to spin itself in a blur, and no one could who was going to enter.

_"And now, the first participant of Round Three..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop.

_"Excellent! The first participant is the one who defeated Silver the Hedgehog and Cerberus the Dingo in order to get this far. Let's hear it once more for Cannon Della Volpe the Falcon!"_

Like before, Cannon felt nervous. He was hoping to get a late entrant and face someone last, but that wasn't the case. This time, he would be going first in the third round of the tournament. In the crowd, Stream cheered for her boyfriend while Cannon waved nervously back at his girlfriend. Once he made it to his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Cannon's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Cannon was sweating nervously, wondering who his opponent will be.

_"And Cannon's opponent is..."_

The second reel started to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop, revealing Cannon's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Cannon's opponent is the one who defeated Freak the Weasel and Yamkir the Hedgehog in order to get this far. Give it up for Metal Sonic!"_

Cannon's eyes widened as Metal Sonic appeared from behind the curtain and made his way towards the arena. The last two matches Metal had been in were perfect wins for him, and now he was wondering how he was going to stop this guy. In the crowd, Yamkir watched closely at the blue robot, seeing as how he lost very badly to him in his match. Hopefully, Cannon would defeat Metal and eliminate him from the tournament.

The two comeptitors made towards the center of the net and met face to face. Cannon was feeling more nervous than ever.

"Uh...please go easy on me." Cannon pleaded nervously.

Metal noticed the sweat coming down Cannon's face. "You better not let the pressure get to you. Otherwise, this match won't last very long." With that said, Metal returned to his original position, while Cannon did the same.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black until a new arena took it's place. It looked like they were at Megalo Station. This was another one of the places where the EX-World Grand Prix was at.

Once the arena had been changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Cannon. When she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Cannon and Metal got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Cannon tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Metal Sonic. The blue robot countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Cannon stayed in his position as he whacked the ball back to Metal's side of the court. Metal boosted towards the ball and smacked it back towards the other direction. Cannon moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball back in Metal's direction. Metal stayed in his position as he whacked the ball away from where Cannon was at.

Cannon's eyes widened, but he quickly went after the ball and was able to slam it back towards his opponent's side of the court. Metal raced towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Cannon gripped his racket and slammed the ball again, sending the ball in a different direction from where Metal was at. Metal quickly raced towards the ball again until he whacked the ball back in Cannon's direction. The orange falcon moved to the side a little until he whacked the ball back towards Metal.

The blue robot gripped his racket and smashed the ball away from Cannon again. Cannon quickly went after the ball and was able to smack the ball back towards his opponent. Metal moved towards the center until he whacked the ball back to Cannon's side of the court. Cannon raced after the ball again and whacked it back towards Metal. The blue robot gripped his racket slammed the ball in the other direction of where Cannon was at. Thinking quickly, Cannon raced towards the ball and was able to whacked it back towards Metal again.

At that moment, Metal spinned his mechanical arm around as he smashed the ball in the other direction of Cannon's side of the court. By the time Cannon saw this coming, it was already too late once the ball bounced on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop.

**_CANNON: 0 - METAL SONIC: 15_**

Cannon sighed a little, seeing as how he was losing already. But the ball passed by really fast, so it was understandable. After a moment, Cannon shook off his losing feeling and got himself back in the match.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Cannon served the ball over towards Metal, in which, the blue robot retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Cannon. The orange falcon got himself ready as he whacked the ball down towards Metal's side of the court. Metal moved to the side until he whacked the ball down the middle of Cannon's side of the court. This time, Cannon moved to the side, as he whacked the ball back to his opponent. Metal moved forwards until he whacked the ball back in the other direction.

Cannon moved forwards this time, as he whacked the ball back towards Metal Sonic again. Metal stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from where Cannon was at again. Luckily for the orange falcon though, he saw this coming. He quickly rode towards the ball and was able to smack it back towards the other direction. Metal raced towards the flying ball and was able to whack it back towards his opponent's side of the court.

Cannon, like before, raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards his opponent. Metal stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Cannon again. Cannon moved towards the side again as he whacked the ball back towards Metal at a decent rate. Metal gripped his racket and slammed the ball in another direction. Thinking quickly, Cannon raced towards the ball again and smacked it back towards his opponent.

At that moment, Metal spinned his metal arm around until he smashed the ball at high speed down the middle. Cannon raced towards the middle and was able to hit the ball back towards Metal at slow rate. Metal, then, striked the ball away form where Cannon was. Cannon raced after the ball and swinged his racket, but this time, he missed it, as the ball passed him and bounced on the ground several times before rolling to a stop.

**_CANNON: 0 - METAL SONIC: 30_**

Cannon gritted his teeth a little as he glanced over at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Metal's favor again. Now he could see why Metal had won his matches without much problem. Just how the heck was he suppose to beat his guy?

Everything was settled and the match began again. Cannon tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards his opponent. Metal's eyes were fixed on the ball as he slammed it back towards Cannon. The orange falcon moved towards the center until he whacked the ball back to Metal's side of the court. Metal boosted towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Cannon stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from Metal again.

The blue robot didn't take it's red eyes off the ball as he boosted towards it again and slammed it back towards Cannon's side of the court. It was Cannon's turn to ride towards the ball as he whacked it back towards Metal. The blue robot stayed where he was as he slammed the ball away from Cannon's position. Reacting quickly, Cannon boosted towards the ball and whacked it back towards Metal's side of the court. Metal rode to the side until he whacked the ball back towards Cannon.

The orange falcon moved backwards until he smacked the ball back to his opponent. Metal rode forwards until he whacked the ball back towards Cannon again. Cannon stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards the other direction. Metal moved to the other side again, as he whacked the ball back to his opponent. Cannon decided to try and turn the tables and hit the ball away from Metal. The blue robot quickly rode towards the ball and whacked it back to his opponent.

Suddenly, Cannon boosted towards the net and quickly slammed the ball away from Meta's direction again. Metal quickly boosted after, hoping to hit it back. When he was close, Metal swinged his racket and hit the ball at a slow rate. But surprisingly, the ball didn't go over the net. Instead, it hit the net before bouncing on the ground and stopping.

**_CANNON: 15 - METAL SONIC: 30_**

Cannon couldn't believe what he just saw. Unlike Freak and Yamkir, he scored a point against Metal Sonic. Even Metal was a little surprised by this. Cannon already wanted to celebrate, but he knew he was still behind. If he wanted to keep this up, he would eventually have to tie with Metal, then pass him, and finally win the match.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Cannon served the ball over to Metal, in which, the blue robot countered by whacking the ball back to his opponent. Cannon moved forwards until he whacked the ball back to his opponent's side of the court. Metal raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Cannon again. The orange falcon gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Metal's position. Metal raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards the other direction.

Cannon moved to the side until he whacked the ball down the middle of Metal's side of the court. Metal moved to the side until he whacked the ball back to his opponent. Cannon moved backwards until he whacked the ball back to Metal. The blue robot moved forwards until he smacked the ball away from Cannon's position. Quickly, Cannon raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Metal again.

Metal stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back to Cannon's side of the court. Cannon quickly raced towards the net and was able to slam it back towards his opponent. Metal striked the ball back to Cannon, as the orange falcon moved backwards a little and whacked the ball away down the middle. Metal quickly boosted towards the ball and smacked the ball back towards Cannon at a decent pace. Cannon gripped his racket and slammed it away from Metal's position.

Metal wasn't going to be fooled a second time, as he boosted towards the ball and spinned his metal arm as he smashed the ball at high speed, towards Cannon's side of the court. Cannon quickly raced towards the ball, but missed his whack, as the ball bounced on the ground several times before coming to a stop.

**_CANNON: 15 - METAL SONIC: 45_**

Cannon sighed again. Metal had just scored again and he was still losing. Now what was he going to do?

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Whatever it was, he had to come up with it quickly. If he didn't, then he would be eliminated from the tournament and would possibly disappoint his girlfriend.

Everything started to settle itself as the match began once more. Cannon tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards Metal at high speed. The blue robot gripped his racket and smacked the ball back towards Cannon. The orange falcon moved forwards until he whacked the ball down the middle of Metal's side of the court. Metal raced towards the ball and whacked it away from Cannon's position. Cannon, himself, quickly raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards his opponent.

Metal stayed where he was, as he slammed the ball down the middle. Cannon raced to the side as he whacked the ball back to Metal's side of the court. Metal raced to the side as he whacked the ball back in the other direction. Cannon raced to the side again as he whacked the ball to Metal's side of the court. Metal quickly raced after the ball and was able to smack it back towards Cannon. The orange falcon stayed where he was, as he smashed the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball rocketing towards Metal.

The blue robot spinned his metal arm as he slammed the ball back towards Cannon at high speed. Cannon moved forwards a little until he smacked the ball back towards Metal again. Metal kept this up as he smacked the ball back towards Cannon at a fast rate. Cannon started to sweat a little as he whacked the ball back towards Metal again. The blue robot moved forwards as he whacked the ball away from Cannon's position. Thinking quickly again, Cannon raced towards the ball again and smacked it back towards Metal at a decent rate.

That's when Metal made his move. He raced towards the net and slammed the ball as fast and hard as he could. The ball rocketed towards Cannon's side of the court, as the orange falcon raced towards the ball as fast as he could. He quickly swinged his racket, but unfortunately, he swinged it too early. The ball soon bounced on the ground a couple of times before stopping.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Metal Sonic!"

Cannon sighed in disappointment. He had lost and Metal had won. Metal had picked up his board and boosted towards the back as the stadium turned back to it's original self. The orange falcon looked up at the crowd to see that Stream was still cheering for her boyfriend, despite the fact that he lost. But the only thing good out of this was that at least he did score against Metal, which was something that neither Freak or Yamkir could do. He smiled a little, as he picked up his board and headed towards the back.

_"In an amazing contest, Metal Sonic manages to defeat Cannon, which means that the falcon is eliminated. But now, let us continue the tournament! Start the randomizer!"_

The slot machine appeared on-screen as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. And like before, no one could tell where the reel was going to land on.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Blaze the Cat and Shadow the Hedgehog in order to get this far. Give it up for Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

As if any doubt, the crowd exploded into cheers as the blue hedgehog dashed out from behind the curtain. Sonic smirked and waved at the crowd as he ran towards the arena. In the crowd, Amy Rose was the one who cheered the loudest. When Sonic made it to his position, Omochao made the next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Sonic's opponent is going to be!"_

The second reel of the slot machine began to spin itself in a blur. Sonic tapped his foot as he waited for his opponent to appear.

_"And Sonic's opponent is..."_

The second reel started to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop, revealing Sonic's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Sonic's opponent is the one who defeated Wave the Swallow and Cream the Rabbit in order to get where she's at. Let's hear it for Xion Herra!"_

Xion received a decent cheer from the crowd, as well, but nowhere near Sonic's. In the crowd, Yamkir smirked at his friend as the Gothic female human made her way towards the arena. Ever since last night, Yamkir felt better, thanks to Xion's words. Now he was hoping that she would do well here and possibly win this match.

The two competitors met face to face across the net.

"You better be careful, blue hedgehog. Because this match is mine." Xion smirked.

Sonic retorted that statement with a wave of his gloved-finger. "Sorry, but I'm going to lose that easily."

The two stared at each other for another moment before heading towards their positions.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like the Emerald Coast, which wasn't too far away from where Station Square was.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Sonic. When she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Sonic and Xion got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Sonic tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Xion. The Gothic female human returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Sonic stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Xion's side of the court. Xion rode towards the side until she whacked the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog moved forwards until he whacked the ball back towards Xion. The Gothic female human stayed where she was as she whacked the ball away from where Sonic was at. Quickly, Sonic boosted towards the ball and smacked it back towards the other direction.

Xion moved forwards herself until she whacked the ball at a fast rate. However, Sonic was fast too, as he raced to the side and whacked the ball down the middle. Xion moved backwards and to the side until she whacked the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog quickly striked the ball away from where Xion was at. But Xion saw this coming, as she raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic quickly raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Xion.

The Gothic female human stayed where she was as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball rocketing towards Sonic's side of the court again. However, Sonic had a trick up his sleeve. He turned himself into a buzz saw and dashed towards the ball. When he was close enough, he smashed the ball back in Xion's direction. Xion quickly tried to swing her racket, but she missed the ball in return, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_SONIC: 15 - XION: 0_**

Xion cursed herself for missing the ball. Sonic was already back at his position as he stretched his arms. The match was only beginning, so Xion has plenty of time to catch up.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Sonic served the ball over towards Xion, in which, she countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Sonic stayed where he was as he whacked the ball down the center. Xion rode forwards until she whacked the ball back to Sonic's side of the court. Sonic quickly raced after the ball and smacked it back towards Xion. The Gothic female human stayed where she was as she whacked the ball in a different direction and away from Sonic.

The blue hedgehog went after the ball again and whacked it back towards his opponent. Xion moved backwards a little until she striked the ball back towards her opponent's side of the court. Sonic, again, raced after the ball and slammed it back towards Xion at high speed. Xion move to the side a little until she whacked the ball back towards the other direction. Sonic moved towards the center as he whacked the ball in a different direction of where Xion was standing. Xion raced towards the ball and was able to whack the ball back towards her opponent.

Sonic stayed where he was as he smacked the ball away from Xion. The Gothic female human, again, raced towards the ball and slammed it at a fast rate towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic quickly raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards his opponent. Xion gripped her racket as she smashed the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog got in position as he striked the ball back towards Xion's side of the court. Xion moved to the side until she whacked the ball back towards her opponent again.

Sonic decided to wind back his arm and slam the ball back towards Xion. At that moment, the Gothic female human screamed at the top of her lungs, which forced Sonic to cover his ears. And then, she whacked the ball back to Sonic's side of the court, as it boucned a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_SONIC: 15 - XION: 15_**

Sonic shook his head to get the shriek out of his ears. He looked over at the scoreboard, only to see it as a tie game. The match was even, and that's the way Sonic liked it.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Sonic served the ball over towards Xion again. The Gothic female human returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Sonic moved forwards, this time, as he whacked the ball down the middle. Xion moved towards the side until she whacked the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog stayed where he was as he whacked the ball in a different direction, away from Xion. However, Xion saw this coming, as she raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards Sonic at a fast rate.

Sonic stayed where he was as he whacked the ball down the middle of Xion's side of the court. Xion raced towards the middle and whacked it back towards her opponent. Sonic moved backwards as he gripped his racket and whacked the ball back towards Xion. The Gothic female human gripped her racket as she whacked the ball in a different direction, away from Sonic. Thinking quickly, Sonic boosted towards the ball and slammed it back towards Xion again.

Xion narrowed her eyes as she whacked the ball away from Sonic. The blue hedgehog quickly went after it and was able to whack the ball back towards Xion again. Xion moved the side until she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. That's when Sonic made another move.

"Sonic Wind!"

Sonic spinned himself in a circle, creating a large dose of blue wind, catching the ball in the air and into the wind. That's when Sonic jumped in the air and slammed the ball back toward Xion's side of the court at high speed. Xion quickly went after the ball and tried to hit it back, but missed it by a mile. The ball bounced on her side of the court a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_SONIC: 30 - XION: 15_**

Sonic grinned, seeing as how he got another point for himself. Xion, on the other hand, frowned a bit, seeing as how she was behind again. But that match wasn't over yet, and she had time to catch up to Sonic and possibly beat him.

Everything was cleared and the match began once more. Sonic tossed the ball in the air and whacked it over towards his opponent. Xion Herra stayed where she was as she slammed the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog moved forwards until he whacked the ball down the middle of Xion's side of the court. Xion moved to the side until she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Sonic stayed where he was as he smacked the ball in a different direction, away from Xion.

Xion wasn't going to let this go, as she raced towards the flying ball and slammed it over towards Sonic again. Sonic stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from where Xion was at. Thinking quickly, Xion rode towards the flying ball and smacked it back towards her opponent's side of the court. Sonic raced to the side as he whacked the ball back towards Xion. The Gothic female human stayed where she was as she slammed the ball away from where Sonic was at.

Sonic saw the ball heading away from him, so he quickly boosted after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Xion again. That's when Xion pulled up a trick from her sleeve as her racket was switched out with her guitar. At the right time, she smashed the ball with her guitar, sending the ball rocketing towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic quickly went after the ball, but was too late when it bounced on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

**_SONIC: 30 - XION: 30_**

Sonic gritted his teeth a bit, seeing as how he missed the ball. Now the game was at a tie again, and it was still anybody's match. He liked those kind of odds, though, seeing as how it makes the match more interesting.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Sonic served the ball over towards Xion, in which, she countered it by whacking the ball towards her opponent. Sonic moved forwards as he whacked the ball back towards Xion's side of the court. Xion moved to the side as she whacked the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from where Xion was standing. Thinking quickly, Xion rode towards the ball and smacked it back towards the other direction.

Sonic stayed where he was as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball in another direction. Xion, again, rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog grinned as he whacked the ball down the middle of Xion's side of the court. The Gothic female human moved to the side as she was able to smack the ball back towards Sonic again.

Sonic stayed where he was as he winded back his arm and slammed the ball away from Xion again. The Gothic female human wasn't going to let this go as she raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards her opponent at a decent rate. At that moment, Sonic boosted towards the net and slammed it in the opposite direction of Xion's position. By the time Xion went after the ball, it was already too late, as it bounced on the ground until it rolled to a stop.

**_SONIC: 45 - XION: 30_**

Xion gritted her teeth as Sonic scored another point. Now she was behind again, while Sonic was back on the winning side.

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Now Xion had to make a comeback here. Otherwise, she would be eliminated from the tournament, along with Yamkir.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Sonic tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Xion. The Gothic female human retaliated by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Sonic stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back to Xion's side of the court. Xion moved forwards until she whacked the ball down the middle of Sonic's side of the court.

Sonic raced towards the side as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Xion stayed where she was as she whacked the ball away from her opponent's position. Sonic, however, saw this coming as he raced towards the ball and striked it back towards Xion again. The Gothic female human gripped her racket and smacked the ball down the middle of Sonic's side of the court again.

Like before, Sonic raced towarsd the ball and whacked the ball back to Xion's side of the court. Xion moved backwards and to the side as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Sonic stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back to his opponent.

That's when Xion had enough. Her racket was replaced with her guitar as she smashed the ball at high speed towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog's eyes widened a bit, but he quickly thought up an idea. He quickly created another Sonic Wind as the ball was caught up in the blue wind. At that moment, Sonic turned himself into a buzz saw and smashed the ball at high speed towards Xion's side of the court.

Xion quickly tried to race after the ball and whack it before it could pass her. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The ball had passed underneath her racket as it bounced on the ground several times before rolling to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd roared in cheers as Sonic smirked in triumph. Amy cheered the loudest of them all with her fan-girlish screams.

Xion closed her eyes in disappointment. She was so close, but it just wasn't enough. She had lost and Sonic had won. Now she was eliminated, along with her friend, Yamkir. As she was thinking about her loss, Sonic came by and extended his hand towards her.

"Nice job." Sonic smirked at her.

Xion looked at the hand for a moment before turning around, picking up her board, and walking away. The stadium turned back to it's original self as Xion had left the stadium.

Sonic was confused for moment. Maybe that was Xion's was of saying thank you? He shrugged as he picked up his board and dashed towards the back.

_"Congratulations to Sonic for winning his match! Xion put up great effort, but sadly, she is eliminated from the tournament. We'll take a fifteen minute break, and then we will have more matches for you by that time, so stay tuned."_

_

* * *

_

**Round Three kicks off with Metal Sonic and Sonic winning their matches over Cannon and Xion. With only four more matches to go, how will it all turn out? Will Kyla make another impact? Or will the other competitors have something to say for themselves? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	23. Round Three, Part 2

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 23: Round Three, Part 2

**- Space Colosseum -**

Metal Sonic and Sonic had managed to win their matches over Cannon and Xion. Once everyone had gotten their food and rink supplies replenished, Omochao appeared on-screen.

_"I hope everyone is ready, because we are now going to continue the tournament!"_

The mechanical chao was soon replaced with the slot machine as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. No one could tell who was going to enter next.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel started to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated the one who defeated Miles Tails Prower and Maddy in order to get this far. Let's hear it for Robin the Mammoth!"_

The crowd cheered for the brown-furred mammoth as Robin gave out another hearty laugh and waved at the crowd in return. In the crowd, Yamkir and Xion gave out the loudest cheers for their teammate. Since Robin was the only member left to be in the tournament, it was all up to him to win it for his team. Once he made it to his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Robin's opponent will be!"_

The second reel of the slot machine started to spin itself in a blur. Robin only watched as he waited for his mystery opponent.

_"And Robin's opponent is..."_

The second reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Robin's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Robin's opponent is the one who defeated Alan the Tiger and Rouge the Bat in order to get this far. Give it up for Armand Novak the Tiger!"_

As before, Armand came out to numerous cheers from the crowd, mainly Emily, whom cheered the loudest. Armand felt like he had a chance to win this tournament, being with only very few competitors left. But that all depended on whether or not he could win this match against Robin or not.

The two competitors met face to face across the net, with Robin, being only a few inches taller than Armand.

"Good luck to ya, laddie." Robin said to him, with a grin.

"You too. Just be careful, though. Because I won't go easy on you." Armand told him.

"I'm well aware of that." Robin replied as he returned to his position, with Armand doing the same.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black until another arena took it's place. It looked like they were at Windy Valley. And like it's name, the wind blows around here a lot.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Robin. When she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Robin and Armand got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Robin tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Armand. The purple tiger countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Robin stayed in his position, as he smacked the ball back to Armand's side of the court. Armand moved to the side as he slammed the ball down the middle of Robin's side of the court. Robin moved towards the flying ball until he striked the ball back towards his opponent. Armand stayed in his position until he whacked the ball in a different direction of where Robin was standing.

Robin saw the ball about to pass him, so he moved to the side and smacked the ball back towards the other direction. Armand raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards the other side again. Robin quickly raced after the ball and slammed it back towards the other side again. Armand quickly went after the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent's side of the court again. Robin raced towards the middle and whacked it back towards Armand. The purple tiger stayed in his position, this time, as he gripped his racket and smashed the ball away from where Robin was at again.

The brown-furred mammoth quickly raced after the ball again and whacked it back towards Armand's side of the court. Armand, again, went after the ball and was able to whack it back towards his opponent. Robin stayed where he was as he slammed the ball away from Armand. The purple tiger saw the ball flying away from him, so he quickly raced after the ball and smacked it back towards Robin's side of the court. Thinking quickly, Robin went after the ball and striked the ball back towards the other side again.

That's when Armand's racket was charged with laser energy. He, then, raced towards the ball and slammed it back towards Robin. The mammoth got ready and smacked the ball away from where Armand was at. But when he did that, he was paralyzed. Armand raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Robin's side of the court, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_ROBIN: 0 - ARMAND: 15_**

When Robin recovered from his paralysis, he noticed the ball was on his side of the court, which meant that Armand got the first point of the match. But he didn't worry yet, because the match was only just beginning.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Robin served the ball over towards Armand, in which, the purple tiger returned it by smacking the ball back towards the mammoth. Robin moved forwards a little until he striked the ball down the middle of Armand's side of the court. Armand raced to the side as he slammed the ball away from Robin's position. Robin quickly raced after the flying ball and was able to whack it back towards Armand at a decent rate. The purple tiger stayed where he was as he whacked the ball down the middle of Robin's side of the court.

Robin quickly raced towards the middle and whacked the ball away from Armand's position. Armand quickly raced to the side until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Robin stayed where he was as he striked the ball towards the other side of the court. Armand raced after the ball again and smacked it back towards his opponent again. Robin raced to the middle and whacked the ball down the middle of Armand side of the court. Armand raced to the middle and slammed the ball towards Robin at high speed.

The brown-furred mammoth used his trunk to grip the racket and smash the ball, sending it rocketing away from where Armand was at. Armand quickly raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Robin again. That's when Robin replaced his racket with his guitar. When the ball was close enough, Robin smashed the ball with his guitar, sending the ball rocketing at an even faster rate than before. Armand went after the ball, but was too late, as it bounced on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop.

**_ROBIN: 15 - ARMAND: 15_**

Armand glanced over at the scoreboard, meaning now that it was a tie game. Armand shrugged it off, though, seeing as the match was still a little early.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Robin served the ball over towards his opponent, while Armand retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Robin's side of the court. Robin raced towards the middle as he whacked the ball back down the middle of Armand's side of the court. Armand raced to the middle as he whacked the ball back towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth moved forwards a little until he smacked the ball back towards Armand's direction.

Armand stayed where he was as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Robin's position. Robin raced to the side as he striked the ball back towards Armand again. The purple tiger moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball down the middle of his opponent's side of the court. Robin raced back towards the middle until he whacked the ball back towards Armand again. Armand stayed where he was until he smacked the ball in a different direction, away from Robin.

The brown-furred mammoth raced towards the flying ball and was able to smack it back towards Armand once again. Armand gripped his racket as he smacked the ball down the middle again. Robin, again, raced to the middle and was able to strike it back towards Armand's side of the court. This time, Armand moved to the side in order to whack the ball back towards his opponent. Robin gripped his racket as he slamemd the ball away from Armand's position again.

Armand narrowed his eyes as his racket was charged with laser energy again. He raced towards the ball and slammed it back towards Robin at high speed. Robin was able to counter this in time by smacking the ball back towards Armand. But like before, the mammoth was shocked and paralyzed. And when the ball came towards Armand, the purple tiger whacked the ball back towards Robin's side of the court, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_ROBIN: 15 - ARMAND: 30_**

Robin, again, shook off his paralysis. He knew now that move of Armand's would be trouble, and he would have to be on his guard if that move were to happen again.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Robin tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Armand. The purple tiger narrowed his eyes as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Robin moved forwards a little until he smacked the ball back to Armand's side of the court. Armand move to the side a little until he whacked the ball back towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Armand's position.

Armand quickly raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Robin again. Robin moved towards the middle until he striked the ball down the middle of Armand's side of the court. Armand moved towards the middle until he smacked the ball back towards Robin at a decent rate. Robin countered this by striking the ball away from Armand's position again. Armand raced to the side until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent again.

Robin decided quickly end this round by winding his trunk and slamming the ball at high speed, away from Armand's position. Armand quickly went after the ball and swinged his racket. But he barely missed it, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

**_ROBIN: 30 - ARMAND: 30_**

Armand closed his eyes for a moment, seeing as how he missed the ball again. He looked over at the scoreboard, only to see it change for Robin again, which meant that this match was still a tie. If he wanted to break the tie and stay ahead of Robin, he would have to step up his A-game.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Robin served the ball over towards Armand, in which, the purple tiger countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards Robin at a decent rate. Robin stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Armand moved forwards until he whacked the ball down the middle of Robin's side of the court. Robin quickly raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards Armand again.

Armand stayed where he was as he smacked the ball away from Robin's position. Robin raced to the side until he striked the ball back towards Armand again. The purple tiger whacked the ball down the middle again at a fast rate. However, Robin wasn't going to let this go, as he raced to the side and slammed the ball away from Armand's position. This time, Armand raced to the side and whacked the ball back towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth moved to the side a little until he whacked the ball towards the middle of Armand's side of the court.

The purple tiger moved to the side a little, himself, until he whacked the ball away from Robin's position. Robin quickly raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Armand at a decent rate. Armand stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth stayed in his position until he slammed the ball away from Armand's position again. Like with Robin, Armand wasn't going to let this go as he raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent.

As the ball passed the net, Robin boosted towards it and smashed the ball at high speed, taking Armand off guard. The ball rocketed past Armand as it bounced on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop.

**_ROBIN: 45 - ARMAND: 30_**

Armand gritted his teeth a little, seeing as how he didn't see that coming. Now he was behind, while Robin took the lead over him.

"Match Point!" The referee announced.

And now, Armand had to do something quick. If he lost this next round, then he would be eliminated from the tournament. Now he would have to give everything he got if he wanted to stay in this.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Robin tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Armand. The purple tiger retaliated by slamming the ball with his racket, sending it flying back towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Armand stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from Robin's position. Robin raced towards the side as he whacked the ball down the middle of Armand's side of the court.

Armand, himself, raced towards the middle and smacked the ball back in the other direction. Robin raced to the side again as he whacked the ball away from Armand's position. Armand saw this coming as he raced towards the flying ball and whacked it back to his opponent's side of the court. Robin quickly went after the flying ball and smacked it back towards Armand. The purple tiger stayed where he was as he slammed the ball away from Robin's position.

Thinking quickly, Robin raced to the side again as he was able to smack the ball back towards Armand's side of the court. Armand, again, raced to the side and slammed the ball down the middle of Robin's side of the court. Robin moved to the side again as he whacked the ball down the middle. Armand raced towards the middle until he whacked the ball back towards Robin. The mammoth stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Armand.

The purple tiger's racket glowed with laser energy again. And at the right time, he slammed the ball towards Robin at high speed. Robin saw this coming as his racket was switched out with his guitar. He then raced towards net and smashed the ball with all of his might, sending the ball rocketing towards Armand's side of the court at high speed. Armand quickly raced after the ball, in an attempt to hit the ball back towards his opponent. When he thought he was close enough, Armand swinged his racket...but unfortunately, the ball went underneath his racket. It bounced on his side of the court a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Robin the Mammoth!"

The crowd cheered loudly for Robin, as the mammoth waved his trunk at the crowd. Yamkir and Xion cheered the loudest, while Emily was in disbelief at what she was seeing.

Armand lowered his head in defeat. The match was so close for him, but somehow, he didn't win it. He looked up at Robin, only to see the mammoth approaching the tiger.

"Good job, laddie." Robin grinned at him. "Ya nearly had me."

Armand smiled at that comment. "I guess I did. Congratulations. You were the better one out of us, though."

"I guess so." Robin laughed heartily at his comment.

After the shot conversation ended, the stadium turned back to it's original self while the crowd cheered one more time for our two competitors. They soon left the stadium together.

_"In a surprising upset, Robin manages to defeat Armand Novak, eliminating him from the tournament. But why stop there? Let's continue on with the tournament!"_

The slot machine appeared on-screen again, as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Bocoe and Basil Giles the Fox in order to get this far. Here is Dr. Eggman!"_

Much like the last two rounds, Eggman came out to a series of boos from the crowd. The only ones that didn't boo at him were Decoe and Bocoe, whom were chanting his name and waving around flags of his face. When Eggman made it to his position, the mechanical chao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Dr. Eggman's opponent will be!"_

The second reel of the slot machine began to spin itself in a blur. Eggman waited patiently for his mystery opponent to appear.

_"And Dr. Eggman's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a complete stop, revealing Eggman's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Dr. Eggman's opponent is the one who defeated Aqua Bubbles and Eve the Cat in order to get where she's at. Give it up for Kyla Vonstar!"_

And like before, Kyla was almost receiving the same number of boos as Eggman, but it did calm down slightly, only because Eggman was in the arena. Kyla came out of the back with Zed Goodwin guiding her to the arena. In the crowd, Louise Harmon watched carefully, seeing if Kyla had loosened up a little since last night.

Down at the arena, Zed took the trench-coat off of Kyla. He then whispered something in her ear.

"Be on your guard, Kyla. I know you can win it for me." Once he said what he had to say, he walked towards the back.

Kyla looked down on the ground for a brief moment before looking up and heading towards the arena.

Both of the competitors met face to face across the net.

"Hmm...so your the one named Kyla Vonstar, eh?" Eggman rubbed his chin with interest.

Kyla only narrowed her eyes at him

"I saw your previous two matches, and it looked to me like you have some sort of temper problem. I do wonder what will happen if I pressed your buttons, too?" Eggman chuckled as he headed back towards his position.

Kyla stared at him in anger for a moment, before heading back towards her position.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black for a moment until another arena took it's place. It looked like they were at the Rooftop Hill. This was one of the places Sonic explored while trying to find one of the seven Gaia Gates.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Eggman. When she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing so, Eggman got on his hover bike while Kyla got on her board. Once the referee checked their positions and their rackets, she rasied her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Eggman tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Kyla. The light blue-haired female human returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Eggman stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Kyla again. Kyla gripped her racket and smacked the ball back towards Eggman. The scientific genius rode forwards until he whacked the ball down the middle of Kyla's side of the court. Kyla raced to the side until she whacked the ball back towards her opponent again. Eggman stayed where he was as he smacked the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla quickly raced to the ball again as she whacked the ball back towards Eggman at a decent rate.

Eggman gripped his racket as he slammed the ball down the other direction. Kyla quickly raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards her opponent. Eggman moved backwards until he striked the ball down the middle again. Kyla moved forwards until she was able to whack the ball away from Eggman's position. Eggman moved to the side and whacked the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human gripped her racket and slammed the ball in the other direction, away from Eggman again.

Reacting quickly, Eggman raced towards the ball and barely managed to hit the ball back to Kyla's side of the court. At that moment, Kyla raced towards the net and the direction of where the ball was coming at, as she slammed the ball straight at Eggman, rocketing at high speed. Before Eggman could react. The ball hit his arm before dropping to the ground.

**_DR. EGGMAN: 0 - KYLA: 15_**

Eggman rubbed his arm, trying to relieve the pain. He looked over at Kyla, only to see that she had already gotten herself ready for the next round. Eggman had to come up with a strategy, if he wanted to beat Kyla Vonstar.

Everything was already cleared and the match began again. Eggman served the ball over towards Kyla, in which, the light-blue haired female human returned the shot by smacking the ball towards Eggman at high speed. Eggman stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Kyla moved forwards a little until she smacked the ball back down the middle of Eggman's side of the court. Eggman raced to the side as he whacked the ball back towards Kyla again. Kyla moved forwards a little until she slammed the ball back towards Eggman again. Eggman gripped his racket as he smacked the ball away from Kyla's position.

Kyla kept her eyes on the ball, as she moved to the side and whacked the ball back towards Eggman. The scientific genius narrowed his eyes as he whacked the ball away from Kyla again. Kyla, however, raced towards the ball as she smacked it back towards Eggman at high speed. Eggman was able to whack the ball away from her position while moving backwards with his gear. Kyla, again raced to the ball and striked it back towards Eggman at high speed. Eggman was already starting to sweat, as he whacked the ball away from Kyla again. But Kyla didn't let this go, as she raced towards the center and slammed the ball over towards Eggman at high speed again.

Eggman narrowed his eyes as he whacked the ball again at a decent rate. When that happened, Kal raced towards the center of the net and smashed the ball at high speed, sending it rocketing towards Eggman. The scientific genius was about to counter this, but due to the ball's speed, he couldn't do it in time. The ball hit Eggman in the chest before dropping to the ground again.

**_DR. EGGMAN: 0 -KYLA: 30_**

Eggman gritted his teeth a bit, seeing as how the pain affected him a little more than last time. He looked over at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Kyla's favor again. He was already behind and losing, so he had to find some way to get Kyla off of her game, so that he could possibly have an advantage over her.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Eggman served the ball over towards Kyla, in which, the light-blue haired female human returned the shot by smacking the ball back in his direction. Eggman moved forwards until he whacked the ball back to Kyla's side of the court. Kyla rode towards the flying ball and was able to whack it back towards Eggman.

The scientific genius gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla quickly raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Eggman again. Eggman stayed where he was as he whacked the ball down the middle. Kyla raced towards the middle and whacked the ball away from Eggman this time. Eggman moved to the side as he whacked the ball towards Kyla.

The light-blue haired female human gripped her racket and slammed the ball down the middle of Eggman's side of the court. Eggman quickly raced to the middle and whacked the ball back towards Kyla again. Kyla gripped her racket and smashed the ball towards Eggman. The scientific genius returned the shot by smacking the ball back towards Kyla once more.

As Kyla returned the shot back to her opponent, something in her mind started to appear. It was the events of last night, and how she was confronted by Eve, whom wanted to kill her after being defeated by Kyla. The female girl's eyes started to show a hint of panic until another thing got into her mind. She remembered being protected by the older sage, as she fended off Eve's plot to kill Kyla. She felt surprised. Confused. It all started to jog her mind, as she held the side of her face with her hands, trying to get a hold of herself of losing control.

As this happened, Eggman whacked the ball back to Kyla's side of the court, where it bounced once on the ground until it bounced again. It then rolled a little ways before coming to a stop.

**_DR. EGGMAN: 15 - KYLA: 30_**

When Kyla regained her senses, she looked over at the scoreboard, only to see that Eggman had scored a point for himself. And it was the first time in this tournament that someone had scored a point against Kyla Vonstar, too. She looked over at Eggman, only to see him grinning at his performance just now. Now, Kyla had to stay focused, if she wanted to win the match.

Everything was settled and the match began once more. Eggman served the ball over towards Kyla, in which, the light-blue haired female human countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Eggman moved forwards until he whacked the ball back to Kyla's side of the court. Kyla rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Eggman again. Eggman stayed where he was as he smacked the ball in a different direction, away from Kyla.

The light-blue haired female human raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards Eggman. The scientific genius gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Kyla again. Kyla again raced towards the ball and whacked it away from Eggman's position. Eggman saw this coming, as he rode towards the ball and striked it back towards his opponent. Kyla gripped her racket as she raced towards the net and slammed the ball down the middle at high speeds.

Eggman quickly raced to the side and was able to whack the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female kept this up, though, as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball to the other side of the Eggman's position. Eggman quickly raced after the ball, but was too late, when it bounced on the ground a couples of times, while passing Eggman, before rolling on the ground until it stopped.

**_DR. EGGMAN: 15 - KYLA: 45_**

Eggman growled to himself as he looked over at the scoreboard, only to see it change in Kyla's favor again. He had to admit, this girl was a lot tougher than he gave her credit for.

"Match Point!" The referee announced.

Now Eggman had to think up of something here. If he couldn't, then he would lose the match, meaning that he would be eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Eggman tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human retaliated by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Eggman stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back to Kyla's side of the court. Kyla moved towards the middle until she whacked the ball down the middle of Eggman's side of the court. Eggman raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards his opponent.

Kyla stayed where she was as she whacked the ball away from Eggman's position. Eggman quickly raced after the ball and striked the ball back to Kyla again. Kyla kept this up as she whacked the ball away from Eggman again. The scientific genius raced after the ball again and whacked it back towards Kyla once more. Kyla stayed where she was, again, as she smacked the ball in another direction, away from Eggman again.

Eggman started to grow a little tired, but he wasn't going to go down this easily. He grabbed out an electrical mine and snapped it onto his racket. Once he did that, he whacked the ball at the right time, sending it flying back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human gripped her racket as she smacked the ball back towards Eggman. When that happened, blue energy was transferred over to her metal arm, waiting for a special surprise.

Eggman narrowed his eyes, thinking it didn't work, but he kept going on, as he whacked the ball back towards Kyla again. Kyla gripped her racket as she slammed the ball back towards Eggman, while four electrical mines were place on his side of the court. As Eggman was about to after the ball, he looked down and noticed what had happened. Before he could stop himself, he was already electrified, as the ball passed him and bounced on the ground a couples of times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Kyla Vonstar!"

Eggman cursed himself for not stopping in time. He had lost, and his chances for the Chaos Emeralds had gone up in smoke. The stadium turned back to it's original self as Zed Goodwin came out and put the trench-coat on Kyla again.

"Good job, Kyla." Zed said to her. "Now we are getting closer towards our goal."

As Zed guided Kyla to the back, Kyla looked up to see Louise, whom staring at her from the crowd. Kyla stared at her for a moment, thinking about what happened last night.

"Kyla? Aren't you coming?" Zed asked her.

"Huh?" Kyla turned to Zed, before answering his question. "Y-yes. I'm coming." She then continued to walk with Zed until they both disappeared into the back.

With Eggman, he grunted to himself as he rode towards the back with his motor-bike.

_"In a competitive match, Kyla Vonstar manages to win over Dr. Eggman, eliminating him from the tournament. We now only have two more matches before Round Three ends? Who's going to move on before it's over? Stay in tune to find out!"_

* * *

**Two more matches go by with Robin and Kyla winning their matches over Armand and Eggman. With only four more competitors left, who's going to move on in the tournament? Will it affect the other competitors? And what is going on in the mind of Kyla Vonstar? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	24. Round Three, Part 3

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 24: Round Three, Part 3

**- Space Colosseum -**

Robin and Kyla had won their matches over Armand and Eggman. There were only two matches left, and everyone was anxious to see who would move on next. Omochao soon appeared on-screen.

_"I hope everyone is ready, because it is now time for our last two matches of Round Three! Start the randomizer!"_

The mechanical chao was replaced with the slot machine again, as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. With only a few competitors left, there was still no telling who would emerge victorious.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Storm the Albatross and Kayden Seyak in order to get this far! Let's hear it for Marisa Harmon!"_

The crowd cheered for Marisa, as the young mage made her way to the arena. In the crowd, Louise let out a big whistle, while Larcen, Samson, and Kera waved at her. Marisa, to herself, felt slightly worried, seeing as how she was one of the few competitors left in this round. But hopefully, she could pull it off and move on. When she made it to the arena, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Marisa's opponent will be!"_

The second reel of the slot machine began to spin itself in a blur. Marisa only watched as she waited for her mystery opponent to appear.

_"And Marisa's opponent is..."_

The second reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Marisa's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Marisa's opponent is the one who defeated Knuckles the Echidna and Kiba the Panda in order to get where he's at. Give it up for Hope the Hedgehog!"_

The white hedgehog also received a good cheer from the crowd, as he made his way to the arena. In the crowd, Rena cheered for her friend while Smash just simply relaxed in his seat.

The two competitors met face to face as they both greeted each other with a handshake.

"Good luck to you." Marisa smiled at him.

"Thanks." Hope nodded once with a smile. "Good luck to you, too."

Once they said their greetings, they both returned to their original positions.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment until another arena took it's place. It looked like they were at the Meteor Herd. Which was another place where Knuckles searched for missing pieces of the Master Emerald.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Marisa. When she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Marisa and Hope got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Marisa tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Hope. The white hedgehog countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards Marisa. The red-haired female human moved forwards a little as she whacked the ball back towards Hope's side of the court. Hope raced to the side as he whacked the ball back towards Marisa again. Marisa stayed where she was as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball away from Hope's position. Hope raced towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards his opponent.

Marisa moved a little to the side as she whacked the ball back towards the other side of the court. Hope, again, raced towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Marisa's side of the court. Marisa raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Hope. The white hedgehog stayed where he was, as he whacked the ball down the middle. Marisa raced towards the flying ball and was able to smack it back towards Hope again. The white hedgehog moved backwards a little until he whacked the ball away from Marisa's position.

Marisa, again, raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards her opponent. This time, Hope moved forwards and whacked the ball away from Marisa's position again. Quickly, Marisa raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Hope's side of the court. Hope raced to the side as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Marisa at high speed. Marisa tried to go after the ball, but was too late, as the ball bounced on the ground a couples of times before coming to a stop.

**_MARISA: 0 - HOPE: 15_**

Marisa frowned a bit, seeing as how she missed the ball. But she didn't let the losing feeling get to her. The match was still early, and she had plenty of time to catch up.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Marisa served the ball over towards Hope, in which, the white hedgehog returned the shot by whacking it back towards his opponent. Marisa stayed where she was as she whacked the ball back towards Hope's side of the court. Hope raced towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards the middle of Marisa's side of the court. Marisa, like with Hope, raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards her opponent.

Hope stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from Marisa's position. Marisa rode to the side as she striked the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog returned the favor by whacking the ball down the middle again. Marisa moved back to the other side as she managed to whack the ball away from Hope's position. However, Hope saw this coming as he rode to the side and smacked the ball back towards Marisa at a decent rate. The red-haired female human gripped her racket and slammed the ball away from Hope's position again.

Hope quickly raced to the side as he whacked the ball back to Marisa's side of the court. Marisa's eyes widened, but she remained calm. Quickly, she raced towards the ball and whacked the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Marisa again. At that moment, Marisa quickly tossed her racket in the air and casted a lightning spell towards it. The racket was fully charged as Marisa caught the racket and smacked the ball towards Hope at a fast rate.

The white hedgehog quickly retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Marisa. But when he hit it, he was paralyzed, thanks to the electricity from Marisa's racket. Marisa smirked at her work, as she whacked the ball away from Hope, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

**_MARISA: 15 - HOPE: 15_**

Hope recovered from his paralysis as he looked to see the ball down on the ground, before glancing at the scoreboard. The match was now a tie, but the match was still early, so he still had a chance to pass Marisa and possibly win this match.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Marisa served the ball over towards Hope, in which, the white hedgehog countered this by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Marisa stayed focused as she whacked the ball back towards Hope again. Hope moved forwards until he whacked the ball back towards Marisa's side of the court. Marisa rode to the side as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Hope stayed where he was, as he whacked the ball back towards Marisa.

The red-haired female human moved forwards a little until she whacked the ball away from Hope's position. Hope rode to the side as he whacked the ball back towards Marisa at a decent pace. Marisa moved forwards a little more until she smacked the ball back to Hope's side of the court. Hope quickly raced towards the ball and slammed the ball back to the other side of the court. Marisa raced to the side, herself, as she striked the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog moved forwards until he smacked the ball at a fast rate, away from where Marisa was at.

Luckily, Marisa saw this coming. She quickly raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards her opponent's side of the court. It was Hope's turn to race after the ball and was able to whack the ball back towards his opponent. Marisa stayed where she was as she whacked the ball down the middle. Hope raced to the side as he whacked the ball back to Marisa. The red-haired female human stayed where she was as she whacked the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog moved forwards a little as he whacked the ball back towards Marisa again.

At that moment, Marisa had another trick up her sleeve. She tossed the racket in the air and casted a fire spell towards racket, engulfing the net of the racket in flames. The racket dropped down, only to have Marisa catch it by the handle. At the right time, Marisa smacked the ball back towards Hope at a decent rate. Hope retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Marisa with a fast whack. But when he did that, his gloved hand was burned, causing the white hedgehog to drop his racket.

When the ball came towards Marisa, she whacked it back to the other side, as it bounced on the ground several times before rolling to a stop.

**_MARISA: 30 - HOPE: 15_**

When the burned ceased, Hope managed to pick up his racket while looking at the scoreboard again, only to see it change in Marisa's favor. Hope grew a little frustrated at this point. If he wanted to win, he would have to be on his guard and stay focused on this match.

When everything was cleared, the match began again. Marisa tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Hope. The white hedgehog retaliated by smacking the ball towards Marisa at a decent rate. Marisa countered this by whacking the ball back towards Hope's side of the court. Hope moved towards center until he whacked the ball down the middle of Marisa's side of the court. Marisa rode towards the side as she striked the ball back towards Hope again.

Hope stayed where he was, as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Marisa's direction. Marisa saw this coming, as she quickly raced towards the flying ball and smacked it back towards Hope at a decent rate. Hope moved backwards a little until he slammed the ball down the middle of Marisa's side of the court. Marisa rode back towards the other side until she whacked the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog stayed where he was as he gripped his racket again and whacked the ball away from Marisa again.

Marisa kept her eyes focused, as she rode towards the flying ball and striked it back towards her opponent. Hope moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball down the middle of Marisa's side of the court again. Marisa rode back towards the middle as she whacked the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog narrowed his eyes as white energy began to glow from within his racket. At the right time, he slammed the ball towards Marisa at high speed. Marisa was about to retaliate, but before she could do that, the ball hit her in the forehead. Marisa yelped out in pain as the ball bounced down on the ground.

**_MARISA: 30 - HOPE: 30_**

"Ouch. That really hurt." The young mage said, as she rubbed her head in pain as she looked over at the scoreboard, only to see that the game was now at a tie again. She was guessing Hope was going to step up his A-game. If that was true, then she would have to bring everything she got, if she were to win this match.

Everything was settled and cleared, and the match began once more. Marisa tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards her opponent. Hope countered this by whacking the ball back towards Marisa. The red-haired female human moved forwards a little until she whacked the ball towards Hope's side of the court. Hope rode towards the flying ball and was able to whack it back towards his opponent. Marisa moved forwards a little as she whacked the ball away from Hope's position.

Hope's eyes were fixed on the ball as he raced towards it and was able to whack it back to Marisa's side of the court. Marisa rode towards the side as she whacked the ball down the middle of her opponent's side of the court. Hope rode towards the ball and smacked it back towards Marisa at a fast rate. Marisa stayed focused as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball away from where Hope was at. Hope quickly raced towards the side and whacked the ball back towards his opponent.

Marisa moved backwards until she whacked the ball down the middle of Hope's side of the court. Hope raced towards the middle as he whacked the ball back towards Marisa again. Marisa retaliated by whacking the ball away from Hope again. Hope started to grit his teeth as he rode towards the ball and smacked it away from Marisa's position. Marisa, again, rode towards the ball and striked it back towards her opponent. Hope gripped his racket as he slammed the ball away from Marisa.

The red-haired female human raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards Hope. The white hedgehog was already starting to grow physically tired, so he decided to try and end this round quickly. His racket glowed with white energy as he gripped his racket. At the right time, he smashed the ball with full force, sending rocketing towards Marisa at high speed. As Marisa was about to counter it, the ball connected with her head again. This time, Marisa fell off of her board and landed on her back.

**_MARISA: 30 - HOPE: 45_**

Hope sighed in relief, seeing as he was now in the lead. Now he had a chance to win this thing and eliminate Marisa from the tournament.

Back with Marisa, she was still on the ground. She wasn't moving, and the crowd started to grow concerned. Especially Louise.

"Is Marisa okay?" Kera wondered.

"I don't know." Louise replied. She got up from her seat to get a closer look. "She hasn't moved ever since that ball took her out." She then started to grow a little worried.

The referee looked to see that Marisa was still down, so she raised her arm in the air.

"Stop the match!" She shouted, as she got up from her seat and headed towards the downed Marisa. She leaned down to see if Marisa was feeling all right. She checked her pulse, just to make sure nothing severe was happening to her.

The crowd started to grow anxious. After a moment of checking up on her, the female referee stood up and made her announcement.

"After checking up on Marisa's condition, she looks like she was knocked out unconscious. So therefore, she will be pulled out of the tournament. Which means that the winner of this match goes to Hope the Hedgehog!"

The crowd made a few slight cheers, but not by much. Hope was flabbergasted. He wanted to win the match, but this wasn't how he wanted it to turn out. While he was wrapped up in his thoughts, Louise, Larcen, Samson, and Kera were down at the arena and checked to see if Marisa was all right.

"Marisa? Are you all right?" Larcen asked, worried about his friend. She didn't answer because she was still unconscious.

"Perhaps we should help her to the back." Samson suggested.

"Let me do it." Louise decided as she leaned down and picked up Marisa in her arms. Once she did that, she walked towards the back, along with Samson, Kera, and Larcen, whom picked up Marisa's gear and racket. At that moment, the stadium turned back to it's original self.

Hope looked on as Louise carried Marisa to the back. He looked over to see the others pass him.

"Is Marisa going to be OK?" Hope asked.

Larcen stopped and glared at Hope angrily. "I think you did enough already. Stay out of it." He then turned around and catched up with the others.

Hope sighed. He didn't think something like this would happen, but it did. He picked up his board, and slowly headed towards the back.

_"Due to Marisa's unconsciousness, I'm afraid she has been pulled out of the tournament, which means that Hope will move on to the semifinals. But with the despair aside, let us start the final match of the day!"_

The crowd seemed pleased by this announcement.

_"I will now introduce the the two participants. The first participant is the one who defeated Larcen the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk in order to make it this far. Let's hear it for Strike the Hedgehog!"_

Strike came out to a warm cheer from the crowd, as the yellow hedgehog came to a smile while waving at the crowd. He could also see Aqua in the crowd, whom was waving at him from her seat. Strike knew he couldn't face Kyla now, seeing as she moved on, but if he won his match here, then he would be even closer of facing her. Possibly even the next round. When he made it to his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And Strike's opponent is the one who defeated Decoe and Tanya the Skunk in order to make it this far. Give it up for Johnny the Rabbit!"_

The grey rabbit came out by riding on his board with loud yell. He rode around in a circle once before riding towards the arena before hopping off his gear/

The two opponents met each other face to face across the net.

"Hey, uh, good luck." Johnny said with a grin.

"Yeah. Thanks." Strike nodded once before heading towards his position, with Johnny doing the same.

_"And now, for the last time today, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment until another arena took it's place. It looked like they were at the Lost Jungle, which didn't look too bad to the other competitors.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Strike. When she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, both Strike and Johnny got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Strike tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Johnny. The grey rabbit retaliated by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Strike stayed where he was as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball towards Johnny's side of the court. Johnny rode towards the flying ball and quickly whacked it back with his racket. The ball went flying towards Strike's side of the court, as the yellow hedgehog raced towards the ball and striked it back towards the other side of the court. Johnny rode to the side as he smacked the ball away from Strike's position. Strike quickly raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards his opponent.

Johnny moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball down the middle of Strike's side of the court. Strike rode towards the middle until he whacked the ball away from Johnny's position. Thinking quickly, Johnny raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards Strike at high speed. Strike narrowed his eyes as he smacked the ball back towards Johnny's side of the court. Johnny, again, raced towards the ball and was able to slammed it back towards Strike again. Strike moved to the side a bit until he whacked the ball down the middle. Johnny raced towards the middle and smacked the ball away from Strike. The yellow hedgehog raced towards the ball and whacked it back towards Johnny.

The grey rabbit rode forwards until he whacked the ball away from Strike's position. Strike raced towards the ball and was able to hit the ball back towards his opponent. Johnny grinned as he jumped in the air with his board as he smashed the ball at high speed towards Strike's side of the court. Strike quickly went after the ball, but was too late, as the ball bounced a couples of times on the ground before rolling to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 0 - JOHNNY: 15_**

Strike cursed himself for not reaching the ball in time. He looked over to see Johnny scoring the first point of the match. He knew that if her were to lose here, he would never get his shot at Kyla, and his revenge would all have been for nothing. Strike had to stay focused, if he were to possibly face Kyla Vonstar.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Strike tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards his opponent. Johnny gripped his racket as he countered the shot by smacking the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog moved forwards as he whacked the ball back to Johnny's side of the court. Johnny raced to the side as he whacked the ball down the middle of Strike's side of the court. Strike raced to the side as he whacked the ball away from Johnny's position. The grey rabbit raced to the side, himself, as he whacked the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog moved to the side as he whacked the ball down the middle.

Johnny quickly raced towards the ball and was able to smack it back towards Strike's side of the court. Strike raced towards the ball again, as he whacked it back towards his opponent. Johnny moved to the side as he smacked the ball towards Strike again. The yellow hedgehog stayed focused as he gripped his racket and striked the ball down the middle of Johnny's side of the court. Johnny raced towards the flying ball and smacked the ball towards Strike at high speed. Strike moved forwards a bit until he whacked the ball away from Johnny's position. Johnny saw the ball flying away from him, so he raced to the side as he whacked the ball away from Strike's position.

Strike kept his eyes on the ball, as he raced towards it and striked it back towards Johnny. The grey rabbit moved to the side a little as he whacked the ball down the midle of Strike's side of the court. Strike moved to the side as he whacked the ball back towards Johny again. Johnny quickly swinged his racket, whacking the ball towards Strike at a fast rate. Strike's racket cherged with electrical energy as he whacked the ball back towards Johnny again. The grey rabbit retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Strike. But when he did that, Johnny was paralyzed and shocked, unable to move. Strike saw this as an opportunity as he whacked the ball back to the other side, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 15 - JOHNNY: 15_**

Johnny shook off the remaining electricity as he noticed the ball on his side of the court. He looked at the scoreboard, only to see that it was a tie game now. Seeing that, Johnny cracked his head and got himself ready for the next round.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Strike served the ball over towards Johnny, in which, the grey rabbit returned it by smacking the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog stayed where he was, as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Johnny moved forwards as he whacked the ball towards Strike's side of the court. Strike raced towards the ball as he striked it back towards Johnny's side of the court. Johnny raced to the side as he smacked the ball down the middle. Strike moved to the side a bit until he whacked the ball towards Johnny. The grey rabbit moved to the side a bit, himself, as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball towards Strike at high speed.

Strike stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Johnny. The grey rabbit whacked the ball in a different direction, away from where Strike was at. Strike saw this coming, however, as he rode to the side and whacked the ball back to his opponent at a decent rate. Johnny moved forwards until he whacked the ball down the middle again. Strike moved to the side as he whacked the ball away from Johnny's position again. Johnny saw the ball flying away from him. Thinking quickly, Johnny raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards his opponent. At that moment, Strike raced towards net and smacked the ball away from Johnny's position.

Johnny quickly went after the ball, but was too late, as the ball bounced on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 30 - JOHNNY: 15_**

Johnny growled to himself, seeing as he missed the ball. He looked at the scoreboard again, only to see it change in Strike's favor again. Now Johnny had to step up his A-game if he wanted to stay in this match.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Strike served the ball over towards his opponent. Johnny gripped his racket as he slammed the ball away from Strike's position. Strike saw this, as he rode towards the ball and striked it back towards Johnny's side of the court. Johnny raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog moved to the side a little as he whacked the ball back towards Johnny. The grey rabbit moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball away from Strike again. Strike rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards Johnny again. Johnny's eyes were on the ball as he smacked the ball away from Strike's position again.

Strike quickly rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Johnny's position. Johnny rode forwards as he whacked the ball down the middle of Strike's side of the court. Strike moved backwards as he whacked the ball back towards Johnny again. The grey rabbit gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Strike again. The yellow hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he raced towards the ball and whacked the ball away from Johnny's position. Johnny raced to the side as he whacked the ball back towards Strike's side of the court. Strike raced to the other side as he whacked the ball down the middle of Johnny's side of the court. Johnny raced towards the middle and slammed the ball back towards Strike.

Strike stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from Johnny's position again. Johnny raced towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Strike stayed focused as he smacked the ball away from Johnny's position again. Johnny quickly raced towards the ball and smacked it back back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog's racket charged with electricity again as he raced towards the ball and smashed it away from Johnny's position at high speed. Johnny went after the ball again, hoping that he could stop it in time. But due to the electricity, the ball went faster than it originally did, as passed Johnny and bounced on the ground several times before rolling to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 45 - JOHNNY: 15_**

Johnny slapped his head, seeing as he missed the ball again. He had to admit, this guy was a lot better than he thought.

"Match Point!" The referee announced.

Now Johnny had to make a comeback here. Otherwise, he would be eliminated from the tournament, as well.

Everything was settled, and the match began once more. Strike tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Johnny. The grey rabbit grinned, as he smacked the ball back towards his opponent. Strike stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back to Johnny's side of the court. Johnny rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards the middle of Strike's side of the court. Strike moved to the side as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Johnny moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball away from Strike's position. Strike rode to the side as he whacked the ball away from Johnny. The grey rabbit saw this, however, as he raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards Strike's side of the court.

Strike quickly raced towards the ball and striked it back towards Johnny's side of the court. Johnny raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards Strike again. Strike stayed focused as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Strike's position. Strike, again, raced towards the ball and smacked it over towards Johnny at a fast rate. Johnny was ready for this, though, as he whacked the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog gripped his racket as he slammed the ball away from Johnny. The grey rabbit saw this coming, as he raced towards the side and smacked it back towards Strike at high speed. Strike narrowed his eyes as he smacked the ball away from Johnny again.

This time, Johnny was ready. As he raced towards the ball, he jumped in the air and did a front-flip, in which, he landed back on his board and smashed the ball at high speed towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog's eyes widened a bit, but remained calm as his racket charged with electricity. At the right time, he slammed the ball down the middle of Johnny's side of the court. Johnny quickly rode towards the ball and did a back-flip while whacking the ball back towards Strike. But when he did that, he was electrified again as he fell on his back. The ball came towards Strike, as he whacked the ball one more time, sending it flying to the other side. The ball bounced a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Strike the Hedgehog!"

Strike sighed in relief, as the crowd cheered for his performance. Aqua cheered the loudest while Strike looked up at the crowd and waved at Aqua again.

With Johnny, he managed to get back to his feet. He then looked around and noticed that the match was already over. Johnny sighed deeply. He had lost, and now he was eliminated from the tournament. As he was thinking about his loss, Strike came by and extended his hand to him.

"You did a good job." Strike smiled at him. "I have to admit, you kinda surprised me."

Johnny looked down at the gloved-hand for a moment before grinning. He smacked the hand and shook it. "Thanks. And don't worry about me losing. Besides, there's always next year."

"Yeah. And I'll look forward to it." Strike said with confidence.

The two parted hands as Johnny got back on his gear and rode towards the back with a loud yell, as the stadium turned back to it's original self. Soon afterwards, Strike did the same as he made his way towards the ball while giving out one more wave towards Aqua.

_"In a competitive match, Strike manages to defeat Johnny, which means that the rabbit is eliminated from the tournament. I hope everyone had a great time today, and we will see you tomorrow when we start the Quarterfinals! Have a good day and we hope to see you there!"_

_

* * *

_

**Round Three ends with Hope and Strike winning their matches over Marisa and Johnny. With the competitors winding down, who will come out on top in the end? Is Marisa going to be okay? And will Strike be able to face Kyla in the Quarterfinals? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	25. Questionable Acts

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 25: Questionable Acts

**- Hotel -**

Hope and Strike had won their matches over Marisa and Johnny. After the third round ended, everyone went back to their hotels to rest in for the night, while most of the other competitors, whether they were eliminated or not, were hanging out at Main Plaza of the hotel.

Over at one part of the plaza, we could see Hope sighing deeply. Rena was concerned for her friend, while Smash just relaxed against a wall.

"What's the matter, Hope?" Rena asked. "You don't look well."

Hope opened his eyes a little. "It was that match I had against Marisa. I didn't think that the ball would knock her out cold like that."

"And your feeling bad about what happened in that match?" Rena wondered.

"Yeah." Hope nodded. "And that Larcen person looked really mad at me when I asked if she was OK. He must've thought hurting Marisa was my intention, but I would never do something like that."

"Well, I heard that Marisa is Larcen's close friend, so I can see why he would get angry at someone else." Rena said.

"I guess you have a point." Hope paused for a moment before speaking again. "But still, I need to go and see if Marisa is OK, and hopefully, Larcen won't get mad at me anymore."

"I'll go with you." Rena suggested.

"Thanks, Rena." Hope nodded once at his friend.

"You two go ahead." Smash said as he stood straight up. "I'm going to the food court and snack on some stuff." With that, the wolf made his way towards the food court.

Rena shook her head before she and Hope made their way towards Marisa's room.

* * *

Inside Marisa's room, we could see the red-haired mage resting in her bed. We could also see her mother, Louise Harmon, along with Larcen, Samson, Kera, Sonic, Tails, and Amy. Knuckles went out to his room and get some early rest, while the others stayed with Marisa.

"How is she doing, Louise?" Amy asked.

"She's fine, Amy." Louise replied, as she looked on at her sleeping daughter. "She's just getting some rest."

"It's good to know she's feeling better, now." Tails said with a smile.

"Agreed." Samson added, before turning to Larcen. "Senor Larcen?"

Larcen stared at the ground. It look liked he had not either heard him or he was just ignoring him.

"Larcen?" Kera raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Larcen replied quickly.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like it from the look on your face." Kera said.

Larcen stayed silent for another moment before he spoke up. "Hope."

"What?" Kera wondered.

"It was that white hedgehog." Larcen stated. "The one who Marisa faced in her match today. He was the one that knocked her out." The dark blue hedgehog gripped his gloved-fist. "He's the one that did this to her."

"Larcen, calm down." Kera said, trying to get a hold of the situation. "Getting angry at the situation won't help at all."

Larcen gritted his teeth a bit. He wasn't sure if he was going to let this one go.

"She's right, you know." Sonic added. Larcen glanced over at him. "Besides, I'm sure Hope didn't mean it. It was all probably a mistake, and I'm sure he feels the same way too."

Larcen glanced back at the ground, thinking about the situation. "Y-your right. Maybe I'm just overreacting."

That's when somebody knocked on the door. Everyone turned to see this.

"Who is it?" Louise asked.

"It's me." A familiar voice called.

"Who?" Tails wondered.

That's when the door opened, revealing it to be Hope the Hedgehog and Rena the Fox.

"Hey, Hope!" Amy Rose waved at him. "What's up?"

"Hey." Hope waved a little before speaking again. "Listen, I need to apologize to Larcen."

Larcen narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm listening."

"I'm sorry about what happened today." Hope said, feeling a little bad. "I didn't think my special move would knock your friend out."

"Well, it did." Larcen answered. "And if I have seen your previous matches, you did the same thing against Knuckles and Kiba."

"I know. But they seemed more physically ready than Marisa." Hope thought. "N-no offense."

Larcen glanced down at the ground again. "It's all right. Marisa's not physically strong like Knuckles or Kiba."

"So...are we OK?" Hope asked, a little worried.

Larcen looked at Hope's eyes for a moment. He then took a deep breath before replying. "It's all right. I know you didn't mean it."

"Thanks." Hope nodded in relief. "How's Marisa, by the way?"

"She's fine. She's just sleeping." Larcen answered.

"That's good to hear." Hope said with a small smile.

"Yeah. I guess so." Larcen replied back with a small smile of his own.

"We better get going." Rena replied. "We're going to get some rest so that Hope is ready for his next match tomorrow."

"OK, then." Tails said. "Take care."

After saying their good-byes, Rena and Hope left the room and closed the door behind them.

Larcen glanced at the floor again, while Sonic had a cheeky grin on his face.

"See? What did I tell you?" Sonic said as he relaxed himself on a small sofa. "Nothing to get angry about."

While that was settled, Tails looked over at Louise, whom was sitting on the bed next to her daughter.

"Louise?" Tails called.

"Hm?" Louise looked up at Tails. "What is it, Tails?"

"I was wondering...have you talked to Kyla yet?" Tails asked.

"No." Louise replied. "I'm going to lay off a little bit and let Kyla have some time on her own. I know that she's still thinking about what happened last night, and I don't want to ask her about it yet."

"Are you sure she's thinking about it?" Sonic asked.

"She is." Louise replied. "I saw her looking at me when she was leaving the stadium with Zed."

"That reminds me...have you looked into Zed Goodwin?" Kera asked.

"No." Louise replied. "And he's still a mystery to me. But..."

"But what?" Amy wondered.

"The only one who I think might know him is Kyla." Louise thought. "But she won't talk to me about anything."

"Do you think that's the reason why Kyla is so angry? Because of this Zed guy?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe." Louise closed her eyes, trying to remember the situation that happened last night. "I remember Kyla always reacting when I mentioned his name. She always got so angry and said to leave him out of the conversation."

"Hmm..." Kera hummed to herself. "Maybe he's the one that's behind Kyla's anger. The reason why she's so angry all the time. He's already shown his face a few times at the arena whenever he accompanies Kyla."

"True. But we're not exactly sure if that's the reason or not." Louise said. "What do you guys think?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure you'll think of something."

"It makes a lot of sense...but it's still unclear." Tails replied, as he rubbed his furry chin.

Louise could only wonder that same thought. Who was Zed Goodwin?

* * *

In Kyla's room, we could see Zed Goodwin tightening his gloves wrists, while Kyla was sitting next to a window, as she gazed at the view of the night sky. Zed looked over at Kyla while tightening his gloves.

"I noticed you weren't playing your usual game, Kyla." Zed said. "Mind telling me the reason?"

Kyla didn't answer him for a moment, but she eventually answered anyway. "I just...didn't get enough sleep last night, is all."

Zed eyed her as Kyla continued to stare at night sky. "Didn't get enough sleep last night? Hm...you didn't look tired to me."

Kyla didn't reply back at the comment. Ever since last night, Kyla had been thinking about what Louise did for her. She protected Eve from getting killed, and she wasn't sure what to respond to it. She was confused. She didn't think someone would do that for her. Kyla pushed her away, but Louise still wanted to help and to care for her.

"Zed?" Kyla spoke up.

"What is it, Kyla?" Zed asked.

"Am I...doing the right thing?" Kyla spoke more clearly.

Zed raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean; is hurting other people what I'm suppose to do?" Kyla questioned again, feeling a little uneasy.

Zed seemed confused for a moment. He didn't think Kyla would ever ask something like that. He then smiled and walked towards her. "Listen Kyla, what you are doing is what you need to do in order to achieve your goal."

Kyla didn't say anything. She just listened to what Zed had to say.

"Your arm, Kyla. Everyday you look at it, more memories of the past came back to haunt you. You want to be a normal person, like everyone else. And in order to do that, we need the seven Chaos Emeralds. Once we have that, we can use their power to restore your arm and make it normal again. Do you understand?" Zed finished, as he looked at Kyla.

The light-blue haired female human felt hesitant at first, but she slowly nodded her head. "Yes. I-I understand."

"Good. Now go get some rest. You need to be ready for your match tomorrow." With that said, Zed walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Kyla sighed. She wanted to believe that if she won the Chaos Emeralds, her arm could possibly be restored back to normal. But deep down, she felt like something was wrong. Like...Zed wasn't being truthful about his words. Or the Chaos Emeralds might not be able to do the job. She thought of Louise again, and the events of last night. She remembered the older sage telling her that she would always be there when she needed her. All of these things ran through her mind, as Kyla closed her eyes and lowered her head while hugging her knees with her arms.

"What am I gonna do...?" Kyla asked herself.

* * *

**Questions begin to flow through the mind of Kyla Vonstar. Is Louise's theory about Zed Goodwin true? Is there something else in the works? And what does Kyla know about Zed? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	26. Quarterfinals, Part 1

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 26: Quarterfinals, Part 1

**- Space Colosseum -**

The scene shifts towards the Space Colosseum. It was the next morning, and everyone had gathered in the stands to watch the next round of matches that were about to take place here at the stadium today. Most of the competitors that were eliminated also joined the crowd as they waited for the tournament to resume it's progress.

We scan over to see Louise, Larcen, Samson, Kera, and Marisa. The red-haired mage had joined them after being pulled out of the tournament due to what happened yesterday.

"Are you feeling better, Marisa?" Larcen asked.

"Mm-hm." Marisa nodded with a smile. "My headache wasn't in too much pain, so I'm all right."

"Good to know." Kera smiled. "Oh, and Hope came by last night and apologized."

"He did?" Marisa wondered.

"Yeah. But since you were asleep, Larcen took the apology for you. Hope was saying that he never had any intention of hurting you." Kera replied.

"Well, I figured he wouldn't, so I'm sure he just made a mistake. I'm not mad." Marisa said.

"I figured you wouldn't be." Larcen though. "Knowing you, you aren't the type to get mad at someone else."

"Nah." Marisa shook her head. "I'm not like that at all."

Louise smiled at the conversation, but her focus was going to be on Kyla again today. She wanted to see if Kyla had changed any since the other night. If so, then maybe she would be able to talk to her again. While thinking about this, Omochao appeared on-screen.

_"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen! And welcome to the Quarterfinals of the tournament!"_

The crowd cheered at this announcement.

_"I hope everyone is ready, because we have four great matches for you today. Three of them will be qualifying matches, while the other match will contain another wild card match! So without further delay, let's start up the randomizer!"_

The mechanical chao was soon replaced with the slot machine, as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. Everyone watched, anxiously waiting for it to stop.

_"And now, the first participant to start the Quarterfinals is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The first participant is the one who defeated Knuckles, Kiba, and Marisa to make it where he's at. Let's hear it for Hope the Hedgehog!"_

Hope came out to a decent cheer as the white hedgehog waved at the crowd in return. Rena whistled for her friend, while Smash just stuffed himself with more food. Hope had a look of confidence in himself today, seeing as he was getting closer towards the finals. But the competition was going to get tougher and he had to be ready for it, too. When he made it to his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Hope's opponent will be!"_

The second reel of the slot machine began to spin itself in a blur. With the competitors winding down, Hope had to stay focused, as he waited for his opponent to appear.

_"And Hope's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Hope's opponent.

_"It's been decided! Hope's opponent is the one who defeated Aqua, Eve, and Dr. Eggman in order to make it this far. Give it up for Kyla Vonstar!"_

The crowd booed at Kyla, as she made her way towards the arena, with Zed Goodwin accompaning her. Louise watched carefully as Zed pulled off the trench-coat and whispered something in Kyla's ear.

"All right, Kyla. We're getting close. Don't fail me." Zed whispered, before heading towards the back.

Kyla stood there for a moment. The memories of the other night were still in her mind, but she couldn't let that distract her. She gripped her racket and headed towards the arena.

The two competitors met face to face across the net. Hope narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know what kind of damage you've been causing throughout this tournament. And I'll be the one to put an end to that." Hope noted, as he walked back to his position.

Kyla stood there for a moment before she headed back towards her position.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black for a moment until another arena took it's place. It looked like they were at the top of a building at Future City. Which was they were at right now, but this was only a simulation.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Hope. When she did that, she returned to her position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Hope and Kyla got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Hope tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human returned the shot by smacking the ball back towards her opponent. Hope moved forwards as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball down the middle of Kyla's side of the court. Kyla did not take her eyes off the ball as she raced towards it and whacked it back towards Hope's side of the court. Hope raced to the side as he whacked the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human striked the ball away from Hope's position. Hope quickly raced towards the flying ball and was able to whack it back towards Kyla again. Kyla gripped her racket and slammed the ball down the middle of Hope's side of the court.

Hope quickly raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards his opponent. Kyla moved forwards a bit until she whacked the ball away from Hope again. The white hedgehog raced to the side as he whacked the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla stayed focused as she raced to the side and striked the ball back towards her opponent. Hope stayed focused as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Kyla again. Kyla raced towards the ball as she whacked the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he whacked the ball towards Kyla.

The light-blue haired female human gripped her racket again and slammed the ball away from Hope at a fast rate. Hope quickly raced after the ball, but was too late, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_HOPE: 0 - KYLA: 15_**

Hope growled to himself, seeing as how he missed the ball. He looked at the scoreboard to see that Kyla had taken the first point of the match. He knew that Kyla was going to be tough to beat, so he got himself ready for the next round.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Hope served the ball over towards Kyla, in which, the light-blue haired female human returned the shot by smacking the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog moved forwards again as he whacked the ball back to Kyla's side of the court. Kyla raced to the side as she whacked the ball away from Hope's position. Hope stayed focused as he raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards his opponent.

Kyla stayed where she was as she whacked the ball away from Hope's position again. Hope quickly raced after the flying ball, again, as he smacked the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human striked the ball back towards Hope's side of the court. Hope raced after the ball again, as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball back towards Kyla once more. Kyla stayed in her position, as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball away from Hope again.

Hope started to grit his teeth, as he again raced after the ball and whacked it back towards Kyla. At that moment, Kyla raced towards the net and slammed the ball at a fast rate, away from the white hedgehog. Hope quickly raced after the ball, but this time, the ball had passed him, as it bounced on the ground several times before rolling to a stop.

**_HOPE: 0 - KYLA: 30_**

Hope cursed himself for missing the ball. He looked over to see that the scoreboard changed in Kyla's favor again. What was he to do against an opponent like Kyla Vonstar?

Everything was settled the match began again. Hope tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over Kyla. The light-blue haired female human retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back to Kyla's side of the court. Kyla raced towards the flying ball and smacked it back towards her opponent. Hope moved forwards a bit as he whacked the ball back towards Kyla again. Kyla stayed focused as she whacked the ball away from Hope.

The white hedgehog wasn't going to let this go, as he raced after the ball and smacked it back towards his opponent's side of the court. Kyla raced to the side until she whacked the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla raced after the ball again and was able to hit the ball back towards her opponent. Hope stayed where he was until he whacked the ball back towards Kyla.

The light-blue haired female human stayed where she was as she whacked the ball down the middle of Hope's side of the court. Hope raced towards the middle and whacked the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Hope. That's when Hope's racket started to glow with white energy. At the right time, he smacked the ball towards Kyla at high speed. Hopefully, he would be able to do the same of what Kyla did in her past matches.

However, that wasn't meant to be. Kyla was able to smashed the ball back towards Hope, while the white energy was absorbed into Kyla's metal arm. The ball rocketed towards Hope at high speed as he was prepared to counter the shot. When it was close, Hope whacked the ball back towards Kyla. But at that moment, Kyla's metal arm started to power up her racket with white energy. And at the right time, she slammed the ball towards Hope at a fast rate. Hope tried to counter this, but was too late again, as the ball smacked Hope's head, knocking him off of his board, as the ball rolled to the ground before coming to a stop.

_**HOPE: 0 - KYLA: 45**_

Hope slowly got back to his feet as he rubbed his head in pain. He saw that Kyla did his own move against him. He knew that Kyla was an experienced player, but he never expected her to be this good. And he hadn't scored one point yet, either.

"Match Point!" The referee announced.

Now Hope had to come up with something here. If he couldn't, then he would be eliminated from the tournament. And his chances of moving on would go up in smoke.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Hope tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards his opponent. Kyla countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog moved towards the middle a little until he whacked the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human moved towards the middle, herself, a little, until she whacked the ball back towards Hope. The white hedgehog stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from Kyla's position.

Kyla saw the ball flying away from her, so she rode towards it and smacked the ball back towards her opponent. Hope moved backwards a little as he whacked the ball away from Kyla's position again. Kyla ket her eyes focused on the ball as she rode towards it again and slammed the ball towards Hope's side of the court. Hope raced towards the flying ball and striked it back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human moved to the side a bit until she whacked the ball away from her opponent.

Hope quickly raced towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards Kyla's side of the court at a decent rate. Kyla rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards the other side. Hope raced to the side as he whacked the ball away from Kyla again. Kyla stayed focused as she rode towards the ball and smacked it back towards her opponent. Hope stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from his opponent. Kyla, again, raced after the flying ball and whacked it back towards Hope again. The white hedgehog's racket glowed with white energy again as he gripped it tightly, and smashed it back towards Kyla at high speed. He was hoping that the ball would hit her time, maybe pulling off the same thing he did to Marisa.

But unfortunately, it did not happen. Kyla was able to strike the ball back towards Hope, while the white energy was abosorbed into her metal arm. Hope was angry as he gripped his racket and smashed the ball at the right time, back towards Kyla.

The light-blue haired female human was about ready to hit it back, until the events of the past started to appear in her mind again. Kyla's eyes startled as she shook her head, trying to get them out of her mind. She gripped her racket, and unknowingly, she slammed the ball back to Hope's side of the court, along with the white energy that supported the ball's speed. Hope quickly went after it and tried to hit the ball, but missed, as it bounced on the ground a couples of times before rolling to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Kyla Vonstar!"

Kyla looked around, as she noticed that she had won the match. The events no longer bothered her, but she was still in confused about what just happened. The stadium turned back to it's original self as Zed Goodwin came out and put the trench-coat back on Kyla.

"You did well again, Kyla. Now we are only two victories away from our goal." Zed told her. "Come along, now."

Kyla did what she was told, as she followed Zed towards the back. She stopped for a moment, and looked back at Hope, whom was feeling bad about losing the match. Kyla closed her eyes and turned back around as she continued to walk until she and Zed disappeared.

Hope was feeling even more frustrated. He had lost the match, and now he wasn't going to move on to the semifinals. He looked up at his friends in the crowd. Rena only cheered for him, despite him losing. He smiled a little as he picked up his board and headed towards the back.

_"In a competitive match, Kyla Vonstar manages to defeat Hope, which means that he is eliminated from the tournament. But despair aside, let us start the next match!"_

The slot machine appeared on-screen as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. With only a few competitors left, the suspense was running high.

_"And now, the next participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The next participant is the one who defeated Blaze, Shadow, and Xion in order to make it this far. Let's hear it for Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

The crowd roared in cheers again as the blue hedgehog came out with a smirk while waving at the crowd in return. Amy cheered the loudest out of the crowd with her girlish screams. Once Sonic made it to his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Sonic's opponent is going to be."_

The second reel of the slot machine began to spin itself in a blur. Sonic only tapped his foot, as he waited for his opponent to appear.

_"And Sonic's opponent is..."_

The second reel started to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Sonic's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Sonic's opponent is the one who defeated Freak, Yamkir, and Cannon in order to make it this far. Give it up for Metal Sonic!"_

The blue robot came out of the crowd to a mixed reaction, as he boosted his way towards the arena. Knowing his past performances in the tournament, the crowd wondered how he would fare against Sonic.

The two met face to face across the net. Their eyes were fixed on each other, not taking them off.

Sonic grinned. "Well...it certainly has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes." Metal replied. "Perhaps too long."

"Just why exactly did you enter this tournament, anyway?" Sonic questioned. "Was it because of me?"

"That's part of it." Metal answered. "But there's another reason why I'm here."

"And what is that reason?" Sonic asked.

"I can't give that information out yet. But once this tournament is over, I'll tell you." Metal replied back, before heading back to his position.

Sonic stood there for a moment, wondering what Metal was hiding. After a moment, he turned around and headed back to his position.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment, until a new arena took it's place. It was the familiar sight of the Egg Fleet. This was where the last time Sonic and Metal Sonic fought. Metal had transformed himself into Metal Overlord and was about to take over the universe, until the combine powers of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stopped him from achieving that goal.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Sonic. When she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, both Sonic and Metal Sonic got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Sonic tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Metal Sonic. The blue robot returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Sonic moved forwards until he whacked the ball back towards Metal's side of the court. Metal rode towards the flying ball and striked the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from Metal's position. Metal raced after the ball and smacked the ball down the middle of Sonic's side of the court.

Sonic retaliated by riding his gear to the side and whacking the ball back towards Metal. The blue robot stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from his opponent. Metal saw this coming, however, as he raced towards the flying ball and slammed the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic ketp his eyes on the ball as he raced after it and smacked it back towards Metal. The blue robot moved forwards a little as he whacked the ball away from Sonic's position.

The blue hedgehog decided to step things up already as he turned himself into a buzzsaw and dashed after the ball until he smashed the ball with his racket, sending it flying towards Metal's side of the court. Metal quickly raced after the ball, but was an inch too late, as it bounced on the ground several times before rolling to a stop.

**_SONIC: 15 - METAL SONIC: 0_**

Metal glanced at the scoreboard, but he didn't worry about it one bit. He looked over to see Sonic standing back at his position, already waiting for the next round to begin. Wasting little time, Metal did the same as he got back in position.

Everything was already settled and the match began again. Sonic served the ball over towards Metal, in which, the blue robot returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Sonic moved forwards a bit until he whacked the ball back towards Metal's side of the court. Metal boosted towards the middle as he whacked the ball back to Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced to the side as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Metal returned the favor by whacking the ball away from Sonic's position.

Sonic quickly raced after the ball as he whacked the ball back towards Metal. The blue robot stayed where he was, as he gripped his racket and smacked the ball away from Sonic's position again. Sonic quickly raced to the side until he whacked the ball down the middle of Metal's side of the court. Metal raced to the side until he whacked the ball back to the other side. Sonic raced to the side as he whacked the ball back to his opponent. Metal gripped his racket as he slammed the ball away from Sonic's position again.

Sonic's eyes widened a little, but he remained calm, as he raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Metal. The blue robot moved backwards as he striked the ball away from Sonic's position again. Sonic, again, raced after the ball as he was able to smack the ball back to Metal's side of the court. That's when Metal made his move. Like with Sonic, Metal turned himself into a buzz saw as he raced after the ball and smashed it back to Sonic's side of the court at high speed.

The blue hedgehog raced after the ball, but was too late, as it passed him while bouncing on the ground a few times before coming to a stop.

**_SONIC: 15 - METAL SONIC: 15_**

Sonic narrowed his eyes a bit, seeing as how he missed the ball. But then again, this was Metal Sonic that he was facing. And seeing as how Metal could copy his opponent's abilities, it only made this match more interesting.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Sonic served the ball over towards Metal, in which, the blue robot countered this by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Sonic stayed where he was until he whacked the ball back towards Metal again. Metal moved forwards a little until he smacked the ball down the middle of Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced to the side a little until he whacked the ball away from Metal's position. Metal raced to the side as he striked the ball back to Sonic's side of the court.

Sonic moved to the other side as he whacked the ball down the middle of Metal's side of court. Metal raced to the side as whacked the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog gripped his racket as he slammed the ball away from Metal's position again. Metal's red eyes were fixed on the ball as he raced to the side and whacked the ball away from his opponent. Sonic quickly raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Metal. The blue robot gripped his racket and smacked the ball in the other direction from Sonic's position.

Sonic quickly boosted after the ball and smacked the ball back to his opponent. Metal gripped his racket as he striked the ball back to Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced towards the ball and whacked it away from Metal's position again. Metal boosted towards the ball and was able to hit it back towards Sonic.

"Sonic Wind!"

Sonic spinned himself in a blue tornado, as the ball was caught inside the whirlwind. Sonic, then, rode inside the whirlwind and smashed the ball at high speed, sending it flying towards Metal's side of the court at high speed. Metal raced after the ball as fast as he could, but was too late, as the ball passed him again, while bouncing on the ground until it stopped.

**_SONIC: 30 - METAL SONIC: 15_**

Metal glanced over at Sonic, only to see him with his cheeky grin again. He had to admit, Sonic had gotten better since the last time they fought. Since that was the case, Metal would have to step up his A-game if he wanted to beat Sonic.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Sonic tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards his opponent. Metal retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog moved forwards until he whacked the ball back towards Metal. The blue robot also moved forwards as he whacked the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic quickly raced after the ball and smacked it back towards Metal again. The blue robot gripped his racket as he slammed the ball away from Sonic's position again.

Again, Sonic raced to the other side as he smacked the ball back to his opponent. Metal stayed where he was as he striked the ball in the other direction of Sonic's position. Sonic gritted his teeth, as he raced after the ball and, this time, whacked the ball away from Metal's position. Metal raced to the side as he whacked the ball down the middle of Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced towards the middle as he whacked the ball back to Metal's side of the court. Metal raced after the ball until he whacked it back towards Sonic.

The blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball back towards Metal. That's when the blue robot made another move. He spinned himself around in a quickly circle, as he created, in what looked to be like Sonic Wind. The ball was caught inside the whirlwind, as Metal moved inside the whirlwind and smashed the ball back to Sonic's side of the court at a fast rate. Sonic quickly went after the ball, hoping to hit it back in time. But unfortunately, that did not happen. The ball passed Sonic by merely inches, as the ball bounced on the ground several times before rolling to a stop.

**_SONIC: 30 - METAL SONIC: 30_**

Sonic narrowed his eyes, as he looked at the scoreboard. It was a tie game again, and this was how he liked it. Especially against an old foe that he fought in the past.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Sonic served the ball over towards Metal, in which, the blue robot returned the shot by smacking the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog moved forwards until he whacked the ball back towards Metal's side of the court. Metal boosted towards the flying ball and striked it towards the middle Sonic's side of the court. Sonic rode to the side as he whacked the ball back to Metal's side of the court.

Metal raced to the other side as he whacked the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic saw this coming, as he rode to the side as he smacked the ball back towards his opponent. The blue robot stayed focused as he whacked the ball away from Sonic's position again. Sonic quickly rode towards the ball as he whacked it away from his opponent. Metal raced to the side as he striked the ball back toward Sonic. The blue hedgehog moved forwards as he whacked the ball down the middle of Metal's side of the court.

Metal raced to the side again as he whacked the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic kept his eyes on the ball as he raced towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Metal. The blue robot stayed where he was as he whacked the ball down the middle of Sonic's side of the court. At that moment, Sonic quickly raced towards the net and was able to slam the ball at a fast rate. Metal saw this coming, as he quickly boosted towards the ball and was able to whack it back towards Sonic.

The blue hedgehog spinned his body around in mid-air and smacked the ball at a fast rate away from Metal's position. Metal raced afte the ball, but was too late, as it passed Metal and bounced on the ground until it came to a stop.

**_SONIC: 45 - METAL SONIC: 30_**

Metal Sonic hummed to himself. Sonic had scored again, and now he was still in the lead. Metal wondered how he was going to make a comeback through this.

"Match Point!" The referee shouted.

Metal knew what that meant. If he lost, then he would be eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was cleared, and the match began once more. Sonic tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Metal. The blue robot countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog moved towards the middle as he whacked the ball down the middle of Metal's side of the court. Metal raced to the side as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Sonic stayed where he was, as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball back towards Metal.

The blue robot moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic saw this coming, as he raced to the side and striked the ball back towards Metal again. Metal whacked the ball away from Sonic's position again, as the blue hedgehog raced after the ball and smacked it back towards his opponent. Metal stayed where he was she striked the ball away from Sonic again. Sonic narrowed his eyes, as he gripped his racket and raced after the ball, as he whacked it back towards Metal again.

That's when Metal made his move. He created another Sonic Wind, as the ball was caught inside the whirlwind. Metal raced inside it and smacked the ball away from Sonic at high speed. Sonic quickly retaliated by spinning himself in buzz saw, as he raced after the ball and smashed it back towards Metal at a fast rate. Metal spinned his metal arm around as he smacked the ball back towards Sonic at a fast pace.

"Sonic Wind!"

Sonic created another blue tornado, as the ball was caught inside, while Sonic raced inside the whirlwind. While inside, he also turned into another buzz saw as he smashed the ball at a very fast rate. Metal quickly boosted after the ball and swinged his racket...but he missed. The ball passed the blue robot as it bounced on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match goes to Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered for Sonic's victory. Amy, mainly, cheered the loudest for her hero, as the blue hedgehog waved at the cheering crowd while giving out his traditional smirk.

Metal lowered it's head in defeat. This was another chance to finally beat Sonic, but he couldn't do it. Afterwards, Metal picked up his board and was about to head towards the back.

"Hey Metal!" Sonic called out. "Where are you going to go?"

Metal stopped and turned his head towards Sonic. "I'll be watching you from the sidelines." With that, he continued to make his way towards the back, while the arena changed back to it's original self.

Sonic could only wonder why Metal would enter this tournament. If it wasn't about revenge, then what was it? After a minute of thinking, Sonic picked up his board and dashed towards the back.

_"Congratulations to Sonic the Hedgehog for winning his match against Metal Sonic, which means that the blue robot is eliminated from the tournament. We now have only two matches left for the Quarterfinals. Where one of them will feature Robin the Mammoth vs. Strike the Hedgehog, and the other match will be our second, and final, wild card match! How will it all turn out? Stay tuned to find out."_

_

* * *

_

**Two more matches go by with Kyla and Sonic winning their matches over Hope and Metal Sonic. Who will come out on top in the remaining two matches of the Quarterfinals? Will it affect the tournament at this late juncture? And what is Metal Sonic's reason for entering this tournament? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	27. Quarterfinals, Part 2

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 27: Quarterfinals, Part 2

**- Space Colosseum -**

Kyla and Sonic had managed to win their matches over Hope and Metal Sonic. Once everyone had their food supplies replenished, Omochao appeared on-screen again.

_"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen. It is now time to start the last qualifying match of the Quarterfinals!"_

The crowd cheered at this announcement.

_"I will now introduce the participants. The next competitor is the one who defeated Tails, Maddy, and Armand, in order to make it this far. Let's hear it for Robin the Mammoth!"_

The Scottish brown-furred mammoth came to a warm cheer from the crowd. Robin laughed heartily as he waved at the crowd. In the crowd, Yamkir and Xion cheered the loudest for their teammate. If he could win this match here, then he would be one step closer in winning this whole tournament. When he made it to his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, Robin's opponent is the one who defeated Larcen, Jet, and Johnny, in order to make it this far. Give it up for Strike the Hedgehog!"_

The yellow hedgehog came to an even warmer cheer from the crowd. Strike looked up at the crowd to see Aqua waving at him from her seat. Strike waved back, as he made his way towards the arena. He had already known that Kyla had won her match. So he would have to win this match against Robin, if he were to face her in the Semifinals.

The two competitors made towards the center of the net, as they met each other face to face.

"Good luck to ya, laddie." Robin said with a grin.

Strike's eyes looked down on the ground. Robin seemed to noticed this.

"What is it, lad? Ya feeling all right?" Robin asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Really." Strike replied quickly, as he made it back to his position.

Robin rubbed hs head, wondering if there was something up with Strike. He made it back to his position while trying to figure it out.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like Seaside Hill. One of the places where Sonic and his friends began their adventure to stop Eggman...I mean Metal Sonic, from conquering the world in 3 days.

Once the arena had changed the female referee came by and gave the ball to Robin. Once she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Robin and Strike got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Robin tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Robin moved towards the middle until he smacked the ball down the middle Strike's side of the court. The yellow hedgehog moved to the side as he whacked the ball back towards the mammoth. Robin stayed in his position as he smacked the ball away from Strike was at. Strike saw this coming, as he rode to the side and striked the ball back to Robin's side of the court.

Robin also moved to the side as he whacked the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog moved forwards as he whacked the ball back in a different direction of where Robin was at. Robin only moved a little to the side before whacking the ball back towards Strike again. The yellow hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he striked the ball back to the other side. Robin quickly raced to the side as he whacked the ball away from Strike's position. Strike moved to the side a little, himself, as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball back towards Robin.

The brown-furred mammoth moved forwards as he whacked the ball back towards Strike. That's when the yellow hedgehog's racket was charged with electricity, and at the right time, he smashed the ball towards Robin at high speed. Robin quickly countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards Strike. But when he did that, he was paralyzed, due to the electricity. Strike smirked a little, as he whacked the ball back to the other side, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

**_ROBIN: 0 - STRIKE: 15_**

Robin shook off his paralysis, as he looked at the scoreboard. He saw that Strike had taken the first point of the match, so Robin had to stay on guard, just in case.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Robin served the ball over towards Strike, in which the yellow hedgehog returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Robin stayed where he was as he whacked the ball towards the middle of Strike's side of the court. Strike moved to the side as he smacked the ball back towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth moved forwards as he whacked the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog did the same, as he moved forwards until he whacked the ball away from Robin's position.

Robin quickly raced to the side as he slammed the ball back towards Strike at a high speed. Strike's eyes widened a little, but he remained calm as he gripped his racket and whacked the ball away from Robin's position again. Robin raced after the flying ball again, as he was able to whack it back to Strike's side of the court. Strike raced to the side as he striked the ball back to Robin. The brown-furred mammoth stayed where he was as he gripped his racket and smacked the ball away from Strike.

The yellow hedgehog quickly went after the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Robin quickly replaced his racket with his guitar as he smashed the ball at the right time, sending the ball rocketing towards Strike's side of the court at high speed. Strike quickly went after the ball, but was too late, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_ROBIN: 15 - STRIKE: 15_**

Strike narrowed his eyes, seeing as how he missed it. The game was at a tie, and Strike knew that if he wanted to win this match, he would have to step-up his A-game.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Robin served the ball over towards the yellow hedgehog, in which, Strike retaliated by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Robin moved forwards a little as he whacked the ball back to Strike's side of the court. Strike raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth stayed where was, as he whacked the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog moved forwards until he whacked the ball in a different direction and away from his opponent.

Robin saw this coming, as he raced to the side and smacked the ball back towards Strike again. Strike moved backwards a little as he whacked the ball down the middle of Robin's side of the court. Robin raced back to the other side as he hit the ball with a hard whack. Strike stayed focused, as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Robin's position. Robin quickly raced to the side, as he whacked the flying ball back towards Strike's side of the court.

Strike quickly raced to the side as he striked the ball back to Robin's side of the court. The brown-furred mammoth raced after the flying ball again and whacked it back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog moved backwards a little, as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball down the middle of Robin's side of the court again. Robin quickly raced after the ball and whacked it away from Strike's position. Stirke quickly went after the ball as his racket charged with electricity. When he was close, Strike whacked the ball away from Robin's position at high speed. Robin quickly went after the ball, but was too late, as it passed him while dropping to the ground several times before coming to a stop.

**_ROBIN: 15 - STRIKE: 30_**

Robin groaned a little, seeing as how he missed the ball. Now Strike was back in the lead, which meant that Robin would have to find some way to make a comeback here.

Everything was settled and the match began once more. Robin tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog returned the shot by whacking it back towards his opponent. Robin moved forwards a little and striked the ball back to Strike's side of the court. Strike raced after the flying ball and whacked it back towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth moved to the side a little until he whacked the ball away from Strike's position.

Strike raced towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Robin stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from Strike again. The yellow hedgehog raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Robin's side of the court. This time, Robin raced after the ball and smacked it back towards his opponent. Strike narrowed his eyes as he whacked the ball back towards Robin again. The mammoth stayed where he was as he whacked the ball towards Strike again.

Strike gripped his racket and slammed the ball as hard as he could, sending it flying towards Robin at high speed. Robin returned the call by winding by his trunk and slamming the ball at a very fast rate, sending it rocketing towards Strike's side of the court. Strike quickly went after the ball and swinged his racket, but he missed, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_ROBIN: 30 - STRIKE: 30_**

Strike cursed himself for missing the ball again. He looked over at the scoreboard, only to see it back at a tie. Now the tensions were running high as Strike got himself ready for the next round.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Robin served the ball over towards Strike, in which, the yellow hedgehog returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Strike moved forwards until he whacked the ball back towards Robin's side of the court. Robin raced after the flying ball and was able to whack it back towards the yellow hedgehog. Strike stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from Robin's position.

Robin quickly raced after the ball and smacked it back towards Strike again. Strike gripped his racket and striked the ball away from Robin's position again. Robin raced after the ball again and whacked it back towards Strike's side of the court. Strike moved to the side as he whacked the ball back to his opponent's side of the court. Robin did the same as he whacked the ball back in the other direction. Strike rode towards the flying ball and whacked it away from Robin's position again.

Again, Robin raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog moved backwards a bit until he whacked the ball down the middle of Robin's side of the court. Robin raced back towards the middle and whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Strike gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Robin's position. Thinking quickly, Robin raced after the ball and was barely able to hit the ball back towards Strike. At that moment, Strike raced towards the net and was able to smack the ball at a fast rate, sending the ball flying away from Robin's position.

The brown-furred mammoth quickly raced after the ball, but missed it by a few inches, as the ball bounced on the ground a couple of times before stopping.

**_ROBIN: 30 - STRIKE: 45_**

Robin sighed as he missed the ball again. Strike was back in the lead, while the muscle of Team Rockers was behind.

"Match Point!" The referee announced.

Robin now had to stay focused. If he couldn't, then he would be eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was cleared, and the match began once more. Robin tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards his opponent. Strike countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog moved forwards, himself, as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball back towards Robin's side of the court. Robin quickly raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Strike again.

Strike moved to the side a little until he whacked the ball back to the other side. Robin rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Strike's side of the court. Strike raced to the side until he whacked the ball back towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth stayed where he was as he whacked the ball away from Strike's position. Strike quickly raced after the ball and slammed it back towards Robin's side of the court. Quickly, Robin raced after the ball and whacked it back towards Strike.

The yellow hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he gripped his racket again and slammed the ball as hard as he could, sending the ball rocketing towards the middle. Robin raced after the ball and replaced his racket with his guitar. At that right time, he slammed the ball back towards Strike at high speed. Strike's racket was charged with electricity again as he smashed the ball at a fast rate towards Robin. The brown-furred mammoth was able to whack the ball back towards his opponent at a decent rate. But then that happened, he was paralyzed again, unable to move.

Strike smirked a little as he whacked the ball one more time towards Robin's side of the court. The ball bounced on the ground several times before rolling to a stop. By the time Robin had recovered from his paralysis, he had already realized what had happened.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match is Strike the Hedgehog!"

Strike sighed in relief again as the crowd cheered for his victory. Strike looked up at the crowd to see Aqua cheering the loudest as he waved at her and smiled. After a moment, Robin came by and extended his arm at him.

"Congratulations, laddie." Robin said with a grin. "Ya beat me."

Strike gladly returned the handshake as he nodded his head once. "Thank you. And good job to you, too. You nearly had me."

"Thanks." Robin nodded.

The stadium turned back to it's original self as Strike picked up his board and headed towards the back. Robin passed him as he rode his way towards the back until he disappeared, along with Strike that followed afterwards.

_"In a very competitive match, Strike manages to defeat Robin. Which means that the yellow hedgehog will move on to the Semifinals, while the mammoth is eliminated from the tournament...or is he?"_

The crowd waited anxiously for this next announcement.

_"As I stated earlier, there would be one more wild card match. Which means that two eliminated participants will have a chance to compete against each other and take the last slot of the Semifinals, where they will join Kyla Vonstar, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Strike the Hedgehog. Who will it be? Let's start up the randomizer to find out!"_

The slot machine appeared on-screen as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. The eliminated participants watched closely as they waited to see where the reel would stop first.

_"And now, the first eliminated participant is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The first participant was eliminated by Basil Giles the Fox, but now has a chance to make a huge impact. Let's hear it for Amy Rose!"_

The pink hedgehog gasped in shock when he heard her name being called out first.

"Go on Amy, go down there!" Tails told her.

"R-right." Amy nodded as she picked up her board and racket and headed down for the arena. It took a minute before Amy finally made it to her position. Once she was there, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Amy's opponent will be!"_

The second reel began to spin itself in a blur. Amy watched carefully, as she waited for her mystery opponent to be revealed.

_"And Amy's eliminated opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to as stop, revealing Amy's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Amy's opponent was eliminated by Xion Herra, and now she also has a chance to make a huge impact. Give it up for Wave the Swallow!"_

Wave's eyes widened a little when she heard her name being called out.

"You got this, Wave. Go!" Jet told her.

"Yeah." Storm nodded. "Kick that pink brat's butt!"

Wave smirked as she picked up her board and racket and headed down to the arena. Amy watched as Wave had now made it to the arena and was making her way to her position. When she did that, she called over to Amy.

"You better take a hike, pink hedgehog. I'm going to win this." Wave told her.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the purple swallow. "We'll see about that!"

After the two said what they had to say, Omochao made another announcement.

_"And now, for the last time today, let us change the environment of the field."_

The stadium faded black for a moment until a new arena took it's place. It looked like Ocean Palace, which wasn't too far away from where Seaside Hill was at.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Amy. When she did that, she returned to her position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Amy and Wave got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Amy tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Wave. The purple swallow returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Amy moved forwards until she whacked the ball back towards the purple swallow. Wave moved forwards a little until she whacked the ball back down the middle of Amy's side of the court. Amy moved to the side a little until she whacked the ball away from Wave's position. Wave raced to the side as she whacked the ball back towards Amy.

The pink hedgehog moved to the side a bit as she gripped her racket whacked the ball away from Wave's position again. Wave quickly went after the ball and smacked it back towards Amy's side of the court. Amy moved to the side some more until she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Wave stayed in her position as she whacked the ball back towards Amy. The pink hedgehog moved forwards a little until she whacked the ball away from Wave's position once again. The purple swallow narrowed her eyes as she raced after the ball again and whacked it back towards her opponent.

That's when Amy replaced her racket with her trusty Piko Piko Hammer. She gripped it tightly as she smashed the ball at high speed towards Wave's side of the court. Wave raced after the ball, but was too late, as it passed the purple swallow and bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

**_AMY: 15 - WAVE: 0_**

Wave gritted her teeth a bit as she glanced at the scoreboard, only to see that Amy had taken the first point of the match. But seeing as it was early in the match, Wave didn't worry about it too much. She still had time to get back in this.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Amy served the ball over towards Wave, in which, the purple swallow returned shot by whacking it back towards her opponent. Amy moved forwards a bit until she whacked the ball down the middle of Wave's side of the court. Wave raced to the side as she smacked the ball back to Amy. The pink hedgehog moved to the side, as well, as she smacked the ball away from Wave's position. Wave saw this coming, as she rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Amy's side of the court.

Amy raced to the side as she whacked the ball back towards the other side. Wave raced after the ball and whacked it back towards her opponent's side of the court. Amy stayed focusd as she raced after the ball and smacked it back towards Wave. The purple swallow stayed where she was as she whacked the ball back towards Amy. The pink hedgehog gripped her racket and slammed the ball down the middle. Wave raced towards the middle as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent.

Amy moved forwards as she whacked the ball towards Wave at a decent rate. That's when Wave's racket was replaced with her wrench. Wave spinned herself around until she smashed the ball away from Amy's position. By the time, Amy saw this coming, it was already too late, as the ball passed her and bounced on the ground several times before rolling to a stop.

**_AMY: 15 - WAVE: 15_**

Amy growled to herself as the game was now at a tie. If she were were to make an impact and go to the Semifinals, she would have to give it all she got and hoped that she could beat Wave in order to do that.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Amy served the ball towards Wave again, in which, the purple swallow countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards Amy. The pink hedgehog moved forwards as she whacked the ball towards Wave's side of the court. Wave raced towards the side until she whacked the ball away from Amy's position. Amy quickly raced after the ball and smacked the ball back towards Wave. The purple swallow whacked the ball back down the middle of Amy's side of the court.

Amy remained focused as she raced to the side and was able to whack the ball back towards her opponent's side of the court. Wave rode towards the ball and whacked it away from Amy's position. Amy raced after the ball again as she was able to whack it back towards Wave again. The purple swallow gripped her racket and slammed the ball towards Amy at a fast rate. Amy gripped her racket and slammed the ball away from Wave again. Wave narrowed her eyes as she raced after the ball again and smacked it back towards Amy.

That's when the pink hedgehog raced towards the net and slammed the ball at high speeds away from Wave's position. Wave quickly raced after the ball, but was too late, as it bounced on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop.

**_AMY: 30 - WAVE: 15_**

Wave growled a little, seeing as how she missed the ball. Now Amy was in the lead again, while the technician of the Babylon Rogues was behind. Wave would only have to step up her A-Game if she wanted to stay in this.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Amy tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Wave. The purple swallow retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Amy. The pink hedgehog moved forwards until she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Wave moved forwards herself as she whacked the ball away from Amy's position. Amy raced to the side as she whacked the ball back to Wave's side of the court. Wave raced to the side, herself, as she smacked the ball back to Amy's side of the court.

Amy quickly raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards the other side. Wave rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards her opponent. Amy stayed focused as she striked the ball away from Wave. The purple swallow raced after the ball as she whacked the ball back towards Amy. The pink hedgehog stayed where she was she whacked the ball away from Wave again. Wave wasn't going to let this go as she raced after the ball again and smacked it back towards Amy at a decent rate.

Amy slightly moved to the side as she whacked the ball back to Wave's side of the court. Wave raced to the side as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball away from Amy's position. Amy quickly raced towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards her opponent. Wave narrowed her eyes as she whacked the ball back towards Amy. The pink hedgehog gripped her racket and slammed the ball back towards Wave at high speed.

That's when Wave had a trick up her sleeve. She grabbed out a pack of dynamite and placed it on her racket. She then whacked the ball back towards Amy. The purple swallow smirked to herself.

"There's no way she can get past this." Wave said to herself.

Amy, however, noticed the pack of dynamite, but wasn't sure how to counter it. That's when an idea popped into her mind. She replaced her racket with her Piko Piko Hammer again as she slammed the dynamite ball back towards Wave at high speed.

Wave's eyes widened in shock. As she was about to counter this, the dynamite blew up near Wave, as covered her eyes from the smoke while the ball had dropped towards the ground. When the smoke cleared, the ball was standing there, not moving.

**_AMY: 45 - WAVE: 15_**

Wave grew a little frustrated at this point. How could she be losing this easily? And to Amy, of all people?

"Match Point!" The referee announced.

Wave had to something here. If she couldn't, then she would remain eliminated from the tournament.

Everything was settled, and the match began once more. Amy tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Wave. The purple swallow retaliated by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Amy stayed where she was as she whacked the ball back to Wave's side of the court. Wave rode to the side as she whacked the ball down the middle of Amy's side of the court. Amy raced towards the middle as she whacked the ball away from Wave's position. Wave raced after the ball and smacked it back towards Amy.

The pink hedgehog gripped her racket and slammed the ball away from Wave's position again. Wave raced after the ball again and whacked it back towards Amy. The pink hedgehog moved forwards a bit until she whacked the ball down the middle. Wave raced towards the middle and smacked it back towards Amy again. Amy gripped her racket and slammed the ball away from Wave again. Wave wasn't going to let this go, as she raced to the side and whacked the ball away from Amy's position.

Amy raced backwards and towards the ball and she striked the ball back to Wave's side of the court. Wave raced towards the flying ball again as she whacked it down the middle of Amy's side of the court. Amy raced towards that position as she whacked the ball back towards Wave. The purple swallow decided to end this round quickly as she replaced her racket with her trusty wrench again as she smashed the ball towards Amy at high speed.

Amy's eyes widened, but remained calm, as she replaced her racket with the Piko Piko Hammer again. She quickly smashed the ball back towards Wave at a fast rate. Wave gripped her wrench as she smashed the ball back towards Amy at an even faster rate. Amy spinned herself around and around until she smashed the ball, sending at an even faster rate than before. And this time, it passed Wave as it bounced on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner of this match is Amy Rose!"

Amy's eyes widened at what she just heard. She won? No, wait; She ACTUALLY won. Amy cheered for herself as the crowd cheered afterwards.

Wave was disappointed in herself for losing. She had this one chance to make an impact, but came up short. She picked up her racket and board and headed towards the back, while the stadium turned back to it's original self.

Amy let out one more wave and smile at the crowd before picking up her board and heading towards the back.

_"In an amazing match-up, Amy Rose manages to secure the last slot for the Semifinals, while sadly, Wave will remain eliminated from the tournament. I hope everyone has had a great time today, for this end the Quarterfinals. We will be back tomorrow for the Semifinals, where we will have two qualifying matches for you. Who will come out on top in the end? Stay tuned to find out."_

_

* * *

_

**The Quarterfinals end with Strike and Amy winning their matches over Robin and Wave. Has Amy's victory impacted the three remaining competitors? Will Strike be able to get his revenge on Kyla? And how will Sonic react to Amy's victory? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	28. Taking Paths

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 28: Taking Paths

**- Hotel -**

Strike and Amy had won their matches over Robin and Wave. After today's matches ended, everyone went back to their hotels. Some were hanging out at the main plaza of the hotel, while others went to sleep in their rooms for the night.

Over at one part of the hotel, we could see the Babylon Rogues and Team Rockers meeting face to face with each other, while sitting down at a table.

"Well, it looks like both of our teams lost." Xion pointed out.

"I don't care." Jet said. Although to be fair, he was disappointed that he lost very early, but he kept that to himself. "Besides, I need to see how good Sonic has gotten since the last time he and I raced each other."

"What for?" Yamkir asked.

"Because, I'm trying to see if there's a weak point that I can find within himself. Once I find it, I'll be ready for when the day we face each other again." Jet answered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, bird boy." Yamkir retorted. "You haven't forgotten about us already, have you?"

"Why should I include you?" Jet asked, not amused.

Yamkir smirked. "Because we are the greatest Extreme Gear riders in the world!" With that said, he and his friends turned their heads to the side, while looking up at the sky and having a moment to themselves. "And if you exclude us from something we like, you will regret it."

"Yeah, sure." Wave rolled her eyes.

"Did you forget? I beat you in our match." Xion reminded her.

"That was only tennis." Wave told her. "When you race us, that's when you lose."

"Yeah!" Storm chuckled. "No one beat's us that easily."

"Ya care to back those words, laddie?" Robin asked.

Jet grinned. "Then why don't we have race right now? You three against us three?"

"At night?" Yamkir raised an eyebrow.

"Your not afraid of the dark, are you?" Jet asked him with a sarcastic grin.

Yamkir shrugged himself off and grinned himself. "No way. I can race you anytime, anywhere."

"Good." Jet replied with a determined look on his face. "Let's head for the park. Right now."

"Your on." Yamkir replied.

All six members got up and headed outside of the hotel and headed towards the park.

* * *

Over at the food court, we could see Johnny, Tanya, Samson, Cream, Vanilla, and the Chaotix chowing down on some grub, while elsewhere, we could see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Strike, Aqua, Larcen, Marisa, and Kera were sitting around, talking to each other about today's matches.

"That sure was close match ya had there, Strike." Sonic told him.

"Yeah. I was surprised at how good he was, too." Strike said with his arms crossed.

"At least you won your match." Aqua smiled at him.

"True. And now I'm one step closer in facing Kyla." Strike said with a serious look.

"Are you still thinking about her?" Knuckles asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Strike looked at the red echidna. "She hurt Aqua. I can't let her get away with what she's done to her and with what she's done in the tournament so far."

"I get that, but to me, it sounds like your taking this a little too seriously." Knuckles thought.

"I'm sorry if you think that...but if I don't get my revenge on Kyla, I don't how else I'm going to take my anger out." Strike said a little depressingly.

Marisa lowered her head a bit, thinking about the situation, while Kera just closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Strike, I know you feel angry, and we understand how you feel." Tails said to him. "But I'm worried."

"Worried?" Strike raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Well..." Tails felt a little uneasy about what he was going to say. "If you do face Kyla, and you manage to defeat her...I'm worried that you might take it too far."

Strike's eyes widened a little. "Really?"

"Yeah." Tails nodded once. "What Kyla did to Aqua wasn't right, but I'm sure Kyla is regretting it right now."

"Tails is right." Kera spoke up. "Besides, Louise has been trying to get into Kyla's heart to see if she can get her to calm her down. I'm sure Kyla will realize this, soon enough."

"Even Kyla wasn't as violent when she faced Hope in her match today." Marisa added.

"See? Kyla isn't as bad as you think." Sonic told Strike with a smirk.

Strike closed his eyes, trying to gather everything what everyone was telling him. He had to admit, a lot of things looked to be true. Kyla wasn't really aggressive in her match today, and Louise was doing her best to try and fix this situation about her, but he still wasn't sure if he were to accept it or not.

"Look Strike, if you do face Kyla tomorrow, don't be very aggressive with her. I'm sure she's changed. I know it." Amy said with hope in her voice.

"Well..." Strike said slowly. "Maybe..."

"Don't worry about it." Sonic said, as he placed a gloved-hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure things will work out soon enough."

"I hope so." Amy stared at Sonic dreamily. "Because if it does, and I win the tournament, you will have no choice but to go out with me on a date."

Sonic sweat-dropped nervously at that thought. He was hoping, to himself, that Amy would face someone else tomorrow instead of him.

As the awkwardness continued, Larcen looked around for something. Marisa seemed to noticed this.

"What is it, Larcen?" Marisa asked.

"We haven't your mother since we left the stadium." Larcen answered. "Do you know where she might be?"

"Hmm..." Marisa didn't notice it until now. "I'm not sure." Then something came into her mind. "Do you think she might've...?"

"Kyla?" Larcen raised an eyebrow.

Marisa was feeling a little worried for her Mom. If she did go out to find Kyla again, who knows what could happen afterwards?

* * *

In Kyla's room, we could see the light-blue haired female human sitting on the bed, while Zed was tightening his black gloves again.

"We're getting closer, Kyla. We are only two matches away from our goal. Are you nervous?" Zed questioned.

Kyla didn't respond with words. Instead, she just shook her head in reply. Zed seemed to notice this.

"What's wrong, Kyla? You feeling all right?" Zed asked.

"I'm fine, Zed." Kyla replied slowly as she sat up and stood on her feet. "I just need a little fresh air to myself."

Zed watched as Kyla walked towards the door and headed out of the room. His eyes closed to himself, thinking about why Kyla was acting like this.

* * *

It took a couples of minutes until Kyla exited the hotel and looked around. She noticed that the sky was cloudy and grey, but that didn't bother her. She looked around until she saw a bench nearby, so she walked towards it and sat down.

Kyla had a depressed look on her face. She just hadn't felt the same since the other night, and she had been thinking about it long and hard, wondering to make of all this. And even in today's match, she wasn't playing as her usual aggressive self. She wondered if hurting others in her matches was the right thing to do or not. And she also wondered if Zed was right about his theory on the Chaos Emeralds. If he was right, then their power could help her restore her arm back to normal. If he wasn't right, then he was either wrong about his theory or he was secretly lying to her. But she couldn't really picture him doing that. Zed seemed to speak the truth, but for some reason, she didn't seem to think that anymore.

As she was in her thoughts, something started to pour on her head. But not just there, it started to pour on the ground, too. She looked up to see that it was raining. Kyla's clothes started to turn wet, as she lowered her head and closed her eyes as more rain started to pour down by the second, not really caring about the rain making her wet.

As things looked rainy, something covered her head and blocked the rain over her. Kyla looked up to notice that something large and colored red hanging over her head. She looked to see where the source came from. She found it, revealing to be Louise Harmon, whom had a smile on her face and was holding an umbrella by it's handle.

"Hello, Kyla." Louise greeted with a smile.

Kyla seemed a little surprised. This was the second time that Louise had done something nice for her.

"I noticed you were here, so I decided to come by and say hello." Louise said to her. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?"

Kyla didn't respond for a moment until she shook her head, meaning that Louise could sit next to her, which the older sage did. Louise kept the umbrella over their heads while staring at the view of the city.

"How do you like the weather?" Louise asked. "Despite it raining, it is a nice day out."

Kyla didn't say anything. She just sat there while Louise continued to talk.

"Tomorrow's is the Semifinals. Do you think you're ready?" Louise asked her again, still smiling.

Kyla still didn't answer anything. Louise turned her head to see that Kyla was still not talking. The brown-haired female human closed her eyes.

"Listen Kyla, I'm not here to tell you how to run your life. I'm only want to help, if I can." Louise said. "If you don't want it, then that's fine. But at least let me say this; You don't have to feel afraid when talking to someone else. You have the right to make the decisions you want. Not by what someone else tells you what you think you should do. It's your life. Don't be afraid to make your own choices."

Kyla glanced her eyes at Louise, as she continued to speak.

"If you don't want talk to me about your problems, then you don't have to say anything. You have...that right." Louise paused for a moment. "I would like to get to know you a little better, but...it's really up to you."

Louise Harmon reached out her hand and placed it on Kyla's metal hand. Kyla was a little stunned at first, but she didn't react back this time. Louise opened her hand and placed the handle of the umbrella on it. She then closed her metal hand, as it gripped the handle of the umbrella. And then very surprisingly, Louise leaned in and pressed a light kiss on Kyla's cheek. Kyla's eyes widened and gasped a little.

"Keep the umbrella. As a gift from me." Louise whispered in her ear. She then got up from her seat and prepared to head back inside. But before she did that, she stopped. "Kyla?"

Kyla turned her her head at Louise.

"Just know that if there's anything you want to talk about. You come and find me. I'll be here if you need me." After saying what she had to say, she headed back towards the hotel and went inside.

When she was gone, Kyla looked at the handle of the umbrella before gripping it. Her other hand soon held on to the handle of the umbrella as she looked up at the sky, while Louise's gift protected her from the rain.

Maybe meeting Louise Harmon...was a good thing.

* * *

**New things spread into the mind of Kyla Vonstar. Will she have the guts to make her own decisions? Will it affect the Semifinals? And will she open her heart out before it's too late? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	29. Semifinals

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 29: Semifinals

**- Space Colosseum -**

The scene shifts towards the Space Colosseum. It was a bright and beautiful morning after the rainy night had passed. Everyone had gathered in their seats and were anxiously waiting for the Semifinals to start. Most of the eliminated competitors were there, too, as they were cheering for their favorites to win.

In the crowd, we could see Louise rejoining with Marisa, Larcen, Samson, Kera, Tails, Knuckles, and Aqua, after her short disappearance last night.

"Well, this is it." Marisa said with anticipation. "The tournament is almost over."

"Yeah." Kera nodded. "Just three more matches to go."

"Hmm...do you think Strike is going to face Kyla?" Tails wondered.

"I don't know." Larcen replied. "If he does, he better not take it too far. Otherwise, who knows what could happen?"

Marisa nodded at that statement. She then turned to her mom. "Mom?"

"What is it, Marisa?" Louise asked.

"Where were you yesterday?" Marisa asked. "You disappeared after the Quarterfinals ended."

"Oh, that..." Louise paused for a moment. "I just went out for a while. You know, to get away from the tournament."

"Was it because of Kyla?" Kera asked.

"Um...no." Louise bit her lower lip. "I just needed a little time to myself."

"Oh, well all right." Marisa shrugged. "Just let me know where you are next time, OK?"

"All right. I promise not to disappear like that again." Louise said reassuringly. But to be truthful, her mind was still on Kyla. She wondered if her talk last night was going to change anything in her today. Whether it did or not, she would have to see for herself.

Just then, Omochao appeared on-screen.

_"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. And welcome to the Semifinals of the World Tennis Tournament!"_

The crowd cheered loudly at this announcement.

_"I hope everyone is ready, because we have two great matches for you, today. The four participants feature Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Strike the Hedgehog, and Kyla Vonstar!"_

The crowd cheered again at this.

_"Right now, we are going to have the two Semifinal matches held here in just a few moments. After those are finished, we will be back later tonight, where we will have our final match to determine who is the World Tennis Champion and who gets the Chaos Emeralds!"_

The crowd cheered again at this announcement.

_"So let's get the Semifinals started. And to do that, we need one last help from the randomizer!"_

The mechanical chao was soon replaced with the slot machine, as the first reel began to spin itself in a blur. With only a few competitors left, anyone could enter at this moment.

_"And now, the first participant of the Semifinals is..."_

The first reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop.

_"Excellent! The first participant has proven to be the best tennis player in the world. Let's hear it for Kyla Vonstar!"_

Much like before, the crowd booed at the light-blue haired female human, as she made her way towards the tennis court, with Zed Goodwin accompanying her. In the crowd, Louise watched carefully again. In her mind, she knew that Kyla Vonstar was still thinking about her talk with the older sage last night, and she would believe that her talk with her would come into play here today.

Back down the arena, Zed took the trench-coat off of Kyla and whispered again in her ear.

"You can do this, Kyla. After this, we will be only one match away from achieving the Chaos Emeralds." After saying what he had to say, Zed walked to the back until he disappeared. When he did, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, let us see who Kyla's opponent is going to be!"_

The second reel of the slot machine began to spin itself in a blur. Kyla only watched as she waited for her mystery opponent to appear.

_"And Kyla's opponent is..."_

The second reel began to slow itself down until it came to a stop, revealing Kyla's opponent.

_"And it's decided! Kyla's opponent had gotten herself a break by winning her wild card match against Wave the Swallow. Give it up for Amy Rose!"_

The pink hedgehog came to a cheering crowd. Amy blew out a kiss to the crowd while waving. Tails and Knuckles were kinda shocked, seeing as how Amy was going to be Kyla's opponent. It worried them because they think that Kyla might play aggressively against her today. If that were true, then Amy could get really hurt.

The two female competitors met face to face with each other across the net. Amy smiled at her while Kyla only stared at her.

"Listen." Amy spoke. "No matter what people think of you, I don't see you as a bad person. I hope we can be friends after this tournament is over."

Kyla listened to what Amy had to say, even though she didn't say anything back. After a minute, she returned to her original position, with Amy doing the same.

_"And now, let us change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black for a moment until another arena took it's place. It looked like the Forbidden Forest, which was the place that Sonic had faced Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table in a sword duel.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Kyla. When she did that, she returned to her position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Kyla and Amy got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Kyla tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Amy. The pink hedgehog countered this by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Kyla moved forwards until she whacked the ball back towards Amy again. Amy stayed where she was, as she whacked the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human returned the shot by whacking the ball down the middle of Amy's side of the court. Amy raced towards the side as she whacked the all away from Kyla's position.

Kyla saw this coming, as she raced to the side and whacked the ball back towards Amy. The pink hedgehog stayed in her position, as she whacked the ball down the middle of Kyla's side of the court. Kyla raced to the other side as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Amy moved forwards a little until she whacked the ball away from Kyla again. Kyla saw this coming as she raced to the other side again and smacked the ball away from Amy's position.

Amy raced towards the flying ball as she whacked the ball back towards Kyla's side of the court. Kyla raced towards the flying ball and managed to whack it back towards Amy. The pink hedgehog moved a bit to the side as she whacked the ball back ot the other side. Kyla raced after the ball and smacked the ball back to her opponent. Amy moved backwards a little until she striked the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human gripped her racket and smashed the ball back to Amy's side of the court at a fast rate.

Amy moved after the ball and swinged her racket, but missed it, as the ball went underneath her racket and bounced on the ground several times before coming to a stop.

**_KYLA: 15 - AMY: 0_**

Amy frowned to herself, for seeing as how she missed the ball. But it didn't bother her. The match was still early, and she had pletny of time to catch up. But then she realized this was Kyla Vonstar she was facing, so she had to make it quick if she wanted to win this match.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Kyla served the ball over towards Amy, in which, the pink hedgehog returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human moved forwards a little until she whacked the ball down the middle of Amy's side of the court. Amy raced to the side as she smacked the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla moved to the side as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Amy gripped her racket as she slammed the ball away from Kyla again.

Kyla stayed focused as she raced after the ball and slammed it back to the other side. Amy raced after the ball and was able to hit the ball back towards Kyla's position. Kyla moved a little to the side as she whacked the ball away from where Amy was at. The pink hedgehog racd after the ball and smacked it back towards Kyla's side of the court. Kyla moved backwards until she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Amy stayed focused as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball away from Kyla.

The light-blue haired female human quickly raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Amy again. That's when the pink hedgehog replaced her racket with her Piko Piko Hammer. At the right time, she smashed the ball, sending it flying towards Kyla's side of the court at high speed. Kyla quickly went after the ball was able to hit the ball back towards Amy before it could pass her. The pink hedgehog narrowed her eyes, seeing as how it didn't work, but she stayed calm and hit the ball back towards Kyla.

The light-blue haired female human gripped her racket and moved towards the net as she slammed the ball at high speed. Amy's eyes widened, seeing as the ball was coming at her at a great speed. Amy prepared to counter the ball, but before it could happen, the flying object hit Amy in the stomach before dropping to the ground.

**_KYLA: 30 - AMY: 0_**

Amy gripped her stomach in pain. The force of the ball really hurt her. She looked over at Kyla, whom seemed to look a little concerned. Amy wondered why, but she wasn't sure. Once the pain had gone away, Amy took a deep breath and got herself ready for the next round.

Everything was already cleared and the match began again. Kyla served the ball over towards Amy, in which, the pink hedgehog retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human stayed in her position as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Amy moved forwards a little until she whacked the ball towards Kyla's side of the court. Kyla raced towards the middle and whacked the ball back towards Amy's side of the court.

Amy raced to the side until she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Kyla stayed where she was, as she whacked the ball back to the other side. Amy raced after the flying ball and whacked it away from Kyla's position. Kyla raced to the side until she whacked the ball back towards Amy's side of the court. Amy stay focused as she moved after the flying ball and smacked it away from Kyla's position. Kyla raced after the ball, again, as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball back towards Amy.

The pink hedgehog moved forwards a little as she whacked the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla kept her eyes on the ball as she raced to the side and whacked it back to the other side. Amy moved to the side a little until she whacked the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human striked the ball back towards Amy's side of the court. Amy quickly raced after the ball and was able to hit the ball back towards her opponent.

Kyla gripped her racket again as she spinned herself in a circle and slammed the ball, sending it rocketing to the other side at a fast rate. Amy quickly went after the ball again, but this time, she was too late. The ball bounced several times on the ground before rolling to a stop.

**_KYLA: 45 - AMY: 0_**

Amy gritted her teeth, seeing as how she missed the ball again. She knew that the Semifinals were going to be though, but she didn't think it would be this tough.

"Match Point!" The referee announced.

And as soon as Amy heard that, she knew she had to step up her A-game somehow. If she couldn't, then she would be eliminated again, which also meant that Kyla would be going to the finals.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Kyla tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Amy. The pink hedgehog was focused as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Kyla stayed in her position as she whacked the ball back towards Amy again. Amy moved forwards until she whacked the ball towards Kyla's side of the court. Kyla raced to the side, as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball back towards Amy's side of the court.

Amy, herself, boosted after the flying ball and smacked it back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human moved forwards a bit until she whacked the ball back towards Amy again. Amy gripped her racket as she slammed the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla was focused, as she rode towards the flying ball again and smacked it back to Amy's side of the court. Amy saw this coming, so she raced after the ball and whacked it back towards Kyla's side of the court.

Kyla gripped her racket as she raced after the ball and slammed it back towards Amy. The pink hedgehog decided to try her move again, as she replaced her racket with her Piko Piko Hammer. At the right time, she slammed the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla quickly raced after the ball, hoping to hit it back. And sure enough, she did. Kyla whacked the ball back towards Amy at a decent rate. Amy gripped her hammer as she slammed the ball back towards Kyla again.

Kyla gripped her racket as she spinned herself around in a circle while smashing the ball back towards Amy at a fast rate. Amy was prepared to counter this, but before she could, the flying ball hit her in the knee, knocking Amy off of her board, while the ball dropped to the ground.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee shouted. "The winner of this match goes to Kyla Vonstar!"

The crowd still wasn't pleased by Kyla's victory, as they booed at her again. The stadium turned back to it's original self, as Zed Goodwin came out and put the trench-coat back on Kyla. He then whispered something in Kyla's ear.

"Well done, Kyla. We're only one victory away from the Chaos Emeralds." Zed smiled as he walked to the back, with Kyla following him.

As they continued to walk, Kyla stopped and looked back at Amy. The pink hedgehog was still on the ground, trying to get up on her feet. But each time she tried, it was of no use.

"Darn it..." Amy said a little painful. "It really hurts."

Zed looked back to see Kyla stopping. He raised an eyebrow. "Kyla?"

Kyla continued to look on at Amy until she did something that was very unexpected. She walked over towards Amy and stopped. The pink hedgehog looked up at her, only to see Kyla extending her metal hand to Amy.

"It looks like you need some help." Kyla said. And for the first time since entering the tournament, she smiled, but just a little.

Amy looked at Kyla's eyes for a moment. She then smiled as she handed out her gloved hand and placed it in Kyla's own. Then slowly, Kyla helped Amy to her feet. Amy got her balance as she looked up at Kyla with a smile.

"Thanks." Amy said to her. "I knew there was some good in you."

Kyla looked on at her with her small smile, until Zed placed an arm on Kyla's shoulder. She glanced hesitantly at him.

"Come on, Kyla. We need to get going." He told her, but still kept his calm smile.

"R-right. I'm coming." Kyla nodded, as she and Zed left together until they disappeared out of the stadium.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "That Zed. How dare he try and scare her like that. I'll show him a thing or too."

With that, Amy picked up her board and racket and headed towards the back until she disappeared.

The crowd was surprised at what they just saw. Kyla, whom had hurt many people in the early part of the tournament, had just helped someone who was hurt. Some were beginning to believe that Kyla wasn't such a bad person, after all.

Marisa was smiling. "That was amazing. Kyla actually did something right."

"I guess talking to her, paid off." Kera nodded with a smile. "Right, Louise?"

Louise nodded once. "Yeah. I think Kyla's beginning to see the light. Let's just hope she'll open it fully when this tournament is over."

As the crowd's opinion on Kyla was beginning to change, Omochao appeared on-screen again.

_"After winning her match, Kyla Vonstar manages a good set of sportsmanship towards Amy. And unfortunately for Amy, she is back to being eliminated from the tournament. And now, let us begin the last match of the Semifinals!"_

The crowd cheered loudly at this announcement.

_"I will now introduce the two competitors. The first one is a close friend to Aqua Bubbles. Let's hear it for Strike the Hedgehog!"_

The crowd cheered for Strike, as the yellow hedgehog waved at the crowd. In the crowd, Aqua cheered for her friend the loudest as Strike made his way towards the arena. When he made it to his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, Strike's opponent is our world renowned-hero. Give it up for Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

The crowd cheered even louder for our blue hero, as Sonic smirked while waving at the crowd. After a moment of show-boating, Sonic dashed towards the arena.

The two hedgehogs met face to face across the net.

"So Strike, are you ready for this?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Strike nodded once. "One of us will face Kyla Vonstar in the finals." He looked down at the ground. He was still thinking about the events of what had happened between Aqua and Kyla. That was, until Sonic snapped him out of it.

"Listen, I know you want to face Kyla badly. But you know the competition is going to get rougher with each opponent that you face. And I'll admit, you've beaten some of the toughest competitors there was here. So if you have the guts to go all the way and face Kyla, you have to beat me. And I'm not that easy to defeat, either." Sonic said with a wave of his finger.

Strike looked back up at Sonic's eyes. "I know. Even if I don't win today...you'll take my place, right?"

"Of course." Sonic smirked.

With that, two hedgehogs made it back to their positions.

_"And now, it is time to change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black for a moment until another arena took it's place. It looked like they were at Station Square again, but it looked ruined, and was full of water. This was the site where Super Sonic took on the monstrous Perfect Chaos.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Strike. When she did that, she returned to her original position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Strike and Sonic got on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Strike tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog got ready as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Strike moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball back to Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced to the side and slammed it over towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic raced after it and smacked the ball back towards his opponent.

Strike stayed in his position as he whacked the ball away from Sonic's position again. Sonic raced after the ball again and was able to whack it back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog moved backwards as he whacked the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog moved forwards as she whacked the ball back to Strike's side of the court. Strike quickly raced after the ball, himself, as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball back towards Sonic again.

Sonic gripped moved forwards a little more until he whacked the ball away from Strike's position. Strike quickly went after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Sonic again. The blue hedgehog gripped his racket as he smacked the ball away from Strike's position. Strike, again, quickly raced after the ball and was able to whack it away from Sonic's position. At that moment, Sonic turned himself into a buzz saw and dashed towards the ball and smashed it back towards Strike's side of the court. Strike quickly raced after the ball, but was too late, as it passed him while bouncing on the ground a few times before coming to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 0 - SONIC: 15_**

Strike cursed himself for missing the ball. He glanced over at the scoreboard, only to see that Sonic had taken the first point of the match. He couldn't let that get to him, though. He had to stay focused.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Strike served the ball over towards Sonic, in which, the blue hedgehog retaliated by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. Strike stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back to Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Strike's side of the court. Strike raced to the side as he whacked the ball towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Strike.

The yellow hedgehog wasn't going to let this go as he raced after the ball and striked it back in the other direction. Sonic raced after the ball, himself, as he smacked the ball back towards his opponent. Strike moved forwards a little as he whacked the ball away from where Sonic was at. Sonic kept his eyes on the ball as he raced after it, and slammed it back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog gripped his racket and smacked the ball down the middle, while moving a little forwards.

Sonic quickly raced after the ball and whacked it back towards Strike. At that moment, Strike's racket began to charge with electricity. Strike winded back his arm, and at the right time, he smashed it towards Sonic at high speed. Sonic quickly countered by whacking the ball back towards his opponent. But when he did that, he was electrocuted and paralyzed. When the ball came towards Strike, he whacked it back to the other side, as it bounced on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 15 - SONIC: 15_**

Sonic shook off the paralysis as he looked around. He saw the scoreboard change in Strike's favor, meaning that it was a tie. And like before, Sonic always loved a challenge.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Strike served the ball over towards Sonic, in which, the blue hedgehog countered it by whacking the ball back towards the yellow hedgehog. Strike narrowed his eyes as he moved forwards and whacked the ball back towards the middle of Sonic's side of the court. Sonic race to the side as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Strike moved to the side a bit as he whacked the ball back towards the other side.

Sonic raced after the ball and whacked it away from Strike's position. Strike boosted towards the ball and striked it away from Sonic's position again. Sonic quickly went after the ball and smacked it back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog gripped his racket as he moved towards the net and smashed it back towards Sonic at high speed. Sonic's eyes widened a little, but he remained calm, as he whacked the ball away from where Strike was at. Strike quickly went after the ball and whacked it back towards Sonic.

The blue hedgehog gripped his racket and whacked the ball back towards Strike. Once again, Strike's racket charged with electricity, as he gripped it again and smashed it awa from Sonic at high speeds. Sonic quickly went after the ball again, but was too late, as it passed him and bounced on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 30 - SONIC: 15_**

Sonic gritted his teeth a little, seeing as how he missed the ball. Now Strike was in the lead, while Sonic was behind. If he wanted to get back in this, he would have to step up his A-game.

Everything was settled and the match began again. Strike tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards his opponent. Sonic got ready for this as he whacked the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog moved forwards as he whacked the ball back to Sonic's side of the court. Sonic moved towards the middle as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Strike gripped his racket as he smacked the ball away from Sonic's position.

Sonic saw this coming, as he quickly raced after the ball and smacked it back towards Strike at high speed. Strike narrowed his eyes as he striked the ball back towards the other direction at a decent rate. Sonic moved towards the flying ball again as he whacked the ball away from Strike's position. Strike went after the ball and whacked it back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog stayed where he was as he smacked the ball away from Strike's position. Strike quickly went after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Sonic's side of the court.

Sonic race after the ball and whacked it back down the middle of Strike's side of the court. Strike gripped his racket, as he raced after the flying ball and smacked it back towards his opponent.

"Sonic Wind!"

Sonic created a blue gust of wind, as the ball was caught inside the whirlwind, with Sonic riding inside it. At the right time, Sonic smashed the ball towards Strike at a fast rate. Strike quickly swinged his racket, but missed the ball, as it passed underneath him and bounced on the ground a couples of times before rolling to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 30 - SONIC: 30_**

Strike cursed himself again for missing the ball. Now the game was at a tie again, and the match was getting more intensive. He had to stay focused, if he wanted to win this match.

Everything was cleared and the match began again. Strike served the ball over towards Sonic, in which, the blue hedgehog returned the shot by whacking it back towards his opponent. Strike stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic moved forwards until he whacked the ball down the middle of Strike's side of the court. Strike raced to the side as he whacked the ball back towards Sonic's side of the court.

Sonic raced to the side, himself, as he whacked the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic kept his eyes on the ball, as he raced after it and smacked it back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog stayed focused as he gripped his racket and smashed the ball back towards his opponent. Strike stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent.

Sonic moved backwards a little as he whacked the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog whacked the ball in a different direction, away from where Sonic was at. Sonic raced after the ball and slammed it back towards his opponent. Strike moved backwards a bit as he whacked the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog decided to move forwards until he whacked the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog stayed in his position as he whacked the ball back towards Sonic.

At that moment, Sonic dashed towards the net and smashed the ball at high speed, away from Strike's position. By the time Strike saw this coming, it was already too late, as the ball bounced on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop.

**_STRIKE: 30 - SONIC: 45_**

Strike was getting a little frustrated at this point. What was he to do?

"Match Point!" The referee announced.

Whatever it was, Strike would have to come up with it quick. If he couldn't, then he would be eliminated. Which also meant that his chance at Kyla would go up in smoke.

Everything was settled, and the match began once more. Strike tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog moved forwards until he whacked the ball back towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced to the side as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Strike stayed where he was as he gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Sonic's position.

Sonic raced after the ball and whacked it back towards Strike. The yellow hedgehog striked the ball back towards Sonic at a decent rate. Sonic moved forwards until he whacked the ball away from Strike's position. Strike saw this coming, as he raced to the side and smacked the ball towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced after the ball and was able to hit it back towards Strike again. The yellow hedgehog moved forwards as he whacked ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent.

Strike's racket charged with electricity as he gripped his racket and smashed the ball towards Sonic at high speed. Sonic's eyes widened at that moment.

"Sonic Wind!"

Sonic created a blue whirlwind, as he rode inside it while turning himself into a buzz saw. At the right time, he smashed the ball towards Strike at high speed. The yellow hedgehog countered this by whacking the ball back towards Sonic again. But when he did that, he was electrocuted, not being able to move. Sonic returned the ball, by whacking it back towards Strike's side of the court, where it bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee shouted. "The winner of this match goes to Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered loudly for Sonic's victory, as the blue hedgehog waved and smirked at the crowd.

With Strike, it felt like to himself, he felt left down. Now his chances of getting revenge on Kyla would not happen. Before he could think about anything else, Sonic came towards him.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Strike." Sonic said, a little depressed. "But...I'll make sure to take your place when I face Kyla in the finals."

Strike looked at him for a moment before nodding his head. "OK. Just be sure to defeat her for me, will you?"

Sonic smirked. "I'll do what I can."

The stadium turned back to it's original self, as both of the hedgehogs picked up their boards and rackets. They gave out one more wave to the crowd before heading towards the back, together.

_"In a competitive match, Sonic manages to defeat Strike, which means that the blue hedgehog will go to the Finals to face Kyla Vonstar for the Chaos Emeralds! Who will win between our two remaining competitors? Stay tuned later tonight, to find out."_

_

* * *

_

**The Semifinals end with Kyla and Sonic winning their matches over Amy and Strike. And after many hard fought matches, the final two competitors duke it out for the Chaos Emeralds and be the Champion? Will it be Sonic the Hedgehog? Or will it be Kyla Vonstar? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	30. Getting Prepared

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 30: Getting Prepared

**- Hotel -**

Kyla and Sonic winning their matches over Amy and Strike. Everyone had gone back to their hotels for the rest of the day. They would come back later tonight to see the final match between Sonic and Kyla duke it out for the Chaos Emeralds.

At the main plaza, we could see most of the eliminated competitors doing their usual thing. Johnny was taking flying lessons off of high places. Others like Samson, Tanya, Zephyar, Alan, Basil, Cerberus, and Meiling were eating. Armand was talking with Emily about something, Rothion and Eve were arguing about something.

Elsewhere, we could see our heroes of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Larcen, Marisa, Kera, and Louise talking to each other about today's matches.

"That was incredible! You and Strike had a heck of a match!" Tails said happily.

"And in the end, we all knew that Sonic was going win." Amy stared dreamily at her so-called boyfriend. "And if he wins, I know that he's going to confess to me."

"Uh..." Sonic sweat-dropped nervously. "Sorry, Amy. But that's not going to happen."

"Oh, come on!" Amy snapped. "Can't you just admit that you have feelings for me?!"

"I don't!" Sonic waved his hands defensively. "I'm only your friend, Amy!"

Amy crossed her arms angrily and muttered something to herself, even though no one could hear what she was saying.

"But I do feel kind of bad." Marisa spoke up.

"Bad?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"For Strike, I meant." Marisa replied. "I know he's been wanting a chance to go up against Kyla, but now that Sonic's defeated him, he won't get that chance." The red-haired mage closed her eyes.

"Hey, come on." Sonic said, trying to cheer her up. "I know that he feels bad, but I did tell Strike that if I were to defeat him, I would take his place and face Kyla by myself."

"I know that." Marisa said. "But still, I feel bad for him."

"I'm sure he's calmed down, though." Larcen said. "His thoughts on Kyla had been getting to him recently, but ever since Sonic defeated him, he has loosened up a little."

"Are you sure about that?" Kera eyed him.

"I'm sure." Larcen nodded once. "Besides, his friend, Aqua is OK. So I don't he has much to be mad at, anymore."

"I wouldn't count on that." Knuckles interrupted him.

"What do you mean?" Larcen questioned.

"Your right, Strike has calm down a little." Knuckles paused for a moment. "But deep down, he might be still angry at Kyla. She hurt his friend, and it's a little hard to actually get over something like that."

"That's true." Louise agreed. "But in her match today against Amy, she did show signs of compassion, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Tails remembered. "Amy was hurt in her match, but Kyla helped her up."

"That was, until Zed came in." Amy muttered. Even mentioning his name disgusted her. "He broke into the nice moment and scared her, so that she would do what he says."

"I don't think he scared her, Amy." Louise corrected her. "I'm sure there's a reason why she follows him. But I still don't know why."

Sonic had a sheepish grin on his face. "This might sound out of place, but maybe she's in love with him."

Amy glared at Sonic. "Are you crazy?! There's no way Kyla's in love with that jerk!"

"Hey, I'm only saying it's a possibility." Sonic shrugged.

"Well, it's a bad one." Amy crossed her arms. "There has to be another reason."

Everyone was in thought about it, but none knew the answer. Louise was in her thoughts, too. Maybe it was because she has a debt to repay him. Maybe it was because they were close friends. Or maybe...

"Guys. I think might I have an idea." Louise spoke up.

"You do?" Kera asked.

"Yeah." Louise nodded. "Sonic? Can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh...sure." Sonic shrugged, reply as a yes.

Louise gestured Sonic to follow her. The blue hedgehog followed the older sage as the two went away until they were out of sight. The others were confused.

"What was that all about?" Amy wondered.

"I don't know." Kera replied. "But my real concern why only talk to Sonic about it?"

"Perhaps she's giving him a strategy in order to beat Kyla." Tails thought.

"It sounds very possible, but who knows?" Knuckles said, as he crossed his arms.

The others could only wonder if either Louise was giving out advice to Sonic, or maybe it was something else. But what was it?

* * *

At another part of the hotel, we could see Kyla Vonstar and Zed Goodwin together. The blond-haired man rubbed Kyla's shoulders while the light-blue haired female human sat there in silence as Zed did his work.

"Tell me something, Kyla. Why did you help out that hedgehog?" Zed questioned. "You never were friendly to anyone until today."

Kyla's eyes were closed. That was, until she opened them. "Zed, I've been thinking about a lot of things recently."

"Like what?" Zed wondered.

"Well, it's something never really occurred to me for a while, but I need to ask it, anyway." Kyla stood up and looked at Zed. "Is this suppose to work?"

"What is?" Zed asked.

"My arm." Kyla showed it to him. "You said that if I win this tournament and get the Chaos Emeralds, then their powers will help restore my arm back to normal." Kyla paused for a moment. "Is that true?"

"It sounds like, from how you say it, you don't think that's the case anymore." Zed replied.

Kyla narrowed her eyes at him. "Answer me! Is this idea of yours suppose to work?"

Zed noticed the change in Kyla's behavior. She seemed very serious about this. "Kyla, why are you asking me this?"

"Because..." Kyla looked down at her metal arm. "I'm starting believe that your not being honest."

Zed only smiled at this. "Now why would I lie to you? Why do you think I brought you to this tournament? The Chaos Emeralds create miracles when all of them are put together. Another miracle could be made again, if you win all seven Chaos Emeralds." He then tightened his gloves. "If you want to help others from now on, be my guest, but as long as you win this tournament, then that's all that matters to me."

Kyla didn't know if she wanted to believe him or not. He was right about the Chaos Emeralds. About how they could create miracles. But for some reason, she still felt that something was wrong. If she were to win, then would Zed gain out of all of this? For the money? For what she could remember in her time with him, he didn't care about money. If it wasn't for that, then was it because he really cared about her? Kyla wanted to believe that, but with all that's happened recently, she didn't think she could believe him anymore. If it wasn't that either, then what was it?

"Kyla, I think you should be getting ready for your match tonight." Zed told her. "I don't want these ridiculous thoughts of yours to distract you. Now we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Kyla looked down again and closed her eyes. "No. I-I guess not."

"Good. Now get yourself ready. Tonight's the night where everything comes into order." With that, Zed turned around and walked back the other way.

When he was gone, Kyla turned towards her tennis racket that was laying there next to her. She picked it up and looked at. After a moment, she gripped her racket. Tonight was her night.

The night where all of her problems will be gone.

* * *

**The scene is set, and the final match is about to commence? What did Louise tell Sonic in her talk with him? Will Kyla be able to end her problems once and for all? And how will this all play out in this final match of the tournament? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	31. Space Finals

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 31: Space Finals

**- Space Colosseum -**

The scene shifts towards the Space Colosseum. It was nighttime and the crowd was packed. Most of the eliminated competitors were in their seats. Some were waiting anxiously, while others waited impatiently for the match to start.

In the crowd, we could see Louise Harmon, Larcen, Marisa, Samson, Kera, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy sitting next to each other while waiting for the Finals to start.

"Well, this is it." Marisa said, a little excited. "I can't wait to see what happens."

"I agree." Samson grinned. "The last match of the tournament is just about start."

"I wonder if Sonic will win." Tails wondered.

"He will, Tails." Amy replied. "Besides, it's for the love of his life he's playing for." The pink hedgehog let out a wink.

"Uh..." Tails didn't know how to reply to that comment.

"Well, either way, I'm sure he'll do fine." Knuckles said.

Marisa nodded at that comment. Then, something dawned on her. "That reminds me..." She turned to her mother. "Mom? What was it you talked to Sonic about earlier?"

"Oh, that..." Louise paused for a moment. "I just wanted to give him...some advice for his match against Kyla."

"What kind of advice?" Kera wondered.

"That's something your gonna have to see for yourself." Louise told her.

Marisa was a little confused. Just what did Louise wanted to talk Sonic about? Was it about the match? Or was it something else? While she was wrapped up in her thoughts, Omochao appeared on-screen.

_"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen! And welcome back to the Finals of the World Tennis Tournament!"_

The crowd cheered loudly at this.

_"After 44 competitors having to be eliminated, we are now down to two. One of these two competitors will be the Champion and win the Chaos Emeralds. Which one will it be? Let's find out, right now!"_

The crowd cheered loudly again.

_"Introducing the first participant. He is the fastest hedgehog in the world and has proven to be a true hero. Let's hear it for Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

The blue hedgehog came out to a loud cheer, as Sonic smirked and waved at the crowd. In the crowd, Amy gave out the loudest cheer, while Eggman covered his ears from the loud fan-girl screams.

Up further in the crowd, we could see Metal Sonic watching the match from a high view.

"Sonic..." Metal paused. "You better be on your guard."

As soon as Sonic made it to his position, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"And now, Sonic's opponent has, without a doubt, proven to be known as the best tennis player in the world. Give it up for Kyla Vonstar!"_

In the past matches, Kyla had received a number of boos from the crowd. This time, she received a decent warm cheer from the crowd. Ever since Kyla had helped Amy, most of the crowd were thinking that Kyla wasn't a bad person like they thought. Strike didn't cheer though. He only kept his eyes focused on the light-blue haired female human, as she made her way towards the arena, with Zed Goodwin accompanying her. In the crowd, Louise only watched, as Zed took off the trench-coat and whispered something in Kyla's ear.

"This is it, Kyla. One more match. And the dream will become a reality." He, then, turned around and walked towards the back.

Kyla looked back at Zed until he was gone, she then looked up at Louise, whom was paying close attention to this match. Throughout this tournament, Kyla had been thinking about what Louise did for her the past few days. She helped her, she protected her from getting killed by Eve, she gave her advice on how to make her own choices. It really was starting affect Kyla Vonstar. But how would she really feel after this match was over? She would have to answer this question by herself. She made her way towards the arena with her racket in hand and her board in other.

The two remaining competitors met face to face with each other. Neither of the two said anything to each other for a moment. That was, until Sonic broke the silence.

"Good luck." Sonic smirked at her with a thumbs up. He then dashed to his original position.

Kyla stood there for a moment, until she turned around, and headed back towards her position.

_"And now, for the final time, let us change the environment of the field!"_

The stadium faded black for a moment, until a new arena took it's place. It looked like they were in, what looked like to be Space. The large galaxy really seemed to impress the crowd, and even our two remaining competitors.

Once the arena had changed, the female referee came by and gave the ball to Sonic. When she did that, she returned to her position.

"I want both of the competitors to get on their Extreme Gear." She ordered.

Doing what she said, Sonic and Kyla had gotten on their boards and had their rackets at the ready. Once the referee checked their positions, she raised her arm in the air.

"Begin!" She shouted, as she swinged her arm down, signalling the start of the match.

Sonic tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog stayed where he was, as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Kyla stayed in her position as she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Sonic decided to move forwards as he gripped his racket and whacked the ball down the middle of Kyla's side of the court. Kyla raced to the side as she whacked the ball back towards the blue hedgehog.

Sonic stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human gripped her racket and slammed the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic raced after the ball and striked the ball back towards Kyla again. Kyla moved to the side until she whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Sonic spinned himself around while whacking the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla raced after the ball and slammed it back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog gripped his racket and slammed the ball away from Kyla again.

Kyla raced after the ball and whacked it back towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced after the ball and was able to hit the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human retaliated by whacking the ball back to the other side. Sonic rode towards the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Kyla moved backwards a little and whacked the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic raced after the ball, again, and whacked it back towards Kyla's side of the court. Kyla quickly raced after the ball and whacked the ball away from Sonic's position.

Deciding to turn things up, Sonic turned himself into a buzz saw and dashed towards the ball. He smashed the ball, and sent the ball rocketing towards the other side. Kyla quickly raced after the ball, but was too late, as it passed her while bouncing on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop.

**_SONIC: 15 - KYLA: 0_**

Kyla gritted her teeth, as she looked over at the scoreboard, only to see that Sonic had taken the first point of the match. Kyla had to stay focused, if she wanted to win this match.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Sonic served the ball over towards Kyla, in which, the light-blue haired female human returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Sonic stayed where he was as he whacked the ball back towards Kyla's side of the court. Kyla rode towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog moved forwards until he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Kyla stayed where she was, as she whacked the ball away from Sonic's position.

Sonic raced to the side and whacked the ball back towards Kyla's side of the court. Kyla raced to the side and was able to whack the ball back to Sonic's side of the court. Sonic quickly raced after the ball and smacked the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human moved to the side a bit as she smacked the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic saw this coming, as he raced after the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent. Kyla moved forwards a bit until she whacked the ball away from Sonic's position again.

Sonic wasn't going to let this go, as he went after the ball and whacked it back towards his opponent again. Kyla stayed where she was, as she whacked the ball down the middle of Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced after the ball and was able to whack the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he smacked the ball away from Kyla. The light-blue haired female human's eyes were on the ball as she rode after it and whacked the ball back towards her opponent. Sonic moved forwards a little as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent.

Kyla gripped her racket and smashed the ball away from where Sonic was at again. This time, the ball traveled at a fast rate. Sonic went after the ball, but missed it by a few inches, as the ball bounced on the ground several times before rolling to a stop.

**_SONIC: 15 - KYLA: 15_**

Sonic growled to himself, seeing as how he missed the ball. He knew the game was at a tie again, but this was the way he liked it.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Sonic served the ball over towards Kyla, in which, the light-blue haired female human retaliated by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Sonic moved forwards as he whacked the ball down the middle of Kyla's side of the court. Kyla raced to the side as she whacked the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog gripped his racket, as he slammed the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla raced after the ball and whacked it back towards her opponent again.

Sonic stayed in his position, as he whacked the ball back to Kyla's side of the court. Kyla rode towards the ball again and whacked it away from Sonic's position. Sonic moved, this time, towards the flying ball and whacked it back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human gripped her racket and slammed the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog jumped in the air and smacked the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla quickly went after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Sonic's side of the court.

Sonic's eyes were on the ball, as he raced after it and whacked it back towards his opponent. Kyla moved forwards until she whacked the ball back down the middle. Sonic raced to the side as he whacked the ball back towards Kyla again. Kyla narrowed her eyes as she smacked the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic wasn't going to let this go, as he raced after the ball and whacked it back towards Kyla again. The light-blue haired female human retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Sonic.

That's when the blue hedgehog made his move.

"Sonic Wind!"

Sonic spinned himself in a blue whirlwind, as the ball was caught inside, with Sonic riding around the wind. At the right time, he smashed the ball out of the blue whirlwind, and rocketed towards Kyla's side of the court at a fast rate. Kyla quickly went after the ball, but was too late, as it passed her while bouncing on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

**_SONIC: 30 - KYLA: 15_**

Kyla growled again, seeing as how she missed the ball. But she calmed down, trying to control herself. She knew that Sonic had taken the lead over her again, so she had to step up her A-Game, if she wanted to win the match.

Everything was cleared, and the match began again. Sonic served the ball over to Kyla, in which the light-blue haired female human returned the shot by whacking the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog stayed where he was, as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Kyla Vonstar moved forwards until she whacked the ball down the middle of Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced to the side, as he whacked the ball back towards Kyla again. Kyla stayed where she was, as she whacked the ball away from Sonic's position.

Sonic saw this coming, as he raced to the side and smacked the ball back towards Kyla's side of the court. Kyla moved after the flying ball and whacked it back towards her opponent. Sonic stayed where he was, as he whacked the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla saw this coming, as she raced to the side and smacked the ball back towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic quickly went after the ball and whacked it back towards Kyla.

The light-blue haired female human narrowed her eyes as she gripped her racket and swinged herself around in a circle. At the right time, she smashed the ball away from Sonic's position at a fast rate. Sonic went after the ball and swinged his racket. But he barely missed the ball by a few inches, as it passed underneath him while bouncing on the ground a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

**_SONIC: 30 - KYLA: 30_**

Sonic didn't feel too worried about missing that shot. Despite the match being a tie, Sonic didn't feel changed by it. He was just preparing himself for the next round.

Everything was settled, and the match began again. Sonic tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human retaliated by whacking the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog was ready for this, as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent. Kyla moved forwards, as she whacked the ball back towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic quickly raced after the ball and was able to whack it back towards Kyla's side of the court.

Kyla saw this coming, as she raced after the ball and smacked it back towards her opponent. Sonic moved to the side a bit until he whacked the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human moved backwards a bit, as she whacked the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic quickly raced after the ball and smacked it back towards Kyla's side of the court. Kyla saw the ball coming as she raced to the side and whacked it back towards Sonic.

The blue hedgehog moved forwards a little until he whacked the ball away from Kyla's position again. Seeing this coming, Kyla went after the ball and whacked it back towards her opponent. Sonic stayed where he was, as he whacked the ball back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human stayed where she was, as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog quickly raced towards the net and smashed the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla quickly racing after the ball, hopefully that she could hit it back. And luckily for her, she managed to hit the ball back towards Sonic's side of the court at a decent rate.

Sonic saw the ball flying, as he boosted towards the ball and whacked the ball away from Kyla's position. Kyla quickly went after the ball again and whacked it back towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced after the ball's flying direction and smacked it back towards Kyla. At that moment, Kyla was already near the net, as she slammed the ball away from Sonic's position at a fast rate. But strangely, Sonic didn't go after it. He just stood in his position, as the ball bounced on the ground several times before rolling to a stop.

**_SONIC: 30 - KYLA: 45_**

The scoreboard changed again. This time, Kyla was now in the lead, while Sonic was behind. Tails and Amy were a little confused at what they just saw a moment ago.

"That's strange." Tails rubbed his chin. "Why didn't Sonic go after the ball?"

"I don't know, Tails." Amy replied. "Maybe it was too fast for Sonic to go after?"

"I guess, but to me, he probably should have at least tried to go after the ball." Tails thought.

Louise sat there, as she listened to the two's thoughts. Unknown to them, this is what exactly the older sage thought would happen.

"Championship Point!" The referee shouted.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, as did Kyla. Sonic had to score a Deuce, if he wanted to keep this match going. If he couldn't, then that would mean Kyla would be the winner, the Champion, and she would get all of the Chaos Emeralds. But deep down in Sonic's mind, he had a different strategy up his sleeve.

Once everything was settled, the match began once more. Sonic tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human countered the shot by whacking the ball back towards her opponent. Sonic stayed where he was, as he whacked the ball back towards Kyla at a decent rate. Kyla moved forwards a little until she whacked the ball down the middle of Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced to the side as he whacked the ball back towards his opponent.

Kyla moved to the side a little until she whacked the ball back towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog was ready for this, as he gripped his racket, and slammed the ball back towards Kyla at a fast rate. Kyla stayed in her position, as she whacked the ball away from Sonic's position. Sonic saw this coming, as he raced towards the ball and smacked it back towards Kyla again. Kyla moved forwards a little, as she whacked the ball away from Sonic again.

Sonic kept his eyes on the ball, as he raced towards it and striked it back towards Kyla. The light-blue haired female human moved backwards a little, as he whacked the ball back towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic kept going after the ball as he whacked it back towards Kyla again. Kyla narrowed her eyes, as she gripped her racket and slammed the ball, sending it flying away from Sonic at a fast rate. Sonic raced after the ball and was able to hit the ball back towards his opponent.

Kyla narrowed her eyes as she smacked the ball as fast as she could, sending it away from Sonic's position again, hoping that Sonic wouldn't reach it this time. But unfortunately for her, Sonic was able to reach the ball in time, as he whacked it back towards his opponent. Kyla narrowed her eyes, as this time, she smacked the ball back towards Sonic. That's when the blue hedgehog made his move.

"Sonic Wind!"

Sonic spinned himself a blue whirlwind again, as the ball was caught inside. Sonic turned himself into a buzz saw, as he smashed the ball, sending it rocketing towards Kyla Vonstar at high speed.

Kyla's eyes widened a little, but she remained calm, as she got herself ready to counter the shot. At the right time, she was able to smash the ball, sending flying towards Sonic's side of the court. Sonic raced after the ball and swinged his racket. But surprisingly, he swinged it too high, and the ball was flying below the racket's aim. The ball passed underneath him, as it bounced on the ground several times before rolling to a stop. Which meant only one thing.

"Game, Set, and Match!" The referee announced. "The winner and the new Champion of the World Tennis Tournament; Kyla Vonstar!"

Kyla was in shock. She couldn't believe it. She had won. After all this time, she had finally obtained her goal. And instead of booing, the crowd actually cheered for her.

In the crowd, Tails and Amy were in shock.

"What? Sonic lost?!" Amy said in disbelief, not believing what she was seeing.

"No way." Tails was surprised. "I thought Sonic had it. How could he have missed that easy shot?"

Louise spoke up. "I told him."

"Huh?" Tails was confused. "What are you talking about, Louise?"

Louise took a deep breath before continuing. "I told Sonic to throw the match."

Amy's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Why!?"

Louise turned to them. "Do you remember that I needed to talk to Sonic in private?"

"Yeah." Tails nodded. He then realized where Louise was going with this. "Wait, you mean..."

"Yes." Louise nodded. "There was a reason."

"What reason?" Amy asked.

Louise looked up as she began to tell them that reason.

* * *

**_- FLASHBACK -_**

The scene shifts towards the hotel from last night. We see Louise talking with Sonic about something.

"So, what's this thing you want to tell me?" Sonic asked her.

Louise wasn't sure how to say this, but she went through with it. "There's a favor I need you to do for me, in your match tomorrow."

"Shoot." Sonic retorted.

Louise took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you to throw the match to Kyla."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I've been noticing Kyla's actions the first couple of days. It didn't occur to me back then, but I think I know the reason why Kyla needs the Chaos Emeralds." Louise stated.

"What for?" Sonic wondered.

"It's her arm." Louise answered.

"Her arm? You mean, her metal arm?" Sonic asked.

Louise nodded her head. "Something may have happened to her real in the past. I think that might be the reason why Kyla needs the Chaos Emeralds. She wants to use their power so that she can heal her real arm back to normal."

Sonic rubbed his chin in thought. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure." Louise replied. "If that is her reason, then I think that's why she needs to win this tournament as badly as she can."

Sonic said nothing. Instead, he was thinking about what Louise was saying. He didn't really knew much about Kyla, but Louise had been trying get into Kyla's heart ever since the first day of the tournament.

"Please, Sonic..." Louise said, desperate for answer.

After a moment of thinking, Sonic shrugged. "OK. If you believe in what you say, I trust you."

Louise let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Sonic."

"But what do I do? Just quit before the match starts?" Sonic asked.

"No. If you did, your friends would get suspicious." Louise replied. "I want you to go out there and do your best. But, when the time is right, let Kyla win. All right?"

"Sure. You got it." Sonic smirked.

"Thank you." Louise nodded once with a smile.

**_- FLASHBACK ENDED -_**

* * *

Tails and Amy were still somewhat surprised to hear this.

"I'm sorry if this wasn't the way you wanted to hear it, but that's the truth." Louise replied.

Tails and Amy could only wonder and sit there as they looked down at the arena, as it turned back to it's original self.

Sonic and Kyla met face to face with each other again. Sonic extended his hand to her.

"Nice match." Sonic smirked at her.

Kyla looked down at Sonic's gloved hand for a moment. She slowly raised her own metal arm and was about to return the handshake. That was, until Zed placed a hand on Kyla's shoulder.

"You did well, Kyla." Zed told her from behind. "And now, the time has finally come." With that, he walked over towards the Chaos Emeralds, that were standing on a pillar. Kyla soon followed, afterwards.

When Zed made it to the Chaos Emeralds first, he grinned. "Finally...after all this time, the Chaos Emeralds are finally in my possession."

Kyla raised an eyebrow. "Zed?"

Zed could only stare at the Chaos Emeralds. "After many longs years of searching, it is finally time for my powers to be awakened!"

Kyla quickly approached him. "Wait a minute! What are you talking about? What about our deal?! I thought we were going to use their power to restore my arm!"

Zed turned to Kyla. "Kyla, I never promised about this 'deal'."

Kyla's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Your purpose was to win this tournament, and win those Chaos Emeralds for me, so that my powers can be awakened." Zed chuckled. "Did you really think I cared about you?"

Kyla was in awe at what she was hearing. "N-no. This...this has to be some sick joke."

"I'm afraid not." Zed replied. His eyes began to slow brightly. "And now you are nothing more than another obstacle standing in my way." Then suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds power began to unfold, as they began to spin around in a circle. Slow at first, but they went faster and faster. Then, a booming force was heard. Since Kyla was close to it, she was sent flying until she landed her back against a wall with a hard impact. She immediately fell into unconsciousness.

"Kyla!" Louise shouted in horror.

Most of the crowd began to disappear from their seats, trying to get away from whatever was going on. The light soon died down, and the arena changed again. It looked like they were in Space, as the light began to die down, and a new figure took it's place.

It was a large monster figure. It looked to be like an electrical sea monster. It's head was the shape of an Eel. It's eyes were gold and silver, and the rest of the body mass was large. It had yellow electrical hands and feet, each with very sharp claws. And at the center of it's chest, there was a large round core, that was colored turquoise and gold.

Our heroes in the crowd were in shock at they saw.

"W-what is that?!" Tails asked, surprised.

"I don't know...it's disgusting!" Marisa cried.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the large electrical sea monster, as it roared in the sky.

"And now, it is time for the world to bow down at it's new master! I am known as Zythris!" The figure announced with a shocking voice.

* * *

**The final match ends with Kyla Vonstar getting the victory over Sonic the Hedgehog, but not the way she wanted it to happen. Was this Zed Goodwin's plan all along? And if so, how will our heroes be able to fight something like this? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	32. Return of Madness

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 32: Return of Madness

**- Space Colosseum -**

Kyla had managed to defeat Sonic, but only because the blue hedgehog threw the match to Kyla by Louise's word. It seemed like Kyla was going to get her arm restored after so long, but Zed Goodwin had a change of plans, and has used the Chaos Emeralds to unleash his hidden powers. Where he turned into the electrical sea monster known as Zythris, which was powered by the Chaos Emeralds.

All of the eliminated competitors came down to see the monstrous sight known as Zythris. The electrical sea monster cuhckled with it's electrical voice.

"I have finally achieved my goal!" Zythris stated. "And now, I shall use my defining power to rule the world!"

Sonic decided to fight back by spinning himself in a ball and rocketing towards Zythris' body. However, the attack had no effect, as Sonic landed back on his board. His teeth gritted in anger.

Zythris laughed insanely. "You fool! Did you really think that would hurt me?!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Well, it's better than doing nothing about it."

"Then I'm sure you'll have a much better time, when you are dealing with my servants!" Zythris said, as forms of electrical human-like shapes appeared from out of the ground, until they appeared from all over the arena. "Now my servants! Attack!"

With that said, the electrical human-like creatures began to charge after out heroes.

Sonic looked around at his situation. "Everyone! Do what you can do to fight off these things!"

Everyone agreed to this, as they hopped on their boards and rode in a different direction.

With Tails and Knuckles, we could see two electrical human-like creatures creating electrical balls in their hands before throwing them at our heroes.

"Knuckles, look out!" Tails shouted.

Knuckles quickly retaliated by whacking them back with his racket. The ball went flying towards the creature, as it exploded into sparks. Tails did the same, as he whacked the electrical ball back towards the other human like-creature, making it explode on contact.

When they were gone, Tails sighed in relief. "At least we know how to defeat them."

"Right." Knuckles nodded his head. "Let's keep at it."

"OK." Tails nodded back.

Over with Amy, Cream, and Cheese, we could see the two girls surrounded by three electrical human-like creatures. Cream was scared.

"A-Amy, what do we do?" Cream asked nervously.

"I'm not sure..." Amy said, as she looked around at the three electrical figures.

One of them attacked without notice, as it threw an electrical ball at Amy. The pink hedgehog narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not gonna fall for that so easily!" Amy shouted as she smacked the electrical ball with her racket, sending it flying back towards the human-like creature at high speed. The ball made contact, as the electrical figure exploded into sparks. Amy smirked at her work. "And that's how you do it!"

Cream wasn't scared anymore. She nodded her head as she turned to her Chao friend. "Cheese, are you ready?"

The Chao nodded it's head, as Cream grabbed it by it's back. She tossed the Chao in the air and slammed him with her racket. Cheese went flying towards the first electrical figure as it made contact with it's head, exploding it into sparks. But Cheese wasn't done there, as it flew towards the other one and attacked it's head, which caused the electrical figure to explode into sparks.

After they were gone, Cheese floated it's way back towards Cream. The young rabbit smiled at her little friend.

"Good job, Cheese." Cream said with a smile.

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese said happily.

Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat seemed to be having no trouble whatsoever. Shadow had already discovered their weak spots as he whacked the electrical ball back towards the human-like creature. The electrical creature exploded on contact, while Rouge did the same by smacking the electrical ball, sending it rocketing towards the other electrical creature, where it exploded in sparks after being hit by it's own attack.

"These things are annoying." Rouge groaned with annoyance.

"We just have to keep going. The sooner we defeat these things, we can turn our attention towards Zythris." Shadow told her.

"Right." Rouge nodded, as she and Shadow prepared themselves for the next attack.

Dr. Eggman, along with Decoe and Bocoe, were busy fighting off their own electrical human-like creature. The two robots seemed to be exhausted already.

"Aw man, I didn't think something like this would happen." Decoe sighed exasperatedly.

"I know. And here, we thought it was going to be normal, but it looks like we were wrong." Bocoe added.

Eggman whacked an electrical ball towards one of the creatures, making it exploded on contact. "These things might be annoying, but they sure are easy to defeat."

The Babylon Rogues consisting of Jet, Wave, and Storm were busy fighting off more of these electrical human-like creatures. The electrical creatures kept missing their target, mainly because the Babylon Rogues were an expert on how to master Extreme Gear.

"Geez, these guys really have lousy aiming." Jet said a bore as he whacked an electrical ball towards the one that threw it. And like before, the creature exploded on contact with his own attack.

"We can't let our guard down, Jet." Wave told him, as she whacked another electrical ball back towards the human-like creature where it exploded into sparks. "Even if we do manages to get past these things, how are we going to take down that Zythris creature?"

"Hmm..." Jet had to admit, he didn't really thought about that.

While he was thinking about it, Storm took out the last electrical figure that was around the three birds.

"Hey boss, there are more of those thunderous things heading this way." Storm warned.

Jet looked in Storm's direction to see where they were coming from. "Good view, Storm. Now let's take them out and worry about that over-grown fish, later."

Wave watched as the two birds rode towards the electrical human-like creatures. She sighed in hopelessness. "What am I suppose to do with him?"

With Team Rockers, the trio were annoyed that something like this happened.

"Man, these things are annoying." Yamkir said as he smacked the electrical ball towards another human-like creature, where it exploded in sparks. "You agree, guys?"

"I'm with you on that, dude." Xion nodded, as she whacked an electrical ball with her racket. The electric object made contact with the human-like creature's head, as it exploded into sparks.

"I agree as well, laddie." Robin said, as he slammed another electrical ball with full force, destroying another electrical human-like creature without no trouble. "But ya have to admit, these buggers know how to crash a party."

"Yeah, well I don't like it." Yamkir complained. "As soon as this whole mess is over, we are going to have our own party, without any unwanted guests."

"Now that's something I would look forwards too." The Gothic female human said with a smile.

"Me too, laddies." Robin nodded with a grin.

Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat weren't having too much trouble, either. Silver stopped one of the electrical balls in mid-air with his psychokinesis before whacking it back towards the electric creature and destroying it in the process. While Blaze gripped her racket and slammed another electrical ball at high speed, destroying another one in the process.

"These things are only wasting our time." Blaze said, not really breaking a sweat.

"I agree." Silver nodded. "But if we don't take them out, then they could cause major problems."

"Your right." Blaze nodded in agreement. "Let's finish them quickly."

Silver agreed to this statement as he and his friend got ready for the next assault.

Larcen, Marisa, and Samson were also busy taking out the electrical human like-creatures, as they threw electrical balls at our heroes.

Marisa smacked one of them back towards the human-like creature, destroying it in the process. "These things are everywhere." The red-haired mage sighed.

"Don't worry about them, senorita Marisa." Samson said as he twirled his racket and whacked an electrical ball back towards another elecitric figure, destroying it in the process. "Once we take them, out we can rest a bit."

"But there's still that Zythris monster." Larcen reminded them, as he whacked another electrical ball, which destroyed another electric creature in the first place. "Until we take these things out, we'll never get to Zythris."

Marisa nodded. "Your right, Larcen."

"Where's your Mom?" The dark blue hedgehog asked.

"In the stands." Marisa pointed out. "Due to a large barrier, anyone in the crowd can't get through." She felt a little sad. "I just hope we'll be all right after this is all over."

"Don't worry, Marisa." Larcen said, reassuringly. "We'll make it."

Marisa smiled a little at his comment. "Thanks, Larcen. You know how to cheer me up."

Armand, Basil, and Gerald didn't have too much trouble taking out the electrical human-like creatures. Armand took most of them out with ease, Basil did it with little trouble, as did the same thing with Gerald.

"Man, who knew something like this would happen?" Basil asked rhetorically.

Armand took out another electrical human-like monster before speaking. "I thought something like this would happen. I just didn't think it would come from someone else."

"Well, who were you expecting?" Gerald asked. "Dr. Eggman?"

"Probably." Armand replied. "But I do remember that Eggman wasn't behind on everyone turning into stone, so I guess he can't be behind everything."

"You pretty much summed up my point." Basil shrugged.

"Hmm..." Gerald hummed to himself. "I wonder who Emily is doing."

"I wouldn't worry about her." Armand replied. "Knowing her, I think can handle herself."

With Emily, we see her along with Zephyar and Alan, taking out some electrical human-like creatures of their own.

"Sheesh, these things are everywhere." Zephyar said with annoyance.

"No kidding." Emily nodded, as she smacked an electrical ball back towards another human-like creature, in which it exploded into sparks. "I just hope we can make it out of here alive."

"Don't worry. We will." Alan said to her, as he took out another human-like creature by whacking another electrical ball at it. "I'm sure of it."

"I hope your right." Emily replied with a sigh. "I just hope Armand is taking care of himself."

Strike and Aqua stayed together as they kept whacking electrical balls back towards the electrical human-like creatures, which caused some to explode into sparks.

"Are we gonna be OK, Strike?" Aqua asked.

"We wil be." Strike smiled at her. "I know it."

"Wat about Kyla? Are you still mad at her?" Aqua wondered.

Strike's smile disappeared as he turned the other way. "I'm...still not sure."

"Come on, Strike. This wasn't her fault." Aqua explained. "She was used by that horrible man. Please, will you make peace with her?"

Strike closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "I'll think about it."

Aqua smiled, but just a little. She would wonder if Strike would keep his word after this was all over.

Rothion the Owl and Eve the Cat were also busy taking out more electrical human-like creatures.

"Why are we doing this again?" Eve asked the owl, as she whacked the ball back towards another creature, destroying it in the process.

"Because the only one who deserves to rule this planet is Black Doom." Rothion told her as he took out another electrical human-like creature. "Anyone else who tries to do that, must be silenced. Even though it's against our nature, we shall have to help these heroes if our own goal is to happen."

Eve wasn't liking it, but she had to admit, if these things were to run loose, then there would be no way of getting what she wanted. "Fine. Let's take these things out and get this over with."

Kayden Seyak was up against three electrical human-like creatures. The black wolf eyed each one of them, waiting for one of them to strike first.

The one in the middle attacked first, as it threw an electrical ball at Kayden. The wolf smirked, as he whacked it at the right time, causing the ball to fly back towards the creature at high speed. While it was in the air, the ball multiplied into three balls as they were engulfed in flames. The balls of fire took the three creatures out at the same time, as they exploded into sparks.

"And they say that you can only kill two birds with one stone. It looks like whoever said that was wrong." Kayden said, proving what he just did a moment ago.

Hope the Hedgehog whacked an electrical ball at another electrical human-like creature with his racket, making it explode into sparks. He looked up in the crowd to see Rena and Smash still there in the crowd. They could do nothing, due to the barrier that was blocking their way.

"If I'm going to save my friends, I have to keep fighting." Hope said to himself, as he dashed towards another electrical figure, ready to take it out.

Kiba, Cannon, and Stream were also doing their best to try and take more of these electrical creatures out.

"Damn these things." Kiba cursed with annoyance. "I knew things were bad, but these things just made this tournament worse."

Cannon was feeling more nervous, as he managed to take out another electrical creature. "I just hope we can take these things out quickly. Violence is not the answer to anything."

"I'm glad you agree, Cannon." Stream said happily, as she whacked an electrical ball at another creature, causing it to explode in sparks. "Because once it is over, you and I will go out on another romantic date."

"Uh...yeah." Cannon nodded nervously. "I agree to that." He just wanted this whole mess to be sorted out as quickly as possible.

Cerberus and Meiling seemed to be having little difficulty, like everyone else, as they were taking out some electrical creatures.

"Darn it." Meiling gritted her teeth. "Who knew these things would pop out of nowhere."

"Keep your guard up, Meiling." Cerberus told her, as he whacked an electrical ball at another creature, taking it out in the process. "The sooner we take out these electric creatures, the better."

"Your right." Meiling nodded. "I'll do what I'm able."

Tanya and Johnny joined forces as the two managed to swing their rackets, by whacking electric balls back towards the creatures, taking more of them out in the process.

"You know, normally, I should be worried. But for some reason, I don't. Because this is too much fun, taking out these things." Tanya said with a smirk. "You agree with me?"

Johnny did a back flip in mid-air, while whacking another electrical ball at another creature, making it explode into sparks. Johnny landed back on his board and grinned. "Oh yeah. Just keep these things coming. I'm having a lot of fun already!"

Maddy and Velocity also joined forces as the two females kept whacking electrical balls back at the electric creatures, taking them out in the process.

"I was expecting these things to put up more of a fight." Maddy said, not amused by these creatures. "I'm rather disappointed."

"Don't worry about it." Velocity said to her, as she whacked another electrical ball at another electric-type creature, making it exploded into sparks. "Once this is all over, I'll show you what a real challenge is."

Maddy smirked at that comment. "I'm looking forward to it."

Back with Sonic, the blue hedgehog was busy, taking out more of these electric creatures by himself. So far, he didn't seem to have any trouble whatsoever. Once he took out another electric creature, he looked around. It looked like there weren't many of these creatures left.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." Sonics shrugged.

However, he didn't notice that there was one electrical creature left. The creature threw an electric ball at Sonic's back, while the blue hedgehog was distracted. But before he could get hit however, another figure boosted after the electric ball and smacked it back towards the creature, making it explode into pieces.

Sonic turned around after hearing that loud smack. He saw that Metal Sonic had saved him from an ambush. "Well, it seems like you don't waste anytime."

Metal turned to Sonic. "Now Sonic, I suppose you need to hear the truth about why I'm here."

"I'm waiting." Sonic crossed his arms.

"I have been looking into Zed Goodwin for sometime now. I had heard that he possessed the powers of the electrical sea monster, known as Zythris. I have no idea how he got in possession of those powers, but I had heard that Zythris was a terrible sea creature that once ruled over the sea long ago. And now that Zed has brought it ack from it's resting place, it needs to be stopped." Metal stated.

"I see...so when you entered this tournament, you were to investigate Zed." Sonic thought.

"I had also heard that you entered the tournament, so I decided to enter so that we could meet and hopefully each other again." Metal explained.

"But now that this ugly sea-monster is unleashed, you are right. We need to stop that thing." Sonic added.

"And to do that, we need the Chaos Emeralds." Metal said.

"But where are they now?" Sonic wondered.

"I think we got them right here." A voice said.

The two turned to see most of our heroes standing there with the Chaos Emeralds. The ones that were holding the Chaos Emeralds were Larcen, Armand, Jet, Yamkir, Rothion, Rouge, and Blaze. Shadow and Silver joined with Sonic.

"It looks like you might need help again." Silver said.

"Besides, there's no way your leaving me out on this one." Shadow told him.

"Well, sure. The more the merrier." Sonic smiled.

Each of our heroes were handed the Chaos Emeralds. Once they got all seven the three hedgehogs joined together.

"Are you guys ready?" Sonic asked.

"Bring it." Shadow simply replied.

"I'm ready for anything." Silver added.

"Good. Then let's do this." Sonic said, as the three hedgehogs joined together in a triangular circle.

The seven Chaos Emeralds began to glow brightly while floating in the air. They began to spin a circle. Slow at first, but it went faster and faster until a shining light glowed brightly. What was one three normal hedgehogs have now turned into three golden hedgehogs. These were the super forms of Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver.

"Let's do this." Super Sonic said, as he Super Shadow, and Super Silver blasted into the air until they were at Zythris's height. The three floating heroes met face to face with Zythris.

"Your reign of terror ends here, Zythris!" Super Silver pointed his finger at him.

Zythris laughed insanely. "You fools! Even if you have the powers of the Chaos Emeralds, your still no match for me! I'm bigger, stronger than you, and more powerful than you are combined!"

"Your right." A voice called out.

The three golden hedgehogs looked down, along with Zythris, to see who made that voice.

It was Metal Sonic. The blue robot stood there, not doing anything. He only spoke. "Perhaps we should even the odds."

Then suddenly, a bright blue lightning flash engulfed Metal Sonic from the sky. Everyone covered their eyes, as the bright blue light began shine brightly.

Inside the light, we could see Metal Sonic beginning to transform himself. Large blue body parts began to change within himself as his body armor began to change into something bigger and more powerful. The parts formed a large sphere below a giant chest connected to a crab-like claw, a spiked claw, and a spike spine. When it grew to it's largest size, Metal's eyes were the last things to change, as it's head was now a gigantic spiked dragon head with two vertical eyes.

Zythris's eyes widened at the large blue-robot. It was just about the same height as the large electrical sea monster. "W-what are you?!"

The large blue-robot glared at Zythris. "I am the ultimate overlord. I am known as Metal Madness!" Metal exclaimed, as he roared into the sky.

The three golden hedgehogs were in awe at what they were seeing. Metal Madness stared it's eyes at Super Sonic.

"Sonic." Metal spoke up. "Did you really think that you can fight this on your own without me? Besides, I figured you could use some backup."

Super Sonic stared at Metal Madness for a moment before smirking. "All right, then. Welcome aboard, Metal."

Zythris stared at the four creatures again before laughing insanely. "So what if you have something that's as big as me? It's still no match for me!"

"We'll see about that." Super Sonic narrowed his eyes at Zythris. "Let's get him."

The golden hedgehogs, along with Metal Madness, agreed to this statement. The four got into stance, as they prepared to do battle against the large electrical sea monster known as Zythris.

* * *

**Metal Madness has returned to help our heroes take down Zythris. Can our four heroes be able to stop Zythris? Or will Zythris' wrath be able to prove too much for our heroes? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	33. Stepping out of Darkness, Part 1

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 33: Stepping out of Darkness, Part 1

**- Space Colosseum -**

The scene has been set, as Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, and Metal Madness prepare to battle the electrical sea monster known as Zythris.

Down below, our heroes were in awe at Metal Sonic's transformation.

"Metal Madness?" Tails said with a bit of disbelief.

"You know that thing?" Marisa asked.

'Yeah." Knuckles nodded. "Sonic and us took down that thing years ago."

"I'm guessing that Metal still hasn't lost his edge." Rouge said unsurprisingly.

Amy was still worried. Even with Metal Madness on their side, she was still worried for Sonic. Cream seemed to notice this.

"Amy, what's the matter?" Cream asked.

"It's Sonic." Amy said worryingly. "I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry, Amy." Cream said with a smile. "Mr. Sonic and his friends will take care of that ugly monster."

Amy listened to what Cream said and nodded once. "Your right. Sonic will beat that ugly fish monster and we'll be all right."

The four stood in front of Zythris, as the electrical sea monster laughed insanely.

"Now you fools! It is time for you to face my wrath!" Zythris shouted.

Without warning, two large electrical tentacles appeared from within his body, as he swinged them towards Super Sonic and Super Shadow, wrapping them around the two glowing hedgehogs tightly.

Super Sonic gritted his teeth, trying to free himself. "Stupid tentacles."

"You won't think of them as so stupid once you feel my powers." Zythris said, as electrical shock waves began to electrocute Super Sonic and Super Shadow. The two roared in pain as the electricity began to shock their bodies.

"I-I can't break free." Super Sonic said a little weakily. "Why?"

"I-I'm not sure." Super Shadow replied a little weakly. He tried to free himself from the tentacle that was tightly wrapped around his body.

"Take this!" Metal Madness shouted, as his he raised his spike claws in the air and shot two missiles. Each one of them aimed for the tentacles, as they both made contact, destroying the tentacles in the process.

Zythris cried out in pain a little, but not by much. He then started to laugh again. "I'm not even close of being done! I'm just getting started!"

The electrical sea-monster opened it's mouth and shot electrical fireballs at our heroes. Our heroes eyes widened, as the three glowing hedgehogs began to dodge the attacks. However, this kept going on, as our three heroes continued to dodge the flying electric balls that were aimed at our heroes.

Super Sonic was trying to find an opening, but to no avail, seeing as how there were too many electrical balls flying around. Super Shadow was throwing multiple Chaos Spears, but only one at a time. And much to his surprise, they were doing no damage to Zythris. Super Silver had managed to stop a few electric balls with his telekinesis and return them back towards Zythris. But even his own attacks had no effect on Zythris either. Metal Madness blew out a flamethrower from his hand at the sea monster. But like before, it didn't have any effect. Although he did manage to take out a couple of electrical balls that were flying around our heroes.

"Darn it!" Super Silver gritted his teeth. "What are we suppose to do? Our attacks are having no effect!"

"It's body is made of electrical energy. Maybe the electricity is absorbing our attacks." Super Shadow thought.

"But from where?" Super Sonic wondered.

Metal Madness looked at Zythtris' body until it noticed something on it's chest. "There. It's chest!"

The three golden hedgehogs looked in Metal's direction to see what Metal was talking about. That's when they saw what he was pointing out. There was a gold and turquoise colored core at it's chest, and they could also see electrical energy being absorbed very slowly.

"That seems to be it's core." Super Shadow realized.

Super Sonic grinned. "Well then, we already know it's weak point. Now let's take him out." He then dashed towards Zythris at high speed.

"Sonic! Wait!" Super Silver shouted, trying to stop him.

But it was too late. Super Sonic attacked the chest, but instead of hurting the core, it only bounced off of his chest, obviously doing no damage whatsoever. Super Sonic shook his head to relieve himself from that assault as he rejoined with our heroes.

"Man, that didn't do a thing." Super Sonic rubbed his head.

"You were always a slow learner." Metal said, a little amused by this.

Super Sonic narrowed his eyes at him. "I suppose you have a better idea."

"I do, in fact." Metal replied. "The core is protected by some sort of barrier. I'm guessing that Zythris had this planned beforehand."

"Then how do we get pass it?" Super Silver asked.

"We need to find a weak point that is forming the barrier in the first place." Metal explained. "Once we attack it, the barrier should go down, and that should give us enough time to destroy the core."

"That sounds like a plan. But how do we find it's weak point?" Super Sonic asked.

Metal looked around at Zythris, trying to find a weak point. Nothing on it's body looked like to be a weak point, so he couldn't find anything there. While it was doing this, the electrical sea monster laughed again.

"Now, it is time for you to die!" Zythris laughed, as he opened his mouth and fired an electric beam at Metal. The blue robot took the the attack the chest, which was one of his weak points, as Metal roared in pain.

"Metal!" Super Sonic shouted.

It took a moment, but Metal was able to shake off the pain as he glared at Zythris. "I'm fine." He then looked at his head. "And I think I found it's weak point."

"What do you mean?" Super Silver wondered.

Metal proved his point by aiming icicles missiles from hit's spiked tail and fired them at Zythris' head. Before Zythris could figure out what was going on, the attacks made contact with it's head, as Zythris held it's head and roared in pain. As Zythris was taking time to recover, the barrier had disappeared, which left the core wide open for an attack.

"Now!" Super Shadow shouted as he created a a group of Chaos Spears and fired them at Zythris' core.

With Super Silver, he used his telekinesis around Super Sonic's body, trying to take aim at the core. When he got it right, Super Silver fired Super Sonic at the core at high speed. The attacks collided with hard impact, as Zythris roared in pain some more.

"All right!" Super Silver said with a smirk. "It worked!"

Zythris had recovered from his assault as he laughed insanely again. Our heroes narrowed their eyes at him.

"It looks like he's not through yet." Super Shadow noticed.

"Good." Super Sonic smirked. "Because I'm not ready to finish him off yet."

"You fools! You may have done some damage to me, but now, that all comes to a halt!" Zythris exclaimed.

And with that said, Zythris created a lot of electrical balls. More than there were before, and it was too much for our heroes to count. Also, there was a large green light flashing on it's stomach.

"What is that?" Super Sonic asked.

"With my light barrier protecting me, you can't get passed my core, no matter how many times you attack my head, I will not flinch!" Zythris shouted, as he laughed again.

"Thanks for the tip." Super Sonic said. "Now that we know your weak point, we can take it out and finish what we started."

"Really? Then let's see you get pass my swarm of electric energy!" Zythris laughed, as the electrical balls began to flying around the electrical sea monster at a very fast rate.

Super Sonic wanted to try and get pass them, but with those electrical balls in the way, there was no way he would be able to damage the green flashing light. Super Shadow tried firing at the green light with hundreds of Chaos Spears, but they weren't doing a thing, except destroying some electrical balls. Super Silver was trying to find an opening, but to no avail, and Metal Madness was busy attacking the electric balls, trying to get get an opening towards the green light. And the other problem was that no matter how many electric balls that were in the way, more kept popping out of it's body. Just what were our heroes suppose to do?

Back on the ground, our heroes were watching the fight that wasn't too far away from them.

"Those electric balls just keep appearing." Tails pointed out.

"Really?" Amy wondered.

"Yeah." Tails nodded. "No matter how many they defeat, more will just keep replacing itself."

"Then how are they suppose to get to that flashing light if those balls are in the way?" Marisa asked.

"I'm not sure..." Tails rubbed his chin. "What do you think, Knuckles?"

Over with Knuckles, the red echidna had a ball in his hand with a racket in the other. He looked at the ball and back at the flashing light. He continued to do this until he narrowed his eyes. "I got an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Amy asked.

Knuckles hopped on his board and rode his way towards Zythris. The others were in shock.

"What is that knucklehead doing?" Rouge wondered. "Is he trying to get himself killed?"

Knuckles continued to ride towards Zythris. Once he was close enough, he stopped. Knuckles waited for the right moment until he got his plan into action. He tossed the ball in the air and smacked it as hard as he could, sending the ball rocketing towards Zythris. The ball connected with the light, as a small crack was shown. The others were confused.

"What did Knuckles just do?" Amy wondered.

"Whatever it was, it sure didn't work." Rouge said with her arms crossed.

"Not necessarily." Tails said interestingly. "Knuckles may be on to something."

"Like what?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles rode back towards our heroes as Tails approached him.

"Knuckles? Did you find your idea?" Tails asked.

"I did." Knuckles nodded, as he pointed at the flashing light. "That light is the source of the core's protection. I wanted to see if it would do any damage from regular attacks. And believe it or not, it does take regular damage."

Marisa's eyes widened. "So you mean that Zythris is vulnerable to regular attacks?"

"No. Just that light." Knuckles corrected her. "If we use enough balls, we might just be able to crack that light's opening."

"Hmm...it's a long shot, but I think it just might work." Tails said with a smile.

"All right, then." Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "Everyone! Grab a ball and aim it towards that light!"

Most of them stood there for moment, a little confused, but they quickly caught on in what Knuckles was trying to tell them. Everyone ran towards a net of balls that weren't too far away from where they were at and each grabbed out one ball. Then, one by one, everyone rode towards Zythris and prepared to fire when ready.

The first one to do that was Maddy. The peach-skinned female human rode towards the electric sea monster until she was close enough. When she was ready, she tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards the flashing light. The ball made contact, as a smaller crack was shown on the light. Maddy smirked before riding off.

Velocity followed afterwards, as the female rabbit gripped her racket and got her aiming ready. Once she was, she jumped in the air and smashed the ball as hard as she could, sending the ball flying towards the flashing light. The ball made contact, as another crack was shown on the light. Once she was done, she rode away from Zythris.

Next came Johnny, as the grey rabbit dashed towards Zythris. When he was close enough, he quickly stopped himself. He tossed the ball in the air while jumping his whole body in the air, and smacked the ball towards the green light at high speed. The ball made contact again as another crack was shown. Johnny grinned for a moment before riding away from Zythris.

Tanya was the next one to ride towards Zythris. When the female skunk was close enough, she stopped herself. She created a snowball in her hands, which covered the tennis ball. When she was ready, she tossed the snowball in the air and slammed it over towards the green light at high speed. The ball made contact with the light, as yet another crack was made. When her job was done, Tanya rode away from Zythris.

Meiling rode towards Zythris until she made a stop near the core. The Chinese female monkey quickly concentrated and waited for the right moment. When she was ready, she tossed the ball in the air and slammed the ball at high speed, which also created water. The water ball made contact with the light, as another crack as made. When she was finished, Meiling rode off.

Next was Cerberus. The Native American Dingo rode towards Zythris, until he was close enough to his target. Cerberus closed his eyes for a moment, as he concentrated, waiting for the right time. When it was there, Cerberus tossed the ball in the air and slammed the ball at high speed. The ball made contact with the light again, as a smaller crack began to show itself. Cerberus nodded his head once before riding off.

Stream was next, as she rode her way towards Zythris. The thin albatross slowed herself down as she reached her target. When she was ready, she tossed the ball in the air and smashed it towards the flashing light. The ball made contact as another crack began to reveal itself. Stream smiled at her work before riding off.

Cannon, though nervous, rode his way towards Zythris. The orange falcon wasn't sure if he could pull it off, but at least he would try. When he was close enough, Cannon quickly tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards the flashing light. The ball made contact again, as the crack started to widened a little. Cannon sighed in relief before riding off.

Kiba stayed focused, as she rode her way towards Zythris. The female panda kept her eyes on the flashing light as she waited for an opening. When she found it, Kiba tossed the ball in the air and smashed it towards the light at high speed. The ball made contact, as well, while the crack was widening a little more. Kiba nodded her head once before riding off.

Hope had a determined look on his face, as he rode towards Zythris. The white hedgehog's racket glowed with white energy as he made it to his target. When he was ready, he tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over at the flashing light. The white glowing ball made contact, as the crack began to widened a little more. When Hope was finished, he rode off.

Kayden Seyak also had a determined look on his face, as he rode towards Zythris. When the black wolf made it to his target, he stopped himself. The tennis ball in his hand was engulfed in flames as he tossed it in the air, and slammed it over towards the light at high speed. While in the air, the ball was multiplied into three flaming balls, as they connected with the flashing light at the same time. A couple of cracks were made, while another one widened itself. Kayden smirked at his work before riding off.

Eve was next, as she rode her way towards Zythris. The white cat narrwed her eyes as she made it to her destination. Her ball glowed with purple energy, as she tossed it in the air and slammed it with her replaced scythe, at the flashing light. The ball made contact, as the crack began to widened even more than before. When she was done, Eve immediately rode off.

Rothion took a chance, as he rode his way towards Zythris. The black owl concentrated his green eyes at the flashing light, as he made it to his target. Rothion replaced his racket with his trusty axe, as he tossed the ball in the air and smashed it towards the flashing light. The ball made contact again, as a different crack began to open itself. When he was done, Rothion rode away from the sea monster.

Aqua Bubbles reluctantly rode her way towards Zythris carefully. The light-blue female hedgehog felt a little nervous, but she kept a brave face as she made it close to the flashing light. Aqua tossed the ball in the air, and slammed the ball, which was now formed as a bubble. When it was close, the bubble ball made contact with the flashing light, doing more damage. Aqua sighed a little in relief, as she rode off.

Strike narrowed his eyes, as he quickly rode his way towards Zythris. When the yellow hedgehog made it to his target, his racket was charged with electric energy. He tossed the ball in the air and smacked it towards the flashing light, where it did even more damage. When Strike was done, he rode off.

Alan was next, as he rode his way towards the sea monster. The young tiger wasn't afraid, however, he was a little nervous. But that didn't stop him, as he made it to his destination. Alan's racket charged with electricity as he tossed the ball in the air, and slammed it over towards the flashing light. The electric ball made contact, as more damage was done to the flasling light. When Alan had finished, he quickly rode off.

It was Zephyar's turn, as she rode her way towards Zythris. The cross between a linx and a hybrid made her way towards her target, as she got into her position. When she made it, she tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards the flasing light. Wind energy came from the ball, as it did damage again to it's target. When Zephyar was done, she rode off as well.

Emily was ready, as she rode towards Zythris. The female cheetah was ready as she got close to her target and got herself ready. When she was, she tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards the flashing light at high speed, where it also did damage again. When Emily was finished, she rode off.

Gerald was next, as he rode his way towards Zythris. The yellow hedgehog wasn't feeling nervous, as he made it to his target. His racket was charged with electrical energy, as he tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over towards the flashing light, where it also di more damage. When he was done, Gerald rode off.

Basil Giles rode his way towards Zythris with a grin. The orange fox made it to his target and got himself ready. He tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards the flashing light. The ball came out with water energy as it made contact with it's target, doing some more damage. When Bails was finished, he rode off.

Armand Novak was determined, as he rode his way towards the sea monster. The purple tiger's racket glowed with laser energy, as he made it towards his target. He tossed the ball in the air, and slammed it at high speed. The laser charged ball made contact with the flashing light, as it did more damage. Armand nodded his head once before riding off.

Samson grinned as he rode his way towards Zythris. The black swallow twirled his racket, like a gun, as he made it to his target. He tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards the light, causing it more damage. When he was done, Samson rode off.

Marisa Harmon kept a hopeful look on her face, as she made her way towards Zythris. The red-haired mage made it to her target as she casted a fire spell to her racket. When she was ready, she tossed the ball in the air and slammed the fireball towards the flashing light, causing it more damage. When she was done, Marisa quickly rode off.

Larcen was next, as he rode his way towards the sea monster. When the dark blue hedgehog made it to his target, he stopped. He got into position, as he tossed the ball in the air and slammed it at the flashing light at high speed. The impact made more damage to the light, as Larcen nodded once before riding off.

Blaze came in next, as she rode her way towards Zythris. The purple cat wasn't afraid, as she made it towwards her target. When she was close, she tossed the ball in the air and slammed it, and made the ball go on fire, towards the light. The ball made contact, as flames were already engulfed on the light. When Blaze was satisfied, she rode off.

Following after Larcen was Robin, as he rode his way towards Zythris. The brown-furred mammoth replaced his racket with his trusty guitar, as he made it to his target. Robin tossed the ball in the air, and smashed it with his guitar, sending the ball rocketing towards the light at high speed. The ball made another impact, as Robin quickly rode away.

Xion Herra came next, as she made her way towards Zythris. The Gothic female human kept her focus, as she replaced her racket with her guitar. When she made it to her destination, she tossed the ball in the air and smashed it towards the flashing light at high speed. The ball made another impact, as Xion quickly rode off.

Yamkir rode his way towards Zythris with a cocky grin on his face, as the red hedgehog replaced his racket with his own trusty guitar. When he made it to his destination, he tossed the ball in the air and smashed it towards the light at high speed as well. The ball made another hard impact, as Yamkir grinned at his work before riding off.

Storm grinned to himself, as he rode his way towards Zythris. The grey albatross was ready, as he gripped his racket and and made it towards his target. He tossed the ball in the air and smashed it towards the light at high speed. The ball made impact with the light, as Storm nodded once at his work before riding off.

Wave was next, as she rode her way towards Zythris. The purple swallow was focused, as she made it to her target. She placed a pack of dynamite on her racket, as she tossed the ball in the air, and slammed it over towards the flashing light. The ball made contact, as an explosion was made. Once Wave was done, she quickly rode off.

Jet was next, as he rode his way towards Zythris. The green hawk didn't feel worried at all, as he made it to his target. He tossed the ball in the air, and slammed the ball at a fast rate, thanks to the wind that was guiding it towards the light. The ball made contact, just like the others, as Jet quickly rode off.

Dr. Eggman was next, as the scientific genius rode his way towards Zythris. Eggman was already focused on his goal, as he placed an electric mine on his racket before stopping. Once he was in position, he tossed the ball in the air and slammed it, along with the mine, towards the light. The ball made contact, as the electrical mine was already zapping away. Eggman grinned before riding off.

Cream, though a little nervous, rode towards Zythris, along with her best friend, Cheese. The young rabbit and the blue chao were prepared for anything, as Cream made it to her target. She grabbed Cheese by the bottom and tossed him in the air, as she slammed Cheese towards the light at high speed. The chao made contact with it's target, as the light took more damage again. When Cheese was reunited with Cream, the two nodded their heads at each other before riding off.

Amy Rose was next, as she rode her way towards the sea monster. The pink hedgehog replace her racket with her Piko Piko Hammer, as she made it towards her target. When she did, Amy tossed the ball in the air and smashed it with her hammer, sending the ball rocketing towards the light. The ball made contact again with it's target, as Amy smirked at her work, before riding off.

And the last one to do this was Tails, as he rode his way towards Zythris. The two-tailed fox had a determined look on his face, as he gripped his racket while making it towards his target. He tossed the ball in the air and slammed it towards the light at a fast rate. The ball made contact, as Tails rode back towards the others.

The light that was protecting Zythris's core was very weakened, but still wasn't able to break. Our heroes from the ground were still in disbelief.

"Darn it!" Tails said gritted his teeth. "It's still there..."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes in anger. "And I was sure it would work!"

"Aren't there any other balls left?" Amy asked.

"No." Knuckles shook his head. "We used them all up, and now, there aren't any left."

"Well..." Amy was feeling worried again. "What do we do now?!"

"I guess the only thing we can do is leave it up to Sonic and the others." Tails said sadly. To the fox, he was beginning to doubt himself.

Back with the battle, we could see Metal Madness and Zythris grappling each other in a test of strength, while the three golden hedgehogs were trying to find a way towards the flashing light. But it was still no use, seeing as how more electrical balls were still in the way.

"How do we get towards that light?" Super Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Super Silver replied with a little frustration, as he used his telekinesis to send a few electrical balls flying, but more of them just kept appearing. "I can't get these things out of the way."

"There's too many of them." Super Shadow said. "Unless we take out that light, then these electric balls won't leave."

"He's obviously using them as a shield to protect himself." Metal Madness said, as he and Zythris shoved each other out of the way. "That's the sign of a coward."

Super Sonic gritted his teeth. He did notice that all of the other heroes from below tried to help, but even with all of their efforts to take out the light, it was still not enough. What was he to do now?

Over with Kyla, we could see the light-blue haired female human slowly awakening from her unconscious form. When she opened her eyes and got back on her feet, she could see the battle that was going on between the three golden hedgehogs, Metal Madness, and Zythris. Kyla still remembered what had happened before she was knocked out. Zed Goodwin has used the Chaos Emeralds for himself, instead of using them to restore her metal arm. Kyla was angered and confused as to why Zed would do such a thing, but whatever the reason, Zed did not help her.

Kyla looked down to see a tennis ball standing there a few inches away from her. She picked it up and examined it. After she di this, she looked over at Zed and narrowed her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

Over with the battle, our heroes were doing everything they can, but Zythris's electrical balls were still in the way, as the sea monster laughed insanely.

"Aren't you worn out yet? Because if you are, then I have already won!" Zythris chuckled.

Super Sonic narrowed his eyes. It's far from over.

"Oh, come now. Just give up." Zythris said to him. "As long as the light is protecting my core, you can never destroy me!"

Our heroes from below were beginning to doubt themselves. Was this really the end?

"It looks like...we've lost." Marisa said with sadness.

As Tails was about to agree with Marisa's statement, a blur of wind passed our heroes. Tails looked up to see where it came from.

"Wait...isn't that?" Amy tilted her head.

"Kyla Vonstar?" Tails added. He wondered what was going on.

With Kyla, the light-blue haired female human gripped her racket as she made it towards Zythris. She looked down at the ball and gripped her racket.

"And now, it is time for me to end this!" Zythris shouted, as he gathered all of the electrical balls together, as he prepared to fire at our heroes with one big blast.

The three golden hedgehogs, along with Metal Madness, prepared themselves for this assault.

Suddenly, a large crack sound was made. Zythris electric energy slowly started to fade away as he looked down at the flashing light. It was destroyed, as he looked down to see what had done this. His eyes widened.

"Kyla?!" Zythris exclaimed.

Kyla Vonstar stared up at the creature, before she lowered her head and rode away from Zythris in silence.

"N-no!" Zythirs shouted, as the barrier started to open itself up, revealing it's core, unprotected. "This can't be happening!"

The three golden hedgehogs grinned at this moment.

"Well, it looks like we need to end this right now." Super Sonic realized.

"Agreed." Super Shadow nodded.

"Let's do this." Super Silver said with determination.

"Let's send this monster out with a bang." Metal Madness suggested.

The three golden hedgehogs nodded once as they flew inside the a cannon, that was revealed on Metal's chest. When they were inside, Metal Madness locked and loaded at his target.

Zythris was still in shock, seeing as he lost his barrier. He looked up to see Metal preparing to fire.

_"Overlord Cannon!"_

With those words shouted, Metal Madness fired the three golden hedgehogs like cannon balls at tremendous speed with a boom. The three hedgehogs made contact with Zythris' core, as it was destroyed on contact. Zythris began to lose control of himself.

"N-no...I can't lose here...." Zythris began to glow brightly. "Not...here...." With his last words, Zythris exploded into large sparks. Our heroes from below covered their eyes, as the light flashed brightly.

Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, and Metal Madness looked on, waiting for the light to die down.

When it finally did, we could see Zed Goodwin laying face down on the ground, unconscious, but alive. Most of our heroes cheered, excluding Rothion, Eve, and Eggman, for our heroes. The golden trio landed back on the grounds as their body colors began to change back into their original forms. Metal did the same, as he glowed brightly, while his he went from big monstrous form to his regular form. The stadium turned back to it's original self, too.

"You did it, Sonic!" Tails cheered, as he, Knuckles and Amy approached him.

"Thanks, buddy." Sonic smiled at him. "But we couldn't have done it without you."

"Aw..." Tails rubbed his head nervously. "Thanks, but it was Knuckles idea."

Sonic turned to Knuckles, whom only had his arms crossed.

"For a moment, I thought you were going to to turn into fish food." Knuckles said before smirking. "Good thing that didn't happen.'

"You got that right." Sonic replied back.

Amy approached him next with a smile. "Now that you have beaten that monster, do you think you'll go on a date with me?"

"Uh..." Sonic stepped backwards a bit, not really into that idea.

Shadow and Rouge met with each other face to face.

"Not bad, Shadow." Rouge looked over at the downed Zed Goodwin. "What are we going to do about him?"

"We'll have GUN come by and take him into custody." Shadow replied. "You go ahead and contact them."

"Gotcha." Rouge winked at him as she pulled out her communicator.

Silver and Blaze faced each other next. Blaze checked to see if Silver was all right.

"Are you all right, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine, Blaze." Silver answered. "It wasn't too much trouble."

"I'm glad to hear that." Blaze nodded. "Perhaps we should stay a bit and keep watch of Zed."

"Right." Silver nodded.

As they were reunited with each other, Louise Harmon, Kera, Rena, and Smash came by to reunite with the others as well.

"Mom!" Marisa exclaimed, as she ran over and hugged her mother. "Are you all right?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Louise replied with a smile. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Marisa nodded.

"We're glad you weren't hurt." Kera said in relief. "It's good to see your OK."

"Thanks." Marisa smiled.

Louise looked over to see Kyla, whom was standing away from our group of heroes. "Kyla?"

Kyla's head was still lowered. Suddenly, we could see a small tear forming from Kyla's eye, as it dropped to the ground. Kyla covered her eyes, as she ran towards the back.

"Kyla!" Louise called, but Kyla was still running as she disappeared from the stadium.

Marisa saw what had happened. "What's wrong with Kyla?"

"I'm not sure." Louise replied. Although deep down, she had an idea about what was wrong with Kyla. "I'm going to find her."

"Wait, Mom." Marisa stopped her. "I'm coming with you."

"As will I." Kera added.

Louise looked over to see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy joining them. "So you four want to come, too?"

Sonic looked back at Metal, whom was already inspecting Zed Goodwin. "I think Metal's got it covered."

"OK, then." Louise nodded. "Let's go."

With that said, Louise, Marisa, Kera, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy headed out of the stadium, and went in search of Kyla Vonstar.

* * *

**Zythris has been defeated, with a little help from our other heroes, including Kyla Vonstar. But it looks like Kyla is still shocked from these events. Will our heroes be able to find her and help her out? And what will Metal do now that Zythris has been beaten? Find out on the next Sonic Riders: World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	34. Stepping out of Darkness, Part 2

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 34: Stepping out of Darkness, Part 2

**- Hotel -**

The battle between Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, Metal Madness, and Zythris had been finished. Our heroes were able to defeat the sea monster, with a little help from our other heroes, including Kyla. But it looked like there was still something wrong with Kyla, so Louise, Marisa, Kera, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy went to search for her.

Our seven heroes went to the hotel, thinking that Kyla may have come here.

"Where do you think Kyla may have gone too?" Sonic asked.

"She probably went back to her room, but that's only a logical guess." Louise replied.

"Then let's head there." Kera suggested, as the seven heroes ran towards Kyla's room.

"But I don't get it." Amy said.

"Get what?" Tails asked.

"Why would Kyla run away? I thought she would be happy, now that this mess is behind us." Amy thought.

"Well, yeah, but..." Tails was confused. He wasn't sure himself as to why Kyla ran like that. "Louise, do you know why Kyla ran away?"

Louise still had an idea, but she wanted to be sure, so she continued on without saying a words to Tails.

Tails was still confused. Maybe it was because Louise didn't know, herself. But little did he know, that the older sage was determined to see if her idea was true.

* * *

When our heroes made it to Kyla's room, they stopped.

"Wren't we going in?" Amy asked.

"Hold on. I want to check something." Louise replied.

"Check what?" Tails wondered.

Louise put her ear next to the door. She could definitely hear something, but what was it? She put her hand on the knob and slowly turned it. The door was opening itself, as Louise looked inside. What she saw inside, surprised her.

Kyla Vonstar was on her bed, crying. She covered her eyes, trying to stop her tears, but it was useless. All of the anger she had before her was gone. Kyla couldn't hold it in anymore as she broke down into tears, crying her eyes out.

Louise was a little surprised, but she kept calm and opened the door, letting out heroes inside. "Kyla...?"

Kyla looked up to see Louise Harmon, along with our other heroes standing there. Kyla lowered her head again. "W-what do you want?"

"You ran from the stadium when that Zythris creature was destroyed. I was curious, so I came to look for you." Louise said, as she went over to the bed. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

Kyla shook her head slowly. With her answer confirmed, Louise sat down on the bed in front of Kyla, while the other heroes gathered around.

"Z-Zed...why?" Kyla said between sobs. "Why would he do something like this?"

"Kyla..." Louise paused for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this or not. "I may have asked this before, but can you tell me about your relationship with Zed?"

In th past, Kyla would reach immediately whenever she mentioned her name, but with all that's happened, she didn't care anymore. Kyla looked up at Louise. "You've been so nice to me these past few days." She looked over at the other heroes, who stood there, listening. After a moment, she slowly nodded her head. "OK. I'll tell you everything about myself."

Louise smiled a little. "Whenever your ready, Kyla."

Kyla's eyes were lowered as she began to speak. "Before I was even born, my parents were always poor. They had low paying jobs, but they didn't really mind. As long as got through the day, nothing else mattered to them." She paused for a moment before continuing. "When my Mom was pregnant with me, she and dad were very happy. Their thought of raising a child would lift their spirits up and faith would come back to them."

Our heroes were listening carefully to Kyla's story.

"But that soon changed." Kyla said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "A few days I was born, there was a person that came by and said that due to my parents low money, they couldn't raise me as their own. Seeing as they had no choice...they sent me to foster care."

Tails, Amy, and Marisa were surprised to hear this, while the others kept silent.

"I was raised at foster care, being raised with other homeless children. I couldn't legally leave until I turned eighteen, so I was there for about six years. In my time there, I was watching a match of tennis on TV. It looked really interesting, and I really wanted to try it out. But since I was too young, I couldn't play, so I had to wait until I was older before I could actually learn about tennis." Kyla's eyes closed. "But then, they came."

"They?" Sonic wondered.

"New parents." Kyla replied. "They said that they wanted to take me in. At first, I thought maybe I would be part of a real family." Kyla paused, not liking what she was about to say next. "But I was wrong. After a week they took me out of foster care, their personalities changed, dramatically."

"How so?" Marisa asked.

"...They grew violent and aggressive. They forced me to do things that I never wanted to do, but I did it anyway, not to anger them. But it was like that everyday." Kyla's tears began to flow from her eyes. "I was abused, tortured...I really thought I was going to die."

Amy and Marisa's heart sank in sadness. How could anyone do something like that to another person who did nothing wrong?

"My anger. It grew each day, as my did my hatred for those new parents. It grew to a point where I wanted to them dead. But six years later, when I was twelve, I got my wish..." Kyla opened her eyes a little. "But at a terrible price."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles questioned.

"My new parents lived in Future City, so I was in a flying car with them, sitting in the back seat. Suddenly, an accident occurred, which caused my new parents to die, but I was still alive. However, my right arm was very seriously injured. By the time I made it to the Emergency Room...it was too late. My arm was broken and it was unrepairable." Kyla replied sadly.

Amy, Tails, and Marisa grew teary eyed, while Knuckles, Sonic, and Kera had their eyes closed, trying to take the pain that she had endured. Louise felt a little of both, but she continued to listen.

"I was clear to leave, wondering the streets of Future City all by myself. I thought, at that moment, I was never going to find myself." Kyla paused. "Until he came."

"He?" Tails wondered.

"You mean, Zed Goodwin?" Louise asked.

"Yes." Kyla nodded. "He seemed like a very nice man, and he could tell by looking at my eyes, he could see the pain I had gone through. He said that I had special talent and wanted to help me get a start on a new life." Kyla paused again. "I wasn't sure, but it felt like he knew me for all those years that I had been through. He took me in, and created some special metal arm that was enhanced with powers. It was magically attached to me, so I wore it as my new replacement arm."

"So that's how you got that arm. From Zed." Kera realized.

Kyla nodded again before continuing. "He saw that I had hatred in myself, so he took me in and pitted me in tennis matches against other opponents that I knew nothing about. One by one, I hurt everyone of them with my playing style. I didn't care about them, though. I just wanted to make a statement not to mess with me. I stayed like that until I was nineteen, which is my current age."

Louise and the others continued to listen carefully.

"And then, Zed heard about this tennis tournament and the prize was going to be for the seven Chaos Emeralds. He told me about them and said that miracles could happen when all seven were together. I then realized that if I were to win them, perhaps their power could help restore my arm." Kyla then closed her eyes. "That was, until this happened. I...I thought I could trust him. I really did." She the started to sob again.

Louise closed her eyes, trying to calm herself before she continued. "Kyla...you've been through so much for all those years of living in the dark. Being alone without any parents or friends." Louise grew a little teary eyed, but she wiped it away and smiled. "But your not alone anymore."

Kyla looked at Louise's eyes, a little startled. "I'm not?"

Louise shook her head. "What happened in the past, can't be changed. But now, you can start over again. And you can finally have friends around to help and support you."

"She's right." Sonic spoke up. "Your a special woman, Kyla. You have a whole new lease on life. And you can start by being friends with us."

Kyla looked around at everyone in the room. She then looked at the older sage. "Louise?"

"Yes, Kyla?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you a few days ago. Can you forgive me?" Kyla asked.

Louise nodded slowly. "Of course, Kyla."

Kyla wiped her tears away and smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Louise and hugged her tightly. She buried her head into Louise's chest and cried softly. Louise hugged Kyla back, as she rubbed her head slowly.

"It's all right...we're here for you now." Louise whispered in her ear. "All of us, as your new friends."

Those words brought Kyla much joy. This what Kyla always wanted, and now, she had it. This was the beginning of a new life for Kyla Vonstar."

* * *

**Out of the darkness rises a new Kyla Vonstar. But now that the tournament is over, what will she do now? And what will happen to the other competitors? Find out on the Epilogue of the World Tennis Tournament!**

**Please, read and review.**


	35. Epilogue: Parting Ways

**SONIC RIDERS: WORLD TENNIS TOURNAMENT**

Sonic Characters © SEGA  
OC's © Respective Author's

Epilogue: Parting Ways

**- Hotel -**

It was early the next morning as most of the competitors were getting ready to leave. Rothion and Eve had already left, so there was no reason for them to stick around, as did Armand, Basil, Gerald, Emily, Zephyar, and Alan. Over at the main plaza, we could see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, saying good-by to Cream and Cheese, whom were with Vanilla. The two waved at our heroes before leaving the hotel.

After she was gone, Shadow and Rouge were about to pass by them. Sonic turned to see this.

"Are you guys leaving already?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Rouge nodded. "Now that we have Zed Goodwin behind bars, we need to head back to GUN Headquarters." She glanced over at Knuckles with a smirk. "And I'll see you later, Knuckles."

Knuckles glared at Rouge angrily. "Don't even try to steal my Master Emerald, because if you do, why I'll-"

"Oh save it, honey." Rouge said flattering. "Besides, I'm already going to be busy. Right Shadow?"

Shadow didn't respond. Instead, he just lifted his arm in the air.

_"Chaos Control!"_

A flash of light brightened our heroes until it died down. When it did die down, Shadow and Rouge had already disappeared.

"Well, that was quick." Sonic thought.

The four traveled around the hotel, as they looked to see some people saying good-bye to each other. We could see Tanya waving at Johnny, Maddy, and Velocity, before taking off and leaving the hotel.

"Well, see you guys later." Johnny said with a grin. "In the meantime, I'm gonna just keep my flying lessons up." With that, he hopped on his board and dashed off with a loud yell.

When he was gone, Maddy and Velocity looked at each other.

"You know, we never had that chance to see which one of us was the better out of the two of us." Velocity realized.

"Your right." Maddy smirked. "Let's have it right now."

"All right!" Velocity grinned. "But you'll have to catch me, first!" Velocity said, as she jumped on her board and dashed off.

Maddy narrowed her eyes. "Hey, get back here!" Maddy shouted, as she quickly jumped on her own board and boosted after Velocity.

* * *

Elsewhere, we could see Cerberus and Meiling saying their good-byes to Silver and Blaze.

"We better get going." Meiling said quickly. "We have much to do."

"Yes." Cerberus nodded. "But it was nice knowing that we were able to stop all this before that Zythris creature appeared."

"Yeah." Silver nodded back. "Take care."

With that said, Cerberus and Meiling headed towards the exit of the hotel. When they were gone, Silver and Blaze glanced at each other.

"We should go, too." Blaze said to him.

"Your right." Silver replied, as he and Blaze walked out next to each other. "We need to return to the future."

"Don't worry. We'll get there." Blaze reassured him.

* * *

As they were leaving, Hope and his friends were saying their good-byes to Sonic and his friends.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Hope said, while rubbing his head.

"Yeah. But it was nice knowing you." Sonic smirked.

"Thanks." Rena nodded. "Maybe we'll see you again sometime?"

"I look forward to it." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

With one more wave, Hope, Rena, and Smash departed the other way as they made their way towards the exit of the hotel.

After they said their good-byes, Kayden approached Sonic, whom seemed to notice the black wolf.

"Hey, man. It was good to see you again." Sonic said with a grin.

"You too." Kayden smiled as he and Sonic gave each other a high-five. "Good thing we stopped that ugly sea monster."

"Yeah. You and I both know that water's not my thing." Sonic waved his finger around.

Kayden seemed to agree on that statement as he looked the other way. "Well, I best be heading off. See ya, dude."

"See ya, man!" The two waved at each other before Kayden left on his own.

After they parted ways, Sonic and his friends turned into a different direction, only to see the Babylon Rogues facing Kiba, Cannon, and Stream.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Kiba shrugged. "Not that I really care about you."

"Good. Because we don't care about you either." Jet said sarcastically.

"Come on now, please don't fight." Cannon said, trying to calm things down. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything."

"That is completely right, my love." Stream said dreamily. "Now you and I should go on that date we promised, right?"

"Yeah." Cannon quickly nodded, as he and Stream left together. Kiba sighed a little before heading after them.

Storm sighed in reilef. "Man, I thought my sis would never leave."

When they left, Jet turned to see Sonic and his friends approaching the Babylon Rogues.

"What do you want?" Wave asked.

"Well, we just wanted to say good-bye." Tails replied, as he rubbed his head.

"If that's the case, then we'll get going." Jet said, as he and is friends hopped on their boards. Before he left, he glanced over at Sonic. "You and I still have unfinished business to settle, but it can wait. For now, we'll just take our leave of you. Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

With that stated, Jet, Wave, and Storm had rode their way towards the exit of the hotel until they were completely gone.

Knuckles growled a little. "Cocky hawk."

Amy looked around to see Team Rockers about to leave. "Hey guys, those rocker guys are leaving."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles turned to see where Amy was pointing at. Deciding to say a little something, Sonic and his friends headed towards Team Rockers. The three turned to see them coming.

"What's this?" Yamkir wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"We just came by to say good-bye." Amy replied. "That is, if you weren't in too much of a hurry."

Yamkir smirked. "Kid, do you know who your talking to?"

"What?" Amy was confused.

"You are looking at the greatest Extreme Gear Riders in the world. We are Team Rockers!" Yamkir announced, as he and his friends turned their heads to the side while looking up, as they had a moment to themselves. "We don't say good-bye to no one."

"That's right." Xion nodded. "So why don't you just butt out, while you can."

"Ya tell them, laddies." Robin said with a grin. "Unless your asking for a challenge, I'm afraid we'll have to pass for now."

"You see, as much as we would like to kick your scrawny butts, we have to go crash a party." Yamkir told them. "So, see you losers, later." With that said, Team Rockers got on their boards and rode off.

Sonic crossed his arms. "You want to talk about cockiness, that guy has a lot of arrogance."

"Too bad he didn't stay." Knuckles said, as he flexed his arms. "Because I would've loved to kick his ass all over the place."

As Sonic looked on, Dr. Eggman, along with Decoe and Bocoe were about to head towards the exit of the hotel too. That was, until Sonic stopped them.

"Hey, Egghead!" Sonic called out. "Why are you in such a rush?"

Eggman turned towards Sonic. "Me? Why would I be in a rush? The only thing that I need to do is come up with an ingenious plan to build my Eggman Empire."

"That's right." Decoe nodded.

"And once we're ready, you won't know what hit you." Bocoe told them.

"So long, hedgehog." Eggman laughed, as the three laughed together while they headed towards the hotel door.

When they were gone, we could see Louise talking with Kyla, while Larcen, Marisa, Samson, and Kera followed. Sonic and his friends turned to see them coming.

"Hey guys." Tails waved at them. "Are you leaving?"

"Not yet." Louise replied. "I'm just talking to Kyla about something.

"What are you going to do, Kyla?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know...I'm probably gonna be on my own for a while. I want to use some of the winnings I won from the tournament to find my parents. Hopefully, I can help them rebuilds their lives back." Kyla replied with a smile.

"Do you know where they live?" Amy asked.

"No, but I'm going to go back to the foster care and ask them where my parents live. That way, I'll be able to find my parents much easier." Kyla replied. "Once I do that, I might live here in Future City."

"Good to hear." Sonic replied with a thumbs up.

Just as Kyla was about to leave, something popped into her mind. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"There's one more thing I need to do." Kyla said, as she turned around and headed the other way. She was beginning to worry about something. "I just hope I'm not too late."

* * *

Inside this room, we could see Strike and Aqua packing their stuff as they were preparing to leave. Strike was already done, but Aqua was still taking time packing her stuff.

"Did you have to pack so much stuff?" Strike asked.

"Well, you can never be too sure about how much stuff you need." Aqua told him.

Strike sighed to himself. He could never understand girls and their way of packing.

Suddenly, the door knocked. The two hedgehogs turned to see this.

"Who is it?" Strike asked.

The door opened, revealing to be Kyla Vonstar. Strike narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Strike questioned, not pleased to see Kyla.

"Hold on." Kyla raised her hands in defense. "There's just something I need to get off my chest."

Strike wasn't sure about it, but he was able to let Kyla come in, as teh light blue-haired female human approached the light-blue hedgehog. She leaned down to her eye level, as Aqua looked into Kyla's eyes.

"Is your name Aqua?" Kyla asked.

"Y-yes." Aqua replied nervously.

Kyla looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you in our match. And for everything I done, it was my fault and mine alone." Kyla looked back into her eyes. "From the bottom of my heart, I truly am sorry. I don't know if it's too late to ask, but...can you forgive me?"

Aqua looked into Kyla's eyes. It looked like Kyla was about to cry, and from the sound of her voice, she was being really honest. Aqua smiled at her. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault. You were used by that horrible man, just to get what he wanted. He didn't care about you. That's why your not a bad person like a lot of people use to say. So, I forgive you."

Kyla felt relieved to hear her say that. "C-can I...hug you?"

Aqua nodded. "I would love that."

Kyla smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Aqua and hugged her, in which, the light blue hedgehog hugged her back. The two stayed like this for a moment before they broke apart. When they did, Strike came over towards Kyla. The two stared at each other for a moment until Kyla broke the silence.

"I'm probably sure that your her friend. I know you might not like me for what I did, but I am sorry. I had heard that you wanted to go against me ever since I hurt your friend. Well...I guess you should go ahead and do it now." Kyla said, as she closed her eyes.

Strike looked on at Kyla. It was true that he had been wanting revenge against her, but for some reason, he couldn't do it. "No."

Kyla opened her eyes and looked at Strike. "What?"

"I know that I might not have liked what you did to Aqua. I don't know if I can forgive you, but..." He paused for a moment before extending his gloved hand towards her and smiled. "You have my thanks. For proving that your a good person."

Kyla smiled back at that comment, as she extended her metal hand towards Strike and shook it. "Thank you. And I promise I won't hurt someone like that ever again."

Strike nodded once in reply. "I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

Our remaining heroes were standing at the outside of the entrance of the hotel. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Louise, Marisa, Samson, Kera, Strike, and Aqua were saying their last good-bye to Kyla.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Louise asked.

"Yeah." Kyla nodded. "But I'll come back and see you again. I promise."

"OK, then." Louise replied with a smile.

Kyla hopped on her board and waved one more time, while smiling. "Good-bye!"

"Bye, Kyla!" Aqua waved at her.

After saying her good-bye, Kyla Vonstar turned around and rode away from our heroes.

When she was gone, Strike turned to Aqua. "We better get going. We don't want to miss our plane ride."

"Right." Aqua nodded, as she turned towards our heroes. "Good-bye, guys!"

"See ya!" Sonic waved at them.

"Bye!" Amy Rose waved as well.

Strike and Aqua hopped on their boards and rode off towards the airport.

"Well, we better head off, too." Larcen said. "We gotta head back to Rio Salaz."

"That's right, amigo." Samson added, as he puffed some smoke from his cigar. "Why don't you come amigos come by sometime? We'd like to see you again."

Sonic nodded at this. "Don't worry. We'll come."

"All right, then." Louise said, as she gave out one more wave towards our heroes. "Good-bye!"

"Bye." The others replied, as Louise, Marisa, Larcen, Samson, and Kera headed off.

As Sonic was waving at them, Tails realized something. "Wait a minute."

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic wondered.

"What happened to Metal?" Tails asked. "We haven't seen him since you guys defeated Zythris."

"Hey, that's right!" Amy rubbed her chin. "I wonder where he might be?"

"Who knows?" Sonic shrugged. "I'm sure he's around somewhere."

* * *

At the top of a building, we could see a lone figure standing there. It was Metal Sonic. He looked down at our heroes from his view.

"We may have worked together this time, but that doesn't mean our rivalry ends here. I know that we'll meet again...Sonic the Hedgehog." Metal stated, as he turned around and boosted away from the building.

* * *

**After some relations made up, and old rivalries still out there, another adventure ends. Will Kyla keep her word about her promise? And will we see Metal Sonic again? Until then, stay in tune for Lord of Darkness!**

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
